Souviens-toi de nous
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Lovino Vargas, jeune salarié dans une entreprise de renom dans la vente automobile, voit son monde s'écrouler le jour où il apprend l'amnésie de son compagnon Antonio.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour/bonsoir à vous tous! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur laquelle je bosse depuis un certain moment (très long moment, je dirai-même, fallait juste que je trouve le temps de l'écrire...). Vous vous trouvez en présence de mon vrai style d'écriture (Pour ceux qui me connaissent de par ma première fiction "Que cela t'atteigne, sachez que le genre de l'un se trouve de l'autre côté d'un grand fossé par rapport à l'autre, je vous le dit tout de suite. "Que cela t'atteigne" n'a que pour simple but de "m'entraîner" à écrire de la romance, car je ne suis pas du tout douée avec cette dernière.).

L'histoire que je vous propose ici est beaucoup plus lourde au niveau de contenu et plus "mature", dirait-on. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout, car j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié de l'écrire. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais rester sur ce style d'écrit pour mes futures histoires :3 (bah ouais, j'ai trop d'idées en tête pour ne pas les faire aboutir x))

Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, je prend! ça me permettra de m'améliorer ^^.

A très bientôt!

(Et mille merci à tous ceux qui me suivent quotidiennement! Car je ne vous le dirai sans doute jamais assez pour pouvoir exprimer tout le courage que ça me procure *petite larmichette*.)

* * *

 **Souviens-toi de nous**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le monde de Lovino Vargas, salarié dans une grande entreprise de renom en vente automobile, venait de s'écrouler devant ses yeux.

Il venait de passer toute une nuit, une longue et abominable nuit blanche, dans l'avion qui l'avait ramené chez lui, dans sa ville natale du sud de l'Italie. Il avait dû entreprendre un voyage d'affaire en France mais avait tout balancé du jour au lendemain pour revenir. Et voilà qu'il était à présent en route pour l'hôpital, assit sur le siège passager à l'avant de la voiture du fiancé de son jeune frère jumeau, Ludwig. C'était un jeune adulte allemand blond à l'allure stricte, aux épaules robustes et carrées, aux traits droits et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial. Lovino était incapable de contenir son anxiété, il ne cessait de taper des talons sur le sol de la voiture, de gesticuler dans tous les sens sur son siège sans jamais trouver une position qui lui paraîtrait finalement convenable. Il soupirait bruyamment et bougonnait des insultes dans sa langue, injuriait parfois des passants qui traversaient en trombe la rue pour enfin trouver abri sous lequel s'abriter le temps que la pluie ne s'estompe, et tout cela, sans même en avoir pleine conscience.

La tension était palpable dans la voiture. La pluie torrentielle s'écrasait avec férocité sur le pare-brise, le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages noirs et menaçants, le vent s'engouffrait entre les arbres et soufflait de puissantes rafales de pluie. Tout ça accentuait encore et toujours la moue maussade de l'italien. Il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un dans la seconde avec un simple regard. Des questions qu'il aurait d'ordinaire trouvées idiotes tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pleuve ? Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il être aussi agaçant ? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui, en particulier, alors qu'il devait se dépêcher ? Il aurait pu croire que le ciel avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui…

Lovino pouvait sentir les regards inquiets et emplis de malaise que lui lançait inlassablement son voisin de gauche. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Oui, il se fichait de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, plus rien n'avait de réelle importance. Dès lors, plus rien ne comptait dans ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui. Il avait autre chose en tête, autre chose de plus préoccupant, de déchirant, d'oppressant ; Antonio avait eu un accident.

Il l'avait appris avant-hier, alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il louait pour son court séjour de deux semaines en France. Même si ces petits jours dans un autre pays n'étaient, à première vue, pas grand-chose, pour lui, ça lui avait paru être d'une éternité morbide. Et puis, alors qu'il venait juste de finir une harassante journée qui l'avait rendu d'humeur massacrante, il s'était installé devant son ordinateur portable et avait lu ses mails, comme à son habitude. C'était là qu'il l'avait vu : _ce mail_ … ce mail qui l'avait chamboulé. Et son cœur avait sombré…

Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, il se rappelait encore de cette sensation d'étouffement qui s'était emparée de sa poitrine au moment où il avait lu les mots de son frère, Feliciano. Tout était encore très clair dans son esprit ; il avait un net souvenir de chaque mot, de chaque syllabe, de chaque lettre qu'il avait parcourus plusieurs fois des yeux, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il voulait s'assurer que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague… Mais non. C'était bel et bien réel.

 _« Antonio a eu un accident. Il est dans le coma. Tout le monde est sous le choc. S'il te plait grand-frère, reviens vite._

 _Feliciano. »_

Sans attendre, il avait annulé les deux derniers jours de son voyage d'affaire et avait sauté dans le premier avion pour l'Italie. Arrivé à l'aéroport, il avait téléphoné à son frère pour venir le chercher mais ce dernier avait, contre toute attente, envoyé Ludwig à sa place. Feliciano aurait été incapable de conduire dans une telle situation, Lovino aurait dû s'en douter. Feliciano aurait éclaté en sanglots à la simple vue de son frère. Et pourtant, c'était Lovino, le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. Mais il retenait ses larmes. Il n'avait pas la force de les laisser couler. Il était encore très choqué, c'était arrivé trop soudainement. Il ne voulait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir de ses propres yeux. Pas alors qu'il peinait toujours à voir la réalité des choses en face. Les évènements qu'il se ressassait continuellement ressemblaient trop à un sombre brouillard qui enveloppait son être pour qu'il n'en décode la réelle moitié.

En réalité, Lovino préférait que ça se soit déroulé de cette manière. Il n'aurait pas réussi à soutenir les larmes de son frère, pas dans l'état d'angoisse pesante et permanente dans lequel il était en ce moment.

Ludwig gara la voiture sur une place libre du parking, en dessous d'un des arbres faisant office de pourtour, et Lovino en sortit en trombe, claquant violemment la porte de la voiture pour marcher à grandes enjambées vers la double porte vitrée menant au hall de l'hôpital. Ludwig appela plusieurs fois son nom sans obtenir de réponse. Le torrent d'eau masquait presqu'entièrement sa voix pourtant très portante. Lovino entra en fracas, trempé, et accosta une des femmes de l'accueil, ne se préoccupant guère des regards emplis de reproches que lui lançaient les autres personnes qu'il venait de dépasser. Certains, mécontents, protestèrent même mais Lovino ne s'en préoccupa même pas.

\- Le numéro de la chambre d'Antonio Fernandez !

La femme sursauta et chercha précipitamment dans les dossiers de son ordinateur, bafouillant des mots d'excuses.

\- Vite ! hurla-t-il à bouts de nerfs.

\- Lovino ! Calme-toi ! le réprimanda strictement Ludwig qui l'avait enfin rejoins.

L'allemand s'excusa auprès de la gérante de l'accueil qui lui fit un signe de tête compréhensif pour toute réponse, ainsi qu'à toutes les autres personnes derrière eux qui témoignaient d'une réelle animosité envers le brin.

\- Je connais le numéro de la chambre.

\- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- J'ai essayé, figure-toi !

Ludwig soupira, l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule et le força à le suivre. Lovino se laissa faire, incapable d'en placer une de plus. Il était énervé, déboussolé, décontenancé, mais surtout, il était terrifié à l'idée du spectacle qui l'attendait. Terrifié à l'idée d'affronter une vision qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas soutenir. Cette nouvelle lui avait fait perdre toutes ses dernières réserves de forces, ses jambes flageolaient, ses mains devenaient affreusement moites, sa tête semblait lui peser une tonne et un grand vide avait maintenant prit la place de son cœur.

Ils marchèrent près de deux minutes avant de se retrouver devant une cage d'ascenseur. Ils descendirent dans un silence pesant et arrivèrent enfin aux soins intensifs. À la simple vue de la plaque lumineuse, le cœur de Lovino se creusa de tristesse et sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Ludwig le conduisit à travers le dédale de couloirs sans que Lovino ne pipe un seul mot, il se contentait de le suivre avec le cœur au bord des lèvres, son estomac se tordait et lui filait d'horribles nausées. Il déglutit dans l'espoir de faire passer son malaise, sa tête tambourinait et résonnait jusque dans ses tempes. Au coin d'un couloir, son cœur rata un nouveau battement. Feliciano était debout devant une grande vitre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Dès qu'il perçut que des pas résonnaient sur le sol du couloir, il détourna lentement la tête dans leur direction.

Il se figea l'espace d'un instant, les yeux écarquillés, hoqueta et courut vers eux. Il tomba lourdement dans les bras de son frère, secoué de gros sanglots qu'il avait trop longtemps contenus, enfuyant sa tête toujours plus loin sur l'épaule d'un Lovino tremblant qui s'efforçait de lui rendre son étreinte. Ses mains n'arrivaient pas à le rassurer, elles ne faisaient que le toucher du bout des doigts.

\- Je suis désolé, grand-frère ! Je suis tellement désolé ! lui répétait sans arrêt Feliciano.

Lovino ne put rien répondre. Ses yeux glissèrent malgré lui vers la vitre. Il en eut le souffle coupé pendant de longues secondes. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était encore plus éprouvante pour son esprit que toutes ces interminables heures qu'il venait de passer dans l'avion.

Antonio était sous respiration artificielle, de nombreux tuyaux lui étaient reliés partout sur le corps, des électrodes parcouraient son torse, une machine pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque provoquait un « bip » continuel et témoignait de son seule signe de vie et, pour finir, sa tête était entourée de bandages. Il était étendu là, dans un lit blanc, dans une chambre aux parois blanches, entouré de part et d'autre d'un rideau tout aussi blanc. Il se serait cru face à un cadavre…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- C'est- C'est de ma faute ! renifla Feliciano en déliant son étreinte du cou de frère ainé.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… essaya de le rassurer Ludwig en lui effleurant avec tendresse l'épaule pour enfin poser une main rassurante dans son dos.

\- Si ! renchérit Feliciano, fondant une nouvelle fois en larmes. J'ai remarqué que le toit de la maison laissait passer l'eau depuis quelques jours et Ludwig était débordé de travail avec l'entrainement des troupes de l'armée, seul Antonio avait du temps de libre. Je ne sais pas le faire, moi, je ne suis pas doué avec les outils ! Alors… hésita-t-il, déglutissant avec difficulté. Alors je lui ai demandé de passer dans la semaine pour voir s'il savait m'aider. Il a accepté avec un grand sourire, j'en étais très heureux. Il est monté sur le toit et moi j'ai voulu lui apporter à boire, il faisait plus chaud que les autres jours, cette après-midi-là. J'ai déposé le plateau sur la table du jardin et lui, il a voulu descendre de l'échelle… et c'est là que- hoqueta-t-il de plus bel alors qu'un sanglot s'emparait encore de lui. C'est là que son pied a glissé d'une des marches et qu'il est tombé dans un grand bruit sur le sol, près des escaliers. Il a perdu connaissance un bref instant. J'ai réussi à le faire revenir à lui mais il se plaignait d'un horrible mal de tête, j'ai remarqué qu'il saignait beaucoup à l'arrière du crâne, la dernière marche de l'escalier était recouverte de sang. Il avait le teint vraiment pâle et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Alors je l'ai obligé à aller à l'hôpital. L'ambulance mettrait plusieurs minutes donc j'ai décidé de l'emmener moi-même et j'ai téléphoné à Ludwig pour le prévenir de me rejoindre aussi vite que possible. Avant que l'on arrive sur le parking, il avait perdu connaissance. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le réveiller ! J'étais en panique ! J'ai cru qu'il était mort !

Rien que ce simple mot glaça l'échine de Lovino jusqu'à la moelle. Comment pourrait-il un jour imaginer que ça lui arrive ? Et à **lui,** parmi tous?

\- Les médecins attendent de voir une amélioration dans les prochains jours… Je suis tellement désolé, grand-frère !

Feliciano se sépara des bras de son frère pour entourer Ludwig par la taille, hoquetant et reniflant bruyamment. Le blond l'enserra de ses bras musculeux et lui caressa doucement la tête.

Lovino n'avait su que répondre pour rassurer son jeune frère. Feliciano était très émotif de nature, tous ses sentiments paraissaient sur son visage, seul Ludwig avait les bons gestes dans ces cas-là. Lui… lui n'aurait rien pu faire…

En aucun cas il ne lui en aurait voulu, il ne le pourrait jamais, de toute manière. Feliciano restait son précieux petit frère.

Il resta longtemps le regard perdu sur le visage endormi de son amant. Oui, Antonio était son amant et son premier amour depuis maintenant plus de trois mois. Ils s'étaient connus très jeunes, Antonio avait toujours veillé sur lui quand son grand-père partait. Ils avaient commencés à devenir très proches au fil du temps. Et c'était tout naturellement que Lovino avait commencé, malgré lui, à développer de profonds sentiments amoureux pour son ainé. Antonio avait fini par le remarquer et avait été le premier à se déclarer. Après cela, les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient été les plus beaux que Lovino eut jamais connus.

Repenser à tout ça lui sapait encore plus le moral, il avait réellement envie d'aller près d'Antonio et de le serrer dans ses bras, de le savoir toujours là, toujours présent… toujours **conscient** …

Il n'entendait même plus les excuses que son jeune frère répétait dans les bras de son fiancé.

La nuit qui s'ensuivit lui parut être la plus longue de toute sa vie. Il avait forcé Ludwig à ramener Feliciano malgré le refus catégorique de ce dernier. Il lui avait promis qu'il allait rentrer chez lui un peu plus tard, vu que les visites n'étaient plus autorisées après une certaine heure, mais il n'en fut rien. À son grand étonnement, aucun médecin de garde ne vint lui dire qu'il devait partir. Il eut bien entendu droit à des coups d'œil curieux mais rien de plus. Il passa toute la nuit sur les chaises du couloir des soins intensifs, le regard perdu sur ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il marchait de temps à autre pour se dégourdir les jambes, s'étendait les muscles pour s'éviter de douloureuses courbatures, buvait à petite gorgées le café qu'il s'était acheté au distributeur pas loin, soupirait beaucoup.

Lovino n'avait pas la force de voir son frère pleurer toute la nuit. Il ne voulait pas non plus que ce dernier le voit dans un état aussi déplorable. Il ne réussit pas à réellement fermer l'œil, il s'était assoupi l'espace d'un bref quart d'heure mais avait fini par se réveiller en sursaut, et, alors qu'il s'était dit qu'il avait dû rêver cette douloureuse journée, la réalité lui était revenue de plein fouet quand il avait regardé autour de lui, l'esprit toujours embrumé, et lui avait fait l'effet d'un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Il avait déjà l'estomac tellement retourné qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller se chercher un déjeuner. Il n'aurait de toute manière pas pu l'avaler, il n'avait pas faim. Il ne compta même pas le nombre d'heures qui défila. L'état d'Antonio était tout ce qui le préoccupait, tout ce à quoi il pensait. Les couloirs étaient lugubres, le désinfectant emplissait l'air ambiant, le « bip » constant des machines lui donnait la nausée, les infirmières se relayaient par ronde…

Dans toute sa vie, c'était tout ce que Lovino avait un jour pu voir de plus morbide…

Il secoua la tête, il voulait chasser au plus loin de lui toutes ses pensées beaucoup trop sombres et déprimantes. Il ne voulait pas flancher, pas encore, pas déjà.

Feliciano et Ludwig arrivèrent tous deux vers la fin de matinée, accompagnés de Francis, un français aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux clairs, et de Gilbert, le grand frère de Ludwig, un albinos aux yeux aussi flamboyants qu'un rubis et au sourire tantôt carnassier, tantôt taquin. Ils étaient, tous deux, les meilleurs amis d'Antonio. Les discussions se faisaient à voix basse. Lovino ne chercha même pas à écouter ce que chacun disait à l'autre. Il en avait vraiment assez.

Lovino décida d'aller prendre l'air, évitant ainsi les regards désolés et dégoulinants de pitié de la part des autres. En passant par la double porte en verre, la lumière du jour lui attaqua méchamment les yeux. Il mit de longues minutes à battre des paupières avant de pouvoir enfin entièrement les ouvrir. Une légère bise soufflait, il respira à plein poumon. De nombreuses personnes ne cessaient de s'agglutiner toujours plus devant l'entrée, leur visage ne souriait pas, pour la plupart d'entre eux. D'autres encore, promenaient des patients sur des chaises roulantes et entamaient des discussions qui se perdaient tel des cendres dans le vent pour les oreilles de Lovino. Il regarda attentivement les alentours et vit qu'un des bancs près du parking était libre. Il décida d'aller s'y poster pour souffler un peu et éviter à ses jambes de continuer de flageoler plus qu'elles ne faisaient déjà. Il plaça l'un de ses bras sur l'accoudoir et soupira un grand coup. L'air frais lui faisait un bien fou !

\- Tu as une sale mine, retentit soudain une douce voix derrière lui, lui arrachant un sursaut.

Lovino ne prit même pas la peine de basculer les yeux par-dessus son épaule, il avait reconnu Francis. Il ne répondit pas, il attendit juste que le blond ne daigne s'assoir à sa gauche.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, reprit-il avec un ton toujours empreint d'inquiétude. Ce n'est pas bon de te surmener comme ça, Lovino.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de l'italien.

\- Lovi…

Lovino se redressa et dégagea son bras de l'accoudoir pour lier ses doigts entre eux. Il gardait les yeux fermés,

\- Et je devrais faire quoi alors ? Le laisser tout seul ?

\- Lovi, il n'est pas tout seul.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Nous sommes tous là. Nous attendons tous qu'il se réveille.

Un silence s'éternisa un instant entre les deux hommes. Lovino gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains maintenant jointes. Ses jambes s'agitaient nerveusement.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais-

\- Non, putain ! Non ! Tu ne le sais pas, compris ? Tu n'es pas à ma place alors ne me sors pas ta morale à deux balles ! Ça m'exaspère !

S'en était trop pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'on le console. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il voulait juste qu'Antonio se réveille. Il voulait juste se dire que tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'était en réalité qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir s'en réveiller. Il espérait pouvoir se dire que, demain, lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il trouverait une nouvelle fois Antonio auprès de lui, l'enserrant de ses bras halés et musclés, lui souriant de son éternel sourire qui avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, de sentir qu'il le dévorait de son regard brulant, d'entendre sa voix mielleuse prononcer son nom et sentir son contact chaud. Il voulait simplement Antonio, ni plus, ni moins.

Francis ne répondit rien en retour, il savait qu'une fois que Lovino s'énervait, il ne pourrait plus avoir une conversation calme, sans qu'il ne lui balance des insultes à tout bout de champs.

\- Je n'étais pas là, d'accord ? continua faiblement Lovino.

Les mots peinaient à se frayer un chemin par-delà ses lèvres tremblantes. Il venait de parler sans même le réaliser. Sa voix était rauque, ses mains moites, son cœur meurtri. Francis le regardait toujours sans mot dire.

\- J'aurai dû être là… reprit-il, sentant un sanglot lui remonter dans la gorge.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Lovi…

\- Si ! Si, justement ! J'aurai pu faire quelque chose ! Si j'étais resté, si je n'étais pas parti pour ce putain de voyage d'affaire, je serais monté là-haut à sa place ! C'est moi qui aurais accepté de réparer le toit de la maison de Feli ! J'aurai réussi- … Je lui aurais évité de finir comme ça. Conclut-il d'un ton amer.

\- Et tu penses que si ça t'était arrivé à toi, 'Tonio aurait été soulagé ? lui répondit le français avec un regard empli de reproches.

\- Et tu crois que moi je voulais qu'il soit dans cet état, peut-être ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, Lovi.

Lovino espérait qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix. Il était justement sorti pour se changer les idées, pas pour recevoir des mots d'excuses ou un semblant de réconfort de la part d'autrui.

\- Il est mon ami. Moi aussi, ça me choque ce qui lui est arrivé, Lovi. Mais l'on ne peut qu'attendre.

Sur ces mots, le français plaça une main amicale et qui se voulait sans doute réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun. Après un moment, il se remit finalement debout et prit la direction inverse de par laquelle il était venu quelques minutes plus tôt, les mains dans les poches et d'une démarche qui avait perdu de sa nonchalance habituelle.

Les jours passèrent pour devenir des semaines, de longues et abominables semaines qui s'écoulaient trop lentement pour notre jeune italien. Lovino dû retourner travailler et ne pouvait, de ce fait, plus venir à l'hôpital que durant la soirée. La condition d'Antonio n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de deux mois. Les médecins restaient septiques à son sujet. Ils avaient de nombreuses fois essayé de prévenir Lovino qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais sortir de son coma, rien ne laissait présager qu'il le pourrait. Son traumatisme avait été trop important pour qu'il ne s'en sorte clairement indemne. Aucun signe n'était assez distinctif pour qu'il ne soit considéré comme « sur le point de se réveiller ». Lovino le savait. Il le savait très bien… pourtant il continuait d'espérer. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Quand Lovino arrivait, Feliciano le serrait toujours dans ses bras. Les autres lui souriaient gentiment, mais leur mine ne faisait que se détériorer au fil du temps, ils avaient perdu une grande partie de leur joyeuseté.

Ses journées ne se résumaient qu'à se lever le matin, s'habiller, partir au travail, manger, retourner travailler, rentrer chez lui, se changer, partir en direction de l'hôpital pour y rester jusque très tard et enfin retourner chez lui, occasionnellement. Le lendemain, il recommençait la même routine. Il ne dormait que très peu et s'efforçait, malgré lui, d'avaler le stricte minimum pour tenir debout. Tout le monde voyait qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses nerfs étaient à bout. Le Lovino d'antan commençait tout doucement à s'effriter et perdait peu à peu de sa vigueur.

Le temps continua de s'écouler, il perdait notion des heures, des jours et des semaines. Seul le cliquetis de l'horloge sur le haut du mur blanc de l'hôpital témoignait des minutes qui s'écoulaient à flot mais pour autant pas assez vite pour lui. Il se vit bientôt obligé de prendre un congé indéterminé auprès de son entreprise à cause du stress permanent qu'il subissait. Son patron, un vieil ami de son grand père, avait entendu parler de l'histoire et l'avait un jour appelé dans son bureau – évidemment, il n'avait aucune idée de la relation que Lovino entretenait depuis peu avec Antonio, peu de gens le savaient, à vrai dire. Ils avaient toujours été très discrets sur la nature de leur relation car Lovino, bien qu'il l'assumait, restait des plus timides –. Lovino était un employé digne de ce nom, il travaillait toujours d'arrachepied pour négocier et obtenir l'accord d'un client qu'il avait défini comme « potentiel acheteur », une baisse de performances de sa part était complètement inhabituelle et prouvait, de par sa vélocité, de la condition dans laquelle il stagnait depuis quelques temps. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion et ça s'était terminé sur un commun accord ; Lovino devait à tout prix se soigner avant de revenir. Ces interminables heures de travail supplémentaire qu'il s'infligeait chez lui dans l'espoir d'oublier les évènements lui avaient fait perdre quelques kilos et continuaient d'empirer sa santé. Il savait qu'il devait à tout prix se reprendre en main.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il continuait sa routine inlassablement, Lovino reçu un coup de fil de l'hôpital. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils avaient décidé d'emmener Antonio dans une chambre de réveil. D'après eux, il témoignait enfin d'un mouvement dans son système nerveux.

« Il ne tardera sans doute pas à se réveiller d'ici peu. » lui avait certifié l'infirmière de garde qui prenait continuellement soin de lui. Lovino l'avait souvent vu à son chevet, vérifiant ses constantes et prenant note sur son dossier.

Il n'avait alors jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir du chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Ses jambes l'avaient conduites d'elles-mêmes devant la chambre que lui avait indiquée l'infirmière un peu plus tôt. Tout le trajet ne s'était défini que par des silhouettes floues de personnes se baladant par-ci par-là dans les rues. Des paroles à peine prononcées lui parvenaient aux oreilles, il n'aurait plus réussi à dire ce qu'il avait entendu durant tout le temps où il courait à perdre haleine. Il ne prit aucunement attention aux regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient les passants quand il les dépassait à grandes foulées et aux jurons que certains lui hurlaient quand il les bousculait sans pour autant s'excuser. Ses poumons lui brûlaient, le vent lui fouettait le visage, la chaleur ambiante le faisait suer à grosses gouttes, tous ses membres l'élançaient. Mais il courait. Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si la gravité qui le ralentissait n'était plus qu'une vaste connerie. Il courait car Antonio l'attendait peut-être déjà. Il courait car, lui aussi, il voulait le voir à tout prix.

Quand il fut enfin arrivé, personne n'était présent. Le couloir était entièrement vide. Il n'avait pas pensé à téléphoner à Feliciano, il avait juste pensé à accourir auprès d'Antonio, de le serrer dans ses bras quand il ouvrirait enfin les yeux et qu'il lui sourirait. Tant pis ! Il le ferait juste après.

Sa respiration se faisait rauque. Il mit un bon moment avant d'enfin retrouver un souffle plus ou moins normal. Son esprit carburait à cent à l'heure, sa tête lui tournait, son estomac se tordait violemment sous l'inquiétude mélangée au stress.

Il réalisa enfin, il était debout devant la porte qui le gardait coupé d'un Antonio dès lors en phase de réveil. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Antonio était toujours endormi, pas vrai ? Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il s'était déjà réveillé, en fait. Il était juste en bonne voie.

Il tenta désespérément de calmer les battements douloureux de son cœur se fracassant dans sa cage thoracique. Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit doucement la porte, une partie de lui était toujours réticente. Antonio était toujours étendu dans son lit avec la tête bandée de blanc. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Ses mains ne bougeaient pas. Les mêmes machines l'entouraient. La même odeur de désinfectant lui grattait affreusement le nez. Rien n'avait changé…

Il tituba dans la pièce, le cœur battant, et réussit enfin à atteindre une des chaises sur laquelle il prit place, les jambes tremblantes. Il observait le visage devant lui, le trouvant si parfait. Mais il manquait indéniablement quelque chose ; il ne le regardait pas, il ne lui souriait pas, il ne l'appelait pas, il ne faisait que respirer, les yeux fermement clos.

Il ne prit, une fois de plus, pas attention au temps qui s'écoulait. Les autres finirent par arriver. Feliciano lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé ? le gronda-t-il.

\- Désolé, j'ai mis mon téléphone portable sur silencieux.

Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone et vit qu'il affichait effectivement trois appels manqués.

Ils restèrent toute la journée, Lovino toujours au chevet d'Antonio. Il lui serrait tendrement la main dans les siennes.

Deux jours passèrent.

Lovino avait chargé son frère et Ludwig de rester auprès d'Antonio pendant il partait se chercher à manger dans un magasin du coin, n'ayant pas vraiment la force de cuisiner de lui-même. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin chez lui et qu'il rangeait les courses dans son frigo, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha :

\- Allo ?

\- Grand-frère !

La voix à l'autre bout paraissait alarmée.

\- Feli' ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital ! Vite !

\- À L'hôpital ? Feli', dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien ! Rien du tout, je te rassure ! Mais à Antonio oui !

\- Explique-moi-

\- Il s'est réveillé !

Le cœur de Lovino bondit dans sa poitrine. Antonio s'était réveillé ! Enfin !

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha sans en écouter plus, rangea le reste des courses en hâte et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il fondit à travers la masse de gens qui commençaient tout doucement à se noircir et prit les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant trop bondé. En débouchant sur le couloir de la chambre, il cogna dans Feliciano. Il remarqua Ludwig en pleine conversation téléphonique, un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Comment va-t-il ? fit-il à bout de souffle.

\- I-Il va bien, mais-

Lovino ouvrit la porte.

\- Attends, grand frère ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose-

Il entra en trombe dans la chambre. Antonio était là, assit sur son siège, entouré de médecins. Son regard semblait vide.

\- Antonio !

L'intéressé détourna la tête dans sa direction sans lui répondre, de même que toutes les personnes présentes, médecins et infirmières.

\- Monsieur Vargas ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Antonio, tu vas bien ?

Antonio le regarda longuement sans mot dire. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ces trois mots prononcés par une voix brisée firent l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur du jeune italien.

Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être possible…


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey! C'est re-moi! Le nombre des vues m'étonnera toujours x). Mais merci! ça me rend vraiment très heureuse! Je vous fais le petit cadeau de la suite maintenant (chapitre plus petit que le premier ^^') car je n'aurai certainement pas le temps de poster le reste pour un moment (elle est déjà finie, en fait, mais je n'ai juste pas envie de tout poster tout de suite (pas taper! :o)). Les examens qui approches, et tous... Valà :3

Bref! Merci de me suivre! Et pour vos commentaires aussi! Car je ne le dirai vraiment jamais assez ^^

A très vite (du moins, je l'espère!)!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Lovino sortit en courant. Il se réfugia sur son banc habituel. Ses jambes tremblaient furieusement, son estomac se tordait et lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Il n'avait pas voulu en entendre plus des médecins présents dans la salle. Il s'était enfui.

Une amnésie. Antonio avait une amnésie. Ce mot se répercutait sans cesse dans la tête de l'italien. Il avait oublié jusqu'à sa propre date de naissance, sa famille, les évènements importants qu'il s'efforçait de se rappeler continuellement… Sa relation avec Lovino… Il avait tout oublié de ce qui définissait sa vie jusqu'à lors. Absolument tout…

La boule au fond de sa gorge enfla et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Il serrait si fort ses doigts entre eux que leur jointures devenaient blanches. Un soubresaut secoua le corps du jeune italien lorsqu'il entendit son frère hurler son nom. Arrivé, à bout de souffle, près de lui, Feliciano prit place à ses côtés et mit de longues minutes à récupérer un semblant de respiration correcte.

\- Grand frère, j'ai tenté de te le dire mais-

\- Il va aller mieux, hein ? Dis-le moi, Féli'.

Les yeux de Feliciano s'écarquillèrent et s'embuèrent à la vue du visage suppliant de son frère. Il l'entoura tendrement de ses bras et les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, grand frère.

Il l'avait trop entendu cette phrase. Par Feliciano, et par tous les autres. Il s'agrippa à l'étreinte de son frère et hoqueta de désespoir.

\- Dis-moi qu'il finira par aller mieux, Feli'… S'il te plait.

Feliciano resserra un peu plus ses bras sur les épaules tremblantes de son frère. Il ne trouvait rien à redire, rien de réconfortant à lui répondre.

\- Tout mais pas ça… Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublie !

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Feliciano caressait doucement le dos de son grand frère qui s'agrippait avec poigne sur ses bras. Et puis, il décida de rompre le silence.

\- Nous devrions écouter l'avis des médecins. Ils savent mieux que nous ce que nous devrions faire. Rentrons, grand frère.

Lovino acquiesça brièvement du chef pour toute réponse et ils marchèrent côtes à côtes en silence jusqu'à la chambre d'Antonio. Arrivés à destination, ils virent que Ludwig était toujours dans le couloir. Quand celui-ci les vit, il s'approcha d'eux et caressa doucement la tête de Feliciano d'un air inquiet.

\- J'ai prévenu les autres, ils arriveront dès que possible.

Feliciano le remercia d'un doux signe de tête et reporta son attention sur Lovino qui regardait la porte de la chambre avec réticence et angoisse.

\- Le médecin qui s'occupe de lui est toujours à l'intérieur. Le prévint Ludwig.

\- Je dois lui parler.

\- Il voulait justement te voir. Ça paraissait important.

Lovino opina et ouvrit lentement la porte. Le spectacle devant lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé, Antonio était toujours assit dans son lit et discutait avec le médecin qui venait chaque jour voir si ses constantes étaient correctes. Ils obliquèrent tous deux la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé. Lovino était déterminé et échangea un regard avec le médecin. Dans un commun accord, le médecin quitta la pièce et emmena Lovino plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Monsieur Vargas-

\- Allez droit au but, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas passer par quatre chemins… Retrouvera-t-il la mémoire ?

Le médecin soupira et flanqua les mains dans les grandes poches de sa veste blanche. D'épaisses cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux ambrés. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusées. Il semblait vraiment exténué.

\- C'est difficile à dire… avoua-t-il. Il souffre d'une amnésie sévère mais il se peut qu'elle soit réversible. Pour pouvoir en être certain, nous devons lui faire passer des tests. Expliqua-t-il. Ça peut mettre du temps avant qu'il ne se souvienne de tout, comme il peut ne jamais réussir à recouvrer la mémoire.

Ça fit un réel choc à Lovino. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de garder son calme.

\- Que me proposez-vous de faire, alors ?

\- Il ne faut pas trop le stimuler dès le départ, ses lésions sont encore trop importantes et le moindre souvenir risque de lui provoquer d'horribles migraines. Évitez de le bombarder d'informations.

\- En autre, vous me dites de ne pas lui dire qui je suis pour lui tout de suite, c'est ça ?

Il hésita quelques instants mais acquiesça finalement.

\- Il vaudrait mieux éviter, pour l'instant, oui. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, selon moi. Nous devrons vérifier s'il y a une possible amélioration sur le long terme.

La discussion ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps, le médecin ne tarda pas à le quitter pour partir s'occuper d'autres patients. Lovino resta un long moment devant la fenêtre du bout de couloir donnant sur l'extérieur. Il observait les silhouettes sombres des gens se baladant dans le petit parc près du parking arrière de l'hôpital. Il se sentait détruit de l'intérieur.

Francis et Gilbert arrivèrent enfin et saluèrent Lovino. Ludwig les avaient prévenus de l'état d'Antonio, aucun des deux ne souriait. Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la chambre. Lovino ne laissa rien paraître de son malaise et serra les poings. Feliciano était assis à droite du lit d'Antonio et lui faisait la conversation, bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement prompt à répondre à chacune de ses phrases et le regardait avec une tête interpellée. Feliciano tentait juste de le mettre à l'aise, à sa façon tout du moins. Ludwig se contentait d'écouter, en retrait près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

\- Bonjour, Antonio. Commença Lovino, la boule dans sa gorge ne faisait que grossir au fil des mots.

Antonio obliqua la tête vers lui et cligna deux fois des yeux.

\- Vous êtes celui de tout à l'heure…

Lovino opina mollement. Il ne voulait pas paraitre sans enthousiasme mais tout ça l'épuisait à sa limite du possible.

\- Je m'appelle Lovino Vargas. Je suis le frère ainé de Feliciano. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Toi et moi, nous sommes-

Il s'arrêta net, les mots avaient faillis lui échapper, et ce, malgré les avertissements du médecin. Il secoua la tête et se reprit en main. Il devait se résigner.

\- Nous sommes amis. Conclut-il avec un faux sourire.

Tout le monde le scruta avec des sourcils froncés, tous aussi étonnés et perdus les uns que les autres. Lovino sentit le poids s'alourdir sur ses épaules mais il inspira un grand coup.

\- Ooh. Souffla Antonio en lui souriant à son tour.

Lovino décela une autre expression cachée derrière le sourire de l'espagnol, et c'était subtilement bien caché, mais il n'aurait trop su dire quoi, exactement. Il préféra passer au-dessus. Il n'avait pas la force de se poser mille questions, pas encore en tout cas.

Francis et Gilbert se présentèrent aussi, Antonio semblait intéressé par ce qu'ils lui racontaient tour à tour. La conversation devint vite animée sans que Lovino ne pipe grands mots. Il préférait rester en retrait, comme Ludwig. Celui-ci l'interrogea d'ailleurs du regard, il paraissait inquiet à son sujet, mais Lovino lui sourit juste tristement. Trop tristement, surement, car la mine de l'allemand se détériora encore plus d'inquiétude, mais il n'ajouta rien, et Lovino n'aurait pas pu demander mieux de sa part. Il mettrait du temps à s'en faire une raison, certainement beaucoup de temps, mais il préférait feindre. Il ne voulait pas que les autres ne se fassent plus de soucis.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, alors que tous continuaient à parler activement et qu'Antonio commençait tout doucement à être plus bavard, Lovino prétendit qu'il lui restait encore du travail à faire chez lui pour décamper. Il se sentait étrangement exclus du lot, mais, en y repensant, c'était surtout lui qui n'avait pas vraiment voulut s'intégrer à l'animation générale. Il n'en avait juste pas eu la force.

\- Je reviendrai te voir demain, Antonio.

Antonio parut légèrement déçu mais lui répondit.

\- À demain, alors.

\- Bonne soirée tout le monde.

Il sortit en les saluant vaguement de la main et prit la direction de sa maison à pied, sa voiture étant en réparation depuis quelques jours.

Il avait déjà eu un accrochage avec un chauffard avant de partir en voyage d'affaire. Cette fois, c'était un imbécile en Lamborghini qui lui avait coupé la route. Il l'avait évité de justesse mais n'avait pas réussi à garder le contrôle de son véhicule qui était partit se tamponner dans un autre arrivant sur la droite. Il avait eu juste le bon réflexe de freiner pour éviter que le choc ne soit trop important. La collision ne lui avait value aucune blessure, pas même au chauffeur de l'autre véhicule. Il n'avait fait que la cogner. Résultat, son capo et son feu avant droit se retrouvaient, pour l'un bien cabossé, et c'était plutôt voyant, et pour l'autre brisé.

Il était enfin de retour chez lui après une marche qui s'était faite dans le brouillard le plus sombre de son esprit, il avait déambulé dans les rues sans pour autant regarder où il allait. Il s'affala dans son canapé en cuir après s'être débarrassé de sa veste. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi… vide.

Lui demander de ne rien dire, hein ? C'était comme lui demander de nier toute existence de ses sentiments… Mais si c'était pour le bien d'Antonio, il s'y plierait. Durement, certes, mais il le supporterait. Il essaierait, en tous cas.

En fin de soirée, vers vingt et une heures trente, il entendit toquer à la porte de sa maison. Il partit ouvrir en titubant. Il avait bu. Beaucoup bu. Certainement plus qu'il n'en fallait vraiment, à vrai dire. Son estomac, tout retourné par la quantité astronomique d'alcool ingurgité, le rendait nauséeux. Il n'avait plus autant les idées claires. Il dû se rattraper plus d'une fois au mur pour éviter de finir sa course sur le sol. Le monde tanguait dangereusement devant ses yeux.

Il avait souhaité oublier… Quelle ironie, vouloir oublier une amnésie… Et donc il avait bu. Il avait tout bonnement bu comme un trou. Il avait enchainé les bouteilles d'Amaretto, de Limoncello et il ne se souvenait plus trop quoi d'autre. C'était juste des bouteilles qu'il avait embarquées de sa cave et les avait ramenées près de lui, sur la table basse de son salon. Et il les avait descendues comme même lui ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Une bouteille après l'autre, ils les avaient presque toutes vidées et il pensait même à aller en chercher d'autres.

En déloquant et ouvrant la porte, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à Francis. Lovino battit plusieurs fois de paupières et sauta d'un pied à l'autre pour retrouver un équilibre qui paraîtrait plus ou moins correct à la vue de son interlocuteur.

\- S'lut Francis ! s'exclama-t-il en sentant une remontée acide venir de son estomac.

\- Tu as bu ? lui demanda Francis en voyant le visage bien rouge de Lovino. Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez !

\- Nan ! répondit ce dernier avec un mouvement de tête.

Il réfléchit quelques microsecondes et finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Just' un p'tit peu. Entre !

Lovino se dégagea du chemin et laissa à Francis le soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le brun tentait tant bien que mal de garder position plus ou moins équilibrée en marchant vers le salon. Le français entra avec réticence tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la démarche dangereusement instable de l'italien. L'odeur d'alcool le frappa dès qu'il pénétra dans le salon. Des bouteilles vides gisaient sur le sol et sur la table. Des taches encore humides parsemaient le plancher, un verre dégoulinait encore, renversé en grande partie sur le coin de la table basse. C'était une vraie pagaille…

Lovino se fraya une place parmi les décombres de verre en les poussant du pied et se laissa lourdement tomber dans son canapé. Il désigna une place libre près de lui et Francis s'y installa, non sans lui jeter un regard soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i fait Gil' ?

\- Il raccompagne Ludwig et ton frère.

Lovino refoula un hoquet et poursuivit.

\- Pourquoi t'es là, toi, alors ?

\- Car je m'inquiétais pour toi, Lovi'.

Lovino laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Vous m'faites tous trop rire ! Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Pourquoi ? J'vais bien~ ! fit-il avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je n'en suis pas si sûr… soupira le français.

Lovino haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et lui lança un sourire carnassier

\- Ouais bah justement, j'veux pas d'ton avis !

Il hoqueta encore et le goût d'alcool lui remonta amèrement dans la bouche.

\- Tu devrais pourtant écouter un peu les autres parfois, tu sais.

Cette fois, il claqua de la langue. Ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Ah oui ! Pardon, j'oubliais. C'est vrai que me plaindre arrangera la situation ! Mais quel idiot je fais !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Il devait sans doute l'avoir blessé dans ses paroles. Lovino baissa les yeux, dans l'état ou il était, soûl et sérieusement irrité, il décida d'ignorer. Les excuses n'avaient jamais été son fort, de toute manière.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit le médecin ? fit de nouveau Francis.

Lovino laissa échapper un rire nerveux et très cynique.

\- Oh ! Pas grand-chose ! Juste de ne rien lui dire sur notre relation. D'éviter de lui apprendre qui je suis. De me faire tout petit, si tu veux. Des trucs dans le genre… Tu le crois, ça ?

Il claqua de la langue, roula des yeux et attrapa d'une main la bouteille dont il engloutit d'une traite le fond sous les yeux incrédules du français.

\- Je vois… ça explique ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure.

Francis attrapa la bouteille désormais vide des mains de l'italien et la posa sur la table.

\- Eh !

\- Tu as assez bu comme ça, je crois.

Lovino fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à l'injurier mais finit pas laisser tomber. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Un silence s'ensuivit.

Lovino était vraiment agacé à l'idée d'y repenser. Les paroles de ce médecin l'avaient vraiment achevé. Achevé, torturé, énervé… il avait juste envie de tout envoyer valser. Ça lui faisait mal de se dire qu'Antonio était juste à sa portée… et pourtant, il lui paraissait plus loin de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Alors qu'il se ressassait rageusement la journée dans sa tête, fulminant de colère, il sentait sa conscience devenir de plus en plus vaseuse. Il se laissa glisser plus loin dans le dossier de son canapé. C'était incroyablement confortable, en fait. Ses paupières lui parurent de plus en plus lourdes, tout son corps semblait lui réclamer un sommeil réparateur qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Tout devint entièrement noir.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître sa chambre peu meublée. Ses rideaux auburn laissaient passer d'infimes rayons de soleil. Il réfléchit quelques instants, ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à sa discussion avec Francis.

Francis… En y réfléchissant bien, c'était sans doute lui qui l'avait amené dans son lit. Il remarqua un papier sur sa table de chevet.

 _« Antonio n'aimerait pas te savoir comme ça. Francis. »_

C'était vrai. Il avait dû faire peine à voir, hier. Il se redressa sur les coudes ; ses vêtements étaient toujours là, on l'avait juste déchaussé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, elle l'élançait si fort qu'il avait la nette impression qu'elle était sur point d'exploser. Faudrait juste qu'un jour on lui explique comment se remettre d'une gueule de bois, lui qui d'ordinaire tenait bien l'alcool, même lors des soirées définies comme trop arrosées. Il l'admettait, il avait **vraiment** exagéré.

Une odeur vint soudain lui chatouiller les narines. Quelqu'un faisait cuire des viennoiseries. Et ça sentait trop bon…

Son estomac, bien que barbouillé, grogna monstrueusement. Il se glissa hors du lit et descendit précautionneusement les escaliers, se laissant guider par la provenance du parfum de pâte à peine cuite. En arrivant dans son salon, il eut la surprise de voir que tout avait été nettoyé. Même les tâches qu'il avait faites sur le parquet avaient en grandes partie disparues.

\- Ah ! Grand frère ! Bonjour~ !

Lovino retint un cri de surprise, Feliciano venait de débouler de la cuisine et tenait un plateau encore chaud en mains. Le tablier aux couleurs de l'Italie qu'il lui avait offert à Noel entourait sa taille.

\- Évites de crier si fort dès le matin, j'ai un affreux mal de crâne.

Feliciano lui sourit avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Ce n'est plus le matin ! Il est quatorze heures, enfin !

Lovino haussa un sourcil, il s'en fichait pas mal de l'heure, lui. Nan, lui, il définissait le matin à partir du moment où il se levait. C'était pas si compliqué à comprendre !

\- Aller, va prendre une douche ! Tu sens l'alcool jusqu'ici !

Lovino ne protesta pas, même lui trouvait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable à renifler. Ses vêtements lui collaient, il avait pas mal transpiré durant la nuit. Il fila en vitesse dans sa salle de bain et sortit quelques minutes plus tard, plus frais que la veille. Feliciano somma à Lovino de s'installait sur la terrasse et de l'attendre. Sur ces mots, il fila déposer le nouveau plateau qu'il venait d'enlever du four sur la plaque de marbre du meuble de la cuisine. Il rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard Lovino avec un panier de viennoiseries encore toutes fumantes.

\- Mange ! lui proclama gaiement Feliciano.

Les yeux de Lovino passèrent de Feliciano au panier sur lequel il s'attarda quelques longues secondes, déglutissant à la vue appétissante de tous ces bons mets, pour enfin revenir sur Feliciano qui lui souriait gentiment. D'une main hésitante, il attrapa un croissant et en coupa un morceau avant de le fourrer en bouche. Il le savoura, il avait oublié à quel point la cuisine de son frère était bonne.

Lovino ne s'était plus sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps, à tel point que ça lui paraissait tout nouveau dans son quotidien bien sombre.

\- Tu n'es pas avec l'autre type aux patates ? l'interrogea-t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Non~ ! Ludwig a du travail. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste une journée entre toi et moi ! Et je n'accepte aucun « non » de ta part !

Lovino haussa les sourcils et esquissa un semblant de sourire.

\- On ira faire du shopping ! Et se balader ! Et aussi acheter des gâteaux ! J'en avais promis à Ludwig mais je n'ai pas encore pu aller lui en chercher ! Oh ! Et puis-

Le plus jeune des jumeaux continua d'énumérer toutes les choses qu'il prévoyait de faire dans la journée. Il y en avait trop. Beaucoup trop, même. Et même si Lovino était épuisé, que son estomac lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait tout régurgiter, et qu'il était quelque peu blasé par l'après-midi qui l'attendait, la présence de son frère avait eu le don de l'apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il suivit donc Feliciano dans la ville de Rome. Il était… tout bonnement ingérable. Mais il passait un agréable moment.

Feliciano essayait sans doute de lui changer les idées, et, à vrai dire, il commençait à y arriver. Sa gueule de bois était toujours présente et lui tapait toujours bien sur le système, l'odeur des spécialités émanant des restaurants auprès desquels ils passaient lui soulevait l'estomac, ses jambes peinaient à suivre le rythme et la bonne humeur communicative de son frère, ça l'exaspérait pas mal, c'était vrai, mais il se sentait bien.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello la compagnie! Je sais que j'avais dis que je ne voulais pas reposter avant un moment mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je vous balance le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui-même :3! (C'est encore un peu plus petit mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas plus que ça ^^'). La vitesse à laquelle les vues défilent m'étonnera à chaque fois! C'est juste... Incroyable! Et vous êtes... Vous êtes... GENIAUX! Géniaux, adorables et tout et tout! Valà :3

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et toutes vos mises en favoris et tout (je le dis souvent... j'crois que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué :3)! ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir de les lire et de m'apercevoir que je ne m'en sort pas trop mal ^^! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite (que je posterai bien plus tard, cette fois, je vais arriver en période d'examen dans très peu de temps donc je met tout en pause pour un bon mois minimum).

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! (et particulièrement, les miennes!) :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Une semaine avait passé depuis lors, toutefois l'humeur de Lovino n'était pas pour autant au beau fixe, et ce, malgré tous les efforts de son frère pour lui changer les idées. Feliciano avait essayé, il l'avait emmené avec lui faire les courses et l'avait même invité à venir manger le soir chez eux, dans une belle maison avec vue sur la mer qu'il partageait avec Ludwig depuis bientôt plus de deux ans. Et Lovino ne l'en remercierait jamais assez, à vrai dire. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou ! Plus qu'il ne l'avait au départ pensé. Il avait même réussi à retrouver un sourire plus ou moins sincère et à se lever le matin sans avoir à se dire qu'il allait passer une sale journée.

Lovino restait la plupart du temps à l'hôpital et était maintenant forcé de rentrer avec Feliciano et Ludwig. Le soir, tous deux le ramenaient en voiture jusqu'à chez lui et venaient le chercher le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, quand ils prenaient la direction de l'hôpital.

La raison ? C'était très simple, la semaine qu'il venait de vivre avait été assez mouvementée : Antonio avait commencé les tests… À chaque fois qu'il en revenait, Lovino espérait y voir un semblant d'enthousiasme… Mais il n'en fut rien. Le médecin avait toujours l'air préoccupé et évitait parfois de répondre à ses questions quand il essayait d'en savoir plus. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point ça pouvait l'agacer au plus haut point quand ça se produisait ! Et maintenant, ils étaient tous dans la chambre à attendre les résultats. Personne ne parlait, Gilbert faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, Francis était assis sur une des chaises avec le regard perdu dans le vide, Antonio jetait parfois des regards en coins à Lovino. Ce dernier s'était placé à sa droite et ne cessait de scruter sa montre toutes les deux minutes.

\- Il en met du temps ce foutu médecin ! bougonna-t-il dans ses dents. Il nous avait dit 16h et il est 16h47, là !

\- Je devrai peut-être demander aux infirmières si elles ne l'ont pas vu ? proposa Feliciano, assit près de Ludwig et lui tenant fermement la main. Ça commence un peu à faire long…

\- Il finira par arriver. Enchaina Gilbert avec un bâillement.

\- Ça commence à sérieusement me gonfler !

Lovino regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre 16h49. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps à ce fichu médecin ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud dans cette foutu pièce !

Par-delà la fenêtre ouverte, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, c'était le début de l'été. Les bancs d'oiseaux survolaient le ciel en formation. Aucuns nuages ne venaient gâcher la vue. Tout était très paisible. Mais là, il commençait à sérieusement saturer de cette chaleur ! Et puis, attendre ça l'énervait. Il ne tenait, pour la plupart du temps, pas en place. C'était dans sa nature d'être impatient.

Alors qu'il s'agitait nerveusement sur place, il sentit soudain une main puissante lui attraper doucement et un peu maladroitement le poignet. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était autre qu'Antonio, en position assise sur son lit, le regardant avec un doux sourire. Ce même doux sourire qu'il lui faisait souvent quand il voulait le rassurer. Son regard se perdit dans ses yeux. Ces si beaux yeux verts… Soudain il se ressaisit et s'obligea à détourner la tête. Antonio retira sa main et le regarda de manière hésitante.

Lovino avala difficilement sa salive et se gifla mentalement, par la même occasion. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait failli recommencer. Il avait voulu tout déballer. Il avait failli rompre le serment qu'il s'était fait, à lui-même. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il devait se ressaisir.

Il releva les yeux quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Le médecin apparut par l'entrebâillure et referma la porte dès qu'il fut entré.

\- Excusez-moi du retard Monsieur Fernandez, il y a eu un souci informatique et j'ai été obligé de ré-encoder les résultats. Expliqua-t-il.

Antonio secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Le médecin vint plus près, une pochette sous le bras qu'il lui tendit.

\- Les voici.

Antonio rencontra vaguement le regard de tous les autres, il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça, étrangement. Lovino, voyant l'enveloppe toujours tendue à bout de bras par le docteur, décida de la prendre à la place d'Antonio, les doigts tremblants. Il l'ouvrit et la parcourut vite fait des yeux. « Lésions cérébrales importantes dues à un traumatisme crânien et fracture osseuse du crâne »… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette langue, déjà ? Pas qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était clair, ou, du moins, il avait compris ce que sous-entendaient ces mots, mais il y avait de ces termes, tout de même ! Il poursuivit sa lecture et sauta certains détails, puis il se stoppa net. « Amnésie Rétrograde Post-traumatique permanente ». « Permanente »… ça signifiait qu'elle allait durer, pas vrai ? Il serait amnésique à vie…

\- Docteur, en quoi consiste une « amnésie rétrograde » ? demanda-t-il, malgré tout.

Il le savait à vrai dire, ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Elle désigne la perte partielle ou totale de la mémoire avant un accident. Dans votre cas, Monsieur Fernandez, elle était totale. A part votre nom, rien ne vous revenait. ce qui est rare. Votre traumatisme crânien vous a provoqué de sérieuses lésions. Vous retrouverez normalement la mémoire par périodes. Cela risque de vous provoquer de fortes migraines, vos souvenirs se sont enfuis très profondément et ressortiront à la moindre stimulation. Nous devons attendre que les structures de votre cerveau ne se régénèrent un peu plus avant de pouvoir en arriver à une conclusion définitive.

\- Que dois-je faire pour ça ? demanda Antonio, serrant sa couverture blanche entre ses doigts.

Cette fois, ses traits s'étaient quand même un peu tordus d'inquiétude.

\- Pour l'instant, vous reposer. Nous vous laisserons sortir d'ici peu, si tout va bien.

Un murmure général retentit dans la pièce, tous étaient maintenant plus soulagés. Et tous souriaient. Tous ? Non. Pas Lovino. Car quelque chose le turlupinait encore.

La discussion s'éternisa encore quelques dizaines de minutes. Le médecin répondit aux questions de Francis et Gilbert sur la manière de s'y prendre pour ne pas le brusque ou encore que faire si ses migraines se faisaient trop fortes. Il fallait juste le mettre dans un environnement qui lui était familier pour que les souvenirs reviennent d'eux-mêmes, rien de bien compliqué, donc. Quand ils eurent fini de le bombarder de questions, tous le remercièrent et il sortit peu après, refermant la porte derrière lui. Lovino attendit quelques autres petites minutes puis prétendit vouloir aller se chercher un café. Il sortit sans en dire plus, toujours avec l'enveloppe dans les mains, sous les regards inquiets de Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis et Gilbert. Il leur fit un bref sourire avant de s'éclipser.

Il vit enfin le médecin après avoir marché un moment dans les couloirs tout peints de blanc, le sol luisait sous la lumière passant par les fenêtres. L'homme parlait avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Lovino ne vit que brièvement son visage avant de reporter son attention sur le médecin.

\- Votre mari ira bientôt mieux, madame. Disait-il.

\- Merci, docteur ! lui répondit cette dernière.

\- Excusez-moi ! l'accosta Lovino, coupant cours à la conversation entre les deux personnes, s'excusant aussi à la femme d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Monsieur Vargas ! s'étonna l'homme en blouse blanche.

\- Pourrai-je vous parler, docteur ?

Son regard s'assombrit quelques instants avant qu'il ne finisse par acquiescer dans un soupir.

\- Nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure, madame.

Il la salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de suivre Lovino. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un distributeur, Lovino se prit un café et s'adossa sur le mur, une main dans les poches. Il avait, tout compte fait, vraiment besoin d'un remontant.

\- Docteur, débuta-t-il avec la gorge nouée. Soyez franc avec moi, s'il vous plait, il ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire ?

Il ne voulait pas entendre, il ne voulait pas écouter, il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais pourtant il en avait besoin. Il en avait grand besoin car Antonio faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien, et qu'il devait se préparer à l'aider dans les prochaines semaines qui s'annonçaient. Et, surtout, car il avait besoin d'en avoir la certitude. D'avoir la certitude que ses doutes étaient biens fondés. D'avoir la certitude que, peut-être, plus jamais ses souvenirs ne reviendraient.

L'homme le regarda de longues secondes avant d'enfin baisser les yeux et de plisser du nez.

\- Pas totalement en tout cas, avait-il répondu dans un soupir.

Le choc fut plus rude que ce à quoi il s'était préparé. Il l'avait bien deviné, « permanente », ça voulait tout dire…

\- Jusqu'où cela pourrait-il aller ?

Sa voix partait étrangement dans les aigus. La boule au fond de sa gorge continuait d'enfler au fil des secondes.

\- C'est difficile à dire. Quelques jours avant l'accident ou même quelques semaines. Tout dépendra de lui.

Lovino serra son gobelet en plastique en ses doigts. C'était chaud, brûlant même, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'y prenait même plus gare.

\- Je peux très bien me tromper, vous savez, Monsieur Vargas. Nous avons déjà assistés à des cas où le patient mettait juste plusieurs années avant que tous ses souvenirs ne lui reviennent entièrement. Nous ne pouvons espérer que ce sera le cas pour Monsieur Fernandez, aussi.

Lovino sourit amèrement. Si ça c'était censé le consoler, qu'est-ce que ça devait être pour les mauvaises nouvelles, alors ?

\- Merci de votre franchise, docteur. Avait-il dit faiblement. C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Vargas…

\- Pas autant que moi.

Il fit volte-face et reprit la direction de la chambre. En tournant à gauche, il eut la surprise de trouver Francis et Gilbert, tous deux adossé au mur, la mine pensive. Il roula des yeux.

\- Vous avez tout entendu, pas vrai ?

\- Juste assez. Dit Francis.

\- Ça nous semblait bizarre que tu sois partit avec le dossier pour simplement aller te chercher un café. Et puis, tu mettais beaucoup trop de temps pour revenir, donc on est juste partis te chercher. Poursuivit Gilbert.

Il les dépassa sans rien ajouter et avança en silence. Ils rentrèrent une nouvelle fois dans la chambre et Lovino reprit sa place aux côtés d'Antonio. Il y resta encore une heure avant de rentrer chez lui avec Feliciano et Ludwig. Ces deux derniers le déposèrent juste et repartirent en le saluant. À l'intérieur, il balança ses vêtements dans la manne à linges, prit un douche et s'écroula de fatigue dans son lit. Tout l'épuisait dernièrement, et l'agaçait aussi. Ses paupières se firent très vite lourdes et il s'endormi sans même manger. Les révélations qu'il avait entendues l'avaient esquinté, une fois de plus.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva et se réveilla le lendemain matin en larmes sans jamais réussir à se souvenir de quoi il avait rêvé. Dans la journée, quand il fut une énième fois de retour à l'hôpital, au chevet d'Antonio, celui-ci l'accueilli avec un grand sourire et lui annonça que son médecin lui avait certifié qu'il pourrait sortir dans la semaine. Cette nouvelle lui mit du baume au cœur et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Mais au fait ! Où est-ce que j'habite ? avait-il lancé au détour de la conversation.

\- Chez Lovino, avaient répliqués en cœur Francis et Gilbert.

Lovino sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui, celui d'Antonio le dévisageait particulièrement.

\- Nous sommes colocataires, lui mentit de son mieux Lovino, sentant ses joues s'empourprer, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Antonio avec un grand sourire. Tu habites loin ?

\- À une demi-heure à pied, je dirai.

\- Oooh ! fut la seule réaction d'Antonio.

L'espagnol retrouvait tout doucement sa joie de vivre d'avant, ça signifiait qu'il était en bonne voie de guérison. Du moins, c'est ce que Lovino supposait. Et puis, en réalisant qu'il ne recouvrerait certainement jamais toute sa mémoire, il sentit une pointe de culpabilité et de tristesse lui tirailler la poitrine. Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de ce qu'il avait lu dans son dossier.

Les jours défilèrent très vite. Antonio avait pu enlever ses bandages et Lovino avait refoulé un cri de stupeur en découvrant la cicatrice qu'il garderait à présent à vie, d'après les médecins. Elle faisait au moins trois, voire quatre centimètres, et s'étendait horizontalement sur l'arrière de son crâne. Heureusement, ses cheveux avaient recommencé à pousser et cachaient un peu l'étendu de la chose. Au moment où l'infirmière avait déclaré qu'il était temps de retirer les points de suture, Lovino avait préféré sortir de la chambre. C'était trop lui demander que d'assister à ça. Il était partit prendre l'air et ça lui avait soulagé l'estomac qui commençait déjà à se tordre.

Le jour suivant, Antonio pouvait enfin sortir en début d'après-midi. Lovino lui avait ramené ses vêtements préférés et il avait souri en les voyants.

Le médecin était venu le voir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Fernandez !

\- Bonjour docteur !

\- Content de partir !

\- Ouais !

L'homme s'adressa ensuite à Lovino avec un mouvement de tête.

\- Monsieur Vargas.

Lovino le salua à son tour.

\- Je suis venu vous apporter le numéro d'une personne que je sais très compétente.

Lovino leva un sourcil, attendant que le médecin n'eut fini de farfouiller dans l'une de ses poches de blouse pour lui tendre une carte blanche sur laquelle figurait une écriture noire. Il la prit et se mit à lire :

 _Cecillia Castelli, Psychothérapeute_

 _Tel : 0XXX XX XX XX_

\- Elle reçoit sur rendez-vous et le premier mois d'essai est gratuit.

Lovino serra la main du médecin.

\- Merci, docteur !

\- Au revoir ! lui hurla presqu'Antonio à l'autre bout du couloir, tout sourire, attirant vers lui le regard de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Je dois y aller ! S'excusa Lovino avec un sourire en coin.

Il se précipita à la poursuite d'un Antonio tout franc battant et le gronda de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Une fois en bas, ils placèrent le sac de vêtements sals dans le coffre et démarrèrent. Le monteur vrombit sous le coup d'accélérateur que donna Ludwig et ils prirent la direction de la maison de Lovino.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hellow~ la compagnie! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! *tousse*)! Rholala! Ce que ça me rend heureuse d'être de nouveau parmi vous :3! Ce long mois sans rien écrire était une véritable torture pour ma petite personne '3'! Mais je vais me rattraper, maintenant! Promis :3.

Bref! Trêve de bavardages et revenons-en au plus important, c'est-à-dire **vous** et **cette fiction** :3. J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Moi oui! Mes examens sont finiiiiis~ (tout le monde s'en fiche, je sais x)). Je suis liiiiiiiibre! *danse de la joie* :D Donc~ *roulements de tambours*... VOILA UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! Eh ouais! Tout frais, tout beau, juste pour vous! Je vous présente le chapitre 4! :D

Je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement Amy~ pour cette superbe correction qu'elle se démène à faire pour chaque chapitre! (Merci de dénicher mes fautes quand mes yeux n'ont plus la force de le faire pour moi! Et surtout, merci d'avoir si gentiment proposé de t'en occuper!). Et je vous envoie mille mercis, à vous aussi, tous ceux qui lisent quotidiennement et qui ont la gentillesse de commenter, ça me fait chaud au cœur de vous lire. Merci pour vos encouragements, vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris et vos follows. Car je ne le dirai vraiment jamais assez pour vous montrer à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante! C'est une histoire qui me tenait très à cœur depuis longtemps et je suis ravie qu'elle puisse vous faire vivre des émotions. Quand vous me dites vous voir à la place du personnage principal et de ressentir tout ce qu'il ressent, pour moi c'est un pari gagné.

Sur ce (maintenant que j'en ai fini avec mon petit pavé habituel de début de chapitre dégoulinant de sucre et marshmallow :D), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (mais plus particulièrement les miennes :3)

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller, grand frère ? lui demanda Feliciano, en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture. Nous pouvons toujours rester avec toi, tu sais…

Lovino regarda longuement Feliciano et soupira, non pas d'exaspération, mais pour la simple et bonne raison que son frère s'inquiétait trop. Il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse, de toute manière. Il devait surmonter ça. Et surtout, il allait aider Antonio à le surmonter. Car il savait que ça le mettait mal à l'aise, tout ça. Antonio n'en disait rien, mais quand les autres abordaient le sujet de l'amnésie, son regard se voilait. Personne n'y avait fait attention. Personne à part Lovino.

\- Feli', je t'assure que ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer.

L'ainé des jumeaux jeta un coup d'œil à l'avant de la voiture et constata que Ludwig discutait avec Antonio à l'avant de la voiture, et Antonio semblait émerveillé par la vue.

Feliciano avait insisté pour l'aider à sortir les sacs du coffre.

\- Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de toi. Aujourd'hui vous fêtez vos trois ans de relation, non ?

Feliciano rougit et acquiesça avec un grand sourire béat. Son impatience se lisait sur son visage, tel un livre ouvert. Il voulut sortir le sac de vêtements mais Lovino fut plus rapide et le balança par-dessus son épaule, il n'était pas trop lourd, heureusement.

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas pour nous, profite ! Cette semaine de vacances vous fera le plus grand bien !

\- Mais je m'en veux de partir m'amuser alors que toi, tu dois vivre ça…

Lovino esquissa un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

\- Vous le méritez !

Même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas encadrer Ludwig, Lovino le pensait réellement. Ils devaient à tout prix profiter de ces quelques jours, et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu les en empêcher. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, Feliciano l'enlaça doucement.

\- Tu appelles si jamais ça ne va pas, promis ?

Lovino lui tapota le dos.

\- Feli…

Feliciano se stoppa net et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Lovino reprit :

\- Vas-y !

Feliciano n'en rajouta pas plus. Il semblait s'être fait une raison. Il remonta dans la voiture en lui faisant de grands signes et Ludwig redémarra, les laissant ainsi seuls au pied de l'immeuble rénové il y a de cela quelques années. Du point de vue d'Antonio, les appartements paraissaient tout neufs et plutôt luxueux. Il pouvait même entrevoir des personnes discuter entre elles, sur leur balcon. Lovino pria de le suivre. Le plus dur restait à venir. Ils montèrent les escaliers de lourdes et massives pierres menant jusqu'à la maison de Lovino, un peu plus en amont. Tout le trajet se fit dans un silence total, aucun des deux ne disait mot. Antonio regardait le sol en s'agitant nerveusement sur place tandis que Lovino fuyait les regards en coin que l'espagnol lui lançait parfois. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée, Lovino chercha ses clefs l'espace de quelques secondes puis ouvrit la porte, laissant Antonio entrer le premier.

\- Tu peux déposer tes affaires là, fit Lovino en désignant un endroit du corridor, près du porte-manteau.

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte derrière lui dans un grincement qui eut le don de l'agacer. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il en fasse changer les gonds le plus tôt possible ! Ça faisait un de ces boucans ! Antonio s'exécuta et attendit tout sourire que Lovino le rejoigne. Lovino passa devant lui en évitant bien d'établir un contact visuel. Encore une fois. Son cœur venait encore une fois de louper un battement. C'était frustrant. Et c'était surtout… vraiment beaucoup trop éprouvant pour lui, tout ça…

Il poussa la porte menant aux autres pièces et avança de quelques pas.

\- Voici le salon, dit-il en désignant la pièce d'un signe de main.

Un divan en cuir, une télévision HD à écran plat surplombant un meuble en bois lustré, une table basse. Antonio laissa un moment ses yeux voyager sur l'endroit et s'attarda parfois sur les cadres suspendus aux murs. Il se rapprocha, la curiosité avait pris le dessus sur la gêne d'arriver en parfait inconnu. La composition s'arquait du centre vers la périphérie, donnant ce qui ressemblait à une spirale. Certaines photos le montraient avec Francis et Gilbert. D'autres étaient des photos de vacances. D'autres encore affichaient un Lovino plus jeune aux côtés de Feliciano et d'Antonio. Ses prunelles émeraude s'éternisèrent particulièrement sur l'une d'entre elle. Il avait un bras par-dessus les épaules de Lovino qui rigolait. Son expression, alors si joyeuse, était si **différente** de celle qu'il arborait maintenant, depuis qu'Antonio l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il se demandait bien pourquoi toute émotion semblait avoir totalement quittée le plus jeune. Antonio sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de Lovino résonner dans ses oreilles.

\- Ici, tu as la salle à manger, fit Lovino en désignant vaguement la table entourée de chaises. Là, c'est la cuisine, continua-t-il en lui montrant cette fois-ci une cuisine toute équipée dans l'autre partie de la pièce.

Elle était séparée par un bas mur faisant office de buffet, ou, dans tous les cas, ça y ressemblait… Deux paniers en osier, vides, étaient disposés par-dessus. Une odeur de fleurs était diffusée par un vaporisateur à parfum branché à une prise sur le mur. C'était très spacieux mais pourtant pas aussi meublé que ce qu'il n'avait au premier abord pu penser. Lovino s'habillait toujours très chic, le plus souvent avec des vêtements de marque. Ici… il semblait manquer quelque chose. Comme si Lovino lui-même avait perdu quelque chose de très important à ses yeux. Ça paraissait… si vide.

Lovino ne remarqua tout d'abord pas qu'Antonio ne l'écoutait déjà plus et continua de lui expliquer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête concernant la vie de la maison. C'était petit de sa part, certes, mais il n'arrivait pas à lancer un autre sujet de conversation. C'était toujours Antonio qui lançait une discussion, sur n'importe quoi du moment qu'il en trouvait la nécessité. Ici, pour Lovino, c'était dur de l'avoir en face de lui. La simple idée qu'Antonio soit juste là le rendait heureux et par la même occasion très triste. Heureux qu'il soit sorti du coma, triste car il ne se souvenait même plus de sa propre vie.

\- Et ici, c'est les toilettes/salle-de-bain. Il y a une douche et une baignoire. Tu peux-

Il se stoppa. Il avait l'étrange mais non moins agaçante impression de parler dans le vide. Pourquoi il ne sentait plus la présence de l'espagnol derrière lui ?

\- Antonio ?

Il fit volte-face, étonné et quelque peu désabusé. Antonio n'était définitivement pas là. Pas derrière lui, pas sur les côtés, nulle part... Exaspéré, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte ouverte donnant sur l'autre pièce. Il ne mit pas longtemps à y découvrir l'espagnol, les yeux perdus dans le vide, serrant contre lui le panier en osier. Il regardait un point quelconque à l'extérieur, par-delà le ciel. C'était préoccupant… et étrange… Son cerveau lui balança toutes sortes de possibilités qu'il rejeta tout aussi vite. Puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il pensa à l'une d'elle, il sentit son cœur se compresser faiblement dans sa poitrine et une bouffée d'espoir le secouer. Est-ce que, par hasard… ?

\- Antonio ? tenta-t-il. Il te dit quelque chose, ce panier ?

Antonio revint alors à lui. Il obliqua la tête vers Lovino et lui sourit tristement. Et ce sourire finit par se faner dans une émotion que Lovino eut beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer. Il y avait un soupçon de tristesse, mélangée à un léger malaise et une pointe de regret. C'était nouveau. Nouveau et incompréhensible pour l'italien. Lovino ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. Antonio lui souriait toujours. Antonio riait. Antonio… **Son** Antonio souriant avait perdu la mémoire… Il serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas être négatif, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Il ne le voulait pas. Et il ne se le permettrait pas…

Antonio baissa les yeux de longues minutes, laissant Lovino se demander s'il allait un jour dire un mot, mais il finit par secouer négativement la tête, l'expression renfrognée.

\- Je me sens juste nostalgique, quand je le regarde…

L'estomac de Lovino s'en serait presque retourné. Il n'avait pas imaginé, jusqu'à présent, qu'Antonio puisse déjà commencer à récupérer ses souvenirs, même si dans ce cas-ci, ce n'était qu'un simple sentiment de nostalgie. C'était trop soudain ! Et, en même temps, ça le soulageait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Même s'il avait oublié, ses souvenirs allaient finir par ressurgir. Il allait se rappeler… il allait enfin redevenir l'Antonio d'avant…

Les yeux de Lovino se plissèrent. Il fixa de longuement le panier qu'Antonio tenait toujours serré contre lui. Lui aussi ça le rendait nostalgique. Ça remontait à tellement longtemps ! Ça devait bien faire quoi… dix ans ? Oui, c'était sans doute dans ces zones-là, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Ça lui paraissait tellement loin, et pourtant, Lovino s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier.

Quand son grand-père Roma partait, Lovino devait toujours veiller sur son petit frère. Feliciano était maladroit et ça pompait, la plupart du temps, toute énergie à son ainé. Il prenait toujours grand soin à ce que Feliciano ne se blesse pas d'une quelconque façon que ce fut. Dans ces moments-là, la seule chose qui arrivait à lui changer les idées, c'était Antonio. Car oui, Antonio était différent de toutes ces personnes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et Lovino en avait toujours été dérouté. Antonio ne l'avait jamais jugé pour son franc parlé beaucoup trop brutal pour un enfant. Antonio ne s'était jamais préoccupé de sa maladresse avec les tâches ménagères. Antonio l'avait toujours considéré égale à tout le monde, au contraire de tous ceux qui préféraient son jeune frère. Il passait toujours par chez eux, débraillé par un travail manuel constant dans les plantations agricoles de sa famille. Il débarquait sans prévenir, un sourire rayonnant de bonne humeur et d'entrain scotché sur le visage, et les emmenait tous deux pour une balade en ville, et même si Lovino pestait la plupart du temps, il n'avait, au final, guère d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il se souvenait de ces longues heures passées à déambuler sans grand but dans les serpentins qui faisaient office de rues pavées, à écouter les musiciens de passage jouer de leurs instruments, à s'émerveiller devant les danseuses qui se déhanchaient frénétiquement sur le sol de la place toujours noire de monde, juste devant la plus belle fontaine à du village. Ils se baladaient avec leur panier sous le bras, saluaient des connaissances, s'achetaient des glaces quand il faisait trop chaud et les mangeaient sous un coin d'ombre. Antonio l'embarquait très souvent avec lui pour aller cueillir des légumes dans la serre du coin pendant que Feliciano préférait partir jouer chez des amis autrichiens s'étant installés provisoirement dans la région – ils avaient d'ailleurs finis par déménager pour retourner dans leur pays natal six mois plus tard, ce qui avait rendu Feliciano très triste –. Cette serre appartenait à une vieille femme qu'Antonio aimait côtoyer, et c'était sa fille qui s'en occupait. Cette dernière les laissait d'ailleurs des heures choisir les meilleures plantes. Elle leur faisait tout le temps de bons prix et ils rentraient finalement avec leur panier débordant de tomates et quelques autres légumes du terroir.

Lovino ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu se débarrasser de ces paniers, ils étaient trop précieux à ses yeux. Il les avait gardés pour y mettre des fruits qu'il grignotait en journée, ou encore le soir, quand il s'installait sur sa terrasse. Tous ces moments qu'il avait partagé avec Antonio faisaient partis de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Tout ça remontait à si loin. Ça faisait partie de ces moments d'innocence. Ces moments où il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ses sentiments…

\- -ino ? Lovino ?

Lovino en aurait presque sursauté. Il releva la tête vers Antonio qui le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, presqu'inquiet.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, je me faisais du souci… Tout va bien ?

Il se racla la gorge et ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à une réponse correcte. Il opina juste du chef. Il s'efforça de poursuivre ses explications.

\- Donc, comme j'étais sur le point de te le dire, tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami, juste à côté de la mienne.

\- D'accord !

Lovino le conduisit jusqu'à celle-ci et fila chercher les sacs pour les lui ramener et les déposer dans un coin, près de la porte. La chambre n'avait rien de bien incroyable. Des murs couleur chair, un lit aux draps nacrés, une table de chevet, une garde-robe, une fenêtre aux rideaux auburn donnant sur l'extérieur. C'était à peu près tout. Rien de bien surprenant, pour Antonio, c'était juste assez… Et pourtant, rien ne lui était familier. Rien ne lui donnait l'impression d'y avoir vécu. Rien, en ce lieu, ne lui donnait l'impression de lui appartenir. Tout lui donnait l'étrange sensation d'être un parfait étranger. Il avança d'une petite dizaine de pas pour se planter en plein milieu de la pièce. Rien. Toujours rien. Rien qui le ramène à ce qu'il était avant. Rien qui ne lui donne le sentiment d'être « chez lui ». C'était horriblement inconfortable. Mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de remercier Lovino.

Après avoir acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête, ce dernier sortit en refermant la porte sans ajouter un mot. Il s'adossa contre le mur, soupira de lassitude et baissa les yeux. Tout ça le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, et encore moins comment il devait procéder. C'était très frustrant. Et il savait qu'il mettait une grande tension entre eux. Mais c'était plus fort que lui…

Les autres jours défilèrent lentement et ressemblaient toujours plus au précédent. Dans deux jours, Feliciano et Ludwig reviendraient de leur voyage en Allemagne. Lovino n'arrivait pas à instaurer un quelconque sujet de conversation, comme toutes les autres fois, d'ailleurs. Ils s'échangeaient de brèves paroles. Lovino avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un étranger. Mais un étranger au visage et au caractère d'Antonio.

Il voulait laisser le temps à Antonio de prendre ses marques et ses repères dans la maison, même si, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment l'aider pour que cela fonctionne. Ils allaient faire des tours en ville la journée, Antonio avait insisté pour la découvrir et Lovino n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre. Lovino lui racontait parfois des anecdotes sur leur enfance et Antonio l'écoutait très attentivement, buvant chacun de ses mots avec un immense sourire qui avait le don de faire chavirer toujours plus le cœur du jeune italien. Quand ils revenaient, Antonio s'était défini une petite routine qui avait le don de susciter l'intérêt de Lovino. Il semblait toujours bien intrigué par les photos suspendues au mur. Il ne cessait de les parcourir des yeux de longues minutes. Le soir venu, après qu'ils eurent mangé dans une atmosphère trop pesante pour le pauvre Antonio et que Lovino n'eut fini de faire la vaisselle, Francis et Gilbert venaient leur rendre visite, le plus souvent vers 20h30-21h et restaient tous deux jusque très tard. Ils ramenaient des snacks et de vieux objets retrouvés dans leur fourbi de souvenirs. Antonio en avait à chaque fois le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à la fin de soirée. Ils lui racontaient des anecdotes sur leurs sorties entre amis, Francis lui ramenait sa panoplie d'album photos et lui faisait défiler toutes les personnes qu'Antonio avait connu au cours de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, Antonio titilla sur le portrait d'un blond aux yeux verts et aux sourcils étrangement plus développés que la normalité.

\- Lui, c'est Arthur Kirkland. Il est anglais. Lui dit Gilbert.

\- Sa simple vue m'agace. Fit Antonio en plissant du nez.

\- C'est parce que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien, lui expliqua Francis avec un rire nerveux.

\- C'est l'un des meilleurs amis de Francis, pourtant ! enchaina l'albinos.

Le bond acquiesça.

\- Il n'est pas méchant ! Juste un peu… spécial.

Gilbert, pour sa part, avait ramené des enregistrements de vidéos datant de quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Antonio les regardait avec grand intérêt, ses yeux pétillaient. Il posait plein de questions et s'esclaffait pour un rien.

Lovino, lui, était assis sur l'une des chaises de la table à manger et les regardait de loin, comme il le faisait maintenant depuis quelques jours. C'était attendrissant, comme scène. Il préférait rester en retrait, c'était leur moment. À eux. Et ils en avaient besoin. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Oui, ils en avaient réellement besoin et pour rien au monde il ne voulait les en priver.

Il sirotait son café tranquillement en écoutant leur discussion d'une oreille distraite. Il fouilla dans sa poche de jeans et en sortit la carte de visite maintenant froissée. Chaque jour, il se baladait avec. Inconsciemment, il la sortait continuellement et relisait le numéro imprimé à l'encre noire. Il le connaissait par cœur, à présent. Toute la journée, il y avait pensé, mais il avait peur de brusquer Antonio. Le médecin lui avait bien fait comprendre que recouvrer la mémoire lui infligerait de douloureuses migraines, et il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Il ne le voulait pas, même si ça signifier ne jamais se souvenir de lui. Il voulait y aller en douceur. Car Antonio avait besoin de temps, et que lui, il avait beaucoup attendu. Tous ces mois… tous ces **longs** mois… Il secoua la tête, avala le fond de sa tasse d'une traite, et se leva pour aller sur sa terrasse. La nuit était des plus douces de cette saison, une légère bise soufflait, la ville scintillait, les voix lui parvenaient presqu'indistinctement, la lune était pleine, le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, il regardait les lumières danser. Le vent faisait onduler ses cheveux qui avaient poussé le temps de ces quelques mois. Il demanderait bientôt à Feliciano de les lui couper.

Soudain, la porte vitrée s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il en aurait presque sursauté. Il fit volte-face et vit Antonio.

\- Francis et Gilbert sont partis. Ils m'ont dit de te dire au revoir.

Un sourire en coin s'ébaucha sur le visage de Lovino. Antonio vint à ses côtés d'un pas hésitant. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Lovino avait le regard perdu sur l'horizon, Antonio jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? avait fini par dire l'espagnol.

Lovino haussa un sourcil, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, depuis ce matin… Non, se rattrapa-t-il, ça dure déjà depuis quelques jours. Ma présence te dérange ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Lovino soupira. Il avait vraiment foiré sur ce coup-là. Il avait réussi à inquiéter Antonio.

\- Pas du tout.

Il aurait pu en rire, de cette tournure événement. Il regarda une dernière fois la carte entre ses doigts et fini par la lui tendre. Ce n'était sans doute pas délicat de sa part – et au diable les délicatesses ! – mais il s'en fichait. Ça lui paraissait être le bon moment. Antonio la regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Le médecin qui s'occupait de toi me l'a donné. C'est le cabinet d'une psychothérapeute.

Antonio la pris d'une main et la parcourut un bref instant des yeux.

\- Je ne t'oblige pas si tu ne te sens pas prêt. Mais si tu en as envie, on peut toujours essayer.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, vite coupé par la voix tiraillée d'Antonio.

\- Elle m'aidera à retrouver la mémoire ?

Lovino eut un moment d'hésitation, puis finit par approuver. Il n'arrivait pas à tout dire à Antonio.

\- Alors oui ! S'il te plait !

Antonio avait dit ça avec tellement de détermination que Lovino se serait presque cru devant **son** Antonio. Son cœur rata un battement et il détourna de nouveau les yeux. Ses joues lui brûlaient, son estomac se tordait. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Nous lui téléphonerons dès demain alors, dit-il d'une voix cassée.

\- Ouais~ !

Lovino était content que ce soit le soir, Antonio ne remarquerait pas ses rougeurs. Un frisson parcouru tout son dos et remonta jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Je suis fatigué. Je pense que je vais aller dormir. Poursuivit Lovino.

Il lui fit un bref signe de la main avant d'aller fermer la porte de la maison, de faire un vif saut sous la douche et de s'écrouler dans son lit. Il était vraiment épuisé, mais pourtant pas assez pour réussir à fermer l'œil tout de suite. Il rumina donc pendant près d'une heure. Il n'avait pas réellement notion du temps, à vrai dire. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder son réveil. Puis, ses yeux se firent lourds et il sombra dans un profond sommeil, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans son oreiller.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il faisait déjà bien jour. Il pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Les rayons du soleil tentaient de percer à travers les rideaux auburn de sa chambre. Il mit de longues secondes à se remémorer les derniers évènements. Antonio était sorti d'hôpital, et maintenant il logeait de nouveau chez lui. Lovino soupira, exaspéré et blasé. Ouais. Blasé par la manière dont il l'avait accueilli. Blasé par la façon dont il s'était comporté avec lui. Blasé par le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à agir normalement quand il était en face de lui. Et ça l'agaçait de se dire qu'il y mettait pourtant toute sa volonté. Qu'il essayait. Mais que tous ses efforts se réduisaient à néant dès qu'Antonio pointait le bout de son nez. À chaque fois qu'il lui montrait sa frimousse si… frustrante. Il eut beaucoup de mal à sortir du lit. Non seulement parce que c'était fichtrement confortable, mais en plus car il ne voulait pas se retrouver en plan devant Antonio sans pouvoir débuter une conversation correcte. Il avait trainé des pieds jusqu'à la salle-de-bain, encore à moitié endormi et la tête tellement en pétard qu'il se demanda même si ses cheveux n'avaient pas fait la fête sans lui, la nuit. Une fois apprêté et déjà plus présentable, il prit la direction de la cuisine. Il n'avala qu'un morceau de pain tartiné de beurre en guise de petit-déjeuner et s'octroya un café. Antonio le rejoignit près d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, avec pour seul vêtement son pantalon de pyjama. Lovino recracha instantanément la gorgée qu'il avait en bouche et manqua de s'étrangler. Il toussa et se racla la gorge plusieurs fois. C'était une torture… De la torture pure et dure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être aussi- … putain de merde, quoi !

\- T'aurai pu mettre un T-shirt, au moins. Le gronda Lovino, entre deux souffles.

\- Trop chaud. Bailla simplement l'espagnol, pas conscient du supplice qu'il infligeait à l'italien, fringué – ou aussi peu fringué, d'ailleurs ! – comme il était.

Lovino devait être rouge. Très rouge. Cramoisi, même. Il garda les yeux rivés sur les habitations alentours sans les détourner vers Antonio. Ce type allait finir par le rendre dingue !

Les heures défilèrent, c'était déjà le début d'après-midi. Le soleil tapait particulièrement fort, ce jour-là. La chaleur les rendait poisseux. Lovino retournait dans tous les sens la carte de visite. Antonio jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? l'interrogea Lovino, les sourcils arqués par le doute.

Antonio se tendit et déglutit difficilement. Il ne répondit pas de nombreuses secondes. Lovino s'apprêtait à lui reposer la question quand Antonio hocha enfin la tête.

\- Oui. Ajouta-t-il simplement.

\- Nous pouvons toujours attendre, tu sais.

Nouveau silence de la part d'Antonio. Lovino pensait encore une fois à tout repousser. Car Antonio semblait redouter quelque chose, mais il ne savait trop quoi. Alors, il se rendit compte seulement après qu'il eut prononcés ces mots :

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Mais Antonio semblait inquiet. Alors, il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Antonio eut l'air surpris, puis son regard, d'ordinaire si brillant, se voila.

\- Et si- débuta-t-il pour que le reste de sa phrase ne se perde dans le néant. Et si je réalise que je n'étais pas la personne extraordinaire dont tu m'as si souvent parlé ? Si jamais je fini par réaliser que j'étais en fait quelqu'un d'insupportable ?

Le cœur de Lovino enfla douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Antonio était stupide. Oui. Il était la personne la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il était l'homme le plus frustrant qu'il n'ait jamais pu côtoyer. L'homme le plus bon, le plus souriant, le plus joyeux, le plus incompréhensible et énervant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de connaître dans toute sa vie. Antonio avait fait attention à lui. Antonio avait pris soin de lui. Antonio s'était toujours préoccupé de lui. Et c'était justement ça qui avait toujours attiré Lovino, malgré lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque. Rétorqua-t-il, le cœur gros et battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. T'es un idiot fini, un imbécile trop hyperactif et t'es complètement agaçant quand tu t'y mets !

Le visage d'Antonio se décomposa sur place et il plissa les lèvres dans une légère grimace.

\- Mais… reprit Lovino.

Antonio desserra un peu l'expression de son visage, un mélange de malaise et d'incompréhension prenant tout doucement possession de ses traits.

\- T'es aussi l'homme le plus foutrement incroyable que je connaisse ! T'es énervant, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

Et encore, il pesait ses mots. Car dès son arrivée dans sa vie, Antonio avait été la tempête qui avait renversé tout son morne quotidien et l'avait égayé d'un soleil chaleureux aux couleurs rayonnantes de son sourire. Et Lovino n'avait rien pu faire pour y résister. Cette bourrasque l'avait happé dans quelque chose qu'il n'avait, jusqu'à lors, pas expérimenté. Quelque chose qui l'avait chamboulé. Quelque chose qui l'avait tellement retourné qu'il avait voulu en savoir plus. En découvrir plus. Tellement plus encore. Et il avait fini par tomber. Il était tombé amoureux. Tellement amoureux que ça en avait été douloureux. Oui, il s'était fait mal. Vraiment très mal. Il avait eu peur. Il en avait pleuré jusqu'à plus d'heure. Il en avait été honteux, de lui-même, de penser ça. Il s'en était longtemps voulut et avait tout fait pour le cacher. Nombre d'années, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Mais Antonio l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Alors non, il n'était pas méchant. Antonio était la personne la plus gentille qu'il ait connu, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix à ce dernier.

\- Alors ? Toujours décidé à renoncer ?

Un sourire fendait largement le visage de Lovino. Antonio prit une longue inspiration et le lui rendit. Tout doute semblait l'avoir quitté.

\- Non. Je suis décidé.

Lovino composa le numéro.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey~! Oui, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas réussi à résister à la tentation de poster le chapitre 5 le même jour que le précédent. Mais je m'ennuie trop chez moi, en fait x). Donc voilà, je vous balance le suivant x). Mais maintenant, je dois encore peaufiner les autres, car j'ai toujours tendance à en rajouter quand quelque chose ne me plait pas ^^'. Donc la suite ne nera certainement pas pour tout de suite.

J'espère que vous comprendrez les explications présentes dans ce chapitre, car c'est très technique. Si vous ne saisissez pas l'une ou l'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre :3. Car cette partie est importante pour la suite de l'histoire. Le chapitre 4 n'était qu'une "transition", ça débute réellement maintenant ^^.

Bonne lecture! Et merci à tous de me suivre, ça me rend vraiment heureuse :3

On se retrouve très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (mais les miennes, plus particulièrement :3) !

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Quelques secondes après que Lovino eut enclenché l'appel téléphonique, la voix fluette, mais non moins sûre, d'une femme avait retenti à l'autre bout du fil :

\- _Cabinet de la psychothérapeute Cecillia Castelli, bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- … B-Bonjour. Hésita d'abord Lovino, sentant une boule d'anxiété se former dans le creux de son estomac. Je vous appelle sous recommandation du neurologue Giovanni Adamo. J'aimerais prendre rendez-vous.

Il eut un court silence avant que la voix ne finisse par le rompre.

\- _Le plus tôt possible, j'imagine, Monsieur... ?_

\- Vargas. Lovino Vargas. Bafouilla-t-il, interloqué par le soudain changement de ton de la psychothérapeute. Et oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux, s'il vous plait. Mais je ne suis pas le patient, je ne fais qu'accompagner. Le rendez-vous sera au nom d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

\- _Quel jour vous arrangerait, Monsieur Vargas ?_

\- Je suis libre toute la semaine.

Nouveau court silence de la part de la femme. Lovino cru percevoir un froissement de papier.

\- _Mardi prochain vers 10h ?_

Lovino questionna Antonio avant d'avoir l'approbation de celui-ci.

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup !

Et donc c'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé devant ledit cabinet de la psychothérapeute, une bâtisse imposante se démarquant plutôt bien des autres flanquant de part et d'autre la rue. Une façade entièrement repeinte en blanc, des rebords de fenêtres bleu nuit, une double porte massive en bois lustré. Voilà le topo. L'attention de Lovino fut brièvement attirée par un groupe de jeunes garçons, n'ayant sans doute pas plus d'une quinzaine d'années pour les plus âgés d'entre eux, jouant au football en bas du chemin pavé, sur un petit terrain de bitume. Antonio trépignait sur place, à sa droite. La boule au fond de la gorge de Lovino grossissait de minutes en minutes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Ils avaient attendu pendant près d'un quart d'heure dans une salle d'attente entièrement vide de toute âme qui vive. Des magazines people datant sans doute de plusieurs semaines étaient étalés çà et là sur une table basse en plein milieu de la pièce au sol carrelé d'un damier. Des chaises flanquaient les murs intérieurs repeints en couleur crème. La faible lumière ambiante provenait des deux petites fenêtres juxtaposées à environ un mètre l'une de l'autre, sur leur gauche. Tout dans cette pièce faisait penser à un hôpital, et c'en était presque oppressant, à vrai dire. Les jambes du jeune italien s'agitaient nerveusement, il détestait attendre. Il était impatient et ça avait toujours été comme ça. Antonio semblait plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passait par-delà les fenêtres que par la présence de Lovino, à sa droite. Le silence s'était alors éternisé entre les deux hommes. Des secondes. Des minutes. De trop longues minutes. Lovino jeta un vif coup d'œil à sa montre, ça commençait déjà à l'agacer de rester là à ne rien faire. Il prit sur lui et inspira profondément, tentant vainement de se dire qu'il devait s'y plier, que c'était le premier pas vers les souvenirs enfuis d'Antonio.

Rho, bordel. Cette journée annonçait d'être longue…

Après quelques instants, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit alors sur une femme d'âge mûr à la longue natte caramel lui retombant sur une épaule, à la peau bronzée. Ses yeux foncés, encadrés par des lunettes rectangulaires, brillaient dans la lumière et contrastaient avec sa chemise blanche cintrée à la taille par une jupe moulante. Elle tenait un bloc de feuilles dans une main et un stylo-bille dans l'autre.

« Le stéréotype même de la parfaite bureaucrate ! » s'était dit notre jeune italien en haussant les sourcils, plus désabusé que surpris.

\- Monsieur Fernandez ? demanda-t-elle.

Lovino pu reconnaître la voix avec qui il avait eu la conversation téléphonique, quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Hésita Antonio en attirant l'attention de la femme sur lui d'un vague signe de main.

\- Enchanté, je suis Cecillia Castelli, votre psychothérapeute.

Elle lui sera vigoureusement la main puis obliqua un œil curieux vers Lovino et répéta le même geste.

\- Et vous, vous devez être Monsieur Vargas, si je ne m'abuse ?

Ce dernier opina du chef pour toute réponse tandis qu'il serrait la main dans la sienne, très intrigué par cette femme.

Elle leurs pria de la suivre, chose qu'ils firent en lui emboîtant directement le pas, aussi peu assurés l'un que l'autre. Elle les convia à entrer dans une autre salle où prônait fièrement en son milieu un massif bureau en chêne parsemé de fournitures de bureau et autres documents empilés sur un de ses coins supérieurs.

\- Prenez place, je vous prie.

Lovino et Antonio échangèrent un regard avant de s'asseoir sur deux des quatre fauteuils en cuir que leur désignait la psychothérapeute. Elle prit place en face des deux hommes, sur sa chaise noir de jet. Elle trifouilla ensuite très activement dans les tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir un dossier dans une grande enveloppe brune.

\- Le neurologue qui s'occupait de vous, le docteur Adamo, m'a transféré votre dossier, Monsieur Fernandez. Il semble que vous souffriez d'une amnésie rétrograde très prononcée.

Antonio acquiesça mollement de la tête, n'apprenant rien de nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas vous brusquer mais j'aimerai que l'on commence tout de suite, si vous me le permettez. Vous souveniez-vous de votre nom à votre réveil ?

\- Oui, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que je savais. Répondit Antonio en baissant les yeux.

\- Je vois.

Elle lui sourit de manière rassurante.

\- Il est rare qu'un patient perde tous souvenirs de son identité. Nous n'en avons recensé que très peu, jusqu'à présent, et c'est une bonne chose que vous ne soyez pas l'un deux.

Elle parcourut rapidement la première feuille des yeux.

\- Et avez-vous pu remarquer quelconques difficultés à retenir certaines choses dernièrement, comme l'heure sur une montre que vous veniez juste de regarder, par exemple.

\- Non, rien de tout ça. Rétorqua l'intéressé.

\- En quoi ça vous arrangerait de savoir ça ? fit Lovino en haussant un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait d'être ainsi tenu à l'écart de cette conversation ! Lui aussi voulait savoir ! La femme releva enfin le nez de son tas de feuilles et scruta attentivement le jeune italien, ce qui réussit à mettre ce dernier assez mal à l'aise. Elle soupira et s'enfonça plus loin dans sa chaise de bureau, les mains jointes sur le bois du bureau.

\- Voyez-vous, débuta-t-elle d'un air las mais cependant très professionnel. Il existe plusieurs formes d'amnésie. Parmi toutes celles-ci, Monsieur Fernandez souffre de celle que l'on nomme « amnésie rétrograde ».

\- « La perte partielle ou totale de mémoire avant un accident », récita Lovino, se remémorant mot pour mot ce que leur avait dit le neurologue Adamo, quand il leur avait expliqué de quoi souffrait Antonio.

\- Exactement ! Celle-ci parmi toutes les amnésies provoquées par un traumatisme crânien, plus communément connues comme « antérograde », « rétroantérograde » et enfin « lacunaire ».

\- Le docteur Adamo m'en avait brièvement parlé, quand je faisais les tests. Ajouta Antonio qui semblait difficilement se remémorer ce moment, les sourcils froncés et la mine préoccupée.

\- Moi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Souligna Lovino, de plus en plus intrigué.

Elle prit une feuille vierge qui traînait sur un tas. Elle la sépara en quatre parties et écrivit dans chacune d'elles. Elle somma ensuite à Antonio et Lovino de s'approcher. Lovino put y lire les types d'amnésies qu'elle avait énoncées. Elle pointa le deuxième, le premier étant l'amnésie rétrograde.

\- L'antérograde se réfère à des problèmes de mémoire d'événements se déroulant après un accident. Le patient a des difficultés à se souvenirs de ce qu'on lui a dit quelques minutes plus tôt, par exemple. Il peut même être totalement incapable d'emmagasiner de nouvelles informations. La rétroantérograde-

\- Elle mixe les deux. Intervint Lovino.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tandis que la lacunaire se démarque par l'incapacité à exécuter des activités de la vie quotidienne, comme la marche, plus concrètement, lui répondit-elle.

\- Le docteur Adamo nous a bien certifié qu'Antonio ne souffrait que d'une amnésie rétrograde.

\- Oui, j'ai pris connaissance du dossier dès que je l'ai reçu, Monsieur Vargas. Mais je préférais m'en assurer, car le patient ne remarque pas toujours qu'il souffre de l'une d'entre elles jusqu'au moment où ça en devient vraiment problématique pour lui. Il se peut que ce qu'on prenait tout d'abord pour une amnésie rétrograde soit en réalité une amnésie rétroantérograde, et c'est pour cette raison que le patient a besoin d'un suivi psychologique et médical régulier.

Lovino et Antonio acquiescèrent en signe de compréhension. La psychothérapeute, elle, reporta son attention sur Antonio.

\- Vos tests, Monsieur Fernandez, avaient pour but de déterminer si vous ne souffriez pas d'autre chose que d'une simple amnésie. Les lésions cérébrales que vous avez subies auraient pu être plus importantes que ce que les médecins avaient tout d'abord pensé. Certaines autres parties de votre cerveau auraient pu être touchées et les séquelles qu'elles auraient entraînées auraient très bien pu être irréversibles.

\- Quel genre de séquelles ? demanda Lovino, voyant qu'Antonio n'osait pas le demander de lui-même.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Fernandez aurait très bien pu développer une l'hémorragie cérébrale, la fracture ouverte a permis au sang de s'évacuer et l'intervention s'est aussi faite à temps afin d'éviter qu'une poche de sang ne coagule. Le cerveau aurait aussi très bien pu bouger.

\- Et ça aurait été grave ?

La jeune femme marqua un instant de pause et sembla chercher ses mots.

\- … Vous ne seriez plus là pour en parler. Avait-elle presque murmuré.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid sur nos deux jeunes hommes. Lovino eu l'impression que son sang s'était figé. Un long frisson d'effroi lui remonta tout le long de la colonne vertébrale et lui glaça l'échine jusqu'à la moelle. Son estomac se tordit si violemment à cette simple idée qu'il avait bien l'impression qu'il allait tout régurgiter dans la seconde. Il reprit son souffle et se força à se calmer. Antonio aurait pu y rester… Antonio aurait pu en **mourir**.

Il vira un regard vers l'espagnol. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et sa poigne serrait si fortement ses genoux que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchis. Il était choqué… et ça se comprenait. Lovino aussi l'était. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à entendre.

Sa main bougea sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il lui effleura le bras, peu sûr de l'effet que ce geste, qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire, aurait sur lui. Antonio sursauta légèrement, semblant reprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait autours de lui, et vira des yeux tremblants vers Lovino. Ce dernier réalisa que c'était probablement la meilleure chose qu'il y avait à faire pour rassurer Antonio. Un échange de regards se passa entre les deux hommes. Antonio secoua la tête et se raviva. Lovino, maintenant soulagé, reporta son attention sur la psychothérapeute et lui pria de continuer ses explications, le cœur encore au bord des lèvres.

La jeune femme, avec un signe entendu, désigna alors d'un mouvement de main le schéma d'un cerveau se trouvant derrière elle, accroché au mur, et montra brièvement chacune des parties qui le constituaient. Elle se concentra plus précisément sur une zone, celle se trouvant à l'arrière du crâne, au-dessus d'une autre.

\- Vous voyez cette zone, Monsieur Fernandez ?

Antonio opina vaguement du chef, encore sous le choc. Ses prunelles émeraude avaient perdu de leur éclat. Lovino plissa du nez et croisa les doigts, toute ouïe dirigée vers les explications de la femme. Lui aussi, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Son sa gorge s'était nouée à tel point qu'il avait oublié de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Mais il se devait de savoir la suite. Il ne prendrait pas le temps d'être émotif maintenant. Il ne voulait pas flancher.

\- Sur votre radio, on remarque que c'est à cet endroit que votre cerveau a été touché. C'est ce que nous appelons le lobe pariétal. Il gère votre sensibilité sensorielle et votre repérage dans l'espace. Heureusement, ces mois de convalescence vous ont permis d'assez bien récupérer. C'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas trop de difficultés à vous déplacer. Mais faites tout de même attention car c'est encore très dangereux de vous surmener. Vous devrez essayer de ne pas vous forcer à faire de trop longues activités pour le moment, ça pourrait être très éprouvant pour vous et vous risqueriez de perdre tous vos repères de distances.

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part d'Antonio, accompagné d'un autre de la part de Lovino, montrant ainsi qu'il avait bien enregistré les avertissements.

\- Et c'est cet endroit qui contrôle la mémoire, alors ?

\- Non, mais j'y viens, justement. Assura-t-elle.

Elle pointa alors une autre zone dans une couleur différente, quelque part, au milieu du cerveau.

\- C'est l'hippocampe qui contrôle votre mémoire, et, dans votre cas, il semble qu'il ait été assez violemment touché pour vous provoquer une amnésie.

Lovino écoutait attentivement. Les explications que lui fournissait la jeune femme commençaient tout doucement à l'éclairer sur le sujet. C'était concis et assez bien détaillé pour qu'il arrive à suivre, ou tout du moins à comprendre l'idée générale. Cette dame avait été plus claire que tous les autres médecins qu'il avait pu interroger sur le sujet.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous quand avec le docteur Adamo ?

\- Toutes les deux semaines, répliqua Antonio.

\- Et ensuite, ça passera à une fois tous les mois. Compléta Lovino.

Elle leur fit part d'encore quelques informations, essayant de bien détailler sans pour autant user de mots trop compliqués. Elle marqua enfin un instant de pause et posa ses yeux brillants sur chacun des deux hommes.

\- Vous avez des questions ? fit-elle enfin.

Tous deux secouèrent la tête pour toute réponse, parfaitement synchros.

\- Eh bien, je propose de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Vous êtes toujours libre le mardi, Monsieur Fernandez ?

Antonio jeta un rapide regard en coin à Lovino qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Nous disons donc tous les mardis, à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui ?

\- D'accord !

Elle attrapa l'agenda qui traînait maladroitement sur son bureau et y inscrivit quelque chose après y avoir cherché une page. L'entrevue ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps, la jeune femme les raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte et leur serra une nouvelle fois la main. Antonio accouru tout sourire jusqu'à la voiture et Lovino soupira d'exaspération. Qui aurait cru, une seule foutue seconde, qu'il était encore convalescent alors qui gigotait autant dans tous les sens ?

Il regarda une dernière fois la psychothérapeute et lui sourit.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

\- C'est mon travail, Monsieur Vargas.

\- Oui mais vous l'avez rassuré en lui expliquant le minimum de ce qu'il devait savoir. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire, jusqu'à maintenant.

La psychothérapeute esquissa un sourire attendrit.

\- Il aura besoin de soutient, vous savez. C'est difficile de vivre une amnésie. C'est déjà très difficile pour la famille, alors je suppose que vous devez avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il ressent, en ce moment-même.

Lovino aurait presque pu en rire, de cette remarque. Oh oui, il le savait ! Il le savait mieux que quiconque… Car il avait été là bien avant de découvrir l'amnésie d'Antonio. Car Lovino se revoyait encore de l'autre côté de la vitre, assit sur les chaises du couloir des soins intensifs, à attendre en vain qu'Antonio ne lui donne un quelconque signe de vie, même infime. Il l'avait vu dans un lit d'hôpital, les yeux clos, la tête bandée de blanc, le teint pâle, et il s'était même préparé à ne plus jamais le voir ouvrir les yeux. À cette dernière pensée, son cœur se serra. Ça avait été éprouvant. L'hôpital était un lieu qu'il avait toujours craint, et ce, depuis plusieurs années déjà. Alors quand Antonio avait été la raison qui poussait Lovino à y aller tous les jours, l'italien avait bien cru perdre pieds.

Il prit une longue inspiration et releva les yeux vers l'endroit où était garée sa voiture et constata, légèrement blasé, qu'Antonio lui faisait de grands signes pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Lovino soupira de lassitude mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Car Antonio était là. Car Antonio avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux. Et même si c'était difficile pour Lovino, il commençait malgré tout à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne se souviendrait peut-être plus jamais de toute sa vie. Car, oui. Pour lui, du moment qu'il voyait Antonio sourire, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit-il doucement. Il ne m'a jamais quitté d'une semelle !

La femme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, certainement surprise par le ton révélateur que Lovino venait de prendre, mais gloussa joyeusement. Lovino la salua vaguement d'un signe de main et rejoint Antonio à la voiture.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? avait quémandé Antonio avec insistance une fois installé dans la voiture.

\- De rien du tout.

\- Menteur ! Allez ! Je peux savoir ?

Lovino roula des yeux, de plus en plus exaspéré, et esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- On a cassé du sucre sur ton dos.

Antonio ouvrit grand la bouche, offusqué.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

\- Ta gueule.

Durant les jours suivants, rien de bien marquant ne se produisit. Feliciano, revenu d'Allemagne avec Ludwig depuis près d'une semaine, s'incrustait chez eux dans l'après-midi. Lovino ignorait toujours autant cet imbécile accro aux pommes de terre qui faisait office de conjoint à son jumeau. Il n'avait jamais su l'encadrer. Il fut tout de même heureux de revoir son frère, même s'il ne se plierait jamais à lui avouer de vive voix. Francis et Gilbert venaient encore leur rendre visite assez régulièrement. Antonio leur racontait les différents exercices de mémoire que lui faisait faire « mademoiselle Castelli », comme il avait maintenant pris l'habitude de l'appeler. Lovino le voyait de plus en plus animé.

Lovino, pour sa part, restait le soir jusqu'à plus d'heure pour faire des recherches internet. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur l'amnésie. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que l'amnésie rétrograde touchait ce qu'on appelait « la mémoire à long terme » alors que l'antérograde, « la mémoire à court terme ». Qu'il y avait encore toute une flopée d'autres types d'amnésie. Celles qui étaient définies comme « permanente » ou « temporaire », « partielle » ou « totale ». Il put se rendre compte que, malgré toutes celles énoncées par Castelli, il y en avait encore d'autres et qu'on pouvait toutes les classer dans différentes catégories, celle des « amnésies cognitives », celles des « amnésies psychogènes » ou encore celles des « amnésies post-traumatiques ». Il lisait des témoignages qu'il avait dénichés dans les coins les plus reculés d'internet après avoir passé des soirées entières à se tirer les cheveux. Il emmenait même Antonio à la bibliothèque et tous deux faisaient des recherches dans des livres de biologie et de psychologie. Tous deux passaient des heures durant à tenter de dégoter des informations. Maintenant, Lovino pouvait se donner une idée de l'importance du traumatisme qu'avait subi Antonio. La cicatrice à l'arrière de la tête de l'espagnol ne cessait de lui rappeler. Oui. Elle ne cessait de lui rappeler de combien Antonio l'avait échappé bel.

Le jour où Antonio en était à sa troisième visite, Lovino essaya de le pousser à maintenant y aller tout seul. Il le déposait en voiture, évidemment, mais il avait eu une discussion avec la psychothérapeute par rapport au prix qu'il devrait prochainement débourser pour les séances… et le tout accumulé avec le loyer, ça revenait quand même assez cher. Lovino n'avait plus que très peu d'argent mit de côté, tout le reste étant partit dans les soins médicaux d'Antonio qu'il avait voulu assumer de lui-même. Il aurait de toute manière refusé que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, quitte à paraître trop fier et trop têtu. Avec le peu qu'il lui restait, il n'aurait pas pu assurer les prochains mois, car les visites chez la psychothérapeute dureraient sur un long terme, il le savait très bien. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite qu'Antonio allait montrer un quelconque signe d'amélioration. Et donc, il se devait d'accumuler un minimum d'argent en cas de besoin… Et c'était pourquoi il avait justement décidé d'arranger un entretien avec son ancien patron, le PDG de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait, il y a encore quelques mois. Il avait récupéré, durant ces dernières semaines, et Antonio était enfin sortit de l'hôpital après tous ces mois de convalescence. Il reprenait tout doucement un rythme de vie normale. Lovino s'était vu sombrer durant tout ce temps, mais il s'était repris. Car oui, Lovino n'était pas aussi faible mentalement. Lovino serait celui qui accompagnerait Antonio jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio lui ne finisse par lui dire enfin « Oui, Lovi. Je me souviens. ». Il l'avait décidé. C'était vrai. Il l'avait lui-même décidé et il s'y tiendrait corps et âme. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment pour reprendre le travail.

Tout s'emboîterait parfaitement. Tout irait mieux. Tout s'arrangerait. Ouais. Définitivement.


	6. Chapitre 6

Hellow~ la compagnie! On se retrouve une fois de plus pour un tout nouveau chapitre! Bon dieu, ce que c'est chouette de ne plus être prise par le temps et de pouvoir écrire à sa guise! Les vacances, c'est le pied~! Huhu :3

Alors, je vais faire ma sentimentale mais je n'arriverai jamais à vraiment me rendre compte de toutes ces vues. C'est carrément... dingue! Vous êtes vraiment géniaux! Et adorables! Et si je pouvais tous vous serrer dans mes bras là, juste maintenant, bah je le ferai! Car vos commentaires me font vraiment chaud au cœur et que je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Je n'en attendais pas tant, pour tout avouer. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement fière de son travail (oh, loin de là, vous pouvez me croire!), mais là, je n'arrive même pas à réaliser toutes ces retombées positives. ça me paraissait encore tellement irréalisable, il y a peu. Lire chacune de vos réactions, c'est juste- Bah voilà, je ne sais même pas comment l'exprimer. C'est **waw**! C'est le seul mot qui me vienne à l'esprit. Une pure bouffée de bonheur à l'état brut. Donc je tenais à vous remercier. Vous remercier encore et toujours, car je ne le dirai vraiment jamais assez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point ça me touche.

Sur ce, je ne peux plus que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce chapitre (un peu plus petit que tous les autres car j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux)! A très bientôt! :)

(Et merci! Vraiment.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que les visites chez la psychothérapeute se poursuivaient régulièrement. Lovino avait eu une discussion avec le neurologue Adamo, ce dernier lui avait certifié que les lésions qu'avait subies le cerveau d'Antonio commençaient tout doucement à se régénérer. Antonio ne montrait toujours aucune amélioration, ce qui lui mettait le moral à rude épreuve, Lovino en avait bien conscience. Toutefois, pour Lovino, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui lui importait le plus. Non. Ça, il se fichait du temps que ça prendrait. Il avait très bien encaissé que la mémoire d'Antonio ne se rétablirait pas tout de suite et ce n'était pas quelques jours de plus par rapport à tous ces mois qui allaient y changer quelque chose, pour être sincère. Mais Antonio ne paraissait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et Lovino avait bien remarqué qu'il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, dernièrement.

Ça faisait aussi quelques semaines que Lovino avait repris le travail. On était actuellement en mi-Septembre, la fin de période où tous les salariés et travailleurs revenaient de vacances. Lovino avait dû être plus productif pendant tout un laps de temps. Il s'était parfois vu débordé et rentrait le soir complètement claqué. C'était vraiment éprouvant pour lui, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Car Antonio perdait peu à peu de son sourire, Lovino l'avait remarqué, et il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas le supporter. Mais aujourd'hui, en particulier, il se sentait vraiment lessivé. Toutes ses réserves de forces s'étaient envolées. Mais ce n'était pas qu'à cause du travail, ou pas totalement, pour être plus précis, car ça, en soi, il pouvait le supporter… Non, en réalité, il était très préoccupé. Antonio lui avait paru très étrange, ce matin. Son visage s'était fait blême et il avait eu des difficultés à se souvenir de ce qu'il venait juste de faire, il avait aussi répété plus d'une fois la même question. Lovino craignait qu'Antonio souffre bel et bien d'une amnésie rétroantérograde. C'était la première chose qui lui soit venue en tête et il avait vraiment peur que ses doutes ne soient fondés.

Lovino était justement sur le chemin du retour, dans sa voiture, durant les heures de pointe. Cette journée de travail avait été particulièrement harassante, tous les muscles de son corps le lancinaient, une migraine cognait rudement dans son crâne et résonnait jusque dans ses tempes, il faisait affreusement chaud, l'humidité ambiante le rendait poisseux. Il n'avait presque rien avalé, ce midi. Son estomac était tout noué depuis ce matin et un étrange malaise lui tiraillait la poitrine. Il prit une profonde inspiration et chassa au plus loin de son esprits toutes ses pensées négatives. Il se faisait des idées, ni plus ni moins.

Il épousa les alentour du regard. Un ciel de début de soirée au somptueux dégradé allant de l'orangé, passant par le rouge et se terminant sur les tons violet et bleu nuit. Et des voitures. Des voitures partout. Devant, derrière, et sur les flancs… Il soupira, épuisé. Ce n'était, à première vue, pas pour tout de suite qu'il allait retrouver le confort de sa maison.

Il repensa alors à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, Feliciano lui avait sonné pour lui dire qu'il embarquait Antonio avec lui pour aller faire des courses. Les seuls moments où Antonio sortaient réellement étaient quand Lovino et lui allaient se promener en ville. Le reste du temps, il ne le passait que dans la maison, à regarder une énième fois les albums photos que Gilbert et Francis lui avaient donnés. Au moins, cette journée avec Feliciano aura eu don de lui changer les idées et, pour ça, Lovino était reconnaissant envers son frère jumeau. Un nouveau soupir se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et il reporta son attention sur la route.

Après plus d'une demi-heure à insulter qui l'eut voulu dans ces foutus bouchons et de dix autres minutes à rouler sans interruption, Lovino, plus qu'exaspéré, fut enfin chez lui. Il avait reconnu la voiture de Feliciano garée un peu plus en amont de la rue, aussi, ne fut-il pas surpris en découvrant le jeune couple assit côtes à côtes dans le salon en grande discussion ponctuée d'éclats de rire avec Antonio. Dès que Feliciano aperçut Lovino apparaître dans son champ de vision, il le salua en lui sautant au cou, car ça restait Feliciano.

\- Grand-frère~ ! Bonjour~ !

Lovino lui tapota le dos et salua les deux autres d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Ça doit faire vingt minutes. Lui répondit Antonio.

\- On a été faire des courses ! Je t'ai ramené des tomates, grand-frère~ ! On dine tous ensemble, ce soir ? Hein ? fit le plus jeune des jumeaux, toujours aussi excité.

Lovino acquiesça simplement, sa migraine n'avait pas disparue et lui tapait encore bien sur le système. C'était bon d'être de nouveau chez soi. C'est ainsi qu'ils commandèrent des pizzas et les mangèrent tous ensemble. Lovino gardait un œil attentif sur Antonio, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette oppression qui prenait tout doucement place dans sa poitrine. Mais l'espagnol ne semblait plus aussi étrange que ce qu'il ne l'avait été avant que Lovino ne parte travailler. Lovino préféra donc oublié son angoisse, il s'était fait une raison. Il l'avait sûrement imaginé, ni plus ni moins.

Feliciano aida Lovino à débarrasser la table et ils amenèrent la vaisselle ensemble jusqu'à la cuisine. Ludwig et Antonio discutaient de choses et d'autres, Lovino n'y prêtait qu'une brève oreille. Lovino commença à placer la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, jusqu'à ce que Feliciano ne brise le silence.

\- Tu vas bien, grand-frère ?

Lovino obliqua un regard surpris dans sa direction puis soupira. Feliciano ne savait que trop bien le décrypter, et ce, depuis toujours.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Lovino abandonna toute tentative de cacher plus longtemps à son frère ce qui le travaillait en ce moment même. Entre toutes ces semaines où il devait jongler entre le cabinet de la psychothérapeute et le travail, il n'avait plus la force de tout garder pour lui. Sans oublier l'hôpital, où il devait déposer Antonio une fois par mois. Non. C'était vraiment beaucoup trop éprouvant. Et même s'il mentait à Feliciano, son jeune frère verrait clair dans son jeu et lui tirerait les vers du nez.

\- Dis-moi, Feli'. Antonio ne t'a pas paru étrange, aujourd'hui ?

Feliciano cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et réfléchit quelques instants, pour finir par secouer la tête.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Lovino lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé en début de matinée et Feliciano l'écouta attentivement. Ensuite il baissa le menton et parut songeur.

\- Ça s'était déjà produit, avant ?

\- Non, c'est la première fois.

\- Je pense que tu devrais en parler au neurologue qui s'occupe de lui, fit Feliciano.

\- J'y ai pensé, justement. Mais ici, il semble qu'Antonio va mieux, je ne suis plus trop sûr de moi, pour le coup… admit-il d'un air las et épuisé.

\- Moi, je pense que tu devrais quand même lui en parler, juste au cas où.

Feliciano lui caressa tendrement le dos d'un air réconfortant et Lovino opina du chef pour toute réponse. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon, après que Lovino n'eut enclenché le lavage du lave-vaisselle.

Feliciano et Ludwig les quittèrent vers vingt-deux heures. Lovino et Antonio les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à leur voiture et discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Ludwig ne fasse vrombir le moteur et qu'ils ne laissent, pour seul témoin de leur présence, la fumée du pot d'échappement qui se dissipait derrière eux. Lovino et Antonio remontèrent les marches de pierres jusqu'à la maison. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Lovino fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé, aujourd'hui ?

Antonio parut surpris l'espace de quelques secondes, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage.

\- C'était génial ! On a été faire des courses et Feliciano m'a montré ses tableaux ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était peintre !

Lovino sourit. Cette journée semblait avoir remonté le moral à Antonio, et ça faisait plaisir de le voir de nouveau joyeux.

\- Feli' a toujours été très doué avec les arts. Il expose assez souvent, dans le coin, d'ailleurs.

\- Sérieusement ?

Lovino opina.

\- C'est génial !

Ils continuèrent à parler durant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio ne décrète vouloir prendre un bain. Lovino se versa un café et s'installa dans le divan. Sa migraine ne daignait pas passer, malgré le comprimé de médicament qu'il avait ingurgité près d'une demi-heure plus tôt, n'en pouvant plus. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Lovino sirotait son café à petites gorgées, tout était silencieux. Il s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans le dossier du divan en cuire, sa conscience devenait de plus en plus vaseuse, il perdait toute notion de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, cette migraine lui tapait affreusement sur le système et lui donnait d'affreuses nausées. Lovino ne sut dire s'il s'était assoupit durant longtemps, mais un soubresaut le secoua soudain et accentua encore plus sa migraine, lui donnant envie de vomir. Il avait entendu un grand bruit, et ça venait de la salle-de-bain. Il bondit sur ses jambes et accourut jusqu'à la porte fermée de ladite pièce. Il toqua :

\- Antonio ?

Un long silence lui répondit pour toute réponse. Il recommença la même rengaine mais tapa plus fort.

\- Antonio ? Tu m'entends ? Ouvres-moi la porte ! hurla-t-il presque, sentant le stress et l'angoisse le prendre au tripes.

Une plainte à peine perceptible lui répondit alors.

\- Aie… J'arrive…

Lovino attendit que la porte ne s'ouvre avec le cœur au bord des lèvres. Antonio apparut dans son champ de vision. Son visage avait blêmit, de grosses poches sombres lui contournaient le dessous des yeux et il se tenait l'arrière de la tête avec une main. Le cœur de Lovino flancha.

\- Tu vas bien ? se précipita-t-il à lui demander. J'ai entendu un grand bruit !

\- Je suis juste tombé en sortant de la baignoire. Je vais bien.

Son visage continuait de blanchir, sa tête tanguait de gauche à droite et il suait à grosses gouttes. Lovino voulut regarder ce qui le gênait derrière la tête mais Antonio lui passa devant sans détourner un regard dans sa direction. Il fit quelques pas, chancela puis s'écroula net sur le sol.

Lovino avait oublié de respirer, il ne gardait que des brides de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il se souvenait s'être précipité auprès d'Antonio, d'avoir essayé de le réveiller, d'avoir remarqué que su sang perlait abondamment de sa cicatrice, d'avoir essayé d'appeler les secours. Il ne savait même plus si ceux-ci avaient répondu. Il se rappelait aussi avoir hissé le bras d'Antonio sur une de ses épaules et de l'avoir trainé jusqu'à la voiture de toutes ses forces. Le souvenir suivant remontait ensuite à l'arrivée aux urgences de l'hôpital. Il avait vu les médecins emmener Antonio, et après, c'était le trou noir.

Lovino revint ensuite à lui lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner du fond du couloir. Il reconnut Feliciano et Ludwig en premier, puis Francis et Gilbert ensuite. Il se remémora enfin s'être assis sur une des chaises du couloir dans lequel les médecins avaient embarqué Antonio. Feliciano vint à ses côtés et passa une main sur son épaule. Lovino, le regard livide, n'avait pas flanché une seconde. Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur un point quelconque durant longtemps. Tout était trop familier. Tout ce qui s'était amélioré dernièrement, absolument tout, semblait être partis en fumée. Lovino était vide. Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir une émotion bien particulière, tellement d'autres, toutes plus fortes et plus horribles les unes que les autres, se bousculaient dans tout son être. Angoisse, peur, impuissance, tristesse, déni, incompréhension…

Son cœur avait de nouveau sombré au moment où Antonio s'était écroulé devant ses yeux impuissants.


	7. Chapitre 7

Salutations, chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^! On se retrouve une fois de plus pour un tout nouveau chapitre (qui, pour information, devait d'abord figurer dans le chapitre 6... Mais j'ai décider de couper en deux car je trouvais que ça donnait mieux comme ça. (voui, voui, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir x)). Vous savez que j'ai tendance à me répéter, par vrai? (j'en viens même à me demander si je ne deviens pas sénile, à certains moments) Mais je suis toujours aussi surprise par le nombre de vues qu'accumule cette histoire! C'est juste incroyable! Et je n'arrive toujours pas à le réaliser. Je souhaite vous remercier toujours autant pour les mêmes choses. Vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos mises en favoris et vos follows. Vous êtes adorables! Et je ne le dirai vraiment jamais assez pour vous montrer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante :). Merci! Vraiment.

Bonne lecture! Et on se retrouve très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! (Mais plus particulièrement les miennes :3)

Ciao~! :*

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Lovino patientait sur une des chaises du couloir de neurologie avec Feliciano à ses côtés. Ludwig, Gilbert et Francis étaient juste passés le temps d'une brève demi-heure pour avoir des nouvelles d'Antonio et les avaient ensuite quitter pour partir tout trois au travail, tel un coup de vent. Antonio devait d'ailleurs bientôt être transféré dans une chambre commune du service neurologique pour un minimum des deux jours à venir. Lovino avait eu une longue discussion avec le neurologue Adamo, ce dernier lui avait assuré que la plaie d'Antonio n'était pas très importante mais que toute blessure à la tête saignait beaucoup. Il préférait cependant le garder en observation dû à la légère commotion cérébrale qu'il venait juste de subir. Il lui avait brièvement parlé que c'était en prévention d'un possible « œdème cérébrale » qu'il avait évité de peu la dernière fois. Lovino avait écouté attentivement, du moins, dans ce qui lui était dans la mesure du possible, au vu son état actuel. D'après ce qu'il avait pu emmagasiner, c'était une accumulation inhabituelle de liquide dans le cerveau causée par un choc. Ces termes scientifiques étaient juste imprononçables !

Lovino patientait, soupirait, gigotait, roulait des yeux, marmonnait des insultes, claquait impatiemment des talons sur le sol. Feliciano, à sa droite, restait, pour une fois, très silencieux. Il se contentait simplement de suivre curieusement les allées et venues des médecins en blouse blanche et des infirmières qui poussaient leur chariot de nourriture pour le déjeuner des patients. Lovino, lui, perdait réellement patience. Antonio était partit faire une radio depuis un bon moment déjà, et toujours aucune nouvelles depuis.

\- Monsieur Vargas ! l'interpella le neurologue Adamo, alors qu'il venait de déboucher d'un couloir adjacent.

Les jumeaux relevèrent la tête, Lovino l'accueilli d'un vague hochement du menton tandis que Feliciano lui sourit faiblement.

\- Comment va Antonio ? se renseigna Lovino en se relevant précipitamment de sa chaise.

\- Il a vomi deux fois, l'informa très calmement l'homme en blouse blanche.

Lovino pâlit à ces mots et écarquilla les yeux, sentant une boule d'anxiété se former dans le creux sa gorge, mais le médecin enchaina aussi vite d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Mais ça, c'est les effets de la commotion cérébrale, Monsieur Vargas. Il risque aussi d'avoir des pertes d'équilibre, tout au plus.

Lovino plissa les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, sentant une embrouille derrière la tête préoccupée du médecin.

\- Mais ? se risqua-t-il.

Le médecin sembla chercher ses mots pendant de longues secondes, puis leur expliqua. Autour d'eux, l'animation générale d'une matinée en service neurologique gagnait peu à peu en effervescence. Les infirmières et les médecins les dépassaient sans leur accorder un quelconque intérêt, les paroles qu'ils échangeaient se perdaient en échos contre les murs froids de la bâtisse, leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol luisant encore fraîchement nettoyé, les roues des fauteuils roulants crissaient parfois. Et Lovino écoutait sans bouger, les bras ballants. Il essayait de digérer l'information.

\- Un stress post-traumatique ? s'était-il exclamé, plus fort que ce qu'il n'avait réellement voulu.

Tous les regards indécis des médecins qui les dépassaient et des patients qui longeaient le couloir s'étaient posés sur lui et le dévisageaient. Lovino ignora, il s'en fichait pas mal de ce que pensaient les autres personnes en ce moment. Il ne s'en était même pas sentit gêné. Lui, il se préoccupait plus de la discussion qu'il avait avec l'homme debout en face de lui… Et il était tout bonnement complètement largué. Ouais, c'était bien le mot. Largué.

Il fallait aussi dire que sa condition ne l'aidait pas grandement à suivre de fil en aiguille l'enchainement de tous ces évènements, c'était beaucoup trop lui demander. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, sa migraine cognait si fort dans son crâne qu'il croyait nettement qu'il allait finir par exploser s'il continuait à encaisser plus amples informations qu'il n'avait déjà dû supporter. Il était plus qu'épuisé, toute force l'avait quittée, comme drainée jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Plus aucune motivation, plus aucun sentiment d'apaisement, plus **rien** ne lui donnait envie de sourire, en cet instant-même. Il n'avait pas déjeuné, et même s'il l'avait voulu, son estomac ne l'aurait tout simplement pas supporté. Il n'avait pas pris de douche et portait toujours ses vêtements poisseux de la veille. Il avait aussi prévenu le travail qu'il serait en retard suite à des raisons personnelles, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir réellement s'y rendre, vu l'état dans lequel il était actuellement.

\- Oui. Acquiesça le neurologue Adamo. C'est assez courant chez un patient qui a subi un traumatisme durant lequel il s'est vu en danger de mort.

Lovino se força à décoder les paroles du médecin, l'espace de rapides secondes.

\- Mais Antonio est amnésique ! Il ne se souvient même pas de l'accident.

\- Je dirai surtout qu'il n'en prend conscience que maintenant. Ce stress pèse sur ses lésions et provoque une incapacité à emmagasiner des informations. Dans son cas, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus plausible, je dirai. Expliqua le médecin d'un air pensif. Il vous a paru perdu dans ses pensées, dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit le brun, confus. Et quand il est sorti de la salle de bain, il était vraiment bizarre, comme… irrité ? Il est passé devant moi sans me laisser le temps de regarder ce qui n'allait pas.

Le neurologue prit une longue inspiration et reprit le fil de ses explications.

\- Ce sont des symptômes assez récurrents du stress post-traumatique. Les patients ont des difficultés à rester concentrés ou même à dormir. Ils sont très vigilants à tout ce qui les entoure. Ils peuvent aussi devenir très irritables au moindre mot et moindre geste, et encore bien d'autres choses.

Lovino réfléchis quelques instants. Antonio n'avait pas témoigné de tous ces autres symptômes. Il était plus… non attentif à ce qu'il se passait tout autour de lui…

\- Et c'est normal qu'il ne le développe que maintenant ? Ça fait déjà plus de trois mois qu'il est sorti du coma ! Souligna-t-il en haussant la voix de quelques décibels, de plus en plus perdu.

\- Quelque chose a sans doute dû le troubler et l'amener à se poser des questions, j'imagine.

Lovino tiqua et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et je dois faire quoi ? Lui faire cracher le morceau ? Whouaw ! Et je fais ça comment ?

\- Grand-frère ! le réprimanda Feliciano avec de gros yeux.

Lovino ignora encore. Il était d'humeur si massacrante qu'il aurait laissé échapper des mots qu'il aurait regrettés tout de suite après les avoir prononcés. Non, se fâcher avec Feliciano était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Mais là, il avait grand besoin d'extérioriser.

\- Monsieur Vargas, je sais que ça vous énerve mais calmez-vous, je vous prie. Vous êtes toujours dans un hôpital.

Ce genre de propos avait vraiment le don de le mettre en rogne. Non ! Non, il ne le savait pas, putain ! Il ne le vivait pas ! Il inspira profondément, ravalant les mots qui dardaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Bah tiens ! J'avais pas remarqué ! pesta-t-il d'un sarcasme tranchant. Juste pour information, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Le neurologue roula des yeux. Lovino pouvait toujours sentir le regard réprobateur de Feliciano sur lui mais ne s'excusa même pas.

\- Essayez d'avoir une bonne discussion avec lui. Il ne va certainement plus tarder à revenir de radiologie.

Lovino soupira bruyamment et opina simplement du chef, s'efforçant de tout son être à ne pas envoyer balader ce foutu médecin qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Le neurologue pivota sur lui-même et repris la direction par laquelle il était venu. Il fit une petite dizaine de pas et pila net. Il balança ensuite un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

\- Vous savez, Monsieur Vargas, quelqu'un à l'écoute ne vous ferez pas de mal. Les nerfs lâchent après un moment.

Le médecin reprit sa course d'une démarche assurée. Lovino, toujours debout, entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était estomaqué et indécis. Lui ? Voir un psychologue ? Et puis quoi encore !

Antonio sortit quelques minutes plus tard, la tête bandée de blanc, les yeux éteins, assit sur une chaise roulante poussée par une infirmière. Lovino eut l'impression d'avoir remonté de quelques mois en arrière. Lovino insista pour prendre le relais et ils prirent la direction du numéro de la chambre indiquée par la jeune demoiselle. Le voyage se fit dans un silence pesant. Aucun mots ne furent échangés, aucune parole ne fut prononcée, la tension était palpable. Soudain Lovino s'arrêta. Feliciano, à sa gauche, le regarda, inquiet, tandis qu'Antonio ne bougeait guère un muscle. L'afflux d'émotions que Lovino avait enfouis depuis l'incident de la veille éclata alors que ses mots, prononcés d'une voix brisée, se répercutèrent dans le couloir.

\- Putain, 'Tonio, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. J'en peux plus, t'entends ? Je n'en peux plus de tout ça.

Antonio obliqua un regard en coins, livide, sans expression, toute émotion semblait l'avoir quittée. Lovino en eut froid dans le dos. Des secondes s'écoulèrent, de longues secondes durant lesquelles Antonio ne dit mot. Lovino attendait, les mains fermement serrées sur les poignées de la chaise, planté en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Je ne retrouverai jamais la mémoire, pas vrai ?

Lovino arqua un sourcil et voulut démentir mais Antonio poursuivit, le ton glacial.

\- Je ne la retrouverai jamais entièrement, pas vrai ? Mademoiselle Castelli me l'a dit.

Le sang de Lovino ne fit qu'un tour, sa mâchoire s'en serait presque décrochée. Antonio poursuivit, toujours avec la même rancœur dans la voix.

\- Je lui ai demandé quand mes souvenirs allaient revenir, et elle m'a dit que je ne me souviendrai jamais plus de tout. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit ?

Quelque chose se brisa dans l'esprit de Lovino. La colère monta et lui provoqua de gros tremblements. Il se pinça les lèvres et enleva ses mais des poignées de la chaise roulante, les laissant tomber de chaque côté de son buste.

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas à le savoir. Rétorqua-t-il, la voix rauque.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, son estomac s'était noué. Antonio écarquilla les yeux, de même que Feliciano, qui les écoutait tous deux, très mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire car je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Tu t'en fais toujours de tout mais tu ne veux jamais me le montrer. Et voilà où ça t'amène, tu souffres d'un stress post-traumatique, Antonio.

\- J'avais quand même le droit de savoir, non ?! Je suis celui qui est amnésique, à ce que je sache ! C'était mon droit ! haussa de la voix l'espagnol, plantant son regard noir dans celui de l'italien.

\- Calmez-vous, tous les deux ! tenta faiblement Feliciano d'une voix tremblante.

Lovino ravala sa colère et serra les poings. Il coupa court à la conversation d'une voix tranchante.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On en reparlera quand tu seras calmé ! Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour venir te voir ici. J'en ai marre de tous ces putains d'hôpitaux ! J'en ai ma claque de ce foutu service neurologique ! Je ne supporte plus d'être ici, à attendre et à te voir dans un putain de lit d'hôpital sans que je ne puisse rien faire !

Lovino tourna des talons et les quitta à grandes enjambées, fulminant de rage.

\- Grand-frère ! l'appela désespérément Feliciano, resté sur place alors que Lovino disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

L'italien prit les escaliers et enchaîna les marches l'une après l'autre, à bout de nerfs. Il avait plusieurs fois manqué de déraper et avait même évité de peu un jeune garçon qui débouchait en courant sur un des paliers et s'était rattrapé de justesse avant de finir sa course en bas. Il avait continué, énervé, agacé, fatigué, épuisé, tremblants, serrant les dents, les larmes embuant des yeux. Les étages avaient défilés, les visages interloqués des gens qu'il avait croisés dans les escaliers défilaient sans qu'il n'y prenne une quelconque réelle attention. Et il avait couru. Il était sorti en trombe par la double porte vitrée d'où affluait les premières vagues de monde de la journée. Il reconnut après quelques instants sa voiture garée maladroitement sur une des places du parking

Cette journée était horrible ! Certainement l'une des plus horribles qu'il ait vécus depuis qu'il savait pour l'amnésie d'Antonio.


	8. Chapitre 8

Hellow~ chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ^^!

Toutes ces vues qui défilent, ces follows, ces mises en favoris et ces commentaires me rendent vraiment heureuse. En parlant de commentaires, justement, je voudrai vous répondre à vous, reviewers anonymes. Merci infiniment.

 **MirryD** , je souhaitais vraiment te laisser un petit mot tout attitré. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire te plaise à ce point, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite ^^. Je tenais aussi à te remercier pour tous ces compliments que tu me fais régulièrement, comme le dernier, par exemple, où tu m'as dit que j'étais douée pour faire ressentir les choses. Pour moi, c'est certainement l'un des plus beaux compliments que l'on ait pu me faire, jusqu'à présent. Alors si jamais tu lis ceci, en ce moment-même, saches que je te remercie du fond du cœur. Vraiment. Car je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire pleinement, jusqu'à présent :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, et on se retrouve très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~! (Mais plus particulièrement les miennes ;3)

Ciao~! :*

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Lovino avait le regard perdu par-delà la baie vitrée de son salon depuis déjà de longues minutes, recroquevillé dans le fond de son canapé en cuir, une tasse de café maintenant tiède calée dans le creux de ses mains, l'esprit ailleurs et les yeux éteints. Le soleil écrasant de début d'après-midi se réverbérait contre les vitres des maisons en contre-bas, mais la chaleur ardente de l'été laissait tout doucement place à un climat plus frais que ces dernières semaines. Les bancs d'oiseaux survolaient encore ci et là le ciel clair et dégagé de tous nuages mais se faisaient cependant plus rares. L'animation générale dans les rues marchandes voisines résonnaient parfois jusqu'à ses murs et laissait entendre un vague murmure pour seul témoins de son existence. Les mots se perdaient, les phrases s'oubliaient, mais toute preuve d'une présence dans les rues pavées demeuraient, jour après jour, quotidiennement. Toutefois, Lovino n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, trop habitué à tout ça, trop accommodé.

Il soupira longuement pour ensuite reporter son attention sur le fond de sa tasse, préoccupé. Antonio devait revenir aujourd'hui…

Lovino ne s'était pas résigné à aller le voir durant ses deux jours d'hospitalisation, sa fierté lui en avait empêché. Oui. Sa foutue fierté, effectivement… Il en avait eu assez d'être celui qui faisait toujours le premier pas, d'être le seul des deux à tendre la main sans jamais obtenir un quelconque signe en retour. C'était tout bonnement trop lui demander que de s'y contraindre une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle fois de trop.

Ses pensées dérivèrent au jour de la dispute dans le couloir de l'hôpital avec Antonio. Quand Lovino avait enfin atteint sa voiture, Feliciano le suivait sur ses talons. Il était arrivé à bout de souffle quelques courtes minutes plus tard et avait même contraint Lovino à s'assoir sur le siège passager pendant qu'il prenait le volant, prétextant que Lovino était incapable de conduire dans l'état d'énervement qu'il était. Maintenant que Lovino y réfléchissait, Feliciano n'avait pas eu tords, même s'il se garderait bien de l'avouer de vive voix. L'ainé des frères avait bien dû se plier devant le regard réprobateur de son jumeau. De fait, il s'était retrouvé à bougonner dans ses dents durant tout un temps du trajet avant de piquer du nez, la conscience vaseuse, alors que la migraine qui le lancinait depuis la veille s'estompait peu à peu, lui accordant enfin un peu de répit qu'il s'était trop longuement refusé. Quand il s'était réveillé, il fut étonné de se retrouver chez Feliciano, étendu dans le canapé, empreint à une fièvre. Il était pour finir retourné chez lui le soir-même malgré les protestations de Feliciano, esquinté et démoralisé. Il avait dû se mettre sous certificat médical pour toute une semaine pour cause de surmenage.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Treize heures trente-trois. Antonio sortait à seize heures. Décidé, il descendit d'une traite le restant de son café plus froid que tiède, réprimant par la même occasion une grimace de dégoût. En un bond, il fut sur ses pieds et il happa ses clés de voiture et de chez lui, ainsi que son téléphone portable qu'il cala dans une de ses poches de pantalon. À peine cinq petites minutes plus tard, le moteur de son véhicule ronronnait déjà tandis qu'il prenait la direction de l'hôpital. Une fois celui-ci garé sur une des places libres du parking, Lovino survola les couloirs de la bâtisse à pas lourds et réticents jusqu'à enfin atteindre le service neurologique. Son stress ne faisait que s'accroitre à chaque centimètre qu'il franchissait, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé, depuis lors. Ouais, ils étaient restés dans ce foutu froid. Et Lovino s'en était voulu…

Arrivé devant la porte, il perçut des rires qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Feliciano et Antonio. Lovino figea son geste quelques instants, sentant soudain une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac, puis secoua la tête, prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Antonio était là, devant lui, debout près d'un des flancs de son lit aux draps blancs, dos à la fenêtre, occupé à ranger ses vêtements dans son sac. Feliciano se trouvait à quelques pas sur sa gauche, assit sur une des chaises de la petite table près du mur du fond. Tous deux avaient suspendu toute conversation et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Un grand sourire illumina alors le visage de Feliciano, il accourut vers Lovino et lui sauta au cou.

\- Grand-frère~ ! Tu es venu !

Lovino lui tapota le dos en guise de bonjour et obliqua un regard vers Antonio. Ce dernier arborait maintenant une expression assez complexe, un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension, d'un léger malaise et d'autre chose encore, mais Lovino n'aurait trop sût dire quoi et il n'avait, à vrai dire, pas le courage de chercher. Le nouveau venu hocha la tête, Feliciano toujours pendu à son cou, et Antonio lui rendit. Lovino le détailla de brèves secondes. Sa tête était toujours sertie de bandages blancs mais il avait repris des couleurs. Sa mauvaise humeur semblait aussi avoir disparue.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là ! s'exclama Feliciano tout sourire, alors qu'il déliait enfin son étreinte. Antonio va mieux ! Le médecin a dit qu'il pourrait sortir un peu plus tôt !

Lovino esquissa un sourire en coins, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre de plus.

\- Viens ! poursuivit le plus jeune des jumeaux en tirant son frère par le bras et l'obligeant à prendre place sur un des sièges libres.

Lovino hésita tout d'abord mais fini par céder. Il jeta un regard en coins vers Antonio. Celui-ci était toujours occupé à rangers ses affaires dans son sac et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Feliciano se racla la gorge.

\- Je vais me chercher un café, l'un de vous en veut un ?

\- Oui, moi je veux bien. Lui répondit faiblement Antonio, feignant un sourire.

\- Moi aussi. Bredouilla Lovino. Tu veux de l'aide pour les porter ?

\- Non~ ! Je vais m'en sortir~ !

Sur ces mots, Feliciano s'éclipsa de la pièce en adressant un clin d'œil qui se voulait sans doute discret à Lovino, mais qui était bien loin de l'être. Ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux et gonfla les narines, présentant très bien l'entourloupe là-dessous. Ses mirettes passèrent de la porte à présent fermée, à Antonio qui lui tournant toujours le dos pour revenir enfin sur la porte, abasourdi et complètement largué. Feliciano l'avait fait exprès, Lovino l'avait très bien compris. Feliciano l'avait fait **exprès** , putain ! Et maintenant, ils étaient seuls, et Lovino faisait son possible pour ne pas se mettre à gigoter dans tous les sens. C'est qu'il ne savait pas tenir en place quand il était nerveux.

Mais merde… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était censé faire quoi ? Se tourner les pouces ? Instaurer un sujet de conversation ? Oh, merde. Il n'en avait, pour ainsi dire, absolument aucune putain d'idée.

Le silence s'éternisa, aucun des deux ne disait mots. La tension se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Lovino sursauta presque quand la tirette du sac à vêtements produit un vif « zip », prouvant, de fait, qu'elle était à présent fermée. Toutefois, il gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains tenant fermement ses genoux. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent quand il resserra un peu plus sa poigne. Il déglutit, prit une longue inspiration et essaya de son mieux de se calmer. Vainement.

\- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus. Résonna soudain la voix d'Antonio, venant troubler ce silence pesant.

Lovino, surpris, releva la tête vers l'espagnol. Son cœur avait failli sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Hein ? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire sur le moment.

Antonio était là, désormais face à lui, et le regardait fixement, sans détourner les yeux. Lovino réalisa enfin ce qu'insinuait l'hispanique et secoua la tête, décidément troublé.

\- Ah. O-Ouais. Bah je suis là…

Ouais, il l'avouait, ce n'était pas le choix de mots le plus approprié. Et pas la phrase la plus recherchée qui soit, non plus. Mais sur le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dire sans bafouiller.

\- Oui… Oui, tu es bien là.

Un doux sourire ourla les lèvres d'Antonio et découvrit toutes ses dents, ses yeux brillants s'imprégnèrent de nostalgie. Le cœur de Lovino bondit dans sa poitrine, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il eut brusquement très chaud. Merde. C'était totalement débile. Totalement foutrement débile. Et pourtant ce sourire venait de le chambouler, encore une fois. Ce foutu sourire… Lovino se racla la gorge, tentant de faire disparaître toute contrariété trop troublante qui ne cessait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. C'était fichtrement agaçant de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses émotions. De ne pas réussir à se contrôler, tout court.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu peux sortir plus tôt ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement enroué.

Antonio opina du chef.

\- Vers quatorze heures trente, normalement.

Lovino se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Et… hésita-t-il. Et ta tête va mieux ?

Lovino se gifla mentalement. Foutue question idiote. Bien sûr qu'il allait mieux, s'il pouvait sortir aujourd'hui. Contre toute attente, un autre grand sourire illumina le visage d'Antonio.

\- Oui ! Les migraines et les nausées sont passées.

C'est vrai que sa mauvaise humeur semblait avoir disparue. Lovino avait presqu'oublié le ton exécrable avec lequel il lui avait parlé la dernière fois.

\- Tu as des médicaments à prendre ?

\- Ils sont dans mon sac.

Antonio désigna vaguement une des pochettes se son grand sac de sport bleu marine.

\- C'est une première prescription, en guise de prévention, d'après le médecin.

Nouveau silence… Nouveau **putain** de silence !

Le cerveau de Lovino carburait à cent à l'heure. Il regardait par-delà la longue fenêtre de la chambre, mal à l'aise. Sa bouche se tordait bizarrement sous la tension. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas parler, et il en avait même foutrement envie, mais c'était juste qu'aucune phrase concrète ne lui venait, en cet instant précis. C'était frustrant. Frustrant et énervant.

Tous deux refoulèrent un sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un Feliciano tout sourire, tenant maladroitement dans les mains trois gobelets de café encore chaud.

\- Me revoilà~ ! s'écria-t-il comme si tous deux étaient à cent mètres plus loin.

Il se stoppa net et vira les yeux de Lovino à Antonio, recommençant son geste plusieurs fois avant d'arquer un sourcil indécis.

\- J'arrive au mauvais moment, peut-être ?

Lovino toussa, bondit de sa chaise tel un ressort et attrapa son gobelet des mains de Feliciano car celui-ci tanguait dangereusement.

\- Pas du tout !

Le plus jeune des jumeaux tendit une des deux autres boissons à Antonio prit la même place que tout à l'heure, chantonnant joyeusement.

\- On attend plus que le médecin, maintenant. Fit-il à Lovino.

Tous sirotèrent leur café tandis que Feliciano animait la conversation à lui tout seul, enjoué comme il était. Lovino entendait sans vraiment écouter. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le neurologue Adamo pointa le bout de son nez dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches. Il salua tout le monde et écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il eut aperçu Lovino. Ce dernier détourna le regard, le visage bourru.

\- Je peux sortir maintenant ? le questionna Antonio, plein d'espoir.

\- J'étais justement venu pour vous le dire, Monsieur Fernandez. S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Faites attention, à partir de maintenant ! Tâchez d'être prudent ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir en dehors des consultations régulières !

\- Oui. C'est entendu. Répondit l'espagnol, la mine coupable.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, alors.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il n'était venu, les laissant de nouveau à trois dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arpentaient à leur tour les couloirs de l'hôpital, prirent l'ascenseur et rejoignirent la voiture de Lovino. L'ainé des frères balança le sac dans le coffre.

\- Je te dépose chez toi. Dit-il à son frère en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- C'est l'autre qui t'a déposé ce matin, non ? La voiture n'est pas là.

\- Ludwig ! s'offusqua Feliciano en boudant. Sérieusement, grand-frère !

\- Ouais, ouais. Acquiesça Lovino avec un signe dédaigneux de la main et un sourire carnassier. Boucle-la et monte !

Lovino fit vrombir le moteur, sortit du parking et prit la route de la maison de Feliciano. Le plus jeune avait parlé pendant tout le trajet. Absolument **tout** le trajet… il avait raconté à Lovino ce qu'il s'était passé durant les deux jours où il n'était pas venu rendre visite à Antonio. Francis et Gilbert étaient venus, Ludwig lui, n'avait pas pu à cause du travail. Antonio avait seulement commencé à se sentir mieux la veille. Il avait encore été légèrement barbouillé sans pour autant se sentir nauséeux. La discussion s'éternisa tout le trajet durant. Le vent s'engouffrait par les vitres ouvertes du véhicule. Le soleil commençait tout doucement sa descente à l'horizon. Lovino se gara un peu en aval de la rue.

\- Vous voulez entrer ? les questionna Feliciano, sautillant presque sur place sur le bord du trottoir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu et sortirent à leur tour. Lovino détailla les lieux tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas égarer de vue les deux autres devant lui. Une poignée de touristes semblaient revenir de la plage, encore vêtus de leur maillot, pour certains d'entre eux. Avant même que Lovino ne s'en aperçoive, ils étaient déjà devant la porte d'entrée. Feliciano dégainât sa clé et céda le passage. La maison était bien rangée. Des photos de Feliciano et Ludwig ainsi que des tableaux décoraient les murs et les bas meubles. Un salon composé de trois canapés entouraient une table basse en verre. Toutes les autres pièces paraissaient aussi chatoyantes et chaleureuses. L'iode baignait encore dans l'air de la maisonnée. Une grande baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur un petit jardin avec basse palissade laissant entrevoir une vue de la plage et la mer. Une porte en bois s'ouvrait sur passage latéral menait directement sur la plage. Lovino vagabonda longuement le regard sur ce panorama. Il n'avait pas cette vue, lui, là où il habitait.

Feliciano le tira de sa rêverie et les convia à prendre place sur le canapé. Il amena des rafraîchissements et la conversation reprit de plus belle. Feliciano raconta à Antonio tous les souvenirs qui lui passaient par la tête. Lovino, pour sa part, tentait de se faire tout petit en s'affalant un peu plus loin dans le dossier du canapé. Feliciano en disait toujours trop. Surtout quand ça concernait Lovino.

Ils tinrent compagnie à Feliciano toute l'après-midi. Ludwig revint enfin du travail et fut accueilli par un baiser furtif de la part de son conjoint. Lovino roula des yeux et décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes sur le sable. Ce surplus d'affection le tuait. Surtout avec ce type accro aux patates… Le ciel se colorait d'orange et de rouge. Lovino s'attarda longuement sur un point quelconque, le regard perdu dans le vide. Des enfants pataugeaient les pieds dans l'eau sous les yeux attentifs de leurs parents. Un ou deux couples se promenaient ici et là, bras dessus, bras dessous. Il perçut soudain un mouvement derrière lui et balança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour y découvrir la silhouette d'Antonio que se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Je peux ? demanda l'hispanique, une fois à sa hauteur, en pointant du doigt la place à côté de Lovino.

Lovino hocha simplement du menton pour toute réponse concrète. Antonio eut vite fait de combler le vide à sa gauche. Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Lovino en avait tout bonnement assez. Depuis qu'Antonio avait perdu tout souvenirs, plus aucun courant ne passait entre eux comme auparavant. Tout n'était que malaise et tension. Il se voyait le perdre petit à petit. Et ça lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ces mots, Antonio les avait presque murmurés. Lovino haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr de tout saisir. Voyant que Lovino ne pipait mot, Antonio renchérit aussi vite.

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je t'ai mal parlé alors que toi, tu essayais simplement de m'aider. Et je-…

Il inspira profondément. Le cœur de Lovino cognait à un rythme effréné dans sa cage thoracique. Aucun mot ne daignait se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- J'ai été idiot. Conclus alors l'espagnol en plissant des yeux, la mine coupable.

Lovino soupira. Il était esquinté depuis quelques jours, et pourtant, ces simples mots d'excuse prononcés par une voix enraillée l'avaient requinqué plus qu'il n'aurait l'imaginer. Antonio était un véritable ascenseur émotionnel pour lui, l'italien en avait pleine conscience. Et ça l'agaçait. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir tout ça et de se dire que peut-être, juste peut-être, **son** Antonio d'avant allait enfin lui revenir. Que ces mois sans répit allaient enfin s'estomper.

\- Ouais. T'as fait le con. Rétorqua-t-il, plus sèchement que ce qu'il n'avait réellement voulu.

L'expression d'Antonio se tordit, il se mordit les lèvres. Un pincement tirailla le cœur de Lovino et lui fit instantanément regretter ses mots, mais il enchaina. Car il fallait crever l'abcès. Et maintenant qu'il y était, ça ne servait plus à rien de jouer la forte tête.

\- Mais moi aussi. Moi aussi, j'ai fait l'andouille. Alors j'imagine qu'on est quittes.

Une bise marine souffla et fit danser leurs cheveux. Le visage indécis et surpris d'Antonio disparut dans un sourire. Encore un de ces foutus sourires aussi… agaçants.

\- Grand-frère~ ! retentit derrière eux la voix de Feliciano.

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir qu'il était accompagné de Ludwig, Francis et Gilbert, et qu'il les incitait à rappliquer avec de grands signes. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait réellement pour le dire, et à l'étonnement d'Antonio, Lovino fut de nouveau sur pieds et se dépoussiérait déjà le pantalon. Il mit les mains dans les poches et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la maisonnette, laissant déjà derrière lui un Antonio quelque peu paumé. Après une petit petite douzaine de pas, Lovino pila et bascula un regard vers Antonio, toujours assit sur le sable.

\- J'oubliais une chose, au fait.

\- Oui ?

\- Refais-moi encore un coup pareil et je t'étripe.

Un immense sourire fendit de part en part le visage hâlé d'Antonio.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi~ !

\- La ferme.

Arrivés tous deux à hauteur des autres, Feliciano insista pour qu'ils mangent tous ensemble ce soir, car il avait acheté trop de pâtes. Encore une fois. Il semblait qu'il avait téléphoné à Francis et Gilbert pour les prévenir de la sortie d'hôpital d'Antonio. Lovino, blasé, esquissa malgré tout un sourire devant la joie de son jeune frère à avoir du monde autour de la table ce soir. Animation générale alla de bon train tout le long de la soirée. Lovino but à petites gorgées le verre de vin que Feliciano leur avait versé à tous, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait reprendre le volant après. Vers près de vingt-et-une heures, Lovino décréta qu'il était temps de se remettre en route, car ils avaient quand même un petit bout de chemin à faire. Feliciano les raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, Francis, Ludwig et Gilbert sur ses talons.

\- Faites attention sur la route~ ! leur cria Feliciano tandis que son frère et Antonio leur tournaient déjà le dos, redescendant déjà la rue.

\- C'était chouette comme journée ! fit gaiement Antonio à l'attention de Lovino alors qu'ils marchaient côtes à côtes. On reviendra, hein ?

\- Oui. Oui. Répondit Lovino d'un air las et lessivé.

Ils avancèrent ensuite en silence, et Antonio en profitait pour regarder tout et n'importe quoi. Ils croisèrent des gens qui longeaient la rue dans le sens inverse. Lovino les suivit du regard, intrigué. Il avait cru reconnaître de l'espagnol quand il les avait dépassés. Auparavant, Antonio marmonnait souvent en espagnol, donc Lovino s'y était habitué. En parlant d'Antonio, il n'était plus à sa droite. Lovino le chercha activement du regard, soudain paniqué. Il fit volte-face et le vit enfin à quelques mètres derrière lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Lovino accourut vers lui et remarqua qu'il suait beaucoup. Il faisait chaud, certes, mais là il suait beaucoup trop.

\- Antonio ! Tu vas bien ?

Son visage avait blêmi, ses traits s'étaient contorsionnés en une grimace. Il vacillait sur ses jambes. Lovino le rattrapa de justesse et cala son épaule contre son torse, le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'estomac tout noué.

Oh non. Pas encore. Pas une nouvelle fois.

\- Antonio, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? glapit-il en le tenant fermement.

\- J'ai mal à la tête.

Le cœur de Lovino flancha.

\- C'est arrivé tout à coup ? Tu avais déjà mal, tout à l'heure ?

\- Non. Gémit médiocrement Antonio en se tenant les tempes. J'ai entendus ces gens parler et je- Aie !

Les jambes d'Antonio cédèrent sous son poids et il retomba lourdement sur Lovino qui peina à le retenir de tomber la tête la première sur le sol pavé. Antonio poursuivit sa phrase, haletant. La sueur perlait abondamment sur son front. Sa mâchoire se crispait en une expression de douleur.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'ils se sont dit.

L'esprit de l'italien devint entièrement vide. C'était le blanc le plus total. Le médecin l'avait prévenu que ça allait arriver. Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose… Antonio commençait à retrouver la mémoire.


	9. Chapitre 9

Salutations, chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que tous vos examens se sont bien déroulés! Pour ma part, je suis vraiment heureuse! Je suis admise pour ma dernière année de hautes études, ensuite j'entre officiellement dans le monde du travail :3.

Revenons-en à cette histoire, maintenant! Nous en sommes déjà au neuvième chapitre :o! Mes alleux! Je ne les ai même pas vu défiler x). Comme toujours, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Chacune de vos réactions, aussi simple soit-elle, me fait très plaisir! Merci de me suivre comme vous le faites et d'être au rendez-vous à chaque nouvelle sortie! (En vérité, je voulais poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt mais certaines choses m'en ont, comme qui dirait, empêchées...)

 **ChibiUsagi:** Merci pour tes commentaires (car je remarque que je ne te l'avais même pas encore dit... J'ai honte u_u.)! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant ^^ (Au passage, ton pseudonyme est tellement choux x3)

 **MirryD** : Saches que si tu avais eu un compte, je t'aurais remercié depuis trèèès longtemps par message :3. Et c'est plutôt à moi que ça fait plaisir, enfin ^^. Merci de commenter à chacune de tes visites, ça me rend on-ne-peut-plus heureuse \\(-^.^-)/ ! (Et les compliments me font rougir... Genre vraiment *désespérée de moi-même*)

Sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

C'était arrivé si soudainement que Lovino peinait encore à y croire. Il en restait sans voix, perdu. Sa poigne tremblante agrippait fermement Antonio et le retenait de s'écrouler à même le sol. Son souffle s'était coupé de longues secondes durant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et résonnait jusque dans ses tempes. Une petite foule de quelques personnes dispersées çà et là les regardait curieusement, très intriguée par le spectacle. Quelques chuchotements parcouraient les rangs et se perdaient dans le vent, mais Lovino ne les perçut même pas. Toute son attention était exclusivement centrée vers Antonio, tout son monde ne se résumait qu'à lui, en cet instant même. Il était là, l'épaule appuyée contre son torse, l'expression déformée par la douleur, recroquevillé sur lui-même et empoignant fermement son front. Il suait à grosses gouttes et plissait les yeux, sa tête tanguait de gauche à droite. Il avait l'air de souffrir. D'affreusement souffrir. Et Lovino ne savait pas quoi faire pour que cela ne cesse enfin.

\- Lovino… gémit fébrilement Antonio.

\- Je suis là !

La gorge nouée, Lovino balaya du regard la rue pour y voir que quelques personnes commençaient à s'agglutiner, comprenant enfin que quelque chose clochait visiblement. Lovino tiqua. Merde. Antonio avait plus que tout besoin d'espace, plus que tout besoin de calme. Lovino se ressassa difficilement les paroles que le neurologue avait prononcées il y avait quelques mois de cela. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé défilait à vitesse grand V devant ses yeux, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. D'après ce dont il se souvenait, il fallait le mettre dans un environnement familier… Lovino réfléchit. Le seul endroit familier dans les environs s'avérait être la maison de son frère, mais encore fallait-il remonter une bonne partie de la rue. Seulement, là, il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il déglutit.

\- 'Tonio !

L'espagnol releva des yeux fébriles et cernés de noir vers lui.

\- 'Tonio, écoute-moi ! On va retourner chez Feli', d'accord ?

Antonio sembla comprendre et opina vaguement de la tête, l'expression toujours contorsionnée par la douleur. Il prit appuie sur le torse de Lovino tandis que celui-ci l'aidait à se remettre sur ses jambes flageolantes. Lovino passa un des bras d'Antonio par-dessus ses épaules et le traina de force sur toute la rue, lui évitant de s'écrouler quand il perdait de nouveau pieds. C'était long, éprouvant, essoufflant. La distance semblait s'étendre à chaque pas, à chaque centimètre que Lovino franchissait. Il prenait toujours bien soin de redresser Antonio. Arrivé tant bien que mal et à bout de souffle devant la porte d'entrée, Lovino y tambourina vigoureusement.

Un silence lui répondit.

\- Feli', putain, ouvres !

Il réitéra la même action, cognant plus fort, cette fois.

\- J'arrive ! lui répondit Feliciano avec une pointe de contrariété dans la voix.

Lovino vira un nouveau regard vers Antonio. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil, ses paupières papillonnaient. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Feliciano mécontent.

\- Je suis là, grand-frère, pas la peine de hurler ! Tu as oublié quelque chose-

Il fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux quand il eut vu Antonio qui vacillait toujours plus le buste vers l'avant, au grand dam de Lovino.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant ! Laisse-moi passer !

Feliciano hocha du menton et leur céda le passage. Lovino porta maladroitement l'espagnol sur quelques pas et manqua plus d'une fois de trébucher. Il dû se rattraper au mur avec son autre main de libre. Feliciano veilla à rester derrière eux et à les retenir quand il voyait que Lovino flanchait, le corridor étant trop petit pour qu'ils réussissent à passer à trois en même temps.

\- On prend le relais !

Lovino, haletant, releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Francis et Gilbert, encore tous deux présents. Ils venaient de rentrer dans le salon avec Ludwig par la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin et attendaient au bout du couloir. Ils avaient accourus tous trois en même temps dans la maison, alarmés par le vacarme. Lovino acquiesça, plutôt bien reconnaissant d'avoir de l'aide, et leur confia Antonio. Francis et Gilbert l'installèrent précautionneusement dans le canapé.

Lovino s'adressa alors à Feliciano :

\- Apporte-moi des médicaments pour les migraines.

Feliciano opina du chef et s'éclipsa aussi vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Gilbert, maintenant assit près d'Antonio dans le canapé.

Lovino vira un vif coup d'œil vers Antonio. Il était voûté sur lui-même, les coudes solidement ancrés sur ses genoux, et se tenait le front avec les paumes des mains.

\- Je- souffla-t-il.

Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à le réaliser, lui-même. Il secoua la tête et se reprit.

\- Je crois que sa mémoire commence à lui revenir.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et entrouvrirent les lèvres, mais aucune phrase ne fut prononcée. Feliciano revint alors avec des comprimés. Antonio en avala un après que Ludwig lui eut versé un verre d'eau. Son visage s'était quelque peu décrispé mais ses sourcils restaient fortement froncés, preuve qu'il était toujours assailli par de lancinants élancements. Il ne parlait pas. Ses yeux restaient indéniablement perdus dans le vague.

Un long moment de flottement s'insinua dans la pièce. Tous attendaient un signe de la part d'Antonio mais celui-ci se contentait de battre des paupières, déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? l'interrogea Francis d'un air soucieux.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai une migraine atroce… admit Antonio, le regard toujours brumeux.

\- Tu crois te souvenir de quelque chose ? fit Gilbert d'une voix légèrement tremblante, lui aussi très préoccupé par l'état de son ami.

Lovino retint son souffle. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est… C'est encore trop flou dans ma tête.

Un pincement tirailla la poitrine de Lovino. Antonio resserra sa poigne sur ses tempes et reprit la parole, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

\- J'ai eu des sortes de flashs. Je voyais tellement d'images que je ne sais même plus me rappeler précisément de l'une d'elles sans que toutes les autres ne se superposent. Je ne comprends pas, c'était trop vague et je-

\- Calme-toi. Intervint très sereinement Francis. Respires et prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

\- Tu voyais quoi, précisément ? insista promptement Gilbert, sous les yeux réprobateurs de Francis.

Gilbert haussa les épaules pour toute excuse.

\- Deux personnes âgées, mais j'ai encore du mal à visualiser leur visage. Et je sais que je suis espagnol. Quand j'ai entendu ces personnes parler dans la rue, ça m'est revenu de plein fouet. Le reste, c'est-

Il plissa du nez.

\- Je ne sais pas. Acheva-t-il.

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te forcer. Renchérit le français sur un ton rassurant. Ça te reviendra.

Antonio laissa échapper un profond soupir et enfuit une nouvelle fois son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Francis et Gilbert restèrent plusieurs minutes durant à ses côtés sans mot dire, patientant simplement. Lovino s'était littéralement écroulé dans l'un des deux autres canapés restant et observait, incapable de dire quoi que soit. Il se mordait rageusement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il devait faire, ni comment il devait encaisser la nouvelle.

Il aurait dû être heureux. Il aurait dû être soulagé, déchargé d'un poids qui lui avait trop longuement pesé. Évidemment, qu'il aurait dû l'être. C'était une des réactions les plus logiques qui soient dans ce genre de situation, pas vrai ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir… Mais c'était en vérité tout le contraire de ce qu'il éprouvait là, juste maintenant. Il était indécis, perdu, déboussolé, déchiré entre tout un tas de sentiments aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres. L'espoir, la joie, la peur, l'impuissance, l'incompréhension, la détresse. Il avait sans cesse espéré. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque foutue seconde qu'il avait vécu depuis le réveil d'Antonio. Il avait indéfiniment désiré qu'Antonio sorte enfin de ce cercle vicieux qui continuait de consumer le monde de Lovino à petit feu, qu'il s'en délivre définitivement et puisse finalement retrouver sa vie d'avant. Et il était terrifié. Terriblement terrifié. Car il était entièrement à la merci de tous ces événements, de cette situation qu'il ne se voyait pas contrôler, qu'il se savait ne pas pouvoir maîtriser.

Si recouvrer ses souvenirs mettait à chaque reprise Antonio dans un tel état, Lovino n'arriverait tout bonnement pas à le supporter bien longtemps.

Lovino continua de ruminer ses tourments à l'écart de la discussion générale qui animait faiblement la maisonnée. Il voyait les mirettes de tout un chacun voltiger d'un visage à l'autre, arquant parfois des sourcils songeurs. Les lèvres se mouvaient pour prononcer des mots qui se fanaient avant même que Lovino n'ai pu en décoder la stricte moitié. Il n'écoutait pas, il n'entendait pas.

Il reprit enfin pleine conscience de son environnement quand Francis et Gilbert décrétèrent devoir décamper les lieux car une lourde journée de travail les attendait, le lendemain. Tous deux saluèrent avant de disparaître par l'embrasure du couloir menant à la porte d'entrée, suivit de près par Feliciano qui s'occupa de les raccompagner. Lovino reporta son attention sur Antonio, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le dossier du canapé et clignait des paupières. Ça se voyait qu'il était très éprouvé, ses traits s'étaient retirés. Ludwig, sortit de la cuisine et déposa deux tasses de café sur la table pour s'éclipser de nouveau et en amener deux autres. Lovino grogna pour tout remerciement concret tandis qu'Antonio lui sourit faiblement. Feliciano venait de revenir et prit place à la droite de Lovino.

\- Vous voulez dormir ici ? proposa-t-il entre deux gorgées.

Lovino réfléchit quelques instants. Il leur fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Enfin, surtout Antonio, car Lovino n'arriverait certainement pas à fermer l'œil de sitôt. Ce qu'il venait juste de se passer avait chassé toute fatigue.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous de rentrer, malgré tout.

\- Tu es sûr, grand-frère ? Vous pouvez toujours prendre la chambre d'ami. Je vous préparerai des lits gonflables et-

\- Je suis d'accord avec Lovino. Intervint Antonio avec une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Vous avez tout de même un bout de chemin à faire ! renchérit Ludwig.

\- Ludwig à raison, c'est dangereux et-

\- Feli'. L'interrompit Lovino sur un ton las. Antonio a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et demain, je l'emmène à l'hôpital pour voir si tout va bien. C'est mieux pour nous deux de rentrer.

Antonio hocha du menton en signe d'approbation. Feliciano, lui, parut déçu mais n'en rajouta pas une de plus, moyennement convaincu. Ils finirent leur café sur quelques mots de Feliciano qui insistait pour que Lovino lui téléphone une fois chez lui. Lovino acquiesça mollement, blasé.

Durant tout le trajet en voiture, Lovino garda un œil attentif sur Antonio. Ce dernier restait toujours pâle et commençait à piquer du nez. Il était exténué, Lovino le voyait. Exténué et éprouvé. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Avec un regard entendu, Lovino éteignit la radio, laissant à Antonio le soin de se reposer un minimum. L'italien tenta malgré tout de se concentrer sur la route. Il se posait mille et une questions, mais aucune n'avait réussi à franchir le portail de ses lèvres, chez Feliciano. Il laissa échapper un bref soupir et ne prit pas attention aux lumières qui défilaient parallèlement au chemin qu'il empruntait.

Une fois la porte fermée, Antonio s'engagea directement les escaliers, la démarche chancelante. Lovino le suivit et s'assura qu'il ne dégringole pas.

\- Fais gaffe, 'Tonio ! glapit Lovino avec les mains tendues droit devant lui.

\- Nh.

Lovino soupira bruyamment, il n'arriverait pas à en tirer plus de la part de son colocataire pour la soirée. C'était peine perdue. Antonio enfila un pantalon de training le visage effaré d'un Lovino plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et se glissa la tête la première dans ses draps sans même prendre la peine de faire un saut sous la douche.

Lovino roula des yeux, désabusé.

\- Tu pourrais au moins aller te laver ! Sérieusement !

Mais Antonio ne lui répondit pas, s'étant déjà envolé pour le pays des songes. Donc l'italien préféra tout bonnement abandonner, désabusé. Il s'attarda longuement sur le visage endormi du plus âgé, un sourire en coin s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Antonio avait l'air idiot quand il dormait. Tout bonnement idiot.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il referma précautionneusement la porte de la chambre et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. Il s'affala de tout son poids dans son canapé après s'être versé un chocolat chaud. Un café était sans doute une mauvaise idée, vu l'heure tardive. Peut-être arriverait-il à dormir avec ça ? Il ne le savait pas, à dire vrai.

Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé quand il eut fini de siroter sa boisson chaude, les yeux mi-clos, et repensa à cette journée, laissant son esprit vagabonder à sa guise. Un seul mot pour la définir. Épuisante. Encore. Mais Lovino avait enfin déniché un soupçon d'espoir. Antonio commençait à recouvrer la mémoire. Ça le soulageait d'un immense poids. Oh bon dieu oui ! Il voyait enfin une lumière au bout du tunnel. Au bout de cette routine ponctuée de visites à l'hôpital et chez la psychothérapeute. Cette foutue routine qui n'avait fait que le consumer à petit feu depuis. Il sentit toute sa tension retomber d'un coup. Il ne s'était, jusqu'à lors, jamais imaginé que le stress pourrait autant lui peser sur les épaules. Il ferma de lourdes paupières, un semblant de sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Il se sentait serein.

Il battit de nouveau des paupières quand la lumière du jour perça par-delà l'horizon. Il émergea péniblement d'un profond sommeil. Sa bouche était toute pâteuse. Il balaya les alentours du regard, pas encore bien éveillé. Il était bien dans son salon, là ? Un frisson lui remonta de la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il vit enfin qu'une couverture le recouvrait des pieds aux épaules. Il était étendu de tout son long dans son canapé en cuir, encore vêtu de ses vêtements. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être allongé… Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et tenta de se remémorer la veille, l'esprit toujours vaseux.

Il se redressa d'un coup. Il se rappelait, maintenant. Un élancement lui parcourut alors tout le corps, tendit sa nuque, ses épaules, ses omoplates et l'échine de son dos. Il était courbaturé. De partout. Et ça faisait mal, putain.

\- Aie…

Il s'étira pour débloquer tous ses muscles salement endoloris et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il devait être encore tôt, la pièce baignait dans une lumière tamisée de l'aube. Toutefois, il ne pourrait sans doute plus fermer l'œil. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avec le bout des doigts. Un froissement de tissu retentit soudain derrière le dossier. Lovino jeta un coup d'œil méfiant par-dessus et reconnut tout de suite le profil d'Antonio. Il buvait un café, planté devant la fenêtre, les mirettes concentrées sur le panorama urbain de lui offrait la vue en contre-bas.

\- 'Tonio ? se risqua l'italien, la voix rauque.

L'espagnol figea son geste et vira des yeux curieux et étrangement brillants sur la tête en pétard qui dépassait du canapé. Le cœur de Lovino bondit dans sa poitrine. Antonio semblait… différent. Son regard était toujours bien cerné, ses traits toujours légèrement retirés, mais il était plus… Plus **Antonio**? Ouais, Lovino ne savait pas comment l'expliquer et il se trouvait débile de penser ça, mais c'était l'idée. Une sensation de familiarité.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Lovino fronça des sourcils, de plus en plus troublé. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ce sentiment du creux de l'estomac. Antonio fit quelques pas vers lui, sa tasse de café dans la main. Il contourna le canapé et prit place à gauche de Lovino. L'italien réalisa alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question et s'empressa de bafouiller quelques mots.

\- J'ai trop mal au dos… et toi ?

Un nouveau sourire fendit de part un part le visage hâlé de l'espagnol. Lovino ne comprenait toujours pas. Il était **vraiment** différent. Antonio inspira profondément, les paupières mi-closes.

\- Ce n'était pas la meilleure de mes nuits, je t'avoue.

\- Tu as rêvé ? tenta Lovino, le cœur serré et la boule au ventre.

\- On peut dire ça…

Lovino regarda tristement le visage d'Antonio. Il paraissait perdu. Et inquiet. Trop inquiet. Le nœud au fond de la gorge de Lovino enfla.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Lovino se figea. Les mots étaient sortis sans même qu'il ne le réalise. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le regard d'Antonio se voila de nostalgie, il se renfrogna quelque peu.

\- Vaguement, Lovi'. Je crois me souvenir d'une maison dans laquelle j'habitais enfant, du moins je suppose. Mon sommeil a été très agité, pour tout avouer. C'est encore trop vague pour que je puisse te répondre avec certitude. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus qu'hier…

Lovino ne dit mot, il attendait qu'Antonio continue sur sa lancée. Il se rendit alors compte de quelque chose qui lui avait malencontreusement échappé de courtes secondes.

\- Attends. Tu viens de m'appeler « Lovi » ? 'Tonio, tu te souviens de moi ?

Un bouffée d'espoir le secoua de part en part et pulsa à travers ses nerfs. Il attendait attentivement une réponse, la bouche entrouverte. Mais à son grand malheur, Antonio secoua la tête, la mine triste.

\- Non…

Le cœur de Lovino flancha une nouvelle fois. Il avait été idiot de l'espérer. C'était encore trop tôt. Il déglutit,

\- Mais ça me semblait familier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais ton nom en tête. C'est bizarre, hein ?

Il venait de terminer sa phrase sur un rire mélancolique. Les joues du jeune italien s'empourprèrent. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Il se pinça les lèvres. Merde. Il était heureux. Trop heureux. Foutrement trop heureux. L'attente en avait valu la peine, il pouvait presque toucher du bout des doigts ce qu'il avait souhaité depuis ces longs mois. Antonio lui revenait peu à peu.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à vous, chers lecteurs! J'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux pour vous en cette période de vacances!

Je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps de pause variable entre chaque chapitre, mais mon ordinateur a décidé de planter dernièrement, j'ai donc à peu près tout perdu... Heureusement, j'avais toujours en réserve une sauvegarde récente de l'histoire (je m'aime pour ça). Aussi! Il y a encore une chose dont je voulais parler! Concernant la fiction en elle-même, si elle vous paraît longue (quelques moments importants doivent encore se produire dans les prochains chapitres. Ce dixième, d'ailleurs, est un peu court, mais les suivants seront plus longs), c'est parce que ce genre d'événements met en réalité beaucoup de temps à se produire et je voulais absolument faire dans le réalisme. Alors voilà, c'est un parti pris :).

Encore et toujours (car je ne le dirai vraiment jamais assez), merci pour vos adorables commentaires, pour vos mises en favoris et pour vos follows, que ce soit pour cette fiction ou pour moi-même. Oui, j'ai honte mais je l'avoue x), j'ai seulement compris dernièrement que des gentilles personnes m'avaient ajoutées dans leur liste d'auteurs favoris. Pardon pour m'en être rendu compte aussi tardivement, mais sachez que ça me touche beaucoup!

Bonne lecture! Et nous nous retrouvons très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Les jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, le début du mois d'Octobre pontait déjà le bout de son nez. Ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'Antonio était sorti de l'hôpital et séjournait à nouveau chez Lovino. Plus de deux semaines qu'il avait commencé à recouvrer la mémoire. Plus de deux semaines qu'il enfilait chaque soir les médicaments qui lui avaient été prescrits pour prévenir son stress. Plus de deux semaines qu'il accumulait les nuits agitées et sans grand sommeil, sans oublier ses sautes d'humeur ponctuelles qu'il s'efforçait de renflouer quand celles-ci se faisaient violence. Ça lui était d'ailleurs arrivé plus d'une fois de se réveiller en pleine nuit pour ne plus réussir à fermer l'œil. Lovino veillait à ses côtés à chaque fois que cela se produisait et écoutait avec attention et espoir les rêves que l'espagnol lui contait de ses yeux voilés de nostalgie.

Des silhouettes. Des visages aux traits brouillés. Des voix lointaines, mais cependant familières. Des paysages de champs et des scènes de récoltes récurrentes. Des embrassades quotidiennes accompagnées de sourires à demi réconfortants, sans réelle consistance. C'était tout ce que l'espagnol voyait, tout ce dont il croyait vaguement se souvenir, vaguement reconnaître.

Lovino lui avait parlé de sa famille sans entrer dans les détails, qu'Antonio avait vécu nombre d'années chez ses grands-parents, après que ses parents furent retournés dans leur pays natal, en Espagne. Mais le jeune italien n'avait pas réussi à lui expliquer les raisons de tout cela. Il l'avait voulu, évidemment, mais s'était renfrogné au dernier moment. Il avait ressassé dans sa tête ce qui en avait été le déclencheur. Une dispute. Une lourde dispute. Lovino revoyait encore les sentiments qu'Antonio avait laissé transparaître après cela. Il revoyait encore à quel point ça l'avait affligé, à quel point il en avait été touché.

Le courage teinté de peine, la tristesse, la solitude… mais l'acceptation des faits. Un chapitre écoulé. Une page tournée. Une vie qu'il avait de tout son être tenté de renier.

Lovino ne savait pas comment lui dire, comment lui avouer que tout s'était avéré être entièrement de sa faute, même s'il ne l'avait tout d'abord pas compris. Qu'Antonio avait avoué son homosexualité à sa famille profondément chrétienne, avec tout le courage et la détermination qu'il avait assemblés durant de nombreux mois. Et que cette initiative, que Lovino n'avait cessé d'admirer depuis, avait eu pour conséquence la plus lourde et importante dispute qu'Antonio n'ait jamais connu avec ses parents et son frère. Qu'il avait définitivement quitté toute une partie de sa famille pour Lovino, pour avoir la possibilité de continuer à le voir, et pour enfin vivre avec lui quelques années plus tard, malgré le tort qu'il avait fait subir à ses proches. Et que seuls ses grands-parents l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était. Ça leur avait fait un choc. Un gros choc. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas en venir à détester leur petit-fils pour si peu. C'était trop futile, trop puéril.

Lovino se souvenait : c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu Antonio pleurer.

Oui, Lovino ne pouvait pas lui expliquer de vive voix. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à déjà remettre sur le tapis l'époque la plus douloureuse qu'Antonio ait vécu. Ça aurait été trop éprouvant pour l'espagnol d'avoir à encaisser une fois de plus une telle chose, surtout qu'il était toujours convalescent et que les lésions qu'il avait subies au cerveau pesaient toujours leur poids sur la balance du son quotidien. Et qu'il semblait tellement curieux, tellement envieux, tellement heureux d'en apprendre toujours plus sur sa vie d'avant l'accident. Ses yeux brillaient quand il posait l'une ou l'autre question sur le sujet. Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible pour Lovino. Il ne pouvait se résigner à effacer ce sourire qui illuminait le visage de son colocataire dès que l'italien lui répondait.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous deux à nouveau présentés au cabinet de la psychothérapeute pour la reprise des consultations hebdomadaires, l'ambiance, auparavant si détendue, s'était faite de plus en plus palpable au fil de la conversation. La commotion cérébrale d'Antonio n'était pas sans risques d'aggraver ses lésions, et le stress qu'il avait accumulé rendait les choses d'autant plus difficiles. Son état psychologique avait de fortes chances d'en pâtir au cours des prochaines semaines. Lovino fulminait déjà depuis la veille, alors écouter sans broncher n'avait pas fait partit de son vocabulaire à cet instant-là.

Ah oui ! La raison ? Une prise de bec avec son patron. Encore une. Parmi une longue série. Ce type avait prétendu que Lovino était beaucoup trop souvent absent dernièrement et qu'il ne pouvait tolérer plus longuement un tel comportement. Lovino s'était retenu de répliquer, sous peine de se voir définitivement virer. Il avait mordu sur sa chic et proclamé que ça ne se reproduirait plus à l'avenir… Ou pas. Car il avait tout bonnement décidé de ne pas se présenter au boulot, aujourd'hui.

C'était vrai. Lovino avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de voir la tête de son patron. Antonio témoignait enfin d'un semblant d'espoir pour notre jeune italien. Ils se rapprochaient à nouveau l'un de l'autre et Lovino s'était surpris à espérer plus que d'habitude, à sourire plus qu'à l'ordinaire et à vouloir passer plus de temps avec Antonio… Mais la dure réalité lui était revenue : il devait travailler. Oui, il avait aussi besoin de son boulot pour payer le loyer de sa maison et les différents soins dont Antonio avait besoin.

Lovino avait tenté d'emmagasiner les choses telles qu'elles se présentaient à lui, c'est-à-dire, une fois encore à l'instant où il s'y attendait le moins. Ça l'avait surpris, certes, mais il avait encaissé. Mais sa surprise était allée crescendo quand Antonio demanda s'il pouvait prendre un travail. Lovino en fut estomaqué. Et perdu… Et foutrement agacé d'être visiblement le dernier mit dans la confidence.

Ça sortait de nulle part !

\- Vous savez, Monsieur Fernandez, répondit la psychothérapeute d'un regard brillant et d'un air des plus sérieux qu'elle n'avait jamais arborés, vous devriez d'abord vous soigner.

\- Je sais très bien tout ça… je le sais, mais je veux reprendre le cours d'une vie normale !

Lovino intervint alors, toujours déséquilibré par la situation.

\- Attendez, ça sort d'où ça ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir, Lovi... fit Antonio dans un murmure à peine audible.

La psychothérapeute prit la parole à son tour.

\- Monsieur Vargas, ce n'est pas aussi étonnant que cela.

\- Pour vous peut-être pas, mais pour moi oui ! s'exclama Lovino en haussant légèrement la voix.

La femme l'observa de longues secondes, un éclat de lumière provenant de la fenêtre brillait dans ses verres de lunettes.

\- Je crois que vous n'étiez pas présent lors de la discussion sur le sujet, Monsieur Vargas.

\- Je veux bien vous croire ! maugréa Lovino en roulant des yeux.

\- Un patient souffrant d'une amnésie rétrograde a beaucoup de mal à se projeter car son identité est altérée. Monsieur Fernandez m'a expliqué que vous aviez fait des recherches sur la mémoire épisodique et la mémoire sémantique.

\- O-Oui, hésita-t-il. C'est exacte, oui.

\- Alors vous savez que l'amnésie rétrograde touche ce que l'on appelle la mémoire épisodique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « La mémoire à long terme », oui.

\- Effectivement ! Le patient oublie tout de sa vie passée. Et un patient ne peut s'imaginer un futur s'il ne sait pas qui il est. C'est une bonne chose que Monsieur Fernandez veuille reprendre le cours d'une vie normale, ça signifie qu'il commence à aller mieux.

Un sourire réconfortant s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

Lovino hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Antonio n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet jusqu'à maintenant, c'était on-ne-peut-plus normal que Lovino s'en trouve quelque peu chamboulé. Alors, c'était simplement parce qu'Antonio commençait à retrouver la mémoire, hein ?

\- Pour en revenir à votre question, Monsieur Fernandez, continua la jeune femme. J'ai l'intime conviction que vous devriez encore attendre, il faut pouvoir constater une amélioration sur le long terme.

Antonio baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, la mine coupable. Il finit par hocher du menton pour toute réponse et l'entrevue s'arrêta là. Les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux et prirent la direction de la voiture de Lovino en marchant côtes à côtes en silence. L'italien fut le premier à s'installer sur son siège, suivit de près par l'espagnol qui arborait toujours une mine déconfite. Lovino attendit que la portière fut fermée pour prendre la parole.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques maintenant ? Ou je te fais cracher le morceau moi-même ?

Antonio plissa les yeux.

\- Je voulais t'en parler, je t'assure, mais-

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, l'interrompit amèrement Lovino. Ouais, j'ai pu le constater. Merci du tuyau, je tenterai de m'y préparer la prochaine fois. Oh ! Attends ! Si jamais il y a prochaine fois, bien entendu ? Je dois me préparer à autre chose ?

Il balança un regard appuyé vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupire.

\- Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, tu veux ? souffla-t-il.

\- Mh ? Nope. Pas envie ! rétorqua Lovino, toujours sur le même ton.

Antonio se pinça l'arête du nez avec deux doigts et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Ecoute Lovi', fit-il avec des yeux brillants de détermination et d'une pointe de lassitude. J'ai simplement envie de reprendre une vie normale. Ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre, non ?

Lovino acquiesça mollement et répliqua :

\- Peut-être, mais ton état ne te le permet pas pour l'instant, 'Tonio ! Je crois que tu n'arrives même pas à t'en rendre compte, toi-même ! Et je dois te rappeler que-

\- Et moi je te rappelle que je suis toujours cloîtré à la maison et que je ne fais rien de mes journées à part regarder toujours les mêmes photos des mêmes personnes que je ne reconnais même pas, dans les mêmes albums photos, assit dans ce même canapé, seul dans ce même vide intersidéral qu'i la maison quand toi, tu es au travail ! trancha-t-il en haussant la voix. Tu penses vraiment que ça m'amuse ?

Un point. Putain.

\- Et puis, ça me permettra d'économiser pour me louer un appartement, enchaina Antonio.

Lovino se figea et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, là ? Je n'ai pas tout saisi.

Antonio sembla hésiter quelques instants pour finir par répondre :

\- Bah oui, je dois t'ennuyer, non ? C'est ta maison, quand même.

Rectification : c'est **notre** maison. Souviens-toi, bordel de merde ! hurla intérieurement Lovino en serrant les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? dit-il d'une voix plus aigüe et la gorge légèrement nouée.

\- Bah rien, mais-

\- Ouais! Rien justement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te cherches un appartement alors que tu loues cette maison avec moi, 'Tonio.

\- Et si jamais tu te trouves une copine, tu voudras l'inviter, non?

\- Je- bloqua Lovino.

Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de tout lui déballer maintenant? Est-ce que ça arrangerait tout? Est-ce que- Est-ce qu'Antonio se souviendrai enfin de lui? Lovino secoua la tête pour chasser ses questions. Non. Antonio avait besoin de temps, même la psychothérapeute l'avait dit. Lovino déglutit difficilement et compléta sa phrase, la gorge nouée.

\- Je n'ai personne.

\- Peut-être pas maintenant mais tu vas sans doute-

\- Je n'ai personne je te dis! Alors tu peux rester à la maison.

C'était mieux comme ça. Un pincement avait tiraillé le cœur de Lovino quand il avait déclaré ces mots. Il n'avait personne. Personne à part Antonio. Et celui-ci ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Antonio opina du chef pour toute réponse, une expression indéchiffrable tordant ses traits. Une étrange lueur animait ses yeux et en dérouta Lovino. C'était étrange. Il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête l'idée qu'Antonio tenait peut-être toujours à lui. Que certaines de ses réactions n'étaient pas celles d'un ami, mais peut-être d'autre chose. Peut-être. Juste peut-être.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Et puis, bougonna-t-il d'un ton bourru et les joues cramoisies, ça ferait vide si tu n'étais plus là.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Antonio et fit louper un battement au cœur de Lovino.

\- Toi aussi, tu me manquerais Lovi~ !

\- La ferme !

Sur ces mots, Lovino fit vrombir le moteur de la voiture et reprit la direction de la maison, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Les semaines passèrent lentement. Les jours défilaient et se ressemblaient. Lovino partait travailler avec réticence, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait encore passer une salle journée à cause de ce foutu patron qui ne cessait continuellement de lui faire des reproches toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres pour quelconque raison que ce fut. L'air se rafraîchissait. Le temps se faisait plus grisâtre, plus nuageux. Nous étions déjà en mi-Novembre. Antonio ne montra plus grands signes d'agitation. Il paraissait plus serein, plus détendu. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient pas à pas. Il s'était souvenu de Francis et Gilbert, et ça leur avait valu une crise de larmes, de longues embrassades et l'incompréhension dépeinte sur le visage hâlé de l'hispanique. Ils étaient tous sortis boire un verre, ce soir-là. Francis avait dragué comme à son habitude et s'était fait réprimander par Ludwig qui lui avait supplié de se rhabiller. Lovino s'était vu obligé de faire le chauffeur pour personnes soûles et en avait été exaspéré au plus haut point. Et agacé. Car ces idiots ne savaient pas le moins du monde se tenir en public!

Antonio évoquait assez souvent sa famille à Lovino, mais celui-ci ne daignait lui en apprendre plus. Il savait que tout lui dire signifierait le blesser une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle fois de trop. Donc Antonio avait décidé de se tourner vers ses deux meilleurs amis mais n'avait pas réussi à en savoir plus que ce qu'il ne connaissait déjà, car ces derniers n'avaient jamais réellement sympathisés avec les parents d'Antonio. Par contre, ils lui racontèrent que ses grands-parents étaient des fermiers et que les scènes de récoltes dont Antonio avait souvent rêvé venait de sa vie avec ses grands-parents. Antonio avait sourit à cette idée et un nouvel afflux de souvenirs l'avait ébranlé. Lovino ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de migraines qu'Antonio avait accumulé, ces dernières semaines. Mais l'étranger qui avait débarqué dans sa maison en début d'été reprenait tout doucement les traits et le caractère d'Antonio, et Lovino continuait d'espérer qu'il ne se souvienne de lui bientôt. Car c'est longs mois commençaient à faire beaucoup pour le jeune italien.

Quand l'espagnol s'était rendu à sa récente visite chez la psychothérapeute, celle-ci avait estimé qu'Antonio pourrait désormais commencer à travailler mais avait bien insisté sur un point, il ne devait en aucun cas se surmener. Elle lui avait conseillé de choisir un boulot qui aurait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec sa vie d'avant. Il aurait alors plus de facilités à s'intégrer. Quand l'espagnol en avait informé Lovino, l'italien avait tout de suite pensé à la serre où ils allaient acheter leurs légumes de saison, avant. C'était, entre autre, la raison pour laquelle ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à y entrer, justement.


	11. Chapitre 11

Hellow~! Voici le onzième chapitre! (Oh god! O.ô) Comme toujours, vos adorables réactions me font très plaisir, ainsi que vos mises en favoris et vos follows! Cette histoire accumule déjà plus de 1000 vues, chers lecteurs! 1000 vues! Je vous aime *w* (Mais j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà :3) (Et si les derniers chapitres postés vous ont semblé moins intéressants que les premiers, c'est parce que cette partie de l'histoire m'a gonflée au moment de l'écriture x) *la fille qui ne sait pas écrire de la romance mais qui en écrit quand même~*)

 **Annonce officielle!** Une histoire préquelle de cette fiction est prévue! Elle sera composée de plusieurs chapitres et parlera du passé d'Antonio et de Lovino. Elle paraîtra plus tard, vu que ma seconde histoire sera officiellement sur du DenNor (Et la scénarisation est en bonne voie!)! Mais j'essaierai malgré tout de les écrire simultanément et d'en sortir un chapitre chaque mois ^^ (Si j'ai assez d'inspiration -et de temps, bien entendu- pour enchaîner tout ça ^^')

Bonne lecture à vous! Et nous nous retrouvons, à nouveau, très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

\- Je vois, soupira la femme d'âge mûr en jouant avec la cuillère dans sa tasse de café fraîchement versé.

Ses cheveux chocolats, en grande partie défais de son chignon, retombaient devant ses yeux verts et cernés par la fatigue. Elle était emmitouflée dans un gros pull en laine bleu marine.

\- Vous accepteriez ? demanda avec espoir Antonio, assit à la gauche de Lovino, autour d'une table en chêne.

La femme opina.

\- Oui, bien évidemment ! J'ai besoin de personnel, de toute manière, et je suis aussi très heureuse d'avoir de vos nouvelles après tout ce temps, les garçons ! Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de choisir un travail manuel ? Ton état le permet vraiment ? s'enquit-elle auprès d'Antonio d'un air inquiet.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous demande si ça ne vous ennuie pas de lui donner un travail à temps partiel pour débuter, renchérit Lovino, ses prunelles olives perdues dans le fond de sa tasse brûlante qu'il tenait d'une main. Il n'a pas le droit de se surmener sous peine d'aggraver ses lésions, mais il refuse d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais simplement retrouver une vie normale ! s'offusqua Antonio.

\- Ouais, ouais… fit Lovino d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

\- Je veux bien tenter, dit la dame, mais travailler dans une serre n'est pas de tout repos.

Lovino perdit le fil de la conversation. Il soupira faiblement et jeta un bref regard par-delà l'une des fenêtres du salon. La pluie tombait averse depuis la matinée et ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter de sitôt. Le temps était morne, sans vie, sans couleurs, tout comme le moral du jeune italien.

Ils étaient arrivés tous deux un peu avant midi et avaient demandé aux employés de leur indiquer où ils pouvaient trouver la gérante des lieux. Ils avaient étés reconduit dans la maisonnette à proximité et avaient étés accueillis à grands renforts d'embrassades. Elle les avait obligés à entrer et leur avaient servi un café corsé, et Lovino ne s'en était pas plain, il avait grandement besoin d'un remontant. Ils avaient tous deux survolé les lieux du regard, mais se gardant bien d'être indiscrets. C'était modeste, sans chichi. Une petite maisonnée toute garnie de bois clair, un de ces vieux livings qui avait fait son temps meublait le salon, juste devant un feu ouvert bariolé, une salle à manger pour quatre personnes, une petite TV à écran plat, un escalier raide au bois crissant. C'était confortable sans être trop recherché, c'était juste assez. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion et avaient expliqué les raisons de leur présence. La femme les avait écoutés très attentivement, posant alternativement des yeux ridés en leurs coins sur celui qui prenait la parole pour compléter les explications de l'autre.

\- Vous voulez commencer quand ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant son café.

\- Le plus tôt possible, enchaina Antonio, après avoir jeté un vif coup d'œil à Lovino.

La femme esquissa un sourire.

\- Alors retrouvez-moi ici tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis, de huit heures à dix-sept heures. Ça vous convient ?

\- Parfaitement ! Merci ! s'exclama gaiement Antonio en lui serrant la main dans les siennes.

Lovino hocha du menton en signe d'approbation et ourla les lèvres dans un sourire en coin.

La journée avait été spéciale, il avait une drôle de sensation depuis qu'il s'était éveillé. Antonio était étrange, comme agité. Et Lovino ne cessait de se prendre la tête avec son patron, ce qui lui mettait le moral à zéro. Il s'était ramassé son dernier avertissement : encore un seul écart de conduite et il serait définitivement viré. Point à la ligne. Lovino avait encaissé ça comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et l'avait fermé. Et ça faisait donc quelques jours qu'il était déprimé, mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Ni à son frère, ni aux autres, et surtout pas à Antonio.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin près d'une heure plus tard, s'étant laissé inondé par un élan de nostalgie au détour d'une conversation. La gérante était quelqu'un de très gentil, mais elle paraissait éprouvée par un travail manuel constant. Avant qu'ils ne quittent tous deux les lieux, Lovino demanda à Antonio de commencer à avancer sans lui.

Une fois que la gérante fut sûre qu'Antonio ne puisse plus entendre leur conversation, elle prit la parole :

\- Ça doit être dur pour toi mon garçon.

Lovino fut tout d'abord surpris, puis baissa les yeux et soupira.

\- Disons que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, admit-il malgré lui.

\- J'ai pu le remarquer, oui…

La dame marqua un instant de pose, laissant ses yeux brillants suivre du regard Antonio qui avançait toujours plus loin en observant attentivement les alentours.

\- Je peux te demander une chose ?

Lovino haussa les sourcils et acquiesça.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

Lovino plissa du nez et chercha ses mots, fuyant le regard mature de la gérante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser le contraire ? dit-il tandis qu'une boule au fond de sa gorge se formait.

La gérante haussa mollement des épaules, toujours avec cette même lueur dans les yeux qui avait le don de désarmer Lovino.

\- Juste une intuition, je dirai… Vous me semblez trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour encore être un couple.

C'est mots claquèrent dans l'air tel un coup de tonnerre, et Lovino, lui, se les prit comme une gifle cinglante. Il écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable d'en placer une de plus, trop ébranlé par les mots emplis de vérité que cette dame venait de balancer comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qu'elle avait devant elle. La gérante des lieux sembla remarquer son malaise et posa une main qui se voulait sans doute réconfortante sur son épaule encore humide, Lovino n'y prêta nulle attention. Il tourna des talons sans une parole, saluant vaguement d'un signe de main, et partit dans le sillage d'Antonio qui s'était finalement stoppé un peu plus loin pour ne pas perdre Lovino de vue.

Lovino avança en silence, vaguement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il ralentit enfin le rythme pour relever des yeux absents vers l'espagnol, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à détailler son environnement. Il était là, debout, tourné de trois-quarts dos, vêtu de son gros manteau foncé d'hiver qu'il n'avait pas fermé. Lovino ne put s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder ses yeux sur les traits du visage d'homme de l'espagnol. Ses cheveux foncés, ses yeux brillants d'un vert émeraude, son nez, sa bouche, ses pommettes.

Il réfléchit : était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser venir travailler trois jours sur cinq ici ? Il avait peur qu'Antonio ne replonge d'une quelconque manière que ce fut dans un afflux de souvenirs et qu'il soit seul pour le gérer.

Lovino reprit enfin une bonne allure de marche et arriva enfin à la hauteur d'Antonio. Ils traversèrent la petite parcelle de terrain plat avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant les serres. Lovino détailla les alentours, ça avait pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu avec Antonio. Deux nouvelles serres s'étaient ajoutées de part et d'autre des trois autres. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient ajoutées au panorama et déambulaient ci et là avec des caisses de légumes du terroir dans les mains. L'endroit était grand, tout en longueur. L'installation se trouvait au beau milieu d'un terrain plat entouré sur l'arrière par des oliviers.

Antonio ralentit soudainement le pas, obligeant Lovino à en faire de même. Le plus âgé se mit à regarder avec une attention toute particulière les serres qui se dressaient de toute leur hauteur sur leur droite.

\- Dis Lovi', je suis déjà venu ici, pas vrai ? Tu me l'as raconté toi-même.

La gorge de Lovino se serra.

\- Oui, 'Tonio. On venait souvent ici, avant.

\- Toi et moi ?

Lovino acquiesça.

\- Et Feli' nous accompagnait parfois.

L'espagnol resta silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Lovino déglutit.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? hésita-t-il, la gorge nouée.

\- Non… souffla l'espagnol la mine déconfite. Cet endroit me paraît familier. Je sais que j'y suis déjà venu, mais je ne me souviens pas y être venu avec toi…

Antonio glissa des yeux tristes vers son voisin, qui ne pipait mot.

\- En fait, se reprit-il songeur, c'est dingue… mais je ne me souviens pas de toi.

Encore une fois. Le cœur de Lovino venait encore une fois de sombrer dans sa poitrine. Et les mots ne dardaient se frayer un chemin à travers le portail de ses lèvres tremblantes. Sa main bougea d'elle-même, agrippa fermement celle d'Antonio et l'obligea à faire volte-face. Il s'avança d'un pas et planta son regard olive dans celui brillant de l'espagnol.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?

Sa voix lui paraissait plus aigüe, brisée par l'émotion.

\- J-Je m'excuse, Lovi. Mais non, je-

\- Tu ne sais vraiment plus qui je suis pour toi ? insista malgré tout Lovino, le cœur cognant jusque dans ses tempes. Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à te souvenir de ce que nous sommes, toi et moi ? Je t'en prie 'Tonio ! Fais un effort… supplia-t-il.

Il avait envie de lui hurler toute la vérité, de tout balancer une bonne fois pour toute et d'en finir avec tous ces mois de longue attente qui n'avait fait que se prolonger, encore et encore. Mais il savait qu'Antonio ne devait pas subir de révélation trop brutale, vu qu'il se remettait tout doucement de ses précédentes séquelles. Mais ces mots, dit de manière si honnête et lancés dans le vent s'était répandus comme une trainée de poudre dans le cœur du jeune italien déjà bien éprouvé.

Ils étaient tous deux plantés l'un devant l'autre, ne se quittant pas du regard. Autour d'eux, le clapotis de la pluie venait à elle seule troubler le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes. L'eau glaciale de ces dernières semaines d'automne dégoulinait sur les traits de leurs visages et se fracassait dans les flaques qui prenaient tout doucement forme à leurs pieds. Antonio regardait Lovino, toujours sans mot dire, les yeux écarquillés et soucieux, la bouche entrouverte. Lovino se perdait dans cet éclat émeraude, dans cet éclat qu'il avait si longuement espéré lui voir revenir. Et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau là, Lovino ne pouvait même plus y voir son reflet, toute présence de lui avait disparue… Sa relation avec Antonio avait déjà estompé toute trace de son existence.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, mais cette que la gérante lui avait dite, avait tapé là où ça faisait le plus mal, là où Lovino était le plus sensible. Lovino perdit tout courage, épuisé :

\- Laisse tomber ! J'en ai ma claque, putain !

Il fit volte-face et reprit à grandes enjambées la direction de la voiture, fulminant. Antonio l'appela :

\- Lovi' ! Attends-moi ! De quoi je devrai me rappeler ? Dis-moi !

\- Rien ! Ferme-la ! maugréa Lovino pour toute réponse, dévalant la petite pente en bas de laquelle était garée sa voiture.

Il manqua une fois de glisser mais fut rattrapé de justesse par Antonio qui lui avait empoigné le bras. Le cœur de Lovino loupa un battement quand il réalisa qu'il était à présent collé contre Antonio.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit ce dernier, l'air soucieux.

Lovino ne put répondre, trop troublé par cette soudaine proximité et voulu se dégager des bras de l'espagnol au moment où il sentit ses joues prendre feu, mais en fut incapable car ce dernier agrippa d'une main de fer ses bras et se planta de toute sa hauteur face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lovi' ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu m'as l'air bizarre, en ce moment.

\- Rien ! grogna l'italien, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Alors s'il n'y a rien, comme tu dis, explique-moi ce que je devrais savoir. ça m'aidera peut-être à retrouver la mémoire !

Lovino laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, de toute manière… soupira-t-il d'un air absent.

\- Mais je peux essayer ! Tu essaies toujours de m'aider, laisse-moi te rendre la pareille ! Au moins pour cette fois…

Lovino releva des yeux livides vers Antonio.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi, 'Tonio ? Réponds-moi honnêtement.

Antonio cligna des paupières, surpris par cette question.

\- Mon meilleur ami, fit-il comme si c'était l'évidence-même.

Le souffle de Lovino se coupa net, une lueur incandescente traversa soudainement ses yeux.

\- Et c'est justement parce que tu penses cela que tu ne comprendrais pas ce que je me tue à essayer de te dire. Maintenant lâche-moi !

Lovino se dégagea de l'emprise d'Antonio et dégringola le restant de la pente qu'il restait avant de grimper dans sa voiture et de claquer la porte.

Antonio resta quelques instants interdit, fixant toujours le point où Lovino avait disparu de sa vue. Il reprit ensuite sa descente à pas lourds, frissonnant à cause du froid. Voir Lovino, comme ça, les cheveux ondulés noyés par la pluie, le visage tordu sous l'émotion, cette sensation inexplicable qui s'était emparé de lui quand il l'avait touché et s'était penché vers lui… Tout ça l'avait troublé. Il avait eu une sensation de « déjà-vu », sans pour autant réussir à se souvenir d'où elle pouvait provenir. Lovino lui était familier, il le savait. Lovino avait fait beaucoup de chose pour lui, et Antonio lui en était éternellement reconnaissant. Le plus âgé s'était beaucoup attaché à lui, c'était indéniable. Mais là, l'italien lui avait paru perdu, triste et seul. Antonio savait que son colocataire avait un tempérament rebelle et qu'il n'hésitait pas à lâcher des insultes à tout bout de champ et de repousser quiconque tenterait de trop s'approcher de lui, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une façade pour cacher un jeune homme au cœur tendre et attentionné. Et à cet instant-là, au moment où Lovino l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, il lui avait paru si fragile, et l'espagnol s'était fait violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, sous peine de se faire cogner.

Dans sa voiture, Lovino avait envie de se baffer. Merde. Il aurait pu tout lui dire, il aurait pu enfin en finir avec tout ça, enfin en voir le bout… mais il s'était dégonflé au dernier moment. Car cette phrase continuait de résonner en écho dans sa tête « vous me semblez trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour être un couple ». Lovino n'avait pas pu le nier, car c'était la vérité. Et que cette foutue vérité si foutrement agaçante l'avait ramené sur terre, loin de toutes ses désillusions. Il devait reconstruire sa relation avec Antonio s'il voulait retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Et pour ça, il devait lui parler de ses parents… et de lui.

Il suivit machinalement Antonio du regard quand celui-ci arriva d'un pas nonchalant près de la voiture. Il attendit qu'il fut de installé pour mettre le contact et s'éloigner au son du moteur qui ronronnait.

Durant la soirée, Feliciano et Ludwig étaient passés, vite rejoints par Francis et Gilbert. Ils avaient tous partagés un repas préparé par le cadet des jumeaux ce soir-là, qui avait encore une fois acheté trop de pâte et avait décidé de tourner ça en « repas de famille ». Mais tous avaient ressentis la tension qu'il ne faisait que grandir entre Lovino et Antonio. Et tous tentèrent d'animer la soirée, tant bien que mal.

Lovino supposa que Francis et Gilbert en avaient touchés deux mots à Antonio car ce dernier avait essayé d'instaurer un sujet de conversation quand ils furent à nouveau seuls dans la maison, débarrassé des commérages sans fin d'un Feliciano ayant une petite cuite dans le nez. Il ramena une tasse de café à Lovino et la posa sur la petite table basse du salon, tout en sirotant distraitement la sienne.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? souffla l'espagnol en glissant les yeux vers Lovino qui était recroquevillé dans le fond du canapé et visiblement pas enclin à lui répondre.

Mais, contre toute attente, Lovino reporta son attention sur lui en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je me suis toujours senti bien, affirma-t-il d'un air las et désabusé.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ta santé, Lovi'.

\- Une petite précision s'impose, alors, ironisa Lovino en avalant une gorgée de son café brûlant qui lui permit de se réchauffer par ces températures plus fraîches.

Antonio roula des yeux.

\- Je parle de la discussion qu'on a eue aujourd'hui ! Je te demandais si tu étais encore préoccupé par **cette chose que tu as refusé de me dire.**

Il venait d'insister tout particulièrement sur cette partie de la phrase, ce qui arracha un petit rire cynique à Lovino.

\- Ohw ! Parce que Monsieur est encore plus curieux que d'habitude, à ce que je peux comprendre !

\- Oui.

Lovino haussa les sourcils, étonné du ton sérieux avec lequel Antonio venait de lui répondre.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Lovi'. Je voudrai pouvoir t'aider comme toi tu le fais toujours.

Le cœur de Lovino loupa un battement.

« Si tu as vraiment envie de m'aider, tu n'as qu'à retrouver tes souvenirs ! » hurla-t-il intérieurement.

Lui aussi avait un peu bu pour oublier ses tourments, alors ça se ressentait dans sa manière de parler. Il était plus franc sous l'effet de l'alcool, même après une tasse de café. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

\- Très bien ! s'exclama-t-il en haussa quelque peu la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire si je te disais qu'une personne me manque ?

Antonio, qui s'était redressé pour écouter attentivement son colocataire, se voûta une fois de plus sur lui-même et bâtit des cils.

\- Tu es amoureux, Lovi' ? Elle est comment ?

\- « Il ».

\- Hein ?

\- C'est un homme, rectifia Lovino.

Antonio se figea, ce qui offusqua un peu le plus jeune.

\- Owh… fut tout ce que l'hispanique trouva à répondre.

\- Eh ouais, riposta Lovino d'un ton amer. J'aime les mecs, comme tu peux le comprendre. Satisfait, maintenant ? Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû en parler !

Lovino posa rageusement sa tasse maintenant vide sur la table basse et fit pour bondir sur ses pieds, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par le bras d'Antonio qui vint se placer dans sa trajectoire et qui l'obligea à se rassoir dans le fond de son dossier.

\- Il est comment ? demanda-t-il d'une expression que Lovino ne put déchiffrer.

Voyant que Lovino ne disait mot, Antonio poursuivit.

\- Il est comment, cet homme ? Je peux savoir ?

Lovino prit une longue inspiration, il avait la sensation de retomber quelques années en arrière, quand Antonio lui avait demandé pour son homosexualité et que Lovino l'avait décrit lui, tout juste comme maintenant.

\- C'est un idiot fini. Et un imbécile heureux. Et il m'énerve comme pas d'autres à toujours sourire pour un rien et à être un véritable pot de colle en manque d'affection.

Un sourire crispé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'espagnol, sourire que Lovino ne remarqua pas.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…

Lovino ne prit pas attention à cette voix brisée, il était trop occupé à se ressasser tous ce qu'il reprochait à Antonio… tout ce qu'il aimait à propos de lui.

\- Il a toujours eu peur d'être rejeté, et de finir encore une fois seul… comme avant.

\- Je le connais ?

Lovino suspendit tous ses gestes. On y était. Il serra les poings et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Plus maintenant.

Lovino ne mentait pas, du moins dans ce qu'il ressentait. Car Antonio, celui qui se trouvait près de lui en ce moment-même, lui semblait effacer toute trace du précédent Antonio. Car le précédent Antonio l'aimait en tant qu'amant… alors que celui du présent ne se rappelait même plus avoir partagé avec lui une liaison plus profonde que de la simple amitié.

Tandis qu'il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, Lovino sentit un poids lui retomber sur les épaules, ses paupières. Il avait fini son café, il avait amené Antonio à décrocher un job. Maintenant, il devait amener Antonio à le voir de nouveau comme ce qu'il était réellement : son compagnon.

Antonio s'étonna de voir Lovino piquer inopinément du nez, sans prévenir. La dose d'alcool que son frère lui avait fait avaler l'avait achevé. Antonio sourit, mais son sourire n'était pas des plus heureux. Si Lovino avait regardé de plus près, il aurait vu qu'Antonio se rétractait à chaque nouvelle chose qu'il apprenait concernant la personne dont Lovino semblait profondément amoureux. Il l'avait vu rougir au fil des mots, il avait vu ses yeux se voiler de nostalgie… mais surtout, il avait réalisé à quel point cette personne lui manquait. Et, étrangement, il s'était sentit exclus, délaissé.

\- Allez Lovi' ! Il faut aller te reposer dans ta chambre !

Pour toute réponse concrète, il reçut un simple « Nh. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Ça s'énonçait d'être compliqué de le faire grimper sur son dos ou de le passer par-dessus son épaule, qui l'aurait sans aucun doute rendu malade. Il passa ses bras dans le dos et sous les jambes de Lovino et se fit force pour le soulever, l'ayant pris dans une position pour le moins inconfortable. Une fois calé dans ses bras, Lovino lui parut léger… voir trop. Avait-il perdu du poids ? Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, Lovino semblait s'être affiné. Lovino s'agita et passa ses bras par-delà le cou d'Antonio et y enfuit son visage aux pommettes rosettes, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Antonio sentit de nouveau cette même sensation, cette même familiarité, cette même… envie de se rapprocher.

Il se ressaisit et se dirigea vers l'escalier où il s'engagea, montant marche après marche et évitant de son mieux de tanguer et de tout dégringoler d'une façon qu'il estimait sans doute très douloureuse au vu de sa situation actuelle. Il ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte malgré ses bras chargés et pénétra dans la chambre lugubre. Lovino grognait de mécontentement à chacun de ses pas, ce qui arracha un petit rire à l'espagnol.

Il le déposa avec délicatesse dans son lit double et délia ses bras de sa nuque. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il lui effleura la peau. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression de « déjà-vu » qu'il lui avait continuellement tordu l'estomac depuis quelques jours, bien avant qu'il n'aille se présenter pour obtenir son boulot.

Il épousa la pièce du regard en se relevant doucement pour s'étendre le dos. Elle aussi, elle lui était familière.


	12. Chapitre 12

Mes salutations à vous, chers lecteurs :3. J'espère que vous tenez le coup par ces chaleurs (oui, même en Belgique il fait chaud... 8D)

J'ai bien cru que ce chapitre n'allait jamais sortir ^^'. Bref! Je m'excuse pour le retard, je voulais le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu bien d'autres choses en tête, dernièrement. Merci mille fois pour toute l'attention que vous portez continuellement à cette fiction et à moi-même (favoris et follows!). Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser les records que l'on dépasse toujours un peu plus chaque jour. C'est juste... foutrement incroyable °-°! Je vous aime fort, sachez-le!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et nous nous retrouvons, encore et toujours, très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, déjà, râla Lovino en évitant de peu de bousculer une jeune femme – beaucoup trop ? – chargée de sacs à vêtements.

\- Parce que c'est marrant, grand-frère~ ! répondit le plus naturellement du monde Feliciano qui zigzaguait habillement entre les personnes longeant la rue en sens inverse. Et puis, tu n'allais pas rester cloîtré chez toi alors qu'Antonio est partit s'amuser avec Francis et Gilbert !

Lovino soupira pour toute réponse, Feliciano n'avait pas tords. Et puis, ça lui changeait les idées.

Demain s'avérait être la première journée de travail d'Antonio et l'enfoiré de français ainsi que son acolyte l'enfoiré de grand-frère aux patates l'avaient tous deux embarqués pour aller fêter ça autour d'une « soirée génialissime entre potes », avait commenté Gilbert avec un sourire découvrant toutes ses dents. Feliciano était apparu juste après et avait trainé de force Lovino en dehors de chez lui car il avait, disait-il, besoin d'aide pour trouver les cadeaux de noël de tout un chacun. Lovino avait râlé – pour ne pas changer – mais lui avait emboité le pas. C'était, entre autre, la raison pour laquelle il essayait tant bien que mal, et depuis près d'une bonne heure, de le suivre à travers les rues marchandes de sa ville. Feliciano avait déjà fait plusieurs boutiques… entières. Et Lovino galérait à tenir le rythme endiablé de son frère qui virevoltait littéralement entre les rayons de vêtements et tout autre objet pouvant d'une quelque façon être considéré comme un possible cadeau. Ah oui ! Une dernière chose qui exaspérait l'aîné des jumeaux : c'était lui qui devait porter les sacs…

\- Tu t'y prends toujours trop tôt pour tout ça, Feli ! maugréa Lovino dans ses dents.

Un nouveau soupir se fraya un chemin à travers ses lèvres et il reporta son attention sur les sacs qui commençaient à s'accumuler sur ses avants bras.

\- Et t'es obligé d'acheter tout ça ? Tu ne peux pas choisir- Erh… quelque chose de plus petit ?

Feliciano écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Mais enfin grand-frère ! C'est de noël, qu'on parle ! Et Kiku vient le passer avec nous, cette année encore. Ça se fête dignement !

\- La seule chose que tu vas fêter dignement, c'est tes pâtes à la bolognaise, rétorqua placidement son aîné, de plus en plus blasé par la bonne humeur – trop – communicative de son jeune frère.

Feliciano s'esclaffa et reprit ses recherches.

Lovino glissa un bref regard tout autour d'eux. Des femmes. Que des femmes. Il pouvait entendre leurs piaillements et gloussements résonner dans les rayons voisins. Les minutes passèrent, les vêtements volèrent, et l'épuisement de Lovino se faisait grandissant.

Ils venaient tous deux de ressortir bredouilles d'un unième magasin, Feliciano en tête, Lovino sur ses talons et avançant à pas lourds. La rue commençait à se noircir de monde, les visages défilaient tout autour d'eux, l'animation prenait tout doucement possession des lieux. Lovino s'attarda quelques minutes sur les vitrines environnantes. Les lumières commençaient tout doucement à s'allumer, le ciel s'assombrissait, les discussions allaient de bon train et l'air se faisait toujours un peu plus frais que le jour précédent. Le mois de Décembre ne tarderait pas à arriver avec le froid de l'hiver à ses trousses.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant que son frère se complaisait à batifoler avec des demoiselles qu'il ne connaissait sans doute pas, et repensa irrémédiablement aux mots qu'il avait échangés avec Antonio la veille, en fin de soirée. Oui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser…

Lovino s'était surpris à dire à Antonio qu'il aimait quelqu'un, et surtout que cette personne lui manquait. Même s'il remettait toute cette conversation et ce surplus d'honnêteté mal dissimulée sur le dos de l'alcool, Lovino le pensait réellement. Antonio… **Son** Antonio lui manquait. Et le simple fait de le réaliser lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Oh oui, son compagnon, l'homme avec qui il avait commencé à partager sa vie, lui manquait terriblement. Il n'avait de cesse d'espérer retrouver enfin cette même complicité, cette même relation privilégiée, ces sentiments partagés. Et tout ça, Lovino l'avait entraperçu, du moins l'avait-il souhaité, dans les yeux brillants d'Antonio lorsqu'il buvait ses mots. Et il se repassait en boucle la scène qui avait suivi. Étrange, douce, réconfortante, tendre… Il se souvenait avoir été porté, il se souvenait avoir ressenti cette proximité qu'il avait tant recherchée depuis de trop longs mois déjà. Il se souvenait des bras d'Antonio, du sourire d'Antonio, du torse musclé d'Antonio, de la voix suave et pourtant légèrement enfantine d'Antonio qui lui souhaitait bonne nuit- Arhg !

Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser au loin son trouble et s'empressa de faire volte-face vers son frère… pour enfin réaliser qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Ni devant, ni derrière et encore moins sur les flancs.

« Eh merde. » pensa-t-il, désabusé.

Il le chercha du regard, scrutant hâtivement la rue des yeux, mais abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. Toute présence de Feliciano s'était volatilisée.

N'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à part attendre comme un paumé et constatant que la foule grossissait toujours un peu plus, Lovino dû s'en dépêtrer tant bien que mal et se retrancher sur les côtés pour avoir enfin un minimum s'espace vital. Il chercha une dernière fois son frère du regard, sans plus de succès que précédemment. Abandonnant toute autre tentative, il empoigna son téléphone portable et composa son numéro.

Lovino, de plus en plus agacé, grogna et tapa rageusement du pied sur le sol. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois, quatre et enfin le répondeur personnalisé par la voix enjouée de son frère. Putain, cet idiot avait encore oublié son téléphone dans sa voiture…

\- Bordel ! jura Lovino. Il va m'entendre !

Furax, il refusa de rester plus longtemps sur place et emboîta le mouvement de la foule qui longeait la rue pavée. Des gens devant, des gens derrière, des rires qui fusaient de tous les côtés, trop de gens. Beaucoup trop de gens…

Quelques vitrines plus lumineuses que d'autres attirèrent ses prunelles olives. Il s'arrêta devant nombres d'entre elles, prenant parfois la peine de regarder si la tête brune de son frère apparaissait quelque part. Et évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Lovino avança encore, sentant parfois les yeux des jeunes filles s'arrêter sur lui. Il faisait tâche avec tous ces sacs dans les mains. Il s'arrêta enfin devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie pour reprendre son souffle et profita de ce temps de pause pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Des colliers, des bracelets, des bagues. Le tout, exposé en évidence. Tant qu'il y était, autant y aller franco. Il les passa tous en revue, s'attardant deux ou trois fois sur des montres aux montures argentées. Soudain, ses mirettes se fixèrent sur un des bijoux et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se poser la question sur un possible achat, une main se posa sur son épaule et lui arracha un sursaut.

\- Lovi, c'est toi ?

Lovino tourna vivement sur lui-même, croyant rêver sur la voix qui venait juste d'appeler son nom, pour enfin se retrouver devant une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré et retenus pas un bandeau, aux yeux d'un vert profond et à la silhouette svelte et élancée. Lovino ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Bella ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire que ladite Bella lui rendit aussitôt.

\- Je savais que je ne me trompais pas ! fit cette dernière en se jetant brusquement dans ses bras.

Lovino, d'abord surpris et n'ayant pu en placer une de plus, referma ensuite ses bras autour d'elle et l'enlaça de longues minutes, lui caressant parfois le dos. Certains passants leur jetèrent un regard curieux, croyant avoir à faire à un jeune couple qui se retrouvait après une longue séparation, mais Lovino était trop heureux pour s'en préoccuper. Bella… **Sa** Bella était revenue.

Cette dernière se détacha enfin et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Lovi !

Elle effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Lovino et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Et regarde-moi ça, tu es devenu si beau en à peine quelques années !

Lovino se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'empressa de fuir les émeraudes brillantes de bonté qui s'élevaient vers lui.

\- N'en rajoute pas trop, non plus. La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, gente dame.

\- Damoiselle, s'il te plait ! Je ne suis toujours pas mariée, enfin !

Lovino rit de bon cœur à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Bella, sa meilleure amie depuis nombre d'années déjà, la seule femme qui l'avait un jour plus compris que tous les membres de sa famille réunis, était de nombreux mois durant repartie en Belgique, son pays d'origine, et ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis bien trop longtemps au goût de Lovino. Et sa seule présence qui semblait à présent ne jamais l'avoir quittée, la seule vue de cette jeune femme au caractère si doux et jovial, était comme une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour l'italien. Un chaleureux rayon de soleil dans ses journées bien mornes.

Lovino l'attira une nouvelle fois vers lui et l'étreignit des puissants bras pour ensuite poser son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Étreinte qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt en enfuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Sachez, très chère, que votre présence m'a beaucoup manquée, ironisa Lovino sur un ton faussement pompeux.

\- Bah j'espère bien ! s'offusqua celle-ci en s'agitant soudainement dans ses bras. T'imagine si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? J'aurais fait quoi, moi ?

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fraya un chemin à travers les lèvres de Lovino et il se décolla définitivement de Bella pour lui prendre les mains tièdes dans les siennes.

\- Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Italie ?

La jeune femme roula des yeux et soupira.

\- Tu ne vas pas être surpris, si je te le dis.

\- Oh… souffla Lovino. C'est encore à cause de ton frère ?

\- Il m'énerve ! grogna rageusement la blondinette. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est mon précieux grand-frère, mais il se fait trop envahissant, en ce moment. Il a encore essayé de se mêler de mon couple alors qu'on s'organisait la première semaine de Novembre en Italie pour fêter notre première année de relation. Et devine qui s'est fait larguer près de trois semaines avant de prendre l'avion, à cause de lui…

Lovino haussa les sourcils et balbutia des excuses :

\- Oh non, Bella je suis désolé, je-

\- Ne t'excuse pas, protesta-t-elle en lui souriant maladroitement. Je savais déjà que ça n'allait pas durer entre lui et moi, de toute manière. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. C'est juste…

Elle marqua un bref temps de pause.

\- C'est juste que je ne m'imaginais simplement pas que ça se finirait maintenant, conclu-t-elle enfin sur un ton empreint d'une pointe amertume.

Lovino se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il se pencha, lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front et lui répondit de la voix la plus rassurante qu'il n'ait jamais prise :

\- S'il t'a fait ce coup-là, c'est que c'était un lâche et qu'il ne te méritait pas. Il y en a plein d'autres qui n'attendent que toi.

Bella passa ses fins doigts dans ceux de Lovino et esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, tu as raison. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré prendre mes distances et je suis malgré tout venu en Italie.

\- Et tu loges où ?

\- Dans un petit appartement que j'ai loué pour tout un mois. Mais je pense que je vais prolonger mon séjour, je n'ai pas envie de revoir mon frère, pour l'instant.

Elle secoua la tête, certainement pour chasser ses troubles.

\- Et toi ? reprit-elle. Ça avance, avec 'Tonio ? Car tu ne m'as plus donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps ! Cet imbécile heureux ne sait toujours pas que tu l'aimes ?

Le cœur de Lovino flancha une nouvelle fois. Il se figea, cette phrase venait encore de taper où ça faisait mal. L'italien plissa les lèvres en une grimace. Non. Non, il ne le savait toujours pas, effectivement… Rectification : il ne le savait plus.

À cette dernière pensée, les mots se moururent sur ses lèvres et il sentit son estomac se tordre. L'expression de Bella se décomposa au fil des secondes qui s'écoulèrent. Lovino sentit un sanglot lui remonter dans la gorge, ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré lui.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, hein ? tenta la belge en fronçant les sourcils.

Lovino haussa les épaules d'une manière qui se voulait nonchalante, mais il ne pouvait nier que tout cela jouait un grand rôle sur son moral. Il déglutit difficilement et se racla la gorge. Ça le rendait trop émotif, trop faible, trop… éprouvé. Il voulait récupérer Antonio, il voulait plus que tout retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Cette situation n'avait que déjà trop duré.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida enfin :

\- Antonio est-

\- Grand-frère~ !

Lovino refoula un nouveau sursaut et balaya activement les alentours du regard pour enfin voir apparaître la touffe de cheveux caramel de Feliciano parmi toute cette foule.

\- Grand-frère~ ! réitéra le plus jeune en l'apercevant, un sourire béat pendu aux lèvres et lui faisant de grands signes.

Lovino se tapa le front d'une main et leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il lui fit malgré tout un vague signe de main.

\- Oh ! Bella~ ! s'égosilla Feliciano en lui sautant au cou. ça faisait longtemps !

\- Bonjour, Feli' ! lui répondit-elle.

\- T'étais où, bordel de merde ? pestiféra Lovino. Je t'ai cherché partout !

\- Des jolies demoiselles étrangères m'ont demandé de l'aide pour trouver leur chemin. Je ne pouvais pas faire sans les aider, grand-frère~ !

\- Dis surtout que tu ne pouvais pas faire sans flirter ! bougonna l'aîné dans ses dents.

Il écouta son frère se pavaner tel un beau parleur devant une Bella tout sourire et lâcha un profond soupire de lassitude. Cette scène lui fit oublier le malaise qui avait pris possession de lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il avait failli partir en sanglots. Peu importe ce que Lovino faisait, Antonio ne l'avait jamais vu comme un possible amour depuis son réveil. Et Lovino, qui auparavant n'avait que pour seule envie de lui dire l'entière vérité, s'en voyait maintenant effrayé. Oui, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Antonio apprenne tout et finisse par le détester. Car il avait tout abandonné pour lui, et Lovino s'en était toujours voulu. Toutefois, il avait réussi à ne plus y penser pendant tout un temps… le temps de ces trois mois où il avait partagé sa vie avec Antonio. Et tout ça semblait remonter à loin, Lovino en avait même déjà oublié en quoi consistait les petites attentions d'Antonio, de quoi se définissait leur relation, tellement l'amnésie de l'espagnol lui consumait la vie à petit feu.

\- Lovi' ?

Lovino sortit de ses pensées et releva des yeux brillants vers la belge.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit cette dernière d'un air soucieux. Tu m'as l'air bizarre…

Lovino ourla les lèvres dans un sourire en coin.

\- Bella, tu veux venir chez moi ?

Elle parut surprise mais hocha du menton.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout chez moi. Ici- hésita-t-il. Ici, il y a un peu trop de monde.

Feliciano, qui avait suivi l'échange, en perdit son sourire. Il avait prétexté vouloir déjà acheter les cadeaux de Noël pour obliger à l'accompagner dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées, pour qu'il oublie un peu ses tracas, il en avait même informé Ludwig pour que ce dernier ne se fasse pas plus de soucis, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné plus que ça. L'expression de son frère, qui avait regagné un peu de vie en matinée, s'était une nouvelle fois assombrie et Feliciano s'en sentait profondément désolé et attristé.

Ils firent chemin inverse jusqu'à la voiture quand Lovino eut demandé à son cadet s'il avait tout et que celui-ci eut approuvé. Une fois les sacs enfournés dans le coffre et que tout le monde fut installé, Lovino fit vrombir le moteur et reprit la route jusqu'à chez lui. Le trajet se fit dans l'écho des voix de Feliciano et Bella en pleine discussion sans que Lovino n'intervienne une seule fois, se contentant de se concentrer sur la route. Il gara son véhicule un peu en aval de la rue et ils déchargèrent les sacs. Lovino ouvrit la porte de chez lui après avoir dégainé ses clefs de sa poche de manteau et tous entrèrent à sa suite.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit garder tes cadeaux, hein ? C'est quoi, cette foutue logique ?

\- Car j'ai une exposition en Janvier et que tous mes tableaux sont entreposés dans mon grenier, grand-frère ! Tu le sais très bien… Et puis, je préfère que ce soit toi qui les gardes, les autres seraient trop tentés d'aller y fourrer leur nez et je refuse qu'ils découvrent ce que je leur ai acheté.

\- Ah ? Parce que moi non, peut-être ? rétorqua Lovino en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

\- Mais toi tu es mon grand-frère ! Tu as toute ma confiance~ !

\- Boucle-là et monte.

Cette altercation arracha un petit rire fluet à Bella qui les suivait en portant elle-même des sacs, chose que Lovino n'avait tout d'abord pas acceptée.

Feliciano profitait toujours du fait que Lovino n'avait jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit, ce qui agaçait toujours l'aîné des jumeaux.

Une fois les cadeaux montés dans le grenier, ils s'installèrent autour d'un café et des snacks… et Lovino expliqua, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Bella écouta attentivement, l'expression nouée par la vue de son meilleur ami. Feliciano gardait les yeux rivés sur le fond de sa tasse. Lovino cherchait ses mots, essayait de se souvenir des paroles des médecins et de la psychothérapeute, mais se ressasser tout ça le rendait plus triste qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et il réalisa une fois de plus qu'il voulait tout retrouver de sa relation avec Antonio, qu'il souhaitait ardemment que ces mois éprouvants ne fussent qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait bientôt s'en éveiller pour trouver à ses côtés son bel espagnol au sourire ravageur.

Un long silence pesant s'installa une fois que Lovino eut fini son explication, et ses deux invités le fixaient à présent avec des yeux vitreux, sans joie.

\- Je vois, souffla Bella, assise en face de lui, après avoir avalé une gorgée de café. Je comprends, maintenant. C'est vrai que tu avais autre chose en tête que de me donner de tes nouvelles… Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé.

Lovino fuit son regard et le reporta son ses mains liées entre elles.

\- Ça fait près de six mois qu'il s'est réveillé, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité…

Feliciano posa une main rassurante sur son bras tandis que Bella avait perdu toute trace de son sourire. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun ne dise mot, trop occupés à digérer les événements. Tout à coup, le téléphone de Lovino se mit à sonner. Essayant de calmer son cœur qui venait de bondir dans sa poitrine, il le sortit de sa poche de jean et décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- _Lovi' !_ résonna la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- 'Tonio ? s'étonna Lovino en fronçant les sourcils et jetant un vif coup d'œil au nom de Francis qui s'affichait sur son écran.

\- _Oui ! Je suis désolé de t'appeler maintenant, mais tu ne veux pas venir me rechercher ? Francis et Gilbert sont de retour chez eux, j'ai dû les ramener car ils avaient trop bu._

Par-delà le combiné, Lovino entendit Antonio respirer bruyamment, preuve qu'il était essoufflé.

\- Oh… Et toi, tu n'as pas bu ? se risqua-t-il.

\- _Pas autant que Francis et lui. Je savais que je devais rentrer à pieds comme tu étais avec Feliciano pour la journée, donc j'ai préféré m'abstenir. Ici, je suis chez Francis, mais le trajet est long jusqu'à la maison et je n'ai plus assez d'argent pour reprendre les transports en communs. Pardon Lovi', c'est juste pour cette fois._

\- Bon, d'accord, soupira Lovino. Je suis là dans une trentaine de minutes.

Il s'adressa alors à Feliciano.

\- Feli', je te ramène chez toi maintenant. Je dois passer prendre Antonio. Et toi aussi, Bella, fit-il en croisant son regard.

\- Je peux appeler Ludwig, grand-frère.

\- Et moi je peux prendre un taxi, tu sais, assura la blonde.

Lovino ne répondit pas, embarqua sa veste et son trousseau de clefs, et les pria d'embarquer. Les deux invités échangèrent un regard et grimpèrent à bord, Bella sur le siège avant, à la droite de Lovino, tandis que Feliciano insista pour s'assoir à l'arrière. Lovino expliqua à Bella qu'Antonio ne la reconnaîtrait certainement pas et qu'elle devait s'y préparer. Elle opina, signe qu'elle avait bien compris. Le reste du trajet, Feliciano meubla maladroitement la conversation. En se garant devant la maison de Francis, Feliciano fut le premier à voir Antonio, assit sur un rebord de route. L'espagnol sourit quand il eut reconnu la voiture de Lovino et fit pour embarquer sur le devant mais s'arrêta au dernier moment en y apercevant une jeune femme blonde derrière la vitre semi teintée. Il baissa la tête pour s'assurer que c'était bien Lovino et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Feliciano fut le premier à lui expliquer la situation en ouvrant sa portière :

\- Il faut que tu montes derrière, Antonio. Lovino ramène Bella.

Antonio s'exécuta, l'expression toujours tordue par la perplexité. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil par-dessus le dossier du siège passager avant, et croisa le regard de Bella qui lui sourit et se présenta.

\- Bonjour, Antonio. Ravie de voir que tu vas bien !

\- Excusez-moi, mais je-

\- Oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Lovi' m'a dit. Ne t'en fais pas et prends ton temps. Ça te reviendra.

Antonio glissa brièvement les yeux vers Lovino qui enclenchait déjà le moteur de son véhicule et ne lui prêtait nullement attention. Il se renfrogna quelques peu et mit sa ceinture à son tour. Ce fut Feliciano qui lui expliqua qui était Bella, de son vrai nom, Isabelle. Elle s'était retrouvée dans la même classe qu'Antonio à l'école et ils avaient terminés leurs années d'études ensemble. Il apprit aussi qu'elle avait deux frères, dont l'un était plus jeune d'elle et l'autre plus âgé. Qu'elle était une belge de pure souche mais qu'elle avait emménagé très jeune en Italie. Et aussi, et surtout, qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Lovino.

Bella ponctuait les dire du jeune peintre par certaines de ses anecdotes qui firent rire Lovino ou le faire grogner. Et Antonio réalisa à quel point ces deux-là étaient proches.

Lovino se stationna devant l'immeuble de Bella. La jeune femme décrocha sa ceinture. Il fit de même et ouvrit sa portière. Elle lui sourit et descendit de sa voiture. Lovino s'adressa à son frère.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Il opina du chef pour toute réponse, Antonio resta silencieux mais esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Lovino accompagna Bella jusqu'à la devanture de son immeuble. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux et Bella prit la parole :

\- Merci Lovi'.

\- Appelle-moi dès que tu veux venir. Je viendrai te chercher.

\- Et toi, si tu as un coup de blues à cause d'Antonio dis-le-moi.

Lovino baissa les yeux.

\- C'est juste que-

\- Ça fait mal qu'il ne se souvienne pas, compléta Bella. Oui, je sais. Ça m'a fait un choc quand il m'a demandé qui j'étais, alors je n'imagine même pas ce que ça a dû être pour toi.

Dans la voiture, Antonio regardait par la fenêtre la scène qui se déroulait par-delà la vitre, les yeux livides.

Il découvrit un Lovino qu'il ne connaissait pas, une facette de lui qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Un Lovino tendre, même en façade. Un Lovino qui montrait clairement ses émotions.

\- Dis-moi, Feliciano. Ils n'ont pas été que meilleurs amis, pas vrai ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Le plus jeune des jumeaux cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par la voix cassée d'Antonio.

\- Non, c'est vrai, admit-il. Ils ont étés amants, il y a de cela quelques années.

Antonio marqua un instant de pause avant de poursuivre, le regard toujours tourné vers les deux jeunes gens debout devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble à quatre étages.

\- Lovino m'a pourtant dit qu'il aimait les hommes.

\- Il est sorti avec Bella avant de comprendre qu'il était gay. Mais ils ont finis par rompre. Ils sont cependant restés en contact et Bella reste sa meilleure amie.

Quelques mètres plus loin, sous les regards attentifs d'Antonio et de Feliciano, la belge et l'italien s'enlaçaient.


	13. Chapitre 13

Hellow~! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^! Je m'excuse mais les publications seront toujours aussi indéterminées. Je tenterai de publier minimum un chapitre par mois, voir deux ou plus si j'en ai la possibilité. Je ferai mon possible pour remanier les chapitres pour qu'il y en ait moins et qu'ils soient plus consistants (vu que j'avais normalement écris le tout dans l'espoir de publier chaque semaine...) mais sachez que l'on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet! (et ça fait plaisir, bordel! la scénarisation des chapitres précédents m'avait gonflée x) (et vous vous en êtes rendus compte, j'imagine xD)) J'espère malgré tout que vous continuerez à y être autant fidèles et que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Antonio ouvrit les yeux dans un soubresaut, tétanisé. La sueur perla sur le haut de son front et traça un sillon jusqu'à la naissance de son cuir chevelu, provoquant chez lui un frisson qui lui glaça l'échine jusqu'à la moelle, tendit tous ses muscles et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque complètement à découvert malgré ces températures déjà hivernales. Sa respiration, bien trop rauque et saccadée pour encore être saine, et la sonnerie stridente et répétitive de son réveil indiquant 6h30 du matin étaient les deux seules choses qu'il pouvait entendre dans ces ténèbres nocturnes laissant entrevoir un simple rayon lunaire qui se faisait un chemin à travers la fine fente de ses deux rideaux accolés. Il bascula le torse en avant, se glissa jusqu'à l'arête de son lit et découvrit ses jambes pour déposer ses pieds sur le parquet glacial et crissant. Il éteignit son réveil d'une simple tape sans grande conviction sur l'un des boutons et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, enfuyant son visage dans ses mains. Il déglutit avec difficulté, reprenant doucement ses esprits, cligna bon nombre de fois des paupières et tenta de se calmer. Vainement.

Il avait encore rêvé…

Et ce fut encore ce même rêve. Il se sentait tomber, toujours plus profondément et pourtant si douloureusement. Il se voyait engloutir par les abysses, toujours plus sombres, toujours plus inquiétants, toujours plus oppressants, alors qu'une voix lui priait à tout prix de rester éveillé, de ne surtout pas fermer les yeux… sans même réussir à la reconnaître, sans même pouvoir dessiner les traits de son visage, sans même réussir à remercier cette personne qui tentait désespérément de le garder en vie. Car, oui, dans ce même rêve qui tiraillait son sommeil depuis de trop longues nuits déjà, Antonio se sentait défaillir, perdre peu à peu conscience, perdre notion de son entourage complètement immaculé de tout décors à cause de sa mémoire encore trop peu retrouvée, perdre peu à peu son dernier souffle. Il se sentait mourir.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'où pouvait provenir un telle ressentiment, une telle peur, mais il se savait, à chaque dernière infime seconde, espérer enfin pouvoir en sortir, enfin pouvoir s'en libérer. Mais il espérer aussi, plus que tout autre chose et du plus profond de son âme, de son être, que **cette** personne ne le laisse pas tout seul, que **cette** personne dont il ne pouvait se rappeler les traits ne parte pas… Que cette personne à qui il tenait autant ne l'abandonne pas.

Mais il ne savait nullement qui pouvait être **cette** personne.

Il avait dit « rêver », alors que dans le cas présent, ça ressemblait plus à un cauchemar trop récurant pour que ce ne soit réellement anodin… Et il n'en avait toujours pas informé Lovino, car il était effrayé. Effrayé de se dire que ce « rêve » n'était peut-être pas une pure invention de son subconscient.

Il en avait appris beaucoup à ce sujet grâce à sa psychothérapeute. Elle lui avait expliqué plus en détails que n'importe quel médecin qu'il avait pu interroger et que n'importe quel site internet qu'il avait unièmement parcourut de fond en comble avec Lovino, quels étaient les mécanismes de son subconscient. Ce dernier pouvait entrer en action grâce à une odeur que l'on aurait sentit des années auparavant, à un goût familier d'aliment que l'on aurait souvent mangé, à un lieu qu'on a aimé visiter, à une simple mélodie que l'on aurait trop de fois entendu… La liste des possibilités était infiniment longue et dépendait de la vie passée du patient amnésique. Et ce subconscient pouvait tout aussi bien agir comme une barrière, comme un bouclier par rapport à la réalité des faits, surtout si le patient avait vécu un lourd traumatisme qui lui laissait des séquelles irréversibles… tout comme lui.

Sa gorge se noua et une boule se forma dans le creux de son estomac.

Oui, lui aussi, il présentait des séquelles irréversibles : il ne se souviendrait plus jamais de toute sa vie…

Et le simple fait d'y repenser lui sapait le moral et avait même réussit à la mettre en colère quand il l'avait appris. Il avait tenté de chasser cette idée de sa tête durant une longue journée, mais le jour où il était de nouveau rentré à l'hôpital, ça avait éclaté… Et il s'était pris la tête avec Lovino, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas informé sur ce sujet. À cet instant-là, il lui en avait profondément voulu, mais il avait ensuite voulu refouler tout ça, alors il s'était excusé dans l'espoir de retrouver cette complicité, cette amitié qu'il avait (re ?)nouée avec l'italien. Car Lovino avait fait son possible pour qu'il se sente mieux, mais malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en convaincre, Antonio avait toujours beaucoup de mal à accepter son amnésie, à se dire qu'il devrait vivre avec pour une période indéterminée et qu'il devait s'y accommoder. Puis certains souvenirs encore toujours trop flous lui étaient revenus de plein fouet quand il avait entendu cette discussion en espagnol.

Quel était le sujet, déjà ? Il soupira. Il ne s'en souvenait même plus…

Cette scène où il avait eu sa première grosse migraine remontait à trop loin, et ses derniers souvenirs récupérés ne semblaient même pas lui appartenir.

Il avait fait son possible pour se rebâtir pierre par pierre par rapport à celui dont on lui avait nombre de fois fait référence. Cet homme souriant et joyeux dont son colocataire lui avait longuement parlé. Cet homme qui aimait les tomates, cet homme qu'il avait connu étant enfant et avec qui il avait grandi, cet homme qui avait semblait-il pris soin de lui.

Mais Antonio se sentait perdre pieds à chaque fois que Lovino lui disait qu'il voulait l'aider à récupérer sa vie passée, car l'italien ne semblait plus le voir comme ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un homme amnésique en quête d'un passé dont il avait tout oublié. Lovino ne le regardait pas comme cet Antonio qu'il était aujourd'hui. Le reflet de lui-même dans les yeux de Lovino n'était pas celui du présent, mais bien l'ombre d'un homme qu'il n'était plus.

Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver à un carrefour où il devait définitivement choisir entre deux options : vivre dans le passé avec la conviction de ne jamais pouvoir combler les possibles pièces manquantes du puzzle, ou alors choisir un futur totalement incertain où il devrait se résigner à vivre dans l'oubli.

Alors il avait décidé de reprendre le cours d'une vie normale, dans l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir oublier son quotidien morne dans la maison de Lovino. Car oui, Antonio ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place dans cet endroit, toutefois les cadres sur les murs témoignaient du contraire. Même sa chambre ne lui était en rien familière, alors que celle de Lovino où il l'avait emmené la dernière fois à bout de bras, l'était, et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Mais encore une fois, Lovino s'y était opposé. Il l'avait regardé de ses yeux incandescents d'ironie tranchante qui le définissait. Et il lui avait parlé avec sarcasme et agacement. Alors Antonio s'était une fois de plus énervé, en cherchant à cacher son agacement dans un ton de voix ferme mais sans colère. Et il lui avait posé la question qui le taraudait depuis de trop longues semaines déjà : devait-il continuer à vivre avec lui, dans cette maison qui l'étouffait, dans cet endroit où il se sentait étranger, dans cette vie qui appartenait à son précédent « lui » ? Mais l'italien l'avait retenu de s'en aller pour quelque raison que ce fut, la mine sombre et coupable. Antonio n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, couvrant un pincement au cœur par un sourire qu'il avait teinté de joyeuseté, et Lovino n'y avait vu que du feu. Preuve même qu'il ne savait en aucun cas décrypter les émotions qui ne cessaient d'affluer dans le fort intérieur de l'espagnol. S'en était suivit plusieurs semaines durant lesquelles il sortait avec Francis et Gilbert, les deux seules personnes qui le mettaient à l'aise, les deux seuls êtres avec qui il pouvait être **lui** , sans avoir à ressembler à l'autre Antonio, celui qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas. Et il avait fini par se souvenir d'eux, sans subir la moindre migraine, la moindre douleur. C'était juste naturellement venu en les regardant discuter à deux, et ses deux amis avaient finis en larmes autour d'un verre trop de fois rempli dans le bar que tenait le français. Et pour la première fois depuis de trop longs mois déjà, il s'était enfin sentit à sa place.

Quand il avait appris qu'il pourrait enfin se prendre un petit boulot, Lovino l'avait emmené à la serre où ils allaient, d'après ses dires, tous deux, accompagnés parfois par Feliciano. Et il avait eu cette discussion avec Lovino, cette même discussion où il avait bien cru que celui-ci allait fondre en larmes. Il avait découvert un Lovino fragile et esseulé. Et il avait voulu le réconforter, comme l'italien l'avait toujours fait pour lui durant ces nuits blanches passées à se ressasser des rêves sans grandes consistance.

Il porta sa main tremblante à l'arrière de sa tête et toucha du bout des doigts cette cicatrice qui traçait son chemin horizontalement. Il la connaissait par cœur, il savait où elle se trouvait, il savait de quelle taille elle était. Il pouvait toujours sentir le renfoncement dans son crâne, là où les os avaient étaient brisés. Il savait que c'était à cause d'un violent coup à la tête qui lui avait littéralement fendu le crâne.

Cette cicatrice qu'il aurait à vie. Cette cicatrice qui lui rappelait continuellement qu'il n'était encore que l'ombre de son « lui » passé. Qu'il n'était toujours pas cet Antonio que tous espéraient revoir un jour, ce même Antonio qu'il ne serait de toute manière plus jamais…

Il entendit soudain trois petits coup dans sa porte, suivis par la voix grave de Lovino :

\- Tonio ? Tu es réveillé ?

\- O-oui ! J'arrive ! parvint-il à articuler, parmi le bruit sourd de son cœur résonnant jusque dans ses tempes.

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner et fondre dans les escaliers. Lovino n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui répondre.

Il obliqua un dernier regard vers son réveil et constata qu'il avait déjà perdu une bonne dizaine de minutes à remuer ses pensées sombres. Il secoua la tête et se reprit en mains, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu !

Il bondit sur ses jambes, empoigna ses vêtements empilés et trainant sur le rebord de son lit. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il dévalait déjà les escaliers pour enfin prendre la direction de la salle de bain dont la porte était grande ouverte et laissait échapper de la vapeur. Devant le miroir, il aperçut Lovino. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et encore humides et plus ondulés qu'à l'ordinaire, faisant ressortir ses yeux olives aux reflets parfois ambrés. Il était occupé à boutonner les boutons du bas de sa chemise rayée qui laissait entrevoir son torse bronzé et plutôt bien bâtit par-delà ses pans ouverts, sa brosse à dents encore en bouche, les yeux plantés dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

\- 'Lut ! fit-il. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais j'ai cru que tu t'étais rendormi.

\- Salut, Lovi'.

Lovino glissa finalement un regard vers Antonio qui se tenait toujours devant le chambranle de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux, fit quelques pas dans sa direction et pencha légèrement la tête.

\- Tu es tout pâle, souffla-t-il, suspicieux. Tu es sûr de vouloir reprendre le boulot aujourd'hui ? Tu sais, je ne suis toujours pas certain que tu sois suffisamment prêt-

Antonio claqua la langue.

\- Je vais bien ! haussa-t-il brusquement de la voix, faisant de fait sursauter Lovino.

Il prit enfin conscience du ton qu'il venait juste de prendre et écarquilla les yeux

\- Oh. Je- hésita-t-il en détourant les yeux. Je suis désolé Lovi', j'ai juste un gros mal de tête à cause de l'alcool que j'ai bu hier.

Lovino glissa les mains dans ses poches de jean et hocha mollement du chef.

\- Je vais te chercher des médocs, dans ce cas. Prépare-toi, ou on va finir par être en retard.

Il passa à côté d'Antonio sans même lui adresser un regard, fit quelques pas nonchalants dans le couloir menant au salon, s'arrêta, pivota de quelques degrés sur lui-même et plongea son regard dénué de tout émotion dans celui voilé d'Antonio

\- Au fait, 'Tonio.

\- Oui ? demanda celui-ci en arquant les sourcils.

Le plus jeune ourla les lèvres en un sourire en coin bien trop crispé pour être classé comme étant sympathique.

\- Trouve autre chose, la prochaine fois. Le coup de la gueule de bois ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

Il reprit son chemin, tournant à nouveau le dos à l'espagnol et disparut par l'embrasure de la porte du salon qu'il ne prit aucunement la peine de refermer.

Antonio entra dans la salle de bain, verrouilla la porte et s'y adossa pour enfin passer une main lasse sur son visage. Il s'y était une fois de plus confronté à ce mur qui ne faisait que se massifier et accroître la distance entre eux.

Cette journée s'annonçait d'être longue et éprouvante…

* * *

Lovino stationna sa voiture entre deux autres mais laissa le contact. Il s'adressa ensuite à Antonio qui avait déjà enlevé sa ceinture :

\- Tu m'appelles au moindre souci, d'accord !

\- Promis, opina l'espagnol dont les lèvres se fendaient en un sourire où l'on pouvait entrevoir une pointe d'exaspération.

\- Et surtout, ne te surmène pas !

\- Lovi'… souffla-t-il dans un petit rire. Je peux y aller maintenant ? Tu vas encore te prendre la tête avec ton patron si tu arrives en retard au boulot.

Lovino se renfrogna à l'entente de cette dernière phrase pour une raison qui échappa à Antonio mais enchaina malgré tout.

\- Je ne pourrai sans doute pas venir te rechercher, ce soir, donc-

\- Oui, j'ai encore de l'argent pour les transports en communs.

L'italien grogna simplement pour toute réponse.

\- Bon ! Eh bien, à ce soir alors.

\- Passe une bonne journée, Lovi' !

Il posa enfin un pied sur la terre froide et humide de ce mois de Novembre et s'extirpa du véhicule. Avant de refermer la portière, Antonio se courba sur lui-même et bascula un dernier regard à Lovino pour lui sourire.

\- Merci, Lovi'. Pour tout.

Il crut voir Lovino s'empourprer avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. Il s'écarta après s'être assuré que la portière ne soit correctement fermée et laissa Lovino faire ses manœuvres. Il lui fit un dernier signe de main par-delà le parebrise semi teinté et s'éloigna de sa vue dans un faible sillon de fumée qui provenait du pot d'échappement. Il arpenta la dizaine de mètres de pente avant d'atterrir devant les silhouettes des serres encore non-éclairées par leurs lampes.

Et cette vision marquait le début de la première journée de travail d'Antonio, le commencement de son retour, du moins le supposait-il, dans la société économique.


	14. Chapitre 14

Hellow~! J'espère que vous allez bien :3. Il semble que je puisse garder un rythme de parution assez régulier, pour l'instant (soit une fois semaine), mais je ne peux toutefois pas garantir qu'il le restera jusqu'à la fin, malheureusement...

 **Guest:** Merci pour ta review! ça me fait très plaisir de le savoir ^^. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite :)

 **MirryD:** ça me rassure que tu penses comme tel :)! Je t'avoue avoir eu très peur pour ce chapitre... Il expliquait pas mal de choses sur les précédentes réactions d'Antonio et j'avais vraiment envie qu'on comprenne sa vision par rapport à sa situation. Alors merci d'effacer un tant soit peu mes doutes, j'en avais bien besoin, pour le coup ^^. PS: Si un jour tu te crées un compte, rappelle-moi de répondre à chacune de tes reviews, s'te plait x)

(Et pour ceux qui se demanderaient, mes histoires sont toujours longues *beaucoup de chapitres, c'est cool~* mais oui, cette fic a bien une fin xD. J'ai juste tendance à enchaîner les gros pavés °v°... *Ahem* J'me soigne, j'vous assure 8D)

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Antonio laissa les caisses remplies de légumes qu'il tenait à bout de bras retomber un peu trop brusquement dans le coffre grand ouvert de la camionnette blanche arborant le nom d'un magasin d'aliments bios et client assez régulier des lieux – d'après ce que lui avait expliqué la gérante –, manquant par la même occasion d'en éparpiller sur le sol. Un fois assuré que rien n'avait été semé par inadvertance, il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre vint se caler sur sa hanche. Il inspira longuement, gonflant les poumons jusqu'à plus de souffle. Et expira. Il prit ensuite place quelques longues minutes et s'accorda un peu de repos.

Ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'il avait commencé à travailler. Une seule et courte semaine… et il était déjà à bout… Tout son corps l'élançait, ses bras et ses jambes lui pesaient, il était parfois prit de vertiges à cause du trop peu de sommeil accumulé dernièrement, du moins le supposait-il. Il n'avait pas envie de se dire que c'était la faute de ses lésions. Non. Il ne voulait pas s'en convaincre. Ses nuits étaient fréquemment agitées et avaient pour conséquence de détériorer progressivement son humeur. Il se revoyait plonger la tête la première dans le même état de mal être dont il avait tant bien que mal réussi à sortir il y a peu. Mais il s'en était pourtant bel et bien dépêtré. Et il continuerait.

Avec ses horaires de neuves heures par jour, il ne cessait de courir partout et de porter des caisses, malgré les recommandations fréquentes de la gérante de ne pas en faire trop. Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots, il repensait inexorablement à Lovino. Oui, c'était vrai. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus les mots de Lovino résonnaient dans sa tête. Encore et encore.

 _« Je ne suis toujours pas certains que tu sois prêt »_

Antonio ne lui avait même pas laissé finir sa phrase, car il savait très bien que Lovino insinuait qu'il n'était pas encore apte à reprendre le boulot… Mais Antonio estimait que si. Bien sûr que si, il l'était ! Et il allait le prouver ! Car ça l'énervait d'être ainsi prit pour une personne sans défense. Il voulait trouver ses marques, se faire une place. Il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi dépendant des autres que ça, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller.

Mais surtout, **surtout** , il voulait que Lovino cesse d'autant s'inquiéter pour lui et puisse enfin mener une vie plus posée, tranquille…

Il se redressa, se dépoussiéra brièvement le pantalon et rentra à nouveau dans la serre où l'attendaient des clients qui venaient tout juste d'arriver et qui avaient remarqués sa présence, encore très peu connue sur les lieux. La plupart s'avéraient être des personnes d'un certain âge alors que le reste étaient des enfants qui aimaient vagabonder comme bon leur semblaient dans ces artères où l'espagnol zigzaguait maintenant trois fois semaine.

Il les servit et sympathisa plutôt bien avec eux. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la région. Il avait enfin l'impression de s'ancrer pas à pas dans cette vie active qui était maintenant la sienne. Et il se complaisait à se voir octroyer un moment à lui, un moment durant lequel plus personne ne serait sur son dos, à l'intimer d'être prudent pour toute chose qu'il s'était mis en tête de faire. Ce boulot l'épuiserait surement pour un petit moment avant qu'il ne s'y habitue, il le savait pertinemment, mais ce sentiment constamment présent, l'intime conviction d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie lui faisait un bien fou. Ses grands-parents étaient des fermiers, d'après ce que Francis et Gilbert lui avaient expliqué, alors maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ça ne lui semblait plus aussi étonnant que cela, à dire vrai. Il avait passé sa vie dans les champs, alors la serre était un endroit plus petit, certes, mais il avait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu plus de ses souvenirs, de réussir à les effleurer du bout des doigts. Et il se sentait tout bonnement revivre.

\- Antonio ? l'appela une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se détourna des plantes de tomates dont il prenait soin depuis maintenant une bonne heure, et obliqua la tête vers son interlocuteur pour enfin reconnaître Feliciano qui arrivait tout franc battant vers lui avec un sourire béat fendant ses fines lèvres. Antonio écarquilla légèrement les yeux, plutôt surpris de sa présence sur les lieux.

Feliciano s'avança gaiement dans l'allée flanqué de part et d'autre par des plantations de légumes, essentiellement des tomates, et Antonio ne put s'empêcher de superposer la silhouette de Lovino à la sienne. Ils étaient indéniablement très différents l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde les comparait toujours à leur caractère respectif, mais tous s'accordaient toutefois sur le fait qu'ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup physiquement. Mais Antonio, lui, ne trouvait pas. Il vivait quotidiennement avec Lovino, donc il estimait que c'en était très certainement la raison, mais tous deux avaient leur authenticité propre. L'un avait les cheveux clairs, tirant parfois sur le caramel sous les reflets du soleil, ainsi que de chaleureux yeux ambrés. Il était joyeux, plein de vie. L'autre arborait une tignasse plus foncée et les yeux d'un vert olive aux miroitements doré terne. Et il était ronchon et boudeur, avec une certaine attirance pour les sarcasmes, nota Antonio. Non, ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Et tous préféraient Feliciano grâce à sa bonne humeur communicative. Mais Antonio ne regrettait pas de s'être retrouvé chez Lovino. Car peu de personnes savaient vraiment comment il était. Peu de personnes avaient un jour un l'occasion de discuter avec l'aîné des frères, alors que lui y passait ses soirées. Peu de personnes avaient un jour eu l'occasion de voir un réel sourire de Lovino, ou encore ses rougissements quand il s'entêtait vainement à cacher sa gêne. Et dieu sait à quel point c'était étrangement charmant.

Antonio pouffa dans un soupir. C'était sans aucun doute idiot de sa part de penser ça, mais il comprenait pourquoi Lovino attirait autant l'attention quand tous deux se baladaient côtes à côtes dans les rues.

Le temps d'un bref instant, il eut une sorte de flash qui se dissipa aussitôt, si bien qu'il n'eut nullement le temps de se demander de quoi ça en détournait réellement. Sa tête lui pesa soudainement et sa vision se voila pour se brouiller. Mais tout redevint vite normal. Presque **trop** vite. Il déglutit avec difficulté et chassa ses troubles de sa tête.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, à l'autre bout de la serre, Feliciano prit la parole :

\- Bonjour~ ! Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- Bonjour Feli'. Et non ! Pas du… tout.

Il venait de bloquer sur sa réponse. Il se sentait étrangement tiraillé par une sensation de familiarité, de « déjà vu »… sans réussir à mettre la main sur le pourquoi. Il secoua la tête, refoulant une nausée passagère.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le plus jeune, une expression d'inquiétude dépeinte sur le visage. Tu es tout pâle.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste la fatigue, menti l'espagnol avec un sourire qu'il tenta de faire paraître tout aussi naturel qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Feliciano sembla peu convaincu mais reprit son sourire et joignit les paumes des mains devant lui.

\- Tu voudrais m'accompagner jusqu'à mon fournisseur, aujourd'hui ? Mes commandes de peintures et de toiles sont arrivées et je t'avoue que j'aurais bien besoin d'aide pour tout porter jusqu'à la voiture…

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais-

Il prit la peine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

\- Lovi' est au courant ? Il m'avait promis de venir me rechercher pour ma dernière journée de la semaine.

\- C'est lui qui m'envoie, justement, expliqua Feliciano. Il doit rester plus longtemps au travail à cause d'une histoire de documents ou je ne sais trop quoi, je n'ai pas tout suivit, donc il m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas te récupérer en chemin. Seulement, mon fournisseur m'a téléphoné hier pour me dire que ma commande avait été réceptionnée le matin-même et je lui ai promis de passer aujourd'hui.

\- Si Lovi' n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je te suis ! s'exclama l'espagnol, tout sourire.

\- Oh merci~ !

\- Je fini dans une quinzaine de minutes, tu peux faire un tour, si tu veux, proposa-t-il en épousant les lieux d'un vague signe de main.

L'italien jeta un vif coup d'œil aux caisses de légumes aux pieds d'Antonio et releva des yeux pétillants vers lui.

\- Vous vendez des tomates cerises ? J'ai envie de tomates cerises ! Oh ! Et on peut aussi en apporter à grand-frère ! Il en raffole !

Antonio esquissa un faible sourire pendant que le plus jeune sautillait littéralement sur place, des étoiles dans les yeux. Un élancement s'était mis à cogner par à-coups dans sa tête mais il choisit de ne rien laisser paraître.

* * *

Lovino glissa un regard empli de lassitude et d'agacement sur le tas de feuilles qui encombrait encore son bureau. Il avait enfin fini de tout organiser… et il ne restait pratiquement personne à son étage. Personne à par lui.

Il se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil et y posa la tête. Il était lessivé. Et énervé. Et esquinté. Et bordel, c'était quoi son problème, à ce patron ? Lui refiler tout le travail alors qu'il avait promis à Antonio d'aller le chercher ! Il l'avait vraiment dans le collimateur depuis trop longtemps au goût du jeune italien. Et ça l'agaçait, putain de merde ! Mais Lovino devait mordre sur sa chic et acquiescer tel un bon petit toutou, ou il se ferait viré dans la seconde-même.

\- Putain, grogna-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur ses yeux et, d'un geste las, la glissa sur le reste de son visage. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aller boire un coup. Il s'en fichait des conséquences, il avait seulement besoin de souffler et de se vider la tête. Oh. Il se pointerait chez le bâtard de français, tiens ! Juste histoire de décompresser. De toute manière… Il jeta un simple regard à sa montre pour se rassurer. Oui, de toute manière, Feliciano avait très certainement déjà repris Antonio. C'était même certain. Et il avait envie de tirer une taffe, aussi. Il avait arrêté la cigarette depuis longtemps, maintenant, mais il ressentait une sorte de manque. Il se l'accorderait bien après cette foutue journée. C'était le moment de décompresser. Enfin, il projetait aussi d'avoir une conversation avec Francis sur Antonio. Il voulait savoir s'il n'était pas le seul à se douter de quelque chose.

Il avait été soulagé que son frère travaille à domicile et qu'il ne se fixe pas de réel horaire, pour le coup. Il lui avait sonné entre deux rencontres avec des clients, au moment où il s'était accordé un café, et son cadet s'en était vu ravi de lui rendre ce service. Lovino était sincèrement reconnaissant de pouvoir toujours compter sur son aide en cas de besoin.

Antonio et lui s'éloignaient toujours un peu plus, sans que Lovino ne sache réellement le pourquoi du comment. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ses paroles l'avaient-elles offusqué ? Pas qu'il y pouvait grand-chose, pour toute compensation possible, en toute honnêteté. Il était comme ça, point. Mais les jours s'écoulaient et Antonio lui filait peu à peu entre les doigts. Ils étaient proches, ils vivaient sous le même toit, partageaient les mêmes repas, discutaient de tout et de rien à la fois… mais ils étaient plus éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient encore jamais été. C'était ce que Lovino ressentait. Et cette simple idée le consumait à petit feu, le tuait toujours un peu plus chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient et qu'il constatait avec amertume qu'Antonio ne le considérait pas différemment d'un simple ami. Il s'était mis en tête de tout reconstruire, de tout rebâtir… mais Lovino il n'était même plus certain de le vouloir. Il n'était bon qu'à tout détruire, visiblement. Il s'estimait débile, voire complètement incapable de réaliser quelque chose sans que tout ne se fracasse à même le sol, juste devant ses yeux. Et ses sentiments pour Antonio semblaient suivre le même schéma…

Il s'était même surpris à se demander déjà bon nombre de fois si sa relation avec Antonio était déjà perdue, comme avait sous-entendu la gérante qui tenait les serres.

« Est-ce que c'est réellement terminé ? » s'interrogea-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Est-ce que cette cause était déjà perdue ? Est-ce qu'Antonio les reconsidèrerait un jour comme ce qu'ils étaient réellement : un couple ?

Lovino soupira. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Mais il se gifla mentalement, s'obligeant à se reprendre, à se raviver. Il se laissait encore emporter par son pessimisme. Et les mois qui allaient suivre nécessiteraient toutes ses forces. Antonio n'en était toujours pas bien loin dans la restitution de ses souvenirs, et la mauvaise humeur légendaire de Lovino n'allait pas grandement l'aider, s'il continuait dans cette voie.

Résigné et secoué par un nouvel élan de détermination, il amassa vite fait les dernières feuilles qui s'éparpillaient ci et là et encombraient son bureau, rangea son ordinateur portable qu'il réservait pour lire ses mails professionnels, agrafa rapidement ses commandes récentes et les rangea finalement dans une farde qu'il réservait à cet effet. Il s'empressa de tout ranger, glissa la chaise sous son bureau et arpenta les couloirs avant d'atteindre l'entrée et de grimper dans sa voiture.

* * *

Feliciano ouvrit le coffre de sa Alpha Romeo blanche et enfourna ses sacs de tomates dans un coin. Il pria aussi à Antonio d'y glisser son sac à dos qu'il utilisait pour emporter son dîner et referma dès que ce fut fait. Ils prirent place sur les sièges avant, mirent leur ceinture et Feliciano alluma le contact pour ensuite faire ses manœuvres et quitter les lieux. Malgré le fait qu'il y était déjà monté, Antonio étudia l'intérieur sous tous les angles. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça changeait pas mal de la Maserati Granturismo pourpre de Lovino.

Le voyage se fit au son de la mélodie relaxante de la musique italienne passant à la radio, et Antonio profita pleinement de cet instant pour se reposer. La conduite de Feliciano était étrangement plus douce que celle de Lovino. Lovino avait pour habitude de râler à tout bout de champs, mais Antonio trouvait ça plutôt marrant. Et il ne prit aucunement conscience qu'il piquait du nez. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, sans prêter la moindre attention au sourire rassuré et attendrit qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du jeune jumeau de son colocataire.

Feliciano soupira d'aise. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça en avait l'air, en réalité. Juste un manque de sommeil.

« Tu vois, grand-frère ! » pensa-t-il. « Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Tu le couves trop ! »

Ils arrivèrent à destination et Feliciano gara sa voiture sur le parking du magasin. Il réveilla finalement Antonio en le secouant doucement.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Antonio émergea difficilement et réprima une grimace. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait rêvé. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de quoi.

* * *

Lovino pénétra dans le bar plutôt bien rempli de Francis au son de la clochette. L'air sentait les effluves d'alcool, l'odeur de tabac mélangée à celle de cigare s'entremêlaient, il renfloua une nausée qui le prenait déjà. La température était déjà plus abordable et lui fit remonter un frisson de satisfaction le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il balaya quelques micros secondes la salle avant d'apercevoir son propriétaire, Francis. Le français, debout en plein milieu de la pièce, un tablier accroché à sa taille et les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval, amassait les verres vides de clients ayant tout juste désertés les lieux et fit volteface pour accueillir de nouvelles têtes, un sourire charmeur pendu aux lèvres… mais déchanta aussi vite et ses traits se contorsionnèrent en une bouille surprise quand il eut reconnu Lovino.

\- Mon petit Lovi' ?

\- C'est Lovino, pour toi, bâtard, rétorqua l'italien en se débarrassant de son manteau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? enchaîna le français, ignorant complètement l'agacement qui se lisait sur le visage de Lovino.

Lovino prit place sur une des chaises hautes s'alignant au bar et attendit que Francis sois passé derrière le comptoir pour commander :

\- Un shot.

Francis fronça les sourcils et le scruta de longues secondes, suspicieux et sujet à un profond débat intérieur, mais attrapa malgré tout la bouteille et versa un peu de son contenu dans un petit verre qu'il venait de prendre sur l'étagère qui flanquait le mur. Lovino tendit la main pour attraper son verre mais le vit disparaître aussitôt.

\- Eh !

\- Je te le donne si tu me dis ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure.

\- C'est du chantage ? pestiféra Lovino en grimaçant. Donne-moi mon verre ! Je suis ton client, ici, barbiche !

\- Et je suis le patron et je fais ce que je veux, mon chou.

\- T'en as d'autres, des arguments à deux balles comme ça ?

\- Je suis plus coriace que tu ne le crois, trésor~ !

La porte des toilettes au fond de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement sur la gueulante de Gilbert, prêt pour un nouveau round, d'après ses dires.

\- Lovino ! l'appela-t-il dès qu'il l'eut reconnu en contre-jour, un grand sourire carnassier qui découvrait toutes ses dents blanches scotché sur les lèvres, attirant vers lui pratiquement tous les regards, en grande partie réprobateurs, des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Lovino regarda Francis qui lui souriait malicieusement, se concentra à nouveau sur Gilbert qui avançait à grandes enjambées vers lui, revint sur le français et fini par lever les yeux au ciel.

Putain de merde.

* * *

Feliciano attendit que Ludwig eut fermé la portière pour lui sauter au coup et le bécoter. Antonio se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et glissa un regard empli de malaise sur l'autre passagère de la banquette arrière qui s'avérait n'être nulle autre que Bella. Celle-ci gloussa pour toute réponse et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la dernière fois, quand Lovino l'avait ramené chez elle en voiture alors qu'il le reprenait lui à la suite d'une journée un peu trop arrosée avec ses deux compatriotes. Et il ne l'avait pas bien vu de dos, mais maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, c'était vraiment une très jolie femme. Feliciano et lui l'avait croisé en chemin alors qu'ils traversaient tous deux la ville en voiture pour rechercher Ludwig au travail. Feliciano s'était arrêté pour la saluer et la discussion avait dérivée, il ne se souvenait trop comment, sur le fait de venir dîner chez eux. Et elle avait de suite accepté avec grand enthousiasme, ne pouvant résister aux charmes de son ami. Ils avaient parlés tout le reste du voyage et Antonio avait commencé à sympathiser avec elle. C'était en réalité une jeune femme joviale et douce par nature. Souriante, aimante.

Cette dernière se racla la gorge quand l'attente devint un peu trop longue et les deux compagnons durent se séparer à contrecœur – surtout pour Feliciano, car Ludwig, lui, était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre et aurait très bien pu se cacher dans un trou de souris –.

Antonio tâcha d'oublier sa migraine tout le long du trajet. Mais il se sentait vraiment mal, à tel point qu'il bondit de la voiture dès qu'ils furent à l'arrêt, garé à quelques petites dizaine de mètres de la maison du jeune couple. Balla parut remarquer son étourdissement et posa une main réconfortante dans son dos, ce qui le fit sursauter, lui provoqua une décharge qui tordit son estomac et le ramena à la réalité malgré ses yeux toujours livides.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir debout ? Ta tête te fait mal, hein ?

Antonio porta inconsciemment une main ses sa tempes et déglutit.

\- Tu l'avais remarqué ?

\- Tu m'avais l'air agité depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tes souvenirs te revenaient par périodes. Ce n'était pas si difficile de faire le rapprochement.

Antonio ne répondit pas, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

\- Vous venez, tous les deux~ ? s'écria alors Feliciano près des marches de l'entrée de sa maison, pendu au bras de Ludwig qui lui tenait les sacs contenant les pots de peintures.

Antonio fit signe à Balla de le suivre et ils commencèrent à arpenter la distance qui les séparait du jeune couple. Antonio inspira profondément et rompit le silence.

\- Tu pourrais-

\- « Ne pas en parler » ?

L'espagnol opina mollement.

\- Seulement si tu me promets d'en parler à Lovi', il se fait du souci pour toi, tu sais ?

\- Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire… mais je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter plus qu'il n'en faut. Il a déjà fait beaucoup et en ce moment il semble plus préoccupé par l'absence d'une personne qu'autre chose. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer.

Bella écarquilla les yeux et pouffa après un bref instant.

\- Ne lui ressors jamais cet argument ou il va s'énerver !

\- Je préfère éviter les colères de Lovi' !

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et s'esclaffèrent, ayant en tête une image assez semblable d'un Lovino furibond dans ses plus mauvais jours.

Un peu avant d'atteindre l'entrée, Antonio chancela et se fit rattraper de justesse par la blonde qui avait l'œil aux aguets.

\- ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Ludwig en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Tous furent surpris qu'il parle car il n'avait pas pour habitude de piper grand mot.

\- Il est juste un peu fatigué de sa journée, s'empressa de rectifier Bella.

\- C'est de ta faute, Feli'. Tu l'as encore traîné partout !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua celui-ci en entrant le premier dans le couloir, suivit de près par Antonio, Bella et Ludwig qui fermait la marche et déposa les sacs près des escaliers.

Ils firent irruption dans le salon et Antonio put se reposer dans l'un des canapés, l'esprit plus tranquille, mais toujours sous les yeux attentifs de Bella et de Ludwig qui avait remarqué le comportement étrange du brun.

* * *

\- Je vois, souffla Francis en essuyant distraitement les verres qu'il venait juste de laver. Et il te semble bizarre, c'est ça ?

Lovino hocha du chef, le regard perdu dans les dernières gouttes de shot présentes dans son verre.

\- Il n'a peut-être tout simplement pas envie de t'en parler, supposa Gilbert en haussant les épaules et fusillé de suite par un regard révolver du patron du bar.

\- Et t'as d'autres infos aussi évidentes en réserve, peut-être ? tiqua Lovino en plissant du nez. Non, mais, vous n'avez vraiment rien vu d'anormal dans son comportement, dernièrement ?

\- Pas que je ne me souvienne, non… soupira Francis, les yeux dans le vague.

Lovino avala cul-sec le fond de son shot et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main droite.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone résonna et Francis fourra sa main dans sa poche de tablier sombre pour décrocher.

\- Allo ? Mon petit Feli' ?

L'italien et l'allemand échangèrent un regard plein de questionnement. Francis écarquilla légèrement les yeux et poursuivit :

\- Oui, il est là.

Il glissa mécaniquement ses orbes clairs vers Lovino qui aussi un sourcil.

\- Feli', calme-toi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Lovino sentit un nœud se former au creux de sa gorge et continuait d'observer la mine de Francis qui se détériorer au fil des secondes. Il entrouvrit la bouche et pâli, laissant Lovino complètement désarmé et mort d'inquiétude.

\- Oui ! Oui, on arrive tout de suite ! Et je l'embarque avec moi !

Il raccrocha sur ses mots. Lovino s'égosilla :

\- Il se passe quoi ?

Le français prit un air très sérieux et empoigna sa veste pour l'enfiler.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris car Feliciano était paniqué mais ça avait un rapport avec Antonio.

Lovino sentit son cœur sombrer.

\- Il semble qu'il ait fait une crise.


	15. Chapitre 15

Hellow~! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^. J'ai relu les précédents chapitres et j'ai HONTE de toutes ces fautes °_°... Pardonne-moi, ma douce Amy, pour tout ce que tu devras corriger é_è.

Une dernière chose! Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre car je suis en plein déménagement, en ce moment. Peut être que la publication sera régulière (soit entre le vendredi et le dimanche) mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que ce sera vraiment le cas, malheureusement :/... Préparez-vous à ce que les publications des prochains chapitres soient indéterminées pour un temps!

 **Nobody:** Saches que j'ai rougi (-*w*-) *désespérée de moi-même*. Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review! Oui, j'ai tendance à enchaîner les gros pavés (J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il n'y a jamais assez de lignes dans mes paragraphes xD) alors un grand merci du conseil (que j'ai appliqué dès ce chapitre, tu me diras si c'est mieux?) :D! Et tu sais, du moment que tu y trouves plaisir à la lire, moi je suis comblée :3! (Mais une review me fait toujours très plaisir, bien entendu ^^) Merci de ta fidélité, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point j'en suis heureuse (-^.^-)/! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite (que tu découvriras par toi-même ;D).

 **MirryD:** Je fais souvent cet effet-là, il paraît XD! On me l'a dit pas mal de fois déjà... et je jubile, si tu savais 8D mwahaha *s'étrangle*. Merci une unième fois pour toutes tes reviews débordantes d'enthousiasme ^^!

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Le trajet s'était fait en silence. L'atmosphère s'en était retrouvée pesante, voire insupportable, les visages ne s'étaient pas décrispés, aucun mot n'avait été échangé, aucune parole n'avait été prononcée, aucun sourire ne s'était esquissé. Lovino s'était retenu de jurer et n'avait fait que taper nerveusement du pied sur le sol alors qu'il n'avait qu'une vague idée des lumières qui glissaient parallèlement à la route qu'ils empruntaient. Et les secondes s'étaient écoulées. Encore. Pour devenir des minutes. De trop longues minutes qui n'avaient fait qu'assombrir toujours un peu plus son humeur maussade. Mais il s'était tu. Car il avait autre chose à penser. Autre chose à se préoccuper. Autre chose qui venait s'ajouter au palmarès des bouleversements moraux qu'il s'efforçait de tout son être de renflouer au plus profond de lui, de paraître fort.

Mais il s'était encore une fois fait devancer par la situation, et il en était éprouvé au possible. Quand Antonio semblait remonter la pente, quand l'italien voyait enfin un soupçon d'espoir faire son apparition dans ces méandres du quotidien déjà trop lourd à supporter, un nouvel événement se produisait et Antonio la dévalait aussitôt. Et Lovino n'en pouvait plus, ne le supportait plus. C'était trop. Juste trop.

Alors qu'ils débouchaient sur la rue, roulant maintenant à pas d'homme pour trouver une place libre. Le rital décrocha en hâte sa ceinture et bondit de la voiture alors que celle-ci était encore en mouvement, avec le français volant et l'allemand trop étrangement silencieux du côté passager.

\- Eh ! Lovi ! hurla presque Francis en manœuvrant difficilement la voiture avec une portière grande ouverte.

Lovino n'écoutait même pas. Il était totalement absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait devant la maison de son frère. Il sentit ses genoux fléchir sous son poids et les dernières forces qu'il avait conservées en cette fin de journée s'évanouir pour le laisser totalement amorphe.

Des gyrophares… La voiture garée sur la devanture était une ambulance… Et lui, il s'imaginait déjà le pire.

Ses jambes le portèrent fébrilement jusqu'au trottoir devant l'entrée. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait… et il avait peur. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière lui et les voix de Francis et Gilbert appeler son nom. Mais Lovino restait interdit, incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait peur de gravir les marches et de se retrouver devant une scène qu'il ne pourrait tenir.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule tremblante.

\- Lovino… souffla presque la voix étouffée de Francis.

\- Rentrons, tenta Gilbert qui avait perdu depuis nombre de minutes déjà tout sourire arrogant qu'il arborait habituellement.

Lovino acquiesça vaguement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Gilbert leur passa devant et prit l'initiative de toquer. Une fois, deux fois et enfin trois. Une silhouette ne tarda pas à se dessiner par-delà le petit vitrail coloré et un tintement de trousseau de clefs résonna. Ludwig apparut par l'entrebâillure de la porte et les pria d'entrer.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et pénétrèrent dans le salon où les attendaient, assis dans le canapé, Bella et Feliciano qui relevèrent la tête quand tous entrèrent dans leur champ de vision. Le plus jeune des jumeaux se tendit en croisant le regard livide de son aîné et les larmes débordèrent à nouveau, alors qu'il enfuyait son visage dans le cou de la belge qui le retenait tant bien que mal par les épaules et lui frottait affectueusement le dos. Le cœur de Lovino se brisa à la vue de cette scène. Feliciano pensait très certainement que c'était de sa faute, mais il décida d'éclaircir cela plus tard. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Antonio et qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Lovino ne le voyait nulle-part dans la pièce.

\- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée alors que les battements assourdissants de son cœur cognaient jusque dans ses tempes.

Un court moment de flottement s'insinua parmi l'assemblée, ce fut Ludwig qui le rompit le premier.

\- Je l'ai amené dans ma chambre, à l'étage. Les ambulanciers sont toujours à son chevet.

Lovino opina et échangea un dernier regard avec Bella pour lui demander de veiller sur son jeune frère pendant qu'il allait voir quel était l'état d'Antonio.

Il eut à peine le temps de gravir la première marche que des pas firent grincer le parquet à la hauteur du palier. L'italien releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec les deux ambulanciers envoyés sur place. Le premier le salua simplement d'un signe de tête tandis que l'autre lui adressa un semblant de sourire, et Lovino décida de questionner ce dernier.

\- Excusez-moi !

L'homme fermant la marche stoppa son élan, fit signe à son acolyte de continuer sans lui alors que celui-ci fendait déjà la pièce de part en part et se retourna vers Lovino sans attendre plus longtemps. Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait sans aucun doute réconfortant mais que Lovino ne trouva même pas la force de lui rendre.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Vous êtes aussi de la famille ? demanda l'homme à la peau mate.

\- Je suis son compagnon.

L'ambulancier inspira et débuta ses explications.

\- C'était une crise aigüe d'hyperventilation. Il était à bout de souffle et sujet à une grosse angoisse quand nous sommes arrivés. Il a failli perdre connaissance mais il a réussi à se reprendre grâce aux calmants que nous lui avons administrés. Votre famille était paniquée car il présentait des symptômes similaires à ceux d'une crise cardiaque.

Lovino sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac.

\- Mais soyez rassuré, enchaîna aussi vite l'homme qui avait remarqué l'inquiétude dépeinte sur le visage du jeune italien. Ce genre de crise n'est que passagère, il est tiré d'affaire… physiquement, en tout cas.

Lovino déglutit et fronça les sourcils, le souffle court.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

L'ambulancier se pinça les lèvres et sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Nous l'avons examiné pour trouver un quelconque signe d'infection qui aurait pu déclencher la crise mais il n'en présente aucun, nous en avons donc conclu que ça relevait du psychologique.

Lovino plissa du nez et pinça les lèvres. Antonio s'était sûrement souvenu de quelque chose.

\- Risque-t-il d'encore en subir ? s'enquit Francis qui s'était approché sans que Lovino ne remarque sa présence.

\- Ces crises sont très rares, en réalité… mais elles dépendent aussi entièrement de l'état de la personne. Prenez toujours attention à ce qu'il ne se stresse pas plus que ce qu'il n'est déjà.

Gilbert attendait simplement à quelques dizaines de centimètres derrière lui, écoutant sans parler, ses rubis ardents fixés sur un point quelconque. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais Lovino ne releva pas plus que ça, la discussion qu'il avait avec l'ambulancier le tenait déjà bien assez en haleine.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais le choc émotionnel a été rude pour lui provoquer une si forte crise. Le reste…

L'homme secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Ça relève au-delà de mes fonctions, messieurs. Lorsque nous l'auscultions, nous avons essayé de le faire parler un peu pour qu'il se détende mais ça n'a pas donné grand résultat. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous en dire plus.

Lovino se pinça l'arête du nez avec deux doigts et soupira tandis que le poids de l'inquiétude qui s'était amoncelé sur ses épaules s'estompait peu à peu pour laisser place au soulagement et à l'épuisement.

\- Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai pas fini mon service, conclut prestement l'homme en prenant congé de la maisonnée.

Tous le remercièrent et Gilbert tapota l'épaule de Lovino pour lui sommer de monter jusqu'au palier. D'abord surpris, l'italien ne se fit pas prié plus longtemps et, le français et l'allemand sur ses talons, arpenta les quelques quinzaines de marches menant jusqu'au couloir flanqué de deux portes se faisant face l'une à l'autre, alors que l'échelle de bois menant jusqu'au grenier était encore descendue et s'ouvrait sur une trappe maladroitement repositionnée.

Ils obliquèrent vers celle sur la gauche, Lovino ouvrit.

Face à eux se trouvait Antonio, assit dans le lit double aux draps clairs du jeune couple. Il se massait les tempes avec le bout des doigts, ramassé sur lui-même, mais releva le menton quand il entendit le grincement caractéristique de la porte en bois pour enfin écarquiller les yeux devant les têtes familières qui venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce. Un mince sourire s'ébaucha sur son visage aux traits retirés par la fatigue. Oui. Il semblait vraiment exténué. Des poches noires s'étaient formées sous ses yeux, sa respiration gardait ce côté saccadé et éprouvé, son dos s'était légèrement voûté.

Francis et Gilbert échangèrent un regard soulagé et se dirigèrent vers lui pour prendre place sur les flancs du lit. Mais Lovino resta là, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir été là lors de sa crise. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir rassuré alors qu'il en avait besoin. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir enlacé alors qu'il souffrait. Coupable de ne pas s'être trouvé à ses côtés alors que c'était sa place. Non, lui était parti boire dans l'espoir d'oublier ses tracas et de faire un trait d'une courte soirée sur ses problèmes quotidiens. Il avait voulu se vider la tête et souffler, mais ce qui était arrivé à Antonio l'avait pris de court. Encore. Il se sentait ignoble et se considérait, en cet instant-même, comme le plus grand des idiots. Et c'était pour ça qu'il attendait sur le pas de la porte, les jambes flageolantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Et bah alors, poto, comme ça on fait peur au petit Feli' ? Le grand Gigi n'est pas content ! s'exclama Gilbert d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a pris, Gil'. Je peux te l'assurer !

Antonio laissa échapper un rire bien trop crispé pour être sincère. Et la violence de la crise qu'Antonio venait de subir frappa Lovino de plein fouet et lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il pinça les lèvres, son estomac se tordit sous les remords.

\- Tu n'as pas manqué ton coup, pourtant ! soupira Francis en haussant un sourcil taquin. Il est en larmes dans le salon, là.

\- Oh… souffla l'espagnol, la mine inquiète et embarrassée. Il faut que j'aille le voir pour m'excuser et lui dire que je vais bien !

Il s'agita brusquement dans le lit avant de se faire retenir par ses deux amis, et ce fut Gilbert qui parla le premier.

\- Tu iras le voir tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Ma seule génialissime présence lui suffit, tu sais ?

\- Mais il va s'inquiéter ! protesta le brun, sans comprendre.

\- Nous comptions justement aller lui parler après, renchérit le français. Tu ne veux pas plutôt nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Antonio se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Ses émeraudes brillantes se voilèrent, son air s'assombrit, Lovino remarqua qu'il serrait la couverture entre ses doigts tremblants et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose l'avait troublé, c'était indéniable… et cette même chose le troublait encore. Les yeux du jeune italien se perdirent sur le visage de l'espagnol. Et il prit conscience d'à quel point il semblait accablé. Son teint, plus pâle qu'en début de journée, creusait ses joues et lui donnait un air maladif, éprouvé. Antonio inspira péniblement et se mit à fixer intensément ses mains.

\- J'ai juste retrouvé quelques souvenirs…

Le souffle de Lovino se coupa. Alors c'était vrai…

\- Du genre ? insista prestement l'albinos.

Le brun hésita quelques microsecondes avant de poursuivre d'une voix rauque.

\- Du genre de ceux que j'aurais préféré ne jamais me rappeler.

\- Et ça explique donc la crise, hein ? supposa le blond.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment ! Ça m'a juste surpris…

\- Surpris au point que t'en a fait une crise, Toni, énonça avec repproche l'albinos. C'est pas rien!

Il marqua une nouvelle pause et finit par plisser les yeux.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Aujourd'hui je suis un peu fatigué mais demain ça ira mieux, promis ! Je serai sur pieds et flambant neuf !

Il simula un nouvel éclat de rire mais Lovino n'était pas dupe. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le voyait, il le ressentait.

\- D'accord, on ne te laisse tranquille pour ce soir, alors, soupira Francis, préférant jeter les armes face à l'introversion de son ami.

Il bascula un regard par-dessus son épaule pour constater que Lovino n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et attendait toujours sur le pas de la porte. L'italien se tendit sous toute cette soudaine attention trop prononcée pour lui. Francis reporta finalement ses iris bleues sur Antonio et ourla finalement les lèvres dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Comme il semblerait que tu ais autre chose de plus urgent à régler, en ce moment. Je me trompe ?

Antonio qui avait reporté un bref instant son attention sur son ami, obliqua des yeux brumeux vers Lovino qui s'était enfin décidé à avancer plus près du lit, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- Bingo ! s'esclaffa Gilbert pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Francis se contenta de rouler des yeux et d'esquisser un de ses nombreux sourires chaleureux, Antonio fusilla Gilbert du regard. Lovino, qui avait assisté à la scène, se sentit étrangement soulagé. Ce foutu trio, sérieusement…

Francis se racla soudain la gorge et bondit sur ses jambes avant de s'exclamer tout sourire :

\- Je suis content de savoir que ce n'était rien de trop grave, je pense que je vais maintenant aller réconforter mon Feli' !

Il adressa un vif clin d'œil à Lovino, agrippa Gilbert par le col de sa veste et le traîna derrière lui jusque dans le couloir malgré ses véhémences bruyantes qui résonnèrent encore alors qu'ils dévalaient tous deux l'escalier. Lovino attendit qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit, inspira profondément et fit quelques pas de plus vers Antonio pour se prendre place à sa droite.

\- Hey, murmura-t-il presque en essayant de paraître le plus à l'aise possible.

\- Salut, Lovi', répondit l'hispanique en lui adressant un sourire en coin. Je suis content de te voir.

\- C'est ma réplique, ça ! protesta ironiquement Lovino.

\- Je t'ai devancé, dans ce cas.

Lovino attrapa la main d'Antonio pour la caler dans la sienne. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et redressa une mine surprise pour planter son regard émeraude dans celui olive qui lui faisait face. Un long silence s'éternisa, et s'éternisa encore. Lovino avait tout oublié de ce qui les entourait, il était simplement soulagé. Il s'était imaginé le pire. Antonio resserra finalement ses doigts dans ceux de Lovino, encore glacials à cause du temps passé dans le froid extérieur. Lovino prit ce geste comme le point de départ de leur discussion.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, hein.

\- Oui. Je sais.

Ses yeux se perdaient toujours dans ceux d'Antonio dont l'expression se teintait d'incompréhension au fil des secondes. Il glissa son autre main sur sa tempe et joua quelques instants avec ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je te tenais souvent la main, quand tu étais encore dans le coma. Des bandages entouraient encore ta tête, à l'époque. Tu étais allongé dans un lit totalement blanc et moi je m'asseyais à ta droite, comme maintenant. C'était éprouvant à regarder, mais je revenais tous les jours. Et je te tenais la main.

Nouveau silence.

\- Que s'est-il passé, 'Tonio ?

Le visage hâlé en face de lui s'assombrit une nouvelle fois. Lovino redoubla l'effort, le cœur lourd.

\- Il s'est bien passé quelque chose, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, opina finalement Antonio en brisant tout contact visuel.

Le plus jeune raffermit sa poigne sur les doigts de son voisin. Celui-ci ne voulait visiblement pas en parler… Et ça l'affligeait profondément.

\- Et tu ne veux pas m'en parler, à ce que je peux comprendre…

L'espagnol fixa un point quelconque sur sa droite, l'expression nouée.

\- Ça avait un rapport avec moi ?

Nouvelle négation.

\- Ça concernait quoi, alors ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais !

Mais Antonio resta muet, l'expression assombrie. Lovino sentit une boule de colère éclater dans le creux de son estomac et serra son poing de libre. Il était blessé, outré et vexé. Antonio redressa le chef et fronça les sourcils. Il bafouilla :

\- Qu'est-ce que- L-Lovi' ? ça ne va pas ? Mais pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Lovino décoda les mots l'espace d'un bref instant, porta vivement ses doigts au coin de ses yeux et réalisa qu'ils étaient mouillés et quelque peu enflés. Il n'avait pas réalisé. Il n'avait même pas pris conscience que le trop plein d'émotions accumulées s'était mué en larmes. Et ces dernières sillonnant à présent ses joues toujours un peu rougies par le froid. Sa poitrine se compressa sous l'afflux de sentiments trop lourds pour ses épaules. Et il lâcha tout. Car il en avait besoin.

\- Parce que j'ai eu peur, ducon !

D'un vif revers de main moite, il les chassa et renifla, le cœur en lambeaux. Il se sentait idiot. Et faible. Mais les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Elles continuaient de rouler inlassablement sur ses joues pour se perdre sur les pans ouverts de son manteau.

\- J'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose de plus grave et de te retrouver encore une fois à l'hôpital. Feliciano nous a appelés complètement hystérique, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Bordel de merde ! J'ai eu peur, t'entends !

\- Mais je vais bien ! Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer pour si peu-

\- Je pleure parce que t'es complètement con ! Ouais, tu vois. T'es le pire des imbéciles que je connaisse ! Je pleure parce que toi, tu ne l'as jamais assez fait, Antonio !

Cette dernière phrase, Lovino l'avait presque murmurée, mais pourtant elle avait claquée dans l'air telle une évidence. Antonio en eut le souffle coupé, sa poitrine s'alourdit sous le poids de la culpabilité.

\- Tu m'as toujours caché ce qui te tracassait sans même te préoccuper une seule foutue fois de ce que moi je ressentais. Mais putain, tu penses vraiment que ça me rend heureux de te voir dans cet état ? Tu penses que ça va me faciliter la vie si tu te renfermes sur toi-même en essayant de résoudre tes problèmes tout seul ? Tu me fais aussi peu confiance que ça ? Hein ? Réponds-moi !

Antonio ne sut que dire, ses émeraudes brillantes se perdaient dans les olives aux reflets mordorées de Lovino. Et il écoutait. Sans parler. Sans broncher. Sans savoir que faire pour que les sanglots de celui-ci ne s'arrêtent enfin.

\- Je suis là, 'Tonio. Je suis près de toi et je continuerai de l'être jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, et même encore après. Je te le promets. Tout le temps… Je peux tout entendre. Je peux encaisser. Alors-

Lovino hoqueta.

\- Alors parle-moi…

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et enfuit son visage dans son cou, tous ses membres étaient secoués par de gros tremblements qu'il n'essayait même plus de contenir.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! Je ne peux pas le deviner si tu ne me le dis pas. Explique-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je t'écouterai. Car je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça. Je suis fatigué de voir que tu souffres alors que moi je ne sais rien faire pour t'aider. Alors que je dois rester là à te regarder faire sans savoir intervenir. Mais parle-moi, merde ! J'en ai ma claque ! Parle-moi… Je t'en prie…

Il glissa inconsciemment ses doigts sur le T-shirt d'Antonio et s'y agrippa fermement. Antonio sentait légèrement la transpiration par-dessus l'odeur de la terre fraîche et des herbes. Un mélange étrange mais qui le définissait presque trop bien. Antonio. Ni plus ni moins. Et Lovino continuait de sangloter, complètement désarmé par ce refus catégorique qu'il venait de subir, complètement exténué.

Lovino tressaillit quand la paume de la main d'Antonio vint lentement caresser son dos dans un geste maladroit mais qui se voulait cependant réconfortant. Et toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt s'envola. Elle disparue entièrement pour laisser place à une sensation de vide et de tristesse. Mais ce geste, pourtant si maladroit et certainement plus qu'anodin le détendit et sentit ses sanglots s'estomper. Et un long moment de calme s'insinua, troublé simplement par les rares hoquets de Lovino. Il profita de ce peu de répit pour laisser son inquiétude trop longuement amoncelée se déverser loin de lui. Ça lui fit du bien. Un bien fou. Antonio allait bien. Et il était soulagé au point d'en avoir pleuré. Et même s'il se voyait comme le plus grands des imbéciles, en ce moment-même. La respiration qui le berçait agréablement lui fit tout oublier. Oui, il se sentait juste bien.

\- Je me suis souvenu de mon accident.

Cette phrase fit sortir Lovino de sa torpeur, tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa pour faire face à l'éphèbe.

\- Quoi ? fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler.

\- Je me suis souvenu du jour où je suis tombé de l'échelle.

Lovino refoula une nausée.

\- Tu te souviens de l'accident ?

Un hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse.

\- Tout ?

\- Quelques brides.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Ça t'est revenu d'un coup ? Comme ça ?

\- J'ai fait des rêves-

Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

\- Non, c'était pratiquement des cauchemars… rectifia-t-il d'une voix brisée. C'était horrible, Lovi'. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais juste avant, mais je me voyais tomber. Je savais que ce n'étais pas que des rêves, mais je ne savais pas si ça avait un rapport direct avec mon amnésie.

Un pincement tirailla le cœur de Lovino. Antonio semblait perdu, attristé, seul et terrifié. Et il voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt…

\- Je m'excuse… mais de toute manière, je m'en souviens maintenant. J'ai compris que c'était mon accident. Je m'en suis souvenu quand j'ai vu cette échelle dans le grenier de Feliciano.

Un micro sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'expression de Lovino. De l'incompréhension. C'était plutôt comique à voir, mais il n'avait étrangement pas le cœur à rire. Car ces souvenirs, même s'ils faisaient dorénavant partie intégrante de lui, l'effrayaient. Lovino ravala ses mots et laissa Antonio continuer sur sa lancée.

\- J'avais la tête lourde depuis ce matin. Quand Feliciano est venu me cherché, j'ai eu la sensation qu'il m'était familier, comme avec Francis et Gilbert, mais c'était comme si un mur qui m'empêchait de retrouver la mémoire. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, Lovi'. Je ne le savais pas.

\- Eh, 'Tonio. Respire, je suis juste là. Tout va bien, d'accord ?

Il souffla, et repartit :

\- Une fois arrivé ici, j'ai voulu aider Feliciano à monter dans le grenier les toiles pour ses tableaux. J'ai accompagné Ludwig jusqu'à la voiture et, à nous deux, nous avons réussi à tous les prendre. Feliciano et Bella nous ont accompagné. Feliciano nous ouvrait les portes ainsi que la trappe menant jusqu'au grenier, Bella voulait voir les tableaux que Feliciano comptait exposer. Ludwig et moi avons déposé les toiles dans un coin de la pièce. Et j'ai commencé à regarder les nouvelles peintures, celles que je n'avais pas encore vues. On a eu une discussion sur l'exposition et je me suis mis à montrer à Feliciano les tableaux que je préférais.

Sa respiration devint soudain plus saccadée. Sous les yeux impuissants de Lovino, il déglutit et reprit ses explications.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu l'échelle dans le fond de la pièce, posée sur le mur entre deux toiles… Et tout m'est revenu d'un coup. J'ai eu si mal à la tête que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. J'ai me suis revu sur le toit de la maison de Feli'. Je me souviens qu'il m'a appelé et m'a demandé « Je ne te dérange pas ? ». Il m'avait apporté de quoi boire et je l'ai remercié avant de commencer à descendre de l'échelle. Mais après les deux premières marches, j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas stable et j'ai voulu ralentir un peu pour éviter qu'elle ne se casse.

Ses doigts se blottirent plus loin dans ceux de l'italien. Il serrait si fort que leurs jointures blanchirent instantanément. Mais Lovino écoutait, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

\- J'ai eu ensuite l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralentit. J'ai demandé à Feliciano s'il pouvait venir tenir le bas de l'échelle et c'est à ce moment-là que mon pied a glissé. Le monde autour de moi a basculé, je me suis sentit tomber, j'ai entendu la voix lointaine de Feliciano crier mon nom. La dernière image qu'il me reste de cet instant est celle d'un ciel grisâtre et nuageux. Et puis j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai pensé « Ah… Je vais mourir. »

Les sanglots de Lovino reprirent de plus bel. Il se jeta au cou d'Antonio et l'enserra de ses bras. La voix d'Antonio s'était brisée, montait dans les aigus. Lovino le serrait tout contre lui, lui caressait l'arrière de la tête, effleurant le renfoncement où l'on pouvait voir la cicatrice. Les mots que Lovino avait si longuement cherché sortaient d'eux même et se répercutaient dans la pièce silencieuse. Et il lui disait que tout allait bien. Que c'était fini. Qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

\- Lovi'… Ce jour-là, j'ai vu la mort en face.

Antonio scella ses bras autour de la taille de Lovino et plongea le visage dans son torse.

\- Je me suis vu mourir.


	16. Chapitre 16

*Émerge la tête des cartons* Hellow~ (~^o^)~! Comment que ça va bien, la petite troupe :D? Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Il n'attendra pas vendredi pour être posté (car j'aurai pas le temps, en fait °-°) ^^

Je suis tellement désolée pour le temps que ça a pris :o! (Près d'un mois, quoi...) Je vous assure que je voulais publier plus tôt mais certains passages de ce chapitre ne me convenaient plus. J'ai essayé de les modifier mais j'ai fini par les supprimer car ça n'apportait rien à l'histoire. Donc il est certainement un peu court et... je n'en suis toujours pas convaincue, à dire vrai :/. J'espère cependant me rattraper pour la suite...

Et maintenant que je vais reprendre les cours (et que je vais être pas mal occupée car c'est ma dernière année de hautes études) je posterai toutes les deux semaines. J'essaierai de m'en tenir au 1er et au 15 de chaque mois (ce sera plus dans les alentours mais... bref! ^^').

Réponses (très en retard) aux reviews:

 **Nobody:** Merci :)! Que ce soit pour les conseils ou encore pour les compliments, ça me fait tellement plaisir ^^. Et si jamais tu te demandais, oui j'ai encore rougi... Au "Tu es trop chou"... *désespérée de moi-même, le retour* (Mais les fours sont indispensables, enfin x))

 **MirryD:** Les mots me manquent, tu sais. ça me touche énormément, ce que tu dis :). Merci, en tout cas!

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 _« Je me suis vu mourir »_

Cette dernière phrase prononcée par une voix enrouée, brisée, résonnait toujours plus fort dans les oreilles de Lovino. Il l'entendait, la ressentait à tel point qu'il dut exiler dans un recoin de ses pensées l'idée qu'elle lui était pratiquement adressée.

Les muscles crispés du corps d'Antonio se déraidirent sous l'effet de la paume de la main maintenant tiède de Lovino qui, depuis nombre de minutes déjà, lui caressait tendrement l'arrière de la tête, donnant naissance à une agréable chaleur qui se déversait dans tous ses membres et le faisait frissonner de bien-être.

Il sentait les doigts d'homme effleurer et dessiner sans réelle conscience sa cicatrice, ce renfoncement qu'Antonio s'efforçait de cacher continuellement aux yeux de tous et qu'il répugnait à s'imaginer tant elle lui avait bouffé la vie depuis trop longtemps déjà. Là, toutefois, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cette caresse lui était familière, somme toute… normale. Comme s'il retrouvait une émotion, un sentiment tellement habituel qu'il avait perdu et qu'il était à présent quasiment choqué de le voir revenir, de réaliser qu'il était tout bonnement trop proche de lui pour qu'il soit à même de concevoir l'idée qu'il était juste sous ses yeux.

La tête posée sur le torse musclé et confortable qui se présentait à lui, l'espagnol entendait les battements réguliers du cœur de l'italien. Et les minutes défilaient, secondes après secondes, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en inquiète, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupe. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, dans cette douce sensation que Lovino avait presque failli oublier et qu'Antonio semblait redécouvrir toujours un peu plus, qu'il appréciait tant et dont il s'étonnait de l'envie de ne pas vouloir en sortir.

Tous deux ne voulaient en aucun cas troubler le silence qui s'était installé après que les soubresauts qui secouaient auparavant le plus jeune ne se soient enfin calmés.

Antonio se sentait étrangement apaisé, vivifié. Ses bras serraient la taille de Lovino et le ramenaient tout contre lui. Il s'était confié, et Lovino l'avait écouté. Et curieusement, alors qu'il avait longuement souhaité que celui-ci ou quiconque dans son entourage arrête d'autant se préoccuper de lui, là il ne voulait pas que cette étreinte cesse, il ne voulait pas que ce moment se stoppe déjà, il ne voulait pas que Lovino s'écarte de lui. Et d'une quelque façon, alors que les souvenirs qu'il venait tout juste de recouvrir tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, quand bien même l'avait-il tout d'abord rejeté dans l'espoir de ne pas l'inquiéter pour des choses qu'il estimait pouvoir supporter tout seul, le cercle de confort que lui procurait les bras de Lovino lui faisait désormais se sentir à sa place. Comme si ce simple contact, comme si cette simple proximité avait suffi à dissiper tous ces sombres nuages qui noircissaient il y a peu son esprit pour y amener une doucereuse et bienveillante chaleur.

Oui, Antonio aurait pu se perdre dans les bras de Lovino. Et à cette pensée, il sentit son cœur enfler douloureusement dans sa poitrine, une frénésie presque brûlante pulsa à travers ses nerfs au point de l'en choquer. Et au détriment d'en ignorer la raison, il préférait en profiter au maximum.

Mais le charme se brisa ; Lovino se détacha et s'éloigna, ramenant comme de fait Antonio à la réalité dont il s'était égaré. Et l'hispanique ne put que refouler son mécontentement dans un vague sourire qu'il tenta de feindre comme sincère. Il prit cependant la peine de scruter ce visage qu'il avait rarement eut l'occasion de voir de si près.

Les yeux de Lovino gardaient des marques rouges en leurs coins, les sillons qui traçaient leur route sur ses joues n'étaient toutefois plus qu'un sombre souvenir. Dès à présent, il lui souriait. Et Antonio pensa, à cet instant-là, qu'un sourire lui convenait mieux que ce visage bourru qu'il arborait systématiquement.

\- Tu viens ? demanda le plus jeune en lui attrapant le poignet pour le faire se lever. Les autres nous attendent.

Antonio opina du chef et se glissa jusqu'à l'arête du lit pour enfin se mettre sur ses jambes. Lovino avança, lâchant par la même occasion sa prise sur le poignet du plus âgé.

\- Lovi' ! fit soudain la voix d'Antonio.

Lovino jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mh ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ton frère m'en voudra pour ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lovino pivota sur lui-même, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi le ferait-il, d'après toi ?

\- Eh bien… hésita-t-il. Je lui ai fait peur, à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Tu nous as fait peur à tous, rectifia l'italien.

\- Tu avais besoin de remettre ça sur le tapis ? supplia le plus âgé des deux, excédé.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, j'te signal.

Antonio soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, tu sais. Je ne le voulais vraiment pas. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai dit ou fait durant la crise. Mais Feliciano pleure, alors c'est plus fort que moi, je me demande si-

\- Tu lui aurais dit quelque chose de mal, hein ?

Antonio cligna des yeux, appuyant les mots de Lovino par son silence. Ce dernier leva les siens au ciel.

\- Oh je t'en prie Tonio ! Feli' est peut-être un idiot à ses heures perdues- Ouais. Non. **C'est** un éternel idiot, en fait ! Mais bordel ! Il n'est pas aussi nunuche que ça ! Il va s'en remettre !

Il croisa les bras et bascula son poids sur une jambe. Antonio resta muet.

\- Et puis, acheva le plus jeune, ça te fait une occasion de discuter de ça avec lui. Vous avez des choses à mettre au point, pas vrai ?

L'espagnol retrouva son sourire.

\- Tu as sans doute raison !

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison, d'ailleurs ! Et va falloir t'y faire !

Un éclat de rire franchit les lèvres d'Antonio.

\- Et du moment que j'y suis, 'Tonio.

\- Mh ?

\- Je t'interdis d'encore me cacher quoi que soit, compris ? Ça a le don de m'agacer.

\- Il en va de même pour toi, alors.

Lovino pencha la tête, le visage fermé.

\- On en rediscutera demain, d'accord ?

Antonio opina.

\- Refile-moi encore une frousse pareille et-

\- « Tu m'étripes », compléta-t-il. Oui, je sais !

\- Non ! Je te cogne, c'est pas pareil.

\- Si tu me cognes, je n'irai pas mieux qu'avant, tu sais ?

\- Débile. J'aurai au moins la conviction que tu ne souhaiteras pas recommencer !

\- Ton dévouement me touche tellement, Lovi' !

\- Oh, boucle-là.

Antonio put voir les joues de Lovino se colorer d'une teinte de rose. Il sourit. Lovino était tellement peu honnête !

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir menant aux escaliers où Lovino s'engagea le premier, posant une main sur la rambarde, et descendit les premières marches qui émirent un faible grincement sous ses pas. N'entendant pas Antonio le suivre, l'italien pivota de quelques degrés sur lui-même et obliqua un regard vers le haut. Antonio attendait toujours sur le palier, n'ayant franchi qu'une seule des marches.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Antonio ne répondit pas et balança un bref regard empli de malaise pour vite reporter son attention sur Lovino.

\- C'est haut…

Lovino suivit machinalement des yeux l'endroit que montrait précédemment Antonio.

\- Oh… souffla-t-il, réalisant ce qu'il entendait par là. Tu as peur du vide ?

Antonio marqua une courte pause, prit une inspiration et planta ses émeraudes dans le regard de Lovino. Il déglutit.

\- Je ne me sens juste pas très à l'aise, admit-il enfin.

\- Antonio.

Lovino lui attrapa la main.

\- Ça va aller. Je suis là. Ce ne sont que des escaliers, pas une échelle. Regarde les marches, pas le vide à côté.

Antonio acquiesça vaguement et laissa échapper un rire quelque peu cynique.

\- C'est idiot, hein ?

Lovino ourla les lèvres dans un sourire en coin et arqua un sourcil taquin.

\- Je te l'ai dit, non ? C'est toi l'idiot. Suis-moi ! conclut-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Antonio obtempéra et se détendit au fil des marches qui défilaient sous ses pieds. Il fixait continuellement leurs mains liées, se retenant bien de zieuter par-dessus la rambarde.

C'était idiot… Il se sentait idiot. Mais ces images de la chute, cette scène qui défilait et défilait encore dans son esprit… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il espérait les oublier. Définitivement. Mais elles revenaient, toujours plus distinctement.

Sa psychothérapeute avait eu raison sur toute la ligne : pire qu'un traumatisme physique qui lui avait provoqué une amnésie, il avait vécu un traumatisme moral qui laisserait ses traces. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas saisit le sens de ces mots, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait à surmonter un traumatisme psychologique qui resterait longtemps gravé en lui, et ce peu importe ses efforts pour le surmonter. Il avait affronté la mort, de très près, de **trop** près. Cet accident, qui au départ s'avérait n'être qu'une simple chute, lui avait provoqué un coma dont il était ressortit profondément amnésique, et maintenant en découlait une véritable peur de la hauteur, du vide. La peur de tomber et de ne plus se relever. À jamais.

Il secoua vivement la tête, cherchant à chasser au loin tout ce qu'il venait tout juste de penser.

* * *

Dans le salon, Feliciano avait enfin fini par se calmer. Des craquements se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Ils tournèrent tous la tête à l'instant même où Lovino et Antonio apparurent dans leur champ de vision. Tous restèrent interdit, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio ne daigne parler, mal à l'aise.

\- Holà.

Francis et Gilbert soupirèrent de soulagement, imités par Ludwig. Bella échangea un regard avec Lovino et arqua les sourcils quand elle aperçut les traces rouges aux recoins de ses yeux. Seuls Feliciano se crispa et se mit à fixer ses mains, la mine coupable.

Le français et le plus âgé des frères allemands virent de suite à sa rencontre.

\- Remit sur pieds ? lança l'albinos avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Comme tu peux le voir ! sourit de toutes ses dents l'espagnol.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! fit Francis avec un air empli de sous-entendus que l'aîné des jumeaux chassa d'un :

\- La ferme !

\- Vous voulez manger ici ? demanda Ludwig après avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon.

Feliciano se tendit d'autant plus, suppliant silencieusement son compagnon du regard.

\- Je crois qu'il serait peut-être préférable de vous laisser- Owh ! Mais ça fait mal, Lovi' !

Antonio venait d'être coupé par Lovino d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. L'italien l'incendia du regard, se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Tu te bouges ou c'est moi qui t'y force.

Antonio réprima un frisson lui remontant le long de l'échine et déglutit. Il s'avança vers Feliciano d'un pas hésitant.

\- Feli', on peut parler ?

Feliciano hocha du chef et lui indiqua la place à sa gauche. Le brun installé, le plus jeune obliqua vers lui un regard absent. Lovino décida de cet instant pour s'éclipser sur la terrasse, sous les prunelles émeraudes qui le suivirent avec insistance.

Isolé de tous, assit sur le sable, Lovino soupira d'aise. Il fourra la main dans une de ses poches de manteau et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes encore plein ainsi qu'un briquet. Débattant avec lui-même, il finit toutefois par l'entamer. Il la porta à ses lèvres, l'alluma et tira une longue taffe.

\- Ça gèle !

\- C'est bientôt l'hiver, en même temps.

Il réprima un sursaut. Passant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il découvrit Bella. Sans un mot, il attendit qu'elle ne se poste à ses côtés, les genoux ramenés contre son torse.

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté la cigarette.

Lovino arqua un sourcil perplexe.

\- J'ai arrêté.

\- Mais tu recommences…

Il roula des yeux, souffla la fumée par la bouche, et rétorqua avec agacement :

\- Oh, sérieux Bella ! C'est juste cette fois !

\- Il ne suffit que d'une fois pour recommencer.

\- C'est pas comme si ça allait me tuer-

La cigarette disparut de ses doigts.

\- Eh ! Grogna-t-il.

La bonde plissa du nez.

\- Dis-moi où t'as eu ça, ou je ne te la rends pas.

Lovino se renfrogna.

\- Je l'ai acheté en ville, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Quand ?

\- Aujourd'hui ! Et c'est quoi cet interrogatoire à deux balles ? J'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux !

\- Tu fumes et tu bois quand ça ne va pas.

Lovino voulu protester mais fut coupé par la jeune femme au regard maintenant autoritaire.

\- Et je t'interdis de me contredire, car je le sais depuis longtemps !

La belge l'observa un instant avant de lui rendre la cigarette presqu'entièrement consumée. Le rital tira une nouvelle bouffée.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe, hein ?

Lovino haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher, il semblerait.

\- Tu ne fais pas si bien dire ! ironisa la jeune femme.

\- T'es flippante, quand tu t'énerves, tu sais !

\- Et je peux recommencer quand bon me semble. Comme maintenant, par exemple.

Lovino leva les mains en signe de paix et jeta les armes. Bella avait un sacré caractère, quand elle le voulait.

\- C'est bon, calme, j'ai capté. Je vais tout te dire.

\- T'avais intérêt !

Lovino pausa ses coudes sur ses genoux et, après avoir fini sa cigarette, il l'écrasa sur le sable sans grande conviction. Un instant de flottement s'écoula, instant durant lequel tous deux regardaient l'horizon lointain et obscur de ces soirées d'automne. Il chercha ses mots de brèves secondes avant d'enfin se décider, expirant longuement.

\- Il m'a donné sa version des faits… concernant ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'entends. Mais je… hésita-t-il.

\- Tu voudrais la nôtre, compléta-t-elle d'une expression entendue.

\- C'est juste que-

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu vois… ça me turlupine, ses crises. Le neurologue qui est en charge de lui m'avait expliqué qu'il risquait d'avoir des « périodes » durant lesquelles ses crises seraient plus fortes donc j'en viens à me demander si c'est peut-être juste moi qui me l'imagine, mais… Elles sont si fortes… Et si **soudaines** , que ça en devient carrément malsain.

Bella hocha pensivement du chef, porta un regard absent sur ses mains liées, puis enchaîna.

\- Si tu veux savoir, au moment où je l'ai vu quand je suis entrée dans la voiture de Feli', il ne me paraissait pas très en forme. Il était blême et ses traits étaient retirés. Comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai décidé de garder un œil sur lui à ta place.

Lovino cligna des yeux, toute ouïe.

\- J'étais juste à côté de lui, quand ça s'est passé, expliqua Bella. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tilter qu'il était déjà accroupit sur le sol, les mains sur les tempes. Il répétait « le vide, le vide ». J'imagine que Feliciano a tout de suite compris car il s'est figé. Antonio a ensuite failli tourner de l'œil avant que ne commence sa crise d'hyperventilation. On a d'abord cru qu'il faisait une crise cardiaque car il avait entre-temps posé les mains sur son cœur. J'ai essayé de le redresser avec Ludwig, mais il se recroquevillait toujours plus sur lui-même. Feliciano a eu le bon réflexe d'appeler les secours et Ludwig l'a porté jusqu'à sa chambre sous les recommandations de la personne au téléphone qui nous disait quoi faire pour qu'il se calme. C'était…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Hmm… Je reprendrais bien un nouveau rendez-vous chez le neurologue, juste histoire de me rassurer un peu. Il semble qu'il a la phobie du vide. Maintenant que j'ai ta version je pense de plus en plus qu'il a bien quelque chose.

\- C'est une bonne chose à faire, d'après moi.

\- Je pense aussi. Mais j'aimerai lui en parler, d'abord.

\- Je vois que ça va mieux, entre vous.

L'italien ne répondit rien, heureux que la noirceur ambiante soit là pour cacher ses rougeurs. La belge frissonna et se frictionna avec vigueur les bras.

\- On ferait peut-être bien de rentrer, proclama Lovino en bondissant sur ses jambes.

Il tendit une main à sa meilleure amie qu'elle empoigna avec douceur et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Une fois fait, ils reprirent côtes à côtes la direction de la maison. L'ambiance semblait plus légère, Antonio frottait le dos de Feliciano qui se mouchait bruyamment dans un mouchoir, installés dans le fond du canapé, discutant avec Francis et Gilbert. Ludwig sortit de la cuisine avec des tasses de café encore fumantes.

Antonio détourna la tête vers les deux revenants qui firent irruption dans la pièce par la baie vitrée. Lovino croisa son regard un instant qui sembla s'éterniser, ourla le coin des lèvres et, au grand étonnement du plus âgé, lui tira la langue, taquin.

Antonio papillonna des paupières, puis sourit chaleureusement.

Tout allait définitivement mieux, oui.

* * *

Lovino se laissa retomber dans son canapé avec toute l'absence de délicatesse que la vie lui avait offerte, vite imité par Antonio qui déposa les deux café fraîchement versé sur la table et se noya littéralement dans le dossier. Ils étaient enfin rentrés après un trop long trajet.

\- Foutue journée, pestiféra Lovino en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire !

\- J'ai bien cru que ce trajet en voiture n'allait jamais s'arrêter !

Antonio pouffa.

\- Francis a été adorable de nous avoir ramené jusqu'à son bar, Lovi' !

\- Il était pompant, ouais !

\- Tu ne l'as même pas remercié !

\- Non ! J'étais bien heureux de retrouver ma tendre voiture, si tu veux savoir !

Lovino posa le coude sur les accoudoirs et enfuit le menton dans la paume de sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit, avec Feli' ?

\- Oh…

Lovino l'observait du coin de l'œil.

\- Il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Mais encore ?

Antonio pinça les lèvres.

\- Il s'en voulait pour l'accident. Depuis longtemps. J'ai dû le consoler !

Nouveau silence.

Lovino n'avait jamais pris une quelconque attention à la culpabilité que pouvait ressentir son frère.

Antonio se frotta les paupières, subitement épuisé. Lovino débattait avec lui-même, pianotant sur son genou.

\- 'Tonio, se décida-t-il enfin.

\- Moui ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

\- Ah ?

Il vit son colocataire de lever, partir jusqu'à un imposant meuble lustré, en ouvrir un des tiroirs du haut, et en sortir un objet brillant. Lovino traina des pieds, reprit sa place et lui tendit paume ouverte l'objet en question. Une chaine d'or en forme de croix. Les émeraudes s'illuminèrent.

\- C'est…

\- À toi, oui. Je devais te la rendre depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment.

Antonio la prit entre ses doigts tremblants.

\- J'ai pensé que je pouvais te la rendre, maintenant que l'on se reparle comme avant. Et surtout maintenant que tu te souviens un peu plus de qui tu es, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante, les yeux baissé.

\- Je me souviens.

Lovino entrouvrit les lèvres sous la stupéfaction.

\- Ça appartenait à mes parents. Ils me l'avaient offerte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas te la rendre, j'imagine.

Antonio fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension dépeinte sur le visage.

\- Tu m'avais demandé de la garder, 'Tonio.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu t'es disputé avec tes parents.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils-

\- C'est pourquoi ils ne sont jamais venus te voir, à l'hôpital. Ils sont en Espagne depuis plusieurs années. Vous avez coupé tous les ponts.

Antonio écoutait sans parler, buvant chaque mot presque murmurés par Lovino.

\- Je suis désolé, Antonio. Je voulais t'en parler mais-

Il se stoppa.

\- Mais j'ai eu peur. Ça t'a tellement fait du mal, cette dispute, que je ne voulais pas que tu t'en souviennes. Je ne voulais pas que tu revives ça.

\- Lovino… souffla-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, pour que cette dispute n'éclate. Mais même si je l'apprends, je ne t'en voudrais pas de me l'avoir caché. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi depuis le tout début.

\- Mais si tu l'apprends, tu vas me détester. C'est de ma faute, 'Tonio.

La boule au fond de la gorge de l'italien ne cessait d'enfler au fil des mots. Une main tiède vint se poser sur ses siennes.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres une nouvelle fois.

\- Lovino, écoute-moi.

Mais Lovino se renfrognait. Alors Antonio lui fit relever la tête.

\- Tout le monde vit de mauvaises expériences, c'est normal. On ne pourrait pas définir des souvenirs comme étant heureux si l'on n'en a pas connu des tristes. Mais moi je tiens particulièrement à me souvenir d'eux, car ce sont ces douloureux moments que l'on s'efforce d'oublier qui définissent ce que nous sommes tous. Ils définissent ce que l'on devient et nous font continuellement grandir. Ils nous permettent d'apprendre de nos erreurs et de ne plus les commettre à l'avenir. Ce sont eux qui guident nos choix vers quelque chose de meilleur. Alors évidemment, ça me fait peur, évidemment j'appréhende la suite car je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en sera. Mais personne ne le sait. Personne ne peut deviner ce qu'il adviendra de demain. L'inconnu en lui-même fait peur, c'est humain. Tout le monde redoute la peine qu'il va peut-être devoir supporter le jour suivant, cela prouve que l'on chérit l'instant présent. Mais c'est aussi parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il se cache derrière que l'on ressent le besoin vital de le découvrir. Il n'y a pas que des mauvaises surprises qui nous attendent au prochain tournant, sans quoi personne n'aurait un jour souhaité vivre sa vie jusqu'à la fin.

Antonio fit signe à Lovino de se rapprocher. Celui-ci, d'abord réticent, se résigna finalement. Il sursauta quand Antonio l'attrapa par l'épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vivre dans un monde où le futur m'est incertain. C'est déjà le cas maintenant. Ce qui m'effraie réellement, c'est de me retourner et de réaliser que la route que j'ai tracée jusqu'à présent s'est totalement effacée. J'ai peur de m'apercevoir que ce passé qui m'appartient m'est devenu pratiquement étranger.

\- Tu veux bien encore attendre un peu ?

Antonio acquiesça.

\- Si toi, tu acceptes de m'aider à reprendre contact avec eux, dit-il avec un sourire mélancolique.

Lovino réfléchit un moment.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir leur reparler ? ça fait plusieurs années que vous vous êtes perdus de vue.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

\- Vous ne vous entendiez pas bien, protesta en vain l'italien.

\- Raison de plus pour tenter de recoller les morceaux !

Lovino soupira, vaincu. Antonio porta son café à sa bouche et grimaça après la première gorgée.

\- C'est tiède, annonça-t-il.

Lovino roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu parles trop, c'est normal.

Antonio s'écarta à contrecœur et se remit debout.

\- Tu veux prendre ta douche le premier ?

\- Nope. Vas-y, répliqua Lovino d'un vague signe de main. Je dois ranger des dossiers dans un tiroir de la chambre.

\- Okay~ !

* * *

Antonio sortit de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement un T-shirt blanc et un short beige. Ses cheveux encore humides bouclaient plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Il entra dans le salon.

\- Lovi' ! Tu peux y aller !

Mais Lovino n'était pas là.

\- Lovino ?

Antonio balaya les lieux du regard. Pas là. Peut-être était-il resté dans sa chambre ? Aussi, après un dernier coup d'œil sur la terrasse et dans la cuisine, Antonio se décida à monter à l'étage, faisant crisser le parquet sous le poids de ses pas.

Arrivé devant la chambre de son colocataire, il remarqua qu'elle était toujours entrouverte. Il la poussa silencieusement. Devant lui, allongé dans le lit, se trouvait Lovino qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de se dévêtir un tant soit peu de ses vêtement. Antonio, resté sur le pas de la porte, avança prudemment.

Une fois à la hauteur du lit double, l'espagnol figea tout mouvement susceptible de produire du bruit. Lovino dormait sur le côté, tourné vers le rebord du lit et légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Des mèches sombres et ondulées lui revenaient en partie sur le devant des yeux, cachant de longs cils auxquels l'hispanique n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais pris attention.

L'hispanique se pencha, prenant appui d'une main sur le lit, posa l'autre sur son épaule et entreprit de brièvement le secouer pour le réveiller. Lovino s'agita un peu, battit des paupières et roula sur le dos. Antonio sourit devant la mine à moitié endormie de son ami. Dans cette pénombre où seule la lueur du couloir régnait, les joues rebondies de Lovino lui semblèrent se colorer d'une teinte de rose. Des yeux plissés, fiévreux de désir, se plantèrent dans les siens. Un éclair y brilla quelques instants. Mais l'espagnol, bien que troublé par cette vue, se gifla mentalement pour se convaincre que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

\- Lovi', souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, reprenant contenance. La douche est libre.

Lovino ne répondit pas, son torse se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Il cligna des paupières. Antonio poursuivit.

\- Dis, Lovi'. Si tu veux dormir, vas au moins mettre un pyja-

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Deux mains se tendirent, l'attrapèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête et l'attirèrent vers elles. Des lèvres douces et sucrées se pressèrent soudain sur les siennes dans un geste presque désespéré, et Antonio fut foudroyé par la sensation d'ébullition intense qui pulsa à travers ses nerfs et prit possession de toutes les cellules de son corps telle une décharge électrique. Le temps s'embla s'arrêter durant cet échange. Tout de ce qui l'entourait disparut, revêtit un voile immaculé.

Le baiser fut profond, doux. Débordant de passion et d'amour. Et Antonio ne pouvait bouger. Il était incapable de se défaire de cette envie que le temps ne s'arrête définitivement.

Lovino délia les bras de son cou et murmura. Et Antonio cessa de respirer. Lovino se détacha finalement et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres rougies. Il avait l'air serein. Et heureux.

L'espagnol resta pantois, incapable de faire un geste. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Retrouvant ses esprits, il déglutit et se redressa sur les jambes, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et résonnant dans un bruit assourdissant jusque dans ses tempes. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lovino venait de l'embrasser… tout en le prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Lovino venait de lui soupirer un « Je t'aime »… tout en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et là, alors qu'il se battait intérieurement pour refouler ce pincement qui lui tiraillait la poitrine, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet et lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Il aimait Lovino.


	17. Chapitre 17

Hellow~! J'espère que vous allez bien :D! Moi, mon déménagement est ENFIN fini (Premier déménagement... Et j'ai plus trop l'envie de recommencer x))! Et... c'est l'bordel xD. J'avais plus internet (Achevez-moi), donc j'ai avancé sur un long one shot DenNor que je concocte depuis quelques temps. J'espère le sortir sous peu :3. Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et follows (pour cette histoire et pour moi-même) :)! Vous êtes des amours~

Réponses aux reviews

 **MirryD:** Merci pour les compliments, ma douce :)! ça me fait très plaisir ^^! Et oui, désolée pour le temps que ça a pris ^^'. J'ai honte x). *Ahem* Je ne dirai rien 8D *lalala~* (~°7°)~.

 **Nobody:** Gente demoiselle, auriez-vous l'indulgence de me pardonner cette absence prolongée? Pour mon humble défense, je décrète solennellement que- Erh... Ouais. Non. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse concrète à formuler, pour le coup x). Merci d'être toujours aussi présente, en tout cas :3! Gros poutous sur tes petites joues, ma jolie :*!

 **Guest:** Alors, je ne sais pas si tu es déjà à ce chapitre à l'heure où je le publie, mais je tiens à te remercier de ta review (la fille qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir d'autres reviews x)). Ensuite, je trouve au contraire que ta remarque est très pertinente :). Je te rassure, je n'ai pas omis ce détail ^^. J'ai fait énormément de recherches sur les différents problèmes qu'un amnésique pouvait rencontrer (Car j'estimais moi aussi que c'était un véritable problème sur lequel je devais m'attarder), et la langue n'en n'est pas un. Enfin, pas totalement. Je m'explique: s'il est mis dans un environnement familier, un amnésique va directement tenter de s'y adapter, car il veut retrouver sa vie d'avant et faire toutes les choses qu'il faisait. Ici, comme expliqué plus tôt dans les précédents chapitres, Antonio est arrivé très jeune en Italie, donc la langue ne lui est aucunement étrangère ^^. Pour le reste, je pense que tout est expliqué précédemment (du moins, j'ose l'espérer xD), mais n'hésite pas à me le dire si autre chose te turlupine, je me ferai un plaisir d'éclairer ta lanterne :3. Bisous tout plein~

(*émerge du clavier des doigts morts* ... J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews anonymes, hein? Urgh. Plus jamais autant de retard! Jamais!)

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Antonio serrait les poings sur les genoux, la gorge sèche et l'estomac rongé par ce semblant d'angoisse qui ne lui était que bien trop familier. L'air était sec, sans autre odeur quelconque que celle du désinfectant qui lui piquait affreusement le nez depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Et il attendait. Assis sur une chaise. Seul dans cette salle aux parois bien trop blanches pour en sortir clairement sain d'esprit. Mais il devait rester là le temps que son neurologue ne revienne avec les résultats de ses radios et tests passés plus tôt. Car il avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous plus rapidement que ce qu'il n'avait pensé, un jour où il était supposé travailler.

Dans un sens, ça le rassurait car il aurait au moins une réponse. Mais dans l'autre, ça l'effrayait bien plus que ce que ce sourire qui lui collait quotidiennement au visage ne laissait paraître. Car il savait entre autre ce qui l'attendait, quand bien même il refusait de l'admettre, quand bien même la partie optimiste de son esprit tentait de repousser au loin ses craintes, l'autre ne pouvait que lui prouver le contraire. De multiples façons.

Il ne lui fallut pas attendre plus longtemps que cela. La clinche cliqua soudain vers le bas et la porte s'ouvrit sur le même homme qu'Antonio n'avait déjà que trop vu ces longs mois de surveillance et visites. Ses traits retirés par la fatigue et sa barbe de trois jours lui donnaient un air plus âgé que ce qu'il ne devait vraiment être. Sa veste blanche virevolta au rythme de ses pas sur le carrelage. Il atteignit bientôt son bureau en fer derrière lequel il s'installa.

\- Monsieur Fernandez, commença-t-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe qu'il avait tenu sous le bras tout du long.

Antonio sentit son estomac se tordre d'autant plus qu'avant. Il la lui prit des mains, hésitant, et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le contenu. Des radios de son crâne sous plusieurs angles, des prises de notes, des relevés médicaux de ces derniers mois… mais visiblement rien qui aurait dû l'inquiéter. De moins c'est ce qu'il estimait.

\- Alors… tenta-t-il, déglutissant avec difficulté. Je peux savoir c'est quoi le problème ? Car j'ai bien quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Monsieur Fernandez, fit le neurologue. Nous n'avons rien détecté de plus.

\- Et donc… ? insista Antonio, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et donc la seule cause de tous vos soucis ne peut être que vos séquelles.

Antonio fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Je sais que les séquelles sont irréversibles, admit-il d'une voix tremblante, mais ça ne peut pas être la cause de tout ! Il doit bien y avoir autre chose !

\- Pas si votre état psychologique se répercute sur elles. Et c'est très probablement le cas. Donc oui, Monsieur Fernandez, en toute honnêteté, vous ne pourrez pas y remédier.

\- « Pas y remédier » ? Vous me dites en clair que **toutes** mes séquelles sont irréversibles ?

\- Celles qui restent, oui, j'en ai bien peur… souffla le médecin sur un ton presque coupable. Des séquelles sont des parties de votre cerveau considérées comme « mortes ».

Il inspira une goulée d'air. Et Antonio vit ça comme l'instant de calme avant le coup de tonnerre.

\- Elles ne seront plus jamais fonctionnelles.

Un silence s'ensuivit, lourd, pesant, empli de malaise. Antonio avait toujours gardé l'espoir, même infime, que tout ça finirait part s'arranger. Mais là, la réalité des choses le frappa de plein fouet. Et ça lui fit mal. Plus mal encore que la plus violente des gifles en pleine figure.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez vivre avec.

Et là, ce fut la douche froide. Tous ses muscles se tendirent. Il était fixé.

\- Et, ça risque d'encore influencer la récupération de mes souvenirs ? s'obligea-t-il à continuer, un poids alourdissant son estomac.

Le médecin attrapa machinalement une pile de dossiers en face de lui qu'il glissa dans un des tiroirs. Il releva ensuite la tête vers l'hispanique et plissa des yeux désolés.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions de vous donner de faux espoirs, Monsieur Fernandez.

Antonio tiqua à ces mots.

\- Mais vous en pensez clairement quelque chose, pas vrai ? énonça-t-il d'un air sévère.

\- Pour moi, oui, opina-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. Mais tout cela ne dépendra très certainement que de vous.

* * *

Lovino monta dans sa voiture, fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour s'assurer que le bout de papier soit toujours à sa place. Il souffla, soulagé, et claqua la portière pour encocher dans un « clips » caractéristique sa ceinture et enclencher le contact.

Sa journée de travail était déjà finie… et s'était étrangement bien déroulée. Pas qu'il souhaitait le contraire, il en était plutôt content en fait, mais ça remontait à tellement longtemps les jours où il sautait dans sa belle bagnole pourpre, tout franc battant, qu'il en venait à se demander si c'était normal…

Et non moins que tout s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes, car on lui en avait encore annoncé une bonne, mais ce ne fut pas une mauvaise journée.

Il avait demandé à avoir l'après-midi de libre exceptionnellement, et son grognon de patron n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Il plissa du nez, il allait encore en baver si le travail n'était pas bien clôturé, les prochaines fois.

Il haussa les épaules.

Bref ! Lui, il avait autre chose à faire. Il devait voir Bella, aujourd'hui. Il lui avait téléphoné dans le début de semaine pour lui demander un service qu'elle avait aussitôt accepté de lui rendre.

Il prit la peine de relire une dernière fois les informations écrites à l'encre sombre d'un stylobille sur le morceau de papier maladroitement déchiré, et fronça les sourcils, soucieux se tromper sur sa décision. Il craignait. Il redoutait que ce soit une mauvaise décision. Cependant, Antonio lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait que cela se déroule, alors il ne se voyait plus reculer. Tant pis si les conséquences qui en découleraient se répercuteraient sur lui, il le supporterait. Il l'encaisserait. Comme il n'avait eu de cesse de le faire jusqu'à lors.

Les parents d'Antonio étaient intolérants, trop fermés d'esprit pour que ça ne finisse bien. Mais si Antonio souhaitait réellement les rencontrer, s'il aspirait vraiment à retracer toute sa vie, incluant les douloureux souvenirs, Lovino ne se voyait pas lui refuser. C'était son choix, et il se devait de l'accepter.

Décidé, il fit ronronner le moteur d'un long et lent coup d'accélérateur. L'ombre d'un sourire s'esquissa sur ses fines lèvres gercées par ce froid. Il aimait ce bruit.

Il manœuvra pour sortir du parking et s'engagea sur l'asphalte tremblant sourdement sous le poids des voitures passant et repassant en deux sens.

* * *

Arrivé dans les dernières rangées du bus, Antonio s'affaissa littéralement sur un des sièges, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le dossier, et soupira de lassitude. De profonde lassitude.

Les dernières nouvelles l'avaient un peu démoralisé… Bon. D'accord. Beaucoup démoralisé. Et ce médecin qui n'avait visiblement aucun tact. Il y avait d'autres manières de balancer une telle « révélation »…

Il releva la tête et prit le temps de détailler plus entièrement le bus. Il était peu bondé, à cette heure de la journée. Presque toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient isolées dans leur coin, regardant pour la plupart leur téléphone portable ou les habitations colorées glisser dans le sens inverse.

Il lui restait encore quelques arrêts et quelques quarante-cinq bonnes minutes à tirer avant de pouvoir descendre. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son manteau d'hiver et en sortit son téléphone portable pour le déverrouiller. Il l'avait senti vibrer plusieurs fois quand il s'était hâté à attraper ce maudit bus qui s'était décidé à partir sans lui. Donc il avait pris le suivant.

Il y vit deux messages. Il leva un sourcil perplexe.

Le premier fut celui de Francis qui disait:

 _« Mon petit bichon~ ! On se prévoit un verre chez moi, hein ? Dis oui ! Ce sera chouette~ ! Bisous tout partout. »_

Antonio ne releva même pas la dernière partie sensuelle. Car c'était Francis.

Et le deuxième fut sans grand étonnement celui de Gilbert qui, pensa-t-il avant de l'ouvrir, en rajouterait sans doute une couche pour le pousser à venir boire jusqu'à plus d'heure…

 _« Yo, poto ! C'est guindaille partyyy chez Franny ! Et t'as intérêt de venir ! La bière va couler à flot ! Et y'aura plein plein d'alcool, et tout ! Ça va déglinguer »_

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, excédé.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, d'autant plus en proie à la perplexité. Il réfléchit un bref instant, puis répondit à ses deux amis à la suite, pianotant rapidement sur son téléphone. Il avait tout à fait le temps d'aller voir les voir, puisque Lovino ne rentrerait de toute manière que vers dix-huit heures.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Oh oui… Il y avait aussi Lovino…

Antonio ne lui avait rien dit concernant ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Concernant… le baiser. Antonio se savait bête de vouloir s'y attarder, surtout que Lovino ne semblait pas s'en souvenir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et ça faisait plus de deux semaines, maintenant, qu'Antonio cogitait dans son coin, enclin à des tourments sentimentaux.

À dire vrai, il ne savait trop comment aborder le sujet. Autant parce que ça risquait de les mettre tous deux mal à l'aise, plantés comme deux ronds de flans l'un en face de l'autre, et autant parce que ça lui avait fait réaliser qu'il aimait Lovino… ou qu'il commençait tout doucement à développer des sentiments, tout du moins. De profonds sentiments, pour être exacte. Pas ceux qu'un ami, même proche, pourrait ressentir vis-à-vis de l'autre, non. C'était bien au-delà de tout ça. Antonio s'était surpris à vouloir… se rapprocher. Encore et encore.

Des palpitations prirent naissances dans ses doigts et s'insinuèrent dans son estomac au souvenir de ce soir-là. Il sentit ses joues chauffer. C'était presque trop net dans son esprit pour remonter à si loin. Oui. Deux semaines, pour des choses pareilles, ça remontait à loin, pour lui.

Il se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts, se remémorant presque trop nettement ce moment où le monde avait disparu devant ses yeux pour ne se résumer qu'à Lovino. Lovino pouvait être vraiment doux quand il le voulait…

Il se gifla les deux joues. « Non, 'Tonio ! Pas bien, 'Tonio ! Méchant 'Tonio ! T'arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Il raffermit sa prise sur son téléphone, et desserra aussi vite les doigts de peur de casser l'écran. Et fini par laisser son front cogner sur la barre en fer du dossier avant, en faisant sursauter plus d'un par le tintement de taule qui résonna jusque dans ses oreilles. Il se redressa et grimaça en se massant le front. Sa moue vira au rouge lorsque qu'il prit conscience qu'une partie des regards alentours, plus que surpris, s'était perdus sur lui depuis un temps qui ne devait pas être court, vu leurs tête effarée. Il toussota et se racla la gorge, reprenant contenance. Pas qu'il les connaissait, après tout, mais… c'était gênant de s'exposer à cœur ouvert devant le reste du monde – petit, d'accord, mais présent.

Il enfuit le bas du visage dans le col de son manteau, réprimant un frisson. C'était qu'il faisait froid !

« Et puis… Lovino a déjà quelqu'un. » se dit-il, soufflant de l'air chaud dans son col pour se réchauffer.

Et son cœur se compressa. Il le savait très bien. Il ne le savait que **trop** bien. L'évidence était là : Lovino était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. **Quelqu'un d'autre que lui.** Il aimait cette personne. Il l'aimait à tel point qu'il attendait désespérément son retour, jour après jour, minute après minute, seconde après seconde. Tout le temps.

Mais malgré tout cela, Antonio ne pouvait se résigner à oublier ses sentiments naissants. Car ils étaient bien là. Ils étaient présents et s'amplifiaient à chaque fois que son regard rencontrait celui de Lovino. à chaque fois qu'il réalisait à quel point le monde se trompait sur lui. à quel point l'italien n'avait que trop peu d'estime de lui-même, comparé à ce qu'il était réellement. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était mal, que ses sentiments risquaient de compromettre tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à créer. Il voulait lui en parler, il en mourrait d'envie, en toute honnêteté. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, il avait besoin de lui dire. Il avait besoin qu'il sache. Mais il attendrait encore un peu, histoire d'être sûr que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas qu'une « passe ». Que tout ce qu'il pensait actuellement de Lovino n'était pas seulement dû au fait que l'italien ait toujours été à ses côtés depuis le début.

Antonio ne jouait pas avec les sentiments, il ne pourrait jamais se le permettre. Il se le refusait. Radicalement. C'était trop cruel, trop… pas lui. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'imposerait pas à son colocataire quelque chose dont même lui n'avait aucune certitude. Lovino lui était précieux. Il était l'ami le plus précieux qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il l'avait accueilli chez lui, l'avait aidé, l'avait soutenu, l'avait remis dans le droit chemin jusqu'à enchaîner prise de tête sur prise de tête, et ce bien plus d'une fois.

Oui, Lovino était cette épaule qui lui permettait de tenir debout dans l'obscurité de l'amnésie alors qu'il se sentait perdre pieds au fil du temps, sur cette fine ligne de lumière qu'étaient ses souvenirs qui affluaient par nombre lorsqu'ils lui revenaient.

Donc Antonio se refusait de tout son être à le mettre dans une situation qui lui serait défavorable, une situation dans laquelle il devrait choisir une amitié gâchée par un amour non partagé. À l'incommoder de sentiments qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière pas accepter, car les siens étaient déjà dirigés vers une autre personne.

Un pincement lui tirailla la poitrine à cette simple pensée. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment évoluerait les événements, mais s'il fallait qu'il efface toute présence de ces désirs vains, il le ferait.

Lovino avait le droit d'être heureux avec la personne de son choix. Au détriment que ce ne soit pas lui.

Il soupira une fois de plus, s'attirant par la même occasion les regards noirs de ceux à proximité, qui s'étaient sans doute tous ligués contre lui pour qu'il quitte le bue au prochain arrêt. Il s'excusa d'un maigre sourire et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait inlassablement par-delà les vitres crasseuses de cette ferraille cabossée.

Le reste de sa journée de travail l'attendait encore.

* * *

Lovino se débarrassa des couches trop encombrantes et envoya valser ses chaussures ainsi que son sac de boulot dans un endroit perdu du couloir de l'entrée de chez lui. Il desserra sa cravate d'un net coup du poignet et en laissa pratiquement pendre les deux bouts ballants de part et d'autre de son cou, sous les pans de son col maintenant chiffonné. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa distraitement, blasé.

Ses recherches avec Bella s'étaient avérées infructueuses. Ils ne retrouvaient pas la trace des parents d'Antonio. Ils s'étaient comme… éclipsés de la surface du globe ?

Il claqua de la langue. S'il n'était pas aussi embêté, il aurait ri tout seul de sa connerie, à l'heure qu'il était.

La belge lui avait promis de continuer les recherches de son côté pour aujourd'hui. Il l'avait remercié d'un baiser sur la tempe. Elle lui avait simplement souri, l'esprit ailleurs. Lovino attendait qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Il en avait sa petite idée – qui se résumait, entre d'autres mots, à un grand-frère plus qu'envahissant – mais il préférait qu'elle se décide d'elle-même à lui en parler. Bella fonctionnait comme ça. Elle gardait tout pour elle, puis finissait par tout lâcher quand le vase débordait. Et Lovino devait jouer le rôle de l'oreille attentionnée et de l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait pleurer sans retenue.

C'était la raison qui les avait poussés à se rapprocher, auparavant. Lovino était exactement pareil. L'image de l'un avait réussi à se refléter parfaitement dans les yeux de l'autre, et inversement. Ils s'étaient compris mutuellement, plus que nul autre n'avait pu le faire avant. Et Lovino avait tenté de noyer ses peurs d'aimer un autre homme dans un amour factice avec la personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu comme autre chose que sa meilleure amie.

Il avait voulu l'aimer, c'était vrai, il avait attendu que les sentiments naissent d'eux-mêmes, il avait voulu graver son image dans ses songes, il s'état forcé. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Donc ça avait cassé. Et la culpabilité de l'avoir fait souffrir par de vains espoirs avait pris le pas sur la peine de cette rupture. Bella avait pleuré en face de lui. Mais pas de tristesse, mais bel et bien pour les mêmes raisons que Lovino. Et dans l'ironie de la situation, tous deux n'avaient pu se résigner à abandonner l'autre. Donc ils avaient gardés contact.

Dans un grognement de mécontentement, il enfourcha des pantoufles et traina des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendait sa machine à café.

Les yeux centrés sur sa tasse se remplissant tout doucement de café fumant et les paumes des mains posées à plat sur l'inox glacial de l'évier de sa cuisine, il sursauta quand le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée résonna dans le corridor. Antonio venait de rentrer.

Il regarda machinalement l'heure sur l'horloge du mur en face de lui. Il était plus tôt que ce qu'il n'avait envisagé. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa tasse brûlante pour se diriger dans le salon où Antonio s'était déjà installé sans hotter son manteau molletonné. L'arrière de sa tête était posé sur le dossier du divan, laissant ses yeux se perdre sur la peinture un brin écaillé par endroit du plafond sans remarquer la présence de l'italien.

\- Je suis étonné que tu sois déjà là, commença Lovino en soufflant sur la fumée de sa tasse à café.

Antonio fut secoué d'un gros soubresaut et écarquilla les yeux quand il eut vu Lovino. Le plus jeune cru même voir de légères rougeurs prendre possessions des joues du plus âgé, mais il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de la gêne d'être pris sur le fait de déprimer, ou bien de réaliser qu'il n'était visiblement pas tout seul dans la maison, ou encore d'une autre raison qui lui passait par-dessus la tête. Peut-être bien toutes en même temps, connaissant Antonio…

\- Lovi'… déglutit Antonio, bizarrement crispé.

\- Yop ! C'est bien moi ! Ravi de te voir, moi aussi !

\- Tu m'as juste fais peur, se défendit-il, la mine désolée.

Lovino avala une gorgé et vint s'installer à sa droite, les jambes ramenées contre lui.

\- Je n'imaginais pas te voir de sitôt.

Un éclat de rire se fraya un chemin à travers les lèvres d'Antonio.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, tu sais.

\- Trop tard, j'ai été le premier. Alors ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit dans ton message que tu passais la soirée chez Francis ?

\- Ah… Oui, acquiesça-t-il, un peu hésitant. Oui, je devais. Mais j'ai fini par rentrer plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Lovino, haussant les sourcils.

\- J'étais pas vraiment d'humeur, je dirai.

\- Mais encore ?

Les sourcils de Lovino se fronçaient toujours un peu plus sous l'inquiétude.

\- J'ai reçu mes résultats.

\- Oh…

Un flottement s'insinua entre eux. Lovino chercha ses mots.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc je ne verrai plus aucune amélioration. Les séquelles sont bien là, et elles le resteront.

À cette dernière phrase, les émeraudes d'Antonio s'assombrirent. Mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Mais toutes les autres sont guéries, non ?

Antonio détourna la tête vers Lovino, dont l'expression se voulait rassurante.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais-

\- On savait tous les deux que tu n'en ressortirais pas indemne. Il va juste nous falloir le temps de l'accepter.

Les traits d'Antonio s'adoucirent.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, approuva-t-il.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage de Lovino.

\- J'ai **toujours** raison. Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Et cette fois, Antonio ne put retenir un rire sincère.

\- Et c'est donc ça qui te tracassait, hein ?

\- Oui, et j'ai pas réussi à autant m'amuser que d'habitude, avec Franny et Gil'.

\- Donc tu es parti.

\- Oui, j'ai marché jusqu'ici.

\- Oh, je vois-

Lovino manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Attends… Tu as marché ?

Hochement de tête.

\- Jusqu'ici ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Mais il y a une trotte !

Lovino allait finir par ne plus compter les hochements du chef d'Antonio, si ça continuait.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, expliqua Antonio.

\- Et de te vider la tête, hein ?

\- Exactement !

Et le sourire d'Antonio se fana instantanément.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lovi', se défendit-il alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

\- Oh mais moi je suis sûr que si ! Mais je laisserai passer pour cette fois, vu que tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler, à ce que je peux comprendre.

Il descendit d'une traite le restant de sa tasse et la déposa sur sa table basse, devant lui. Et alors qu'Antonio se démenait à faire disparaître le feu qui s'était emparé de ses joues, celui-ci se ranima lorsque l'espagnol sentit tout le poids de Lovino s'appuyer contre son épaule. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa que Lovino s'était littéralement allongé sur lui, lui tournant le dos.

\- Je t'interdis de dire la tienne, intervint Lovino alors qu'Antonio s'apprêtait à parler. C'est ta punition pour ne rien vouloir me dire.

Le rire de l'espagnol résonna, alors que Lovino essayait de calmer les battements qui pulsaient jusque dans ses tempes.

\- Tu es tellement peu honnête, Lovi' !

\- Oh, boucle-la ! C'est de ta faute, d'abord !

Et v'là que cet idiot se remettait à rire !

Lovino attendit qu'Antonio soit calmé pour poursuivre, très sérieux.

\- 'Tonio.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais retrouver tes parents, comme tu me l'as demandé.

L'hispanique cessa tout mouvement, écoutant sans parler.

\- Je les retrouverai, je te le promets, l'assura-t-il plus que déterminé. J'ai demandé à Bella de m'aider.

Un doux sourire ourla les lèvres de l'espagnol.

\- **Nous** les retrouverons, Lovino. Je ne compte pas te laisser faire tout le travail !

Et, alors que Lovino se tut définitivement, Antonio repensa à la phrase que Francis lui avait dite, lorsqu'ils se parlaient par-dessus le comptoir de son bar, aujourd'hui même.

Le français s'était penché vers lui, se doutant assurément de quelque chose, et lui avait dit de sa voix suave : « Tu sais, mon ami, ce que l'on désir n'est pas toujours aussi éloigné que ce que l'on ne pense. »

Antonio ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était que trop vrai, à l'heure actuelle.


	18. Chapitre 18

Coucou~! J'espère que vous allez bien :D!

Vos réactions me rendent toujours aussi heureuse~ *plein d'amour*

Pour la petite anecdote (complètement inutile), j'ai écris ce chapitre avec "Once upon a December" en fond. ça correspondait parfaitement à l'ambiance que j'espérais donner à ce chapitre. Mais j'étais trop déprimée, après ça xD. J'espère quand même qu'il ne sera pas trop compliqué à comprendre, comme chapitre :/. Surtout qu'il est court. Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez! (Car c'était la première fois que j'écrivais quelque chose comme ça. Mais bon, l'histoire en avait besoin...)

Réponse aux reviews

 **Nobody:** Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à le lire aussi tard :'). Merci infiniment, en tout cas. ça me touche tellement, ce que tu dis! Gros poutous. Et à bientôt!

 **MirryD:** Merci beaucoup! J'avais peur que ce chapitre soit chiant car il ne s'y passait pas grand chose par rapport aux autres. Mais ça me rassure :3! Bisous~

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

L'obscurité…

Elle était partout. Elle l'enveloppait de tout son être. Elle lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle lui tordait l'estomac. Elle l'étouffait. Et il suffoquait.

La peur prit soudain possession de toutes les cellules de son corps. Où était-il ? Pourquoi le noir ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Pourquoi personne n'était là ? Et que faisait-il là ?

C'était une obscurité complètement opaque, sans lumière. Sans chemin pour le guider. Juste les ténèbres. Encore. Toujours. Devant, derrière, à droite, à gauche. Et il avait peur. Il était effrayé. Il cherchait les autres. Il les cherchait désespérément. Mais personne. Il était vraiment seul. Seul avec ses peurs et ses doutes. Seul dans cette obscurité qui le terrifiait.

Le sol invisible se déroba sous lui. Il retint un hurlement de stupeur et étendit la main devant lui pour agripper la première chose qui se présenterait à lui. Mais il ne la vit pas. Il ne vit rien. Il n'y avait que le noir. Que le noir et la peur qui grandissait toujours plus en lui.

Il n'avait aucune prise. Rien à quoi se raccrocher. Rien à quoi tenir bon. À nouveau, il voulut crier, hurler.

« Que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de là ! Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide ! »

Mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir le portail de ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait plus à parler.

Mais dans cette obscurité sourde, une douce voix de femme se mit à fredonner. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue il y a longtemps et qu'il avait oubliée, comme tout autre chose qui le définissait. Une voix qui lui pinça le cœur de nostalgie. **La voix de sa mère…**

C'était un chant sur l'air d'une mélodie. Un chant aux airs de comptine. Une comptine dont il ne savait plus les paroles. La comptine du soir. **La comptine chantée pour s'endormir…**

Le toucher de deux fins bras réconfortants le surpris. Ils le berçaient doucement au rythme des paroles. Il se lovait tout contre l'embrassade tendre qui s'offrait à lui, dans laquelle il se sentait aimé, adoré. Mais il gardait les yeux fermés, oubliant le stress de la journée. Parce qu'il voulait que ça continue. Il voulait en entendre plus. Et dans ce pur bonheur pourtant éphémère, alors que les songes l'emportaient bien loin de la réalité, une douce main vint lui effleurer du bout des doigts la peau de sa joue rebondie.

 _« Mon tout petit. »_

Un baiser finit par se perdre sur le haut de son front. L'entente d'un dernier au revoir lui parvint.

Et il y avait cette sensation. **C'était des choses qui lui étaient familières…**

Une voix rauque résonna presque inaudible dans le couloir. Il crut apercevoir l'esquisse d'un dernier sourire. La lumière faiblit peu à peu. L'ombre des silhouettes disparut bientôt du mur d'en face. **Des silhouettes dont il se souvenait presque…**

Un éclat de rire retentit faiblement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Un rire qu'il reconnut. Le rire d'un jeune garçon. **Le rire de son frère…**

Il entrouvrit les yeux. Mais sentit la peine l'envahir. Alors qu'il pouvait deviner un corps sous un monticule de couvertures, il ne vit pas son visage. Il le connaissait, avant. Alors qu'à présent, ce même frère avait le visage brouillé. Sans couleurs. Sans volume. Ni yeux, ni nez, ni bouche. Rien. Juste une masse brouillée. Comme ses souvenirs. **Des traits qu'il tentait en vain de redessiner…**

Ses paupières se fermèrent définitivement. Le noir fut enfin complet. La sensation d'un lit douillet l'emporta. Une chaleur bienveillante s'insinua en lui. Une joie pris naissance dans son ventre. **Une joie qu'il essayait à nouveau de ressentir…**

Le décor bascula. Les alentours changèrent subitement.

La lumière du soleil l'aveugla. L'air brûlant lui fouetta le visage. L'air gonflé de diverses senteurs lui chatouilla les narines. Des étendues rectangulaires de terre fraîchement labourée occupaient tout une partie de l'espace. Le ciel bleu à perte de vue s'étendait par-delà un horizon lointain. Un horizon presque sans fin. Un bruit sourd emplissait les lieux et lui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles. Oui, un bruit, répétitif. Un bruit de moissonneuse-batteuse. Le bruit des moissons des mois d'été. Et des champs. Des champs sur ses flans. De hautes et imposantes plantations le dépassant de toute leur hauteur.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, subitement affolé.

Ces plantations étaient immenses. Bien trop immenses pour être vraies. Mais elles l'étaient. Et les tomates y poussaient, mûrs, rondes et bin rouges. Et il comprit enfin : **il était petit.**

Il était plus petit qu'avant. **Tout** en lui était minuscule. Ses pieds ayant foulé le sol d'herbe verte et chaude, ses jambes encore sans autres réels muscles apparents que ceux d'un enfant, ses bras fins et hâlé par ce soleil ardent, ses cheveux plus courts qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut une autre voix que la sienne qui s'en échappa. Une voix n'ayant pas encore muée, plus aigüe que celle de maintenant. Plus jeune. **Sa voix d'avant…**

Son cœur se comprima à cette pensée. Il se revoyait plus jeune. Il retrouvait ses souvenirs. **Il souhaitait comprendre…**

Tout aurait dû lui paraître étranger, parce qu'il vivait à présent en bordure de ville. Et pourtant… **Tout lui était si familier.**

Oui, il connaissait cet endroit. Mais ce corps rétrécit n'était cependant plus le sien. C'était son corps d'enfant. Ce corps rétrécit dont il n'était plus maître du moindre mouvement…

 _« Antonio ! »_

Il sursauta.

Quelqu'un venait de l'appeler. Ce corps qu'il ne maîtrisait pas fit volte-face, faisant vivement glisser le paysage devant ses yeux. Après un léger temps d'arrêt, ses jambes s'activèrent soudainement pour marcher. Puis marcher rapidement. Et finir par courir.

 _« Antonio, tu viens ? »_

Encore. Cette voix se répercutait faiblement. La voix d'une femme, plus grave que celle de sa mère. Plus mature. Elle se répercutait droit devant lui. Cette personne l'intimait de la rejoindre, de venir à ses côtés. Et quand bien même il ne savait pas vers quel endroit il se dirigeait, son esprit lui hurlait de continuer, d'aller vers cet écho qui disparaissait à mesure qu'il avançait. De poursuivre toujours plus loin.

Une allée. Une allée de pierres. Et une maison. **Une ferme…**

Et encore une fois, alors que les souvenirs s'apprêtaient à lui revenir, tout disparut avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir le visage de la silhouette au loin. Et le décor changea trop rapidement.

Mais il courait. Il continuait de courir. À perdre haleine. Et les larmes ruisselaient. Mais les images défilaient. Et se superposaient, s'entremêlaient, et se confondaient.

 _« Je veux rentrer à la maison ! »_

Sa voix d'avant… C'était lui qui venait de dire ça.

 _« C'est ici, la maison, maintenant ! »_

Encore cette voix rauque. Celle qu'il avait reconnu dans le couloir. La voix d'un homme. **La voix de son père…**

 _« Chéri, calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »_

 _« Il doit s'endurcir s'il veut pouvoir grandir ! C'est comme ça qu'il deviendra un homme ! C'est comme ça que ça a fonctionné pour moi ! Et c'est comme ça que ça fonctionnera pour lui aussi ! »_

Non… Non, il ne voulait pas revoir ça ! Il ne l'avait que trop entendu. Ça suffisait ! C'en était assez ! Il voulait que ça s'arrête ! Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix !

 _« Tu es mon fils, Antonio ! Alors comporte-toi comme tel ! Affronte la réalité des choses ! Et supporte-la ! »_

Il ne voulait pas. Il était lui-même, pas la propriété d'une autre personne ! Et surtout pas d'une famille oui il se sentait complètement exclu. D'une famille dans laquelle il avait perdu tous repères. **Une famille où il n'avait plus sa place…**

 _« Pourquoi tu souris toujours aussi bêtement, hein ? »_

Son frère…

Mais ne comprenaient-ils tous pas ? Il se forçait à sourire ! Il se forçait à vivre ! Il se forçait à supporter ces reproches toujours plus cinglants ! Il se forçait à passer outre ces paroles amères qu'on lui répétait sans arrêt. Il se forçait pour tout.

 _« Tu as l'air idiot ! Grandis, un peu ! »_

Il supportait les piques de son frère. Il supportait ce qu'il entendait. Car il le devait. Car il se l'obligeait. Car il devait mûrir, comme son père le demandait. Comme tout le monde l'espérait.

 _« Je ne supporte pas cet endroit ! Ce n'est pas chez nous ! »_

 _« Cesse tes enfantillages ! Tu es assez grand pour comprendre que je reste ici pour le travail, non ? Alors tu arrêtes tout de suite de me reprocher n'importe quoi à toute heure de la journée ! Maintenant vas dans ta chambre et ne me reparle plus de la journée ! »_

L'énervement mélangé à la fatigue du travail. C'était ce qui transparaissait dans ces phrases. C'était ce qui se rejetait sur lui depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il s'arrêta, désorienté. Il était à présent devant une école. Seul alors que tous les élèves étaient en groupe. **Et il y avait ce sentiment de solitude…**

Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement à cause de son accent. Et il ne comprenait pas la langue du pays. **Il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer…**

 _« Eh, toi ! »_

Il bascula un regard vers l'arrière. Encore de l'italien. Et ils en avaient visiblement à lui.

 _« Eh, mon pote ! »_

Que lui voulaient-ils encore ?

 _« Ne sois pas timide, laisse-nous te parler, enfin ! »_

Deux garçons qui lui couraient après. Mais peu importe ce qu'ils lui voulaient, il ne les comprenait de toute manière pas. Mais ces deux garçons, il les avait déjà vus. Deux garçons de sa classe. **Deux garçons qui n'étaient autres que Francis et Gilbert…**

Des images des deux souriants remplacèrent bientôt les précédentes. Une main lui tapota vigoureusement l'épaule. Les larmes s'estompèrent. Le soulagement de ne plus être seul prit possession de toutes les cellules de son corps. **La simple et pure sensation d'appartenance…**

Des plaisanteries glissèrent devant ses yeux. Des rires, sincères, amicales, vrais. Des images d'une amitié naissante. Des images d'une amitié toujours présente. **Des images d'une amitié qui ne disparaît pas…**

Mais le paysage se voila à nouveau.

Des cris. Des prises de tête. Des engueulades. **Des disputes avec son frère…**

Mais le réconfort de deux autres silhouettes au dos vaguement arqué. Des épaules sur lesquelles pleurer. Des épaules frêles mais pourtant assez forte pour lui permettre de se soulager du poids du quotidien. **Le réconfort auprès de ses grands-parents…**

Des silences pour se recueillir. Des matinées assis sur un banc de bois. Des matinées à écouter prêcher. **Des matinées à l'église…**

Des dîners passés à se parler. Des dîners passés à se disputer avec un autre garçon. Des dîners passés à se chamailler avec son frère. **Des dîners passés en famille…**

Sa voix désormais plus rauque. Ses membres agrandis. **Son adolescence…**

Mais des visages toujours aussi brouillés. Des visages encore inconnus qui se déformaient cependant sous l'énervement. **Sa mauvaise relation avec ses parents…**

La ferme dans laquelle il passe ses journées. La mauvaise humeur qu'il venait de ressentir était maintenant passée. Et cette mauvaise humeur était dorénavant remplacée par un sourire. Les mots d'encouragement de deux vielles personnes qui le poussent à se lever le matin. **Le soutient de ses grands-parents…**

Le rire des filles de sa classe. Des nouvelles rencontres, bonnes comme mauvaises. Des flirts se perdaient et se rendaient tel un jeu vicieux. **Mais aucune véritable attirance envers elles…**

 ** _« Antonio »_**

Ses oreilles sifflèrent. Une violente douleur lui brûla la joue. **Une gifle…**

Une courte fugue s'ensuivit. Des larmes de douleur auprès de ses grands-parents se déversèrent. **Des larmes qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais réussi à verser…**

 _« Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un fils comme toi ! Non ! Non, tu n'es pas mon fils ! Tu n'as toujours été qu'un bon à rien ! Un déchet ! »_

 ** _« Antonio »_**

 _« Je les ai déçu, comme à chaque fois… »_

 _« Tu n'y est pour rien, 'Tonio. Ils sont stricts et intolérants. Tu es très bien comme tu es, espèce d'idiot. »_

 _« Je ne mérite pas- »_

 _« Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase ! Je te l'interdis, tu entends ? Tu mérites d'être heureux, tout autant qu'une autre personne ! Tu mérites d'aimer qui tu as envie ! »_

 ** _« Antonio »_**

 _« T'es vraiment pas possible ! Viens-là ! Je te cacherai le visage le temps qu'il faudra pour que tes pleurs se calment. »_

 _« Je te remercie d'être là. Merci pour tout, Lovino. »_

 ** _« ANTONIO ! »_**

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné jusque dans ses tempes. Il refoula une nausée, désemparé.

\- Antonio !

Des bras puissants qui le secouaient pour le réveiller. Et le visage de Lovino penché sur lui. Ses traits tordus sous l'inquiétude, ses cheveux en bataille, le torse couvert d'une simple chemise ouverte.

\- Antonio, tu m'entends ? Tu me reconnais ?

\- Lovino…

La gorge d'Antonio était nouée, des sueurs froides lui glissaient le long de la nuque et lui glaçaient l'échine jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lovi' ?

\- Tu t'es mis à hurler et à taper dans le mur dans ton sommeil, lui répondit sur un ton de reproche Lovino. Évidemment que je suis venu voir ! Tu m'as fichu la frousse ! Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller !

Le cœur d'Antonio sombra dans sa poitrine. Il empoigna avec force le poignet de Lovino et attira l'italien vers lui, l'obligeant à s'assoir sur le rebord du lit.

\- Hé ! M-Mais qu'est-ce que-

Antonio s'accrocha à la taille de Lovino, enfuyant sa tête dans son torse et cherchant un peu de réconfort.

\- Lovi… Lovino…

Un silence s'ensuivit. Silence que Lovino brisa dans un soupir.

\- Idiot… Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Une caresse se perdit dans ses cheveux. Lovino referma ses bras autour de lui, bienveillant.

\- Hein ? hoqueta Antonio, en essuyant les sillons qui dévalaient ses joues d'un vague revers de main. J-Je sais pas. Je me sens juste nostalgique. J'ai rêvé. Et ça fait mal. Ça fait trop mal d'y penser. Dis, Lovi'-

\- Je ne pars pas, Antonio. Je ne te laisse pas tout seul. Je suis là, c'est promis. Alors, pleurs. Pleurs autant que tu en as besoin. Je te cacherai le visage le temps que tes larmes s'estompent.

Les membres d'Antonio étaient secoués de gros soubresauts.

Il se souvenait de son enfance… Il se souvenait de ces mots qui avaient profondément creusé leur entaille dans sa vie…

Il se souvenait de sa famille.


	19. Chapitre 19

Joyeuses et chaleureuses fêtes de fin d'année, mes sucres d'orge! J'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien!

*Soupir* Cette fiction me manquait cruellement... Pardon pour cette absence, je vous dois des explications :/.

Ma santé, déjà fragile, s'est empirée durant ces dernières semaines. Le travail pour les cours s'est amoncelé, et... encore beaucoup trop de choses. Bref! Cela peut sembler égoïste de ma part, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de publier quelque chose sans avoir la certitude que la suite paraîtrait dans les jours suivants. J'aspire toutefois à retrouver un rythme de parution assez régulier d'ici fin Janvier ^^! Sans doute à raison d'une à deux fois par mois :)

Réponse aux reviews

 **MirryD:** Et tes compliments me rendent toujours aussi heureuse~. Je suis réellement contente qu'il t'ait plu! Merci pour la review, ma douce, et surtout d'être toujours aussi présente :*. Plein de bisous! (Et je ne t'oublie pas pour la review sur " **Puisque tu pars** "! Je répondrai au début du chapitre 2, promis! ^^)

 **Nobody:** Ne t'inquiète en rien, ma jolie. Ta simple présence à chaque chapitre me suffit amplement, tu sais :). *Gros câlin* Merci infiniment :3 (Ainsi que pour tes deux reviews! Saches que je les lis toujours, et que ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir te répondre tout de suite (-é_è-)) Gros poutous sur tes petites joues :*

Arf... pour tout avouer, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec cette partie de l'histoire, je n'en suis véritablement pas convaincue... mais bon, j'essaierai de faire mieux pour la suite! N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions!

Si nous ne nous retrouvons pas d'ici là, que 2017 vous soit favorable! Que ce soit en amour, en amitié, dans vos études ou professionnellement! J'espère avoir l'honneur de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs cette nouvelle année, également ^^!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et nous nous retrouvons bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~!

(PS: je vous avais déjà dit que cette histoire est inspirée de la chanson " **You are my love** ", de Yui Makino? :3)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Éloignés de la foule de monde zigzaguant à tour de rôle dans la salle, Lovino et Bella discutaient, un verre de champagne dans les mains.

\- Et donc, tu pars quand, exactement ? demanda la voix cristalline de Bella, résonnant presqu'inaudible parmi les discussions échangées entre les amateurs d'art venus admirer la seconde exposition des œuvres de son jeune frère, Feliciano.

Lovino plissa les paupières, trouvant de suite la contemplation du liquide doré remplissant à moitié son verre des plus intéressantes.

\- Dans dix jours, répondit-il après avoir marqué une pause.

Bella, vêtue d'une sublime robe de soirée mettant ses gracieuses formes en valeur ainsi que d'une parure de bijoux habillant le tout, resplendissait. Du moins, physiquement, parce que Lovino savait très bien que c'était loin d'être le cas sentimentalement parlant.

Bella lui avait expliqué – ou plutôt, avoué –, juste après les fêtes de fin d'année, que son précédent compagnon cherchait visiblement de reprendre contact avec elle par l'intermédiaire de ses frères. Mais ceux-ci, protecteurs tels qu'ils étaient, n'avaient daignés lui donner quelconque information que ce fut sur la localisation de leur sœur.

« Si t'avais un peu de jugeote, ducon, tu saurais qu'elle est à l'endroit même où vous étiez censé célébrer le jour de votre mise en couple ! » avait juré intérieurement Lovino, exaspéré par la connerie dont pouvait faire preuve ce type aussi intelligent qu'un rond de flan.

Bella avait, lors de leurs retrouvailles, prétendu être venue pour profiter des vacances qu'elle s'était payées, mais Lovino était loin d'être dupe. Bella était venue en Italie dans l'espoir de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Parce que l'Italie était un endroit où elle était certaine d'avoir du réconfort et de l'entourage, puisqu'elle y avait habité de nombreuses années. Cependant, le simple fait qu'elle soit aussi remuée par les récents évènements en Belgique était la preuve même qu'elle pensait toujours à ce type, qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'effacer si facilement de sa vie.

Et quand bien même Lovino n'avait aucune foutue idée d'à quoi pouvait ressembler la face de ce bâtard à deux balles, il aurait aimé lui casser la gueule dans la seconde, parce qu'il avait fait du mal à la seule femme à qui il ait un jour réellement tenu, la seule personne qui l'ait un jour plus compris que lui n'avait encore jamais réussi à le faire.

Lovino s'imaginait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Pas parce qu'il l'avait lui-même ressentit à un obscure moment de sa vie, mais parce qu'il avait éprouvé des sentiments assez similaires, des années auparavant, lorsqu'il ne pouvait se sortir Antonio de la tête.

\- Dis, Lovi'. Tu vas faire quoi pour-

\- Antonio ? l'interrompit-il dans un souffle.

La belge hésita, puis opina d'un léger mouvement de tête, mais l'italien resta silencieux, le regard vague.

\- Tu ne lui en as toujours pas parlé, hein ?

\- Nope, admit-il en descendant une gorgée de champagne.

Aucun retour ne fut à compter de Bella. La blonde se contentait de le scruter d'un œil soucieux.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, continua-t-il. Mais-

Il expira longuement.

\- J'ai pas pu. Et de toute façon, je prévoyais de ne pas partir.

\- Jusqu'à présent, tout du moins…

Lovino se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Si je pouvais…

\- Si tu pouvais rester, oui.

\- Argh ! J'enverrai balader leurs séminaires à la con une fois que je serai riche, putain!

\- Ce ne sont que trois jours, Lovi', tenta-t-elle de le résonner.

\- Trois putain de jours où je me ferai littéralement chier. Ça me casse légèrement les-

\- Lovi'.

\- Ah ! se reprit-il. Ouais. T'as raison, il y a beaucoup trop de gens ici. Je vais me faire enguirlander par Feli' s'il découvre que je suis montre qui je suis réellement.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée, et expira longuement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te met dans cet état…

\- Ouh, tu serais étonnée si je te le disais ! enchaina Lovino dans un sarcasme.

\- Donc même à moi, tu refuses d'en parler… ? fit-elle, l'air déçue

\- Écoute, Bella, confia-t-il. Je ne suis pas simplement d'humeur à parler de ça, aujourd'hui. Mes journées au boulot ne se résument qu'à convaincre des clients qui sont encore plus exigeants que ce que je ne le serai jamais pour mes pizzas ! Et crois-moi, je ne lésine jamais sur ma pizza ! précisa-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qu'il n'ait jamais dite jusqu'à lors. Et quand je vais me présenter là-bas, je vais me retrouver comme un imbécile, assis sur une chaise, à me tourner les pouces pendant que tous les autres débattront dans un phénoménal brainstorming digne des plus grands oscars sur le meilleur moyen que l'entreprise se devra d'adopter pour détrôner ses concurrents sur le marché du commerce. Oh ! Et tout cela, bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur les nouveaux designs qui seront proposés par les graphistes, en vue d'être plus tard commercialisés au nom de la marque, et qui seront tous étudiés au millimètre près. Maserati, c'est pas de la daube, tu sais !

\- Compris, se résigna la belge, convaincue, je ne t'en demanderai pas plus.

Lovino hocha du menton, déterminé.

\- Du moins, pour l'instant ! conclut-elle dans un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait, actuellement.

Lovino soupira, reconnaissant. Au moins, il ne créerait pas de chahut. Le dos posé contre le mur dans un coin reculé de la salle, il prit de longues secondes pour détailler les alentours. Tout était lumineux.

« À l'image de Feliciano. » se dit-il.

La salle que son frère avait louée pour la semaine était divisée en plusieurs petites pièces sous-jacentes où étaient suspendus aux murs ses nombreuses œuvres des deux dernières années. Les paysages, qu'il avait représentés d'une main de maître dans leur réalisme, représentaient des scènes qu'il avaient un jour vu dans sa vie. L'océan, la ville, et Venise. Parce que Feliciano aimait réellement cette ville. Il n'avait eu de cesse de répéter à Lovino qu'il finirait ses jours là-bas, dans cette beauté qui définissait à elle seule cette ville. C'était l'endroit où il avait rencontré Ludwig, c'était l'endroit où il avait exposé pour la première fois ses tableaux, c'était l'endroit qu'il aimait plus que son propre chez lui. Elle avait d'ailleurs inspiré son pseudonyme, Veneziano.

Les portraits, eux, semblaient prendre vie sous les mailles de la toile. Les effets d'ombre et de lumières contrastaient, et pourtant s'harmonisaient. Lovino reconnaissait des inspirations pour le Caravage, un peintre spécialisé dans le domaine du clair-obscur. Sans oublier Rembrandt, un peintre s'étant à son tour inspiré du Caravagisme. Il y avait, dans les figures, des rappels de l'art de la sculpture grecque antique, représentant la perfection du corps humain par rapport à un canevas défini.

Oui, toutes ces toiles n'auraient, pour ainsi dire, aucun rapport au premier coup d'œil, mais Lovino reconnaissait le coup de pinceau de son frère. Et c'était tout bonnement bluffant.

Il engloutit d'une traite le restant de son champagne, appréciant grandement la doucereuse chaleur qui lui glissait le long de la gorge, espérant oublier un tant soit peu le sentiment d'infériorité qui n'avait de cesse de le tirailler lorsqu'il se trouvait face au génie indéniable de son cadet.

Il savait pertinemment que Feliciano ne le considèrerait jamais comme tel, qu'il ne le sous-estimerait jamais… Mais Lovino ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette sensation avait toujours été là, et quand bien même il adorait son jeune frère et que ça lui faisait le plus grand mal de penser une telle chose, il se devait d'admettre qu'il l'enviait. Qu'il l'enviait au point de parfois se surprendre à le jalouser.

Il prétendit ensuite vouloir aller se chercher un autre verre, laissant la belle aux soins de Ludwig, qui passait justement par-là. Ce dernier, habillé d'un costume gris, n'avait pas chiné pour le moins du monde, et avait emmené Bella visiter une nouvelle fois les peintures dont elle avait déjà fait le tour. Le trio, lui, s'était depuis quelques temps perdu dieu seul sait où parmi la foule.

Lovino attendit d'être assez éloigné de leur vue pour filer à vive allure, loin, le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. Du moment que ça lui permettait à nouveau de respirer.

Ses pas le menèrent d'eux-mêmes droit vers le chemin de la sortie, slalomant de temps à autres entre les personnes qui rentraient pour dans le but d'admirer les fabuleux tableaux qui jonchaient les murs, ou sortaient une fois la visite terminée, l'air satisfait. L'ambiance pompeuse qui régnait depuis le début d'après-midi dans la salle lui retournait l'estomac.

Un fois dehors, le froid lui mordit la peau et s'engouffra par-dessous les pans de son manteau et de son costume cravate. Il inspira longuement à plein poumons, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les genoux supportant à peine son poids. Il pressentait que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds à chaque foulée qu'il entreprenait.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Lovino n'était définitivement pas fait pour ce monde de faste. C'était… Ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui, non.

Il bascula les yeux sur le côté, à l'endroit où deux portes de verre s'ouvraient sur l'exposition. Son frère… Oh… il était incroyable sur tous les domaines. Réellement. Lovino l'avait observé du coin de l'œil de temps à autres, mais Feliciano n'était pas découragé pour le moins du monde face à certaines remarques qui auraient pu paraître piquantes aux yeux des autres. Non, son jumeau parlait avec des critiques d'art comme s'il tapait la discussion autour d'un verre de vin, à des personnes qu'il avait toujours connues. Il écoutait attentivement leurs points de vue, et prenait réellement compte des aspects négatifs relevés tout au long de leur échange, pour les améliorer dans ce qu'il comptait peindre dans ses prochains tableaux.

Lovino, au loin, avait ressenti comme un gouffre se creuser, toujours plus grand, toujours plus profond, juste devant ses pieds. Il comprenait. Oh oui ! Évidemment qu'il comprenait ! Feliciano représentait ce que Lovino n'était pas et ne serait définitivement jamais. Et la différence entre eux avait une fois de plus frappé Lovino de plein fouet, en cette journée.

Lovino restait continuellement dans son ombre, le voyant comme une lumière illuminant tout ce qui émanait de sa personne. Et il n'avait d'autre choix que de détourner les yeux, incapable de faire mieux ou encore de prétendre posseder un centième de son talent naturel. Alors il restait là, à attendre que son frère réalise une nouvelle prouesse qu'il ajouterait par la suite à son palmarès, tandis que Lovino l'observait de loin, le cœur en lambeaux.

Lovino n'était qu'un simple salarié dans une entreprise où il ne réussissait vraisemblablement pas à trouver de réelle place. Un homme qu'on définissait toujours comme « le grand-frère de Feliciano Vargas », qui s'armait d'un caractère amer et ronchon, et dont les récurrents sarcasmes réussissaient toujours à cogner dans le vif du sujet, là où ça faisait mal. Donc les gens le fuyaient et l'oubliaient, pour se déporter sur le doux et adorable Feliciano. Ce peintre au pseudonyme de Veneziano, reconnu pour son talent dans la représentation du réalisme. Ce peintre au tempérament joyeux et optimiste.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait préféré s'isoler, pour ne pas le gêner. Il lui avait promis de venir, alors il resterait, mais il avait bel et bien compris qu'il empiétait sur ses plates-bandes, qui mettait déjà un pied de trop dans un univers qui n'était aucunement le sien, un univers qui le dépassait.

Il se dégota une place sur la première marche de l'escalier en pierres, dégaina une cigarette du paquet qu'il trainait partout depuis quelques jours, déjà, et après l'avoir allumé, tira une longue taffe. Et putain, ça soulageait !

Il avait recommencé à fumer, ces dernières semaines, juste à la suite de la crise d'angoisse d'Antonio, mais seule Bella le savait. Parce qu'il le faisait toujours lorsque personne n'y prenait attention. Mais là, que le monde aille se faire foutre, il s'en fichait pas mal d'être vu et montré du doigt. Il en éprouvait le besoin, point. Il n'en exagérait pas, du moins le supposait-il, mais aujourd'hui… ouais, il se serait bien enfilé le paquet, si ses poumons le lui avaient permis.

\- Comme ça on part pour une aventure ? retentit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Lovino obliqua un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais avait déjà reconnu à qui elle appartenait, Gilbert.

\- Comme ça tu joues à écouter les conversations des gens, riposta Lovino entre deux souffles, agacé.

Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur le visage de l'allemand. Sans demander son reste, il s'approcha du rital et se laissa littéralement tomber à sa gauche, sans la moindre délicatesse.

\- Chez moi, on appelle ça la « génialissime discrétion » ! s'exclama avec entrain l'albinos.

\- Et chez moi on te répond « mêle-toi de tes fesses », la patate.

\- Pfu ! C'est que t'es de mauvais poil, Lovi' mini.

\- C'est Lovino, pour toi, bâtard. Et j'suis ni petit, ni de mauvais poil, putain !

\- Ça, si tu veux mon avis, j'en doute fortement, renchérit Gilbert.

\- Eh bien justement ! Comment t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes ? Oh ! Ouais, c'est ça ! J'en veux pas de ton avis. Je me porte très bien sans.

L'attention de Gilbert se reporta sur la cigarette qui se consumait entre les fins doigts de Lovino.

\- Oh ! Tu me passes une sèche ? dit-il, tout sourire. J'ai épuisé mon stock ce matin.

Lovino roula des yeux au ciel.

\- Si t'as toujours pas capté, tu empiètes sur mon espace vital, là, bordel. Je viens juste prendre l'air, et je retourne ensuite dans la salle. Alors oust ! Du vent !

\- Je reste si je le veux, Lovi' mini.

\- Réaction de gamin.

\- Pas autant que la tienne, rétorqua Gilbert d'un œil sérieux qui surpris Lovino. Je t'ai vu partir en coup de vent de la salle.

Une boule de nerfs se forma dans l'estomac de Lovino. Bon sang, ce mec lui foutait les nerfs !

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais devenu une vedette, à tes yeux ! ironisa Lovino en tapotant sa cigarette pour faire tomber le surplus de cendres accroché. Tu veux que je signe un autographe à ta génialissime personne, peut-être ?

\- La joue pas à ça avec moi, Lovi' mini. T'as fuis la queue entre les jambes.

Un rire amer se fraya un chemin entre le portail des lèvres gercées de Lovino.

\- Encore heureux qu'elle soit là ! J'ai réellement besoin de mon « Lovi' mini », si tu vois ce que je veux dire-

\- Vivre dans l'ombre de son frère qu'on adore est douloureux, pas vrai ?

Lovino figea tout mouvement, le cœur battant jusque dans les tempes.

\- Après tout, Feliciano est imbattable, renchérit Gilbert d'un air entendu et qui en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il savait.

Une lueur incandescente traversa les prunelles olives de Lovino. Cet enfoiré… !

Gilbert sourit, satisfait.

\- Toi et moi, on va causer.

Il tendit la main.

\- Alors ? Tu me la donnes, cette cigarette ?

* * *

Lovino expira une longue bouffée. L'afflux de gens avait diminué. Il se sentait déjà plus décontracté. Mais par-delà tout ça, c'était l'étrange calme de Gilbert qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Tu sais, Lovi' mini, tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre pour autant. Ça va te donner des rides avant l'âge !

Lovino tira une dernière taffe sur sa cigarette, la jeta sans réelle conviction sur le sol, et l'écrasa sous la semelle de sa chaussure cirée.

\- Tss. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi, d'abord, hein ?

Gilbert, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, fixait le point rouge sur le bout de sa cigarette se consumer, sans pour autant le voir.

\- Oh ? Un grand-frère sans véritable talent, continuellement aveuglé par celui trop prononcé de son cadet, mais incapable de le détester parce qu'il est notre dernière famille… ?

Gilbert haussa un sourcil, un micro sourire s'ébaucha sur le coin de ses lèvres. Lovino ne put savoir s'il était amusé ou triste. Peut-être même un mélange des deux, qui sait ?

\- Bah ! Disons simplement que j'en ai ma p'tite idée, ouais ! J'suis un premier né, moi aussi, t'sais. Pas toujours évident, hein !

Lovino n'avait jamais réalisé. Et pourtant… Gilbert et lui étaient réellement semblables. Et, aussi étrange et dingue que cela puisse paraître, le poids qu'il avait supporté depuis longtemps, celui-là même qui s'était alourdi dans la journée, s'avéra désormais allégé.

\- Et- Enfin… Je veux dire- balbutia Lovino.

\- Hm ?

\- Comment t'as fait, toi, pour- Erh…

\- Oh ! Ne pas le montrer ?

Lovino déglutit. Cette patate était trop perspicace…

\- Hmmm, réfléchit durant quelques secondes Gilbert. Bah ! Je me suis juste fait une raison, t'sais.

Lovino cligna des yeux, indécis.

\- La différence est là, et je n'ai jamais réussi à le nier. J'allais pas me leurrer, hein. Mon frère est époustouflant, tout simplement.

\- Donc t'as juste laissé couler ?

Gilbert, d'abord interloqué, partit dans un rire tonitruant qui attira pas mal de regard des personnes proches de l'entrée. Lovino le regarda avec incompréhension, complètement paumé.

\- C'est que tu peux être honnête, quand tu veux, Lovi' mini !

L'embarras gagna Lovino.

\- Ta gueule, grogna-t-il, bougon. Réponds à ma question, putain !

Un court instant de flottement s'écoula avant que Gilbert ne se décide.

\- Qui t'as dit que j'avais « laissé couler » ? Je suis génial, t'oublies ? Le grand Moi était loin de donner son dernier mot pour si peu ! J'ai bossé grave dure, t'sais ! Et j'ai été embauché comme prof dans une fac ! D'ailleurs, tous mes élèves m'adorent ! Normal, en même temps, je suis génialissime !

\- Je sais pas si je dois être blasé de ta réponse – qui n'en est pas réellement une, quand on y réfléchit –, ou encore être désespéré par le poids de ton égo surdimensionné…

Nouveau rire de l'albinos.

\- Ce que j'entends par là, Lovi' mini, c'est que je ne suis pas Ludy.

\- Bah c'est évi-

\- Ouais ! C'est évident, pas vrai ? le coupa Gilbert, un grand sourire fendant son visage. Et toi, Lovino, tu n'es pas Feliciano.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lovino se la boucla. Ça avait l'air tellement con, dit comme ça, mais toutefois…

\- Feli' a peut-être beaucoup de qualités, alors que toi t'as un sale caractère-

\- Eh ! s'offusqua le rital.

\- Maiiiiis, l'ignora Gilbert. Tu te laisses pas faire ! Tu reviens continuellement à la charge. On en a tous eu la preuve avec 'Toni ! Pas une seule fois t'as baissé les bras, même lorsqu'il fallait lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Lovino resta muet de toute réponse.

\- T'as des choses à lui dire, hein ? insista-t-il.

Lovino hocha vaguement du chef.

\- Alors on se bouge, parce que moi je gèle ! Allez ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant sur ses jambes tel un ressort, forçant de fait Lovino à en faire de même.

Il éteignit sa cigarette puis trouva une poubelle pour la jeter dedans.

\- Maniaque, fit remarquer Lovino.

\- Faut bien avec des petits comme vous !

\- Je suis pas petit, bordel !

* * *

Antonio, sur le point d'aller prendre sa douche, toqua trois légers coups sur la porte de la chambre de Lovino. Il le vit, assis sur son lit avec des vêtements étalés çà et là sur les couvertures. Ils étaient tous deux rentrés près de trois quarts d'heures plus tôt, et Antonio était préoccupé par le silence de son colocataire.

\- Lovi' ? Tout va bien ?

\- 'Tonio, tu peux venir ? le convia-t-il d'une voix un brin tremblante.

Antonio s'exécuta sans broncher. Lovino lui désigna d'un signe de main la place à sa droite.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Lovino ébaucha un semblant de sourire.

\- Dis 'Tonio, je vais devoir partir pendant quelques jours.

Antonio marqua une pause.

\- Ton- C'est à cause de ton travail ?

\- Ouais. C'est pour l'habituel séminaire de début d'année. L'année dernière, c'était en France, au mois de Février. Ici, c'est à l'autre bout du pays. Je démarre la veille, dans dix jours, exactement, je reste trois jours sur place. Je reviendrai certainement le jour d'après.

\- Lovi', pourquoi tu as l'air si apeuré ? Je vais très bien m'en sortir, tu sais ! tenta-t-il de le rassurer de son éternel chaleureux sourire qui fit fondre les défenses de Lovino.

Le plus jeune plongea la tête sur l'épaule du plus âgé, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Je te parlerai le soir par téléphone, je m'assurerai que tout aille bien, alors… Promets-moi de ne pas faire de folie, murmura-t-il. Promets-moi de faire attention, d'accord ? Parce que, s'il t'arrive encore quelque chose, je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

\- Tu fais référence à mon accident… ? l'interrogea l'espagnol.

Le mutisme de Lovino lui donna sa réponse.

\- Dis Lovi', j'ai peur de la hauteur, tu sais. Jouer sur les toits, c'est fini pour moi !

Lovino releva la tête, les yeux fiévreux et brillants. Il tendit les mains et attrapa le visage d'Antonio, qui vira automatiquement sur deux teintes plus rouges. Lovino lui pinça brusquement les joues, taquin.

\- Lovi', cha fait mal~euh !

\- Raison de plus pour que je continue, dans ce cas !

Les véhémences d'Antonio stoppèrent lorsque l'italien relâcha sa prise.

\- Ça va faire un an que tu as eu ton accident, confia Lovino, la voix brisée. Alors si jamais tu meurs, je te tue, t'as compris ?

Antonio, déconcerté, ne put même pas répliquer. Lovino était terrifié, il le présentait. Et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de gonfler douloureusement dans sa poitrine, plein d'espoirs.

\- Bon ! Je vais prendre ma douche !

\- Hein ? Mais tu m'as dit que je pouvais y aller… s'hébéta Antonio.

\- J'ai changé d'avis !

Lovino se leva de son lit et passa devant Antonio, qui ne put que fixer son dos. Soudain, une image similaire passa devant ses yeux. Il voyait quelqu'un de dos, prêt à partir, et l'envie de la retenir pulsa à travers ses nerfs.

Il tendit la main et agrippa abruptement le poignet de Lovino. Mais le relâcha aussi vite lorsqu'il eut pris conscience que ce dernier avait posé ses yeux ahuris sur lui.

\- Ah ! Pardon ! s'empressa de dire Antonio. Je- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai cru que tu avais quelque chose sur le bras et- Erh… Voilà.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

\- Bon… d'accord, se résigna Lovino, reprenant sa marche.

Antonio repensa à cette image.

« Un autre souvenir… ? » se dit-il.

Mais ce souvenir, en particulier, le ramenait irrémédiablement à Lovino.


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour mes amours~! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ^^! Après cet interminable hiatus, me revoilà ENFIIIIIN! \\(-°^°-)/

Cela fait plus d'une année que cette fiction est publiée. J'vais pleurer :'). Mon bébé a plus d'UN AN! Maman est tellement émue :'D *essuie une larme au coin de l'œil*.

Je tenais tout particulièrement à vous remercier de me suivre malgré mes innombrables (et longues) absences. Je m'en excuse, d'ailleurs. Sachez que ce n'est pas de mon plein gré, j'avais mon travail de fin d'études à préparer (un mémoire que ça s'appelle en France, si je ne me trompe pas...? A savoir que je suis belge ^^) Et ma santé n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses. Donc merci d'être aux rendez-vous à chaque sortie, et merci aux nouveaux venus dans ce périple, merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction et d'avoir eu le courage d'arriver jusqu'ici. Merci pour vos favoris, follows, merci à tous ceux qui review régulièrement. Sincèrement.

Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, elle ne sera pas abandonnée. On en a d'ailleurs dépassé la moitié et on arrive dans un tournant, justement. Comme vous aurez l'occasion de le voir dans ce chapitre, j'ai besoin de me concentrer un peu plus sur Lovino pour faire avancer le schmilblic. J'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas trop chiant ^^'. Et si c'est le cas, ça ne devrait plus trop durer, promis.

Réponses aux reviews

 **Nobody:** Aw~, t'es trop chou x3. Si jamais tu te demandais: j'ai ri toute seule au "divague" xD. Je t'ai justement répondu sur Deviantart il y a quelques jours (parce que je me suis créé un compte... bah y a quelques jours, en fait xD). Mon pseudonyme c'est MollyPhantomhive (plus original, tu meuuuurs xD). Merci pour tes deux adorables reviews. Plein de bisous sur tes petites joues, ma puce.

 **MirryD:** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de voir que tu es présente à chaque sortie :3. Héhé, j'aime Gilbert x3. C'est un personnage qui, je trouve, n'est que trop peu exploité dans Hetalia. Il a tout un passé, une histoire super intéressante et un caractère vraiment attendrissant avec de multiples facettes! Il est tellement intéressant! Tellement... lui-même :D. Bisous, petite poupée :*

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~!

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Lovino refoula une grimace à la première gorgée du café brûlant qu'il tenait à bout de doigts dans sa main droite, s'efforçant de récupérer l'échange tombé dans le bac du distributeur, jouant l'équilibriste avec le liquide pour ne pas en renverser une goutte sur le sol. Il venait tout juste de s'acheter cette boisson chaude au premier distributeur qu'il avait réussi à dénicher non loin de sa chambre d'hôtel et ne comptait absolument pas en gaspiller les moindres pièces que cela lui avait coûté.

Il glissa un regard mi-consterné mi-dégouté dans le fond de son gobelet en plastique et cligna machinalement des yeux. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une boisson chaude, ça. Ce devait même sans aucun doute être illégale, à dire vrai.

Un dernier coup d'œil empli d'appréhension et… Ouais. Définitivement.

Il réitéra son essai, trempant à peine le bout des lèvres, parce qu'il avait véritablement besoin de son café du matin pour réussir à garder un minimum les yeux ouverts… Et il regretta aussitôt son geste. L'italien grommela dans sa barbe inexistante.

Amer. C'était infecte. Particulièrement infecte. Foutrement infecte.

Il glissa sa monnaie dans la poche de son pantalon de costume sombre et, tournant des talons sur le carrelage lustré, reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt au seul son de ses pas cadencés. Ses jambes le menèrent tout droit à la salle où se déroulerait dans une petite demi-heure la réunion. Il avait simplement eu à descendre la rue, l'entreprise dans laquelle il devait se rendre était un grand bâtiment à l'allure pompeuse.

« Ouf... » s'était-il fait la réflexion en glissant dans les couloirs après avoir pris les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage « S'ils veulent en mettre plein la vue, c'est gagné... »

N'y trouvant personne devant, il en conclut que celle-ci était très certainement déjà ouverte et poussa la porte de sa main valide sans demander son reste. Une fois à l'intérieur, il constata sans grande surprise qu'il était visiblement parmi les premiers arrivés.

« Tous des flemmards ! » se dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Évaluant vivement sous les regards curieux des quelques membres déjà présents, la place la plus éloignée possible de la bâche d'un blanc nacré sur laquelle serait projeté la présentation, il y prit place en leur adressant un simple hochement de tête en guise de bonjour. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si l'un d'entre eux le lui rendit, il voulait simplement que cela se termine vite. Ouais, ce n'était même pas encore commencé, et Lovino souhaitait déjà rentrer chez lui, foutre le camp illico presto de cet endroit qui, il le savait pertinemment, n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir qu'un ennuie mortel.

S'enfonçant plus profondément dans le dossier de son siège, ses orbes olives se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du contenu de son gobelet qui n'avait pas véritablement bien diminué dans les dernières minutes.

Qui, un jour dans sa médiocre vie, avait eu l'idée on ne peut plus incroyablement agaçante de se dire :

« Les gars, j'ai le concept du siècle ! Préparons le plus imbuvable des cafés qui soit pour donner un coup de fouet à ces petits employés scotchés à leur bureau de l'aube jusqu'à la nuit tombée ! Et mettons en pratique cette même doctrine pour chaque entreprise dans le monde ! »

Lovino laissa échapper un long soupir. Il aurait bien ri de son humour à n'en faire sourire que lui, mais en ce moment il était blasé. Véritablement blasé. Et fatigué. Franchement fatigué.

La route d'hier lui avait parue longue, et même interminable. Il aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps. Parce que quelque chose, tout au fond de lui, doutait toujours. Ils allaient bientôt être en Février, la date de l'accident d'Antonio ne faisait que se rapprocher un petit peu plus chaque jour. Très sincèrement, Lovino ne réussissait toujours pas à se convaincre qu'une année entière s'était pratiquement déjà envolée. C'était tellement irréel, tellement… tellement tant de choses.

Il ne réussissait même pas à mettre un mot ce qu'il pensait, tant était-ce surréaliste. Il y a près d'un an de cela, près de douze mois donc, Lovino était aussi parti mais pour un voyage d'affaire cette fois. Et le fait d'être à nouveau loin de tout, maintenant, d'être isolé ne faisait que raviver ses craintes qui lui écorchaient le cœur à vif…

Il en avait parlé à Antonio, du moins avait-il tenté. Et cet idiot sur pattes lui avait simplement rétorqué de son air d'imbécile heureux qu'il ne remontrait plus sur un toit. Lovino n'avait plus rien dit, puisque de toute manière Antonio ne comprendrait pas.

Lovino redoutait tant, redoutait trop. Il le savait pertinemment.

Ces interminables journées passées dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ou à son chevet dans l'espoir qu'il n'ouvre enfin les yeux, les crises qui s'étaient continuellement répétées sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer, les longues nuits passées sans fermer l'œil, les souvenirs qui lui fracassaient l'esprit par nombre et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de gérer. Antonio n'y était que trop exposé en son absence.

Il soupira à nouveau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait véritablement pas comment gérer la situation. Et il ne savait encore moins comment Antonio allait la gérer, lui. Il y a quelques heures, encore, Lovino se revoyait fermer d'un geste las la porte de sa maison, partagé entre ses doutes qui lui rongeaient les sentiments et sa raison. Il quittait les lieux la poitrine lourde et emplie de remords. Car oui, c'était bel et bien des remords. Lovino s'en était voulu de s'en aller, malgré la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Gilbert. Il savait que le grand-frère patate l'avait conseillé à sa manière, seulement Lovino était un pessimiste lorsqu'il se voyait coupé du monde, de son petit confort.

La scène où il avait senti des prunelles émeraudes lui transpercer le dos avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte se rejouait continuellement dans son esprit. Lovino avait refoulé l'envie de tout envoyer valser et de sauter au coup d'Antonio, de lui avouer qu'il y avait un an de cela, il ne faisait pas que partager son quotidien en tant que colocataire. Qu'il y avait une année de cela, Antonio partageait sa vie. Qu'il partageait ses craintes, ses rires, ses pleures et ses bonheurs.

Il aurait tout donné pour que les foutues conséquences qui en auraient découlé aillent se faire foutre. Il aurait tout donné pour être avec lui.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Oui, étrangement il n'avait pas réussi à le regarder à nouveau. Il n'avait pas eu ce réflexe de faire demi-tour et de planter ses orbes olives dans les émeraudes si brillantes qu'il aimait tant.

Il aurait voulu qu'Antonio le retienne, même d'un simple « Tu vas me manquer. », ce qui aurait amplement et définitivement suffit. Mais non, l'espagnol lui avait simplement soufflé un « A bientôt. ». Alors Lovino, déterminé à agir selon les responsabilités qui l'incombait, avait grimpé d'un pas pesant dans sa voiture et y avait mis le contact avant de disparaître de l'allée dans un nuage de fumée, sans regarder en arrière. Le paysage avait défilé, et le temps de cette poignée d'heures, l'image d'Antonio s'était complètement volatilisé de l'esprit de Lovino.

Et cette constatation l'avait effrayé.

A chaque fois qu'il se triturait les méninges pour comprendre si cela était normal, Lovino était forcé de constater que c'était bel et bien loin d'être le cas.

Et voilà où il en était. Et voilà qu'il se serait volontiers cogné la tête avec le dos de la main s'il ne se trouvait pas en public, actuellement.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ignora presque la voix de jeune adulte sur sa droite qui lui demandait si la place juste après la sienne était libre. Lovino fronça les sourcils. Bien entendu qu'elle était libre ! Cette personne était aveugle ou c'était un parfait idiot ? Lovino aurait opté sans aucun scrupule à lui balancer que la seconde option s'avérait être la plus plausible des deux, de son point de vue.

« Ah… » pensa-t-il « La coutume veut de faire preuve de civilité en présence d'autres personnes, Lovino. On est gentil et on sourit. On salue cordialement pour la forme et on retourne tranquillement vaquer à ses occupations. Ni plus ni moins. »

Sans le moindre mot, il s'exécuta mais ne regarda nullement si l'inconnu lui avait répondu ou pas. Il s'en fichait tout bonnement. La salle commençait petit à petit à accueillir du monde, quelques places s'étaient déjà vues comblées par des visages qu'il ne connaissait pour la plupart pas. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait les séminaires. Lui qui était – juste un peu – asocial, se retrouvait entouré de gens plus copiés-collés les uns que les autres. Et le peu d'originalité, ça, Lovino n'avait jamais pu le blairer. Il zieuta vite fait l'heure sur sa montre. Il n'était pas encore huit heures trente, il restait encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que cette foutu de réunion à deux balles ne commence.

Le tic nerveux de sa jambe lui reprit. Son talon claqua le sol sans qu'il ne le réalise véritablement. Merde. Lui qui s'était résigné à rester de marbre face à tout ça, son subconscient semblait tout bonnement le contredire à tout bout de champ et lui intimer de fuir aussi loin que possible. Et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Dans un geste qui surpris très certainement son voisin, Lovino descendit d'une traite le restant de son café.

Ouais. Dégoutant. Définitivement.

\- Whoua… souffla l'inconnu, visiblement plus pour lui-même que pour le brun.

Lovino avait partiellement pu le détailler dans la périphérie de son œil. Il était blond et portait des lunettes. Et bizarrement, cette façon beaucoup trop timide de parler lui rappela quelqu'un sans qu'il ne réussisse à mettre le doigt dessus. Bref, il préférait oublier.

« Whoua » c'était effectivement le mot. Lovino ne pouvait définitivement pas le nier. Voilà que ses sarcasmes reprenaient le dessus. Bonne journée qui s'annonçait, en somme.

Prenant appuie sus ses mains, il se leva de sa chaise après avoir remarqué une poubelle pas loin et y jeta son gobelet qu'il venait tout juste d'écraser d'une poignée de main. Mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il fit volte face que cela lui frappa de plein fouet.

Oh. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait cette personne. Bien entendu que sa manière de s'exprimer lui était familière. Tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait connu, auparavant.

\- Matthew… s'étonna-t-il entre deux souffles.

Le blondinet aux cheveux bouclés, qui s'était emparé d'une farde d'où dépassaient des feuilles sur lesquelles on pouvait sans difficultés deviner des ébauches de dessins, releva ses brillants yeux bleus foncé et esquissa un sourire.

\- Je pensais que tu ne me reconnaîtrais jamais.

À la suite de ces mots, un léger rire s'échappa de ses fines lèvres.

En cet instant, Lovino en oublia presque qu'il était à des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres de chez lui, loin de tout son entourage proche. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Matthew !

Lovino prit le temps de le détailler plus amplement. Lui aussi avait opté pour un costume, mais dans les tons clairs, à contrario de Lovino. Son visage qui, à l'époque où Lovino le côtoyait pratiquement tous les jours, arborait encore des traits d'adolescent, s'était considérablement affiné pour ne laisser place qu'à une bouille d'adulte en pleine santé. Sa façon de se comporter avait aussi évolué, presque changé, compte tenu de l'énergumène débordant de timidité qu'était son ami canadien.

Matthew, très introverti de nature, avait pour habitude de s'effacer en présence des autres, quand bien même il ne le désirait pas véritablement. Et c'est pourquoi Lovino ne l'avait à première vue pas reconnu, parce qu'aujourd'hui il lui avait demandé avec plus d'assurance qu'auparavant s'il pouvait s'assoir près de lui. Donc Lovino l'avait presque envoyé se faire paître au plus loin qu'il ne pouvait, du moment que ce n'était pas à moins d'un périmètre de sécurité que le rital avait bâti de nombreuses années durant.

Il reprit place dans son fauteuil à roulettes et lui fit face.

C'est qu'ils en avaient des choses à se raconter !

* * *

Antonio papillonna des paupières, l'esprit voilé par l'épaisse brume de fatigue qu'il avait accumulée dernièrement. Rah… ça lui apprendra à rester aussi tard éveillé à attendre le message de Lovino. Il s'était retrouvé à faire les cents pas d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre, à vérifier son téléphone portable toutes les deux minutes - lui-même s'était pensé exaspérant au bout de la dixième fois - et avait fini par s'écrouler comme la marmotte qu'il était dans son lit pour ne se réveiller qu'au son strident de son réveil beaucoup trop bruyant pour ses pauvres oreilles.

Lorsqu'il avait glissé un vif regard à l'écran de son téléphone, l'œil semi-ouvert et la tête ressemblant plus à un pétard fraichement campé qu'à des cheveux, Antonio avait bondi en position assise dans son lit et l'avait lu dans les deux secondes suivantes.

 _« De Lovino :_

 _Je suis bien arrivé. L'hôtel est miteux, ça me les pèle. Je te sonne demain soir. Oh! Et évite de dormir trop tard, idiot. T'as pas intérêt à piquer du nez dans le bus demain matin, capiche ?_

 _Je reviens vite, alors fais pas de connerie ou je te refais le portrait._

 _Bonne nuit. »_

Antonio avait bien ri en parcourant les mots des yeux, et encore maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement, là, planté comme un bienheureux au beau milieu des plantes de légumes à récolter.

L'espagnol dégaina son téléphone de sa poche, parcourant une énième fois ces phrases qu'il pouvait presque entendre de la voix de son colocataire. _« Evite de dormir trop tard »,_ hein? Décidément, Lovino ne le connaissait que trop bien. Les insultes qu'il avait glissé dans ces quelques lignes, Antonio était pratiquement certain que Lovino ne les pensait pas. C'était chose courante avec lui, une preuve sûre d'une affection que seule l'italien pouvait comprendre et qui échappait à la plupart des personnes qui le côtoyaient… Et l'espagnol trouvait ça atrocement adorable. Mais s'il en venait à lui dire, Lovino finirait par le cogner. Donc il préférait se la boucler.

S'il avait été présent, Lovino l'aurait assurément sermonné - gentiment - sur son air d'imbécile heureux qu'il affichait d'après lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Ah… Antonio inspira longuement. Le tiraillement qui lui pinçait la poitrine depuis qu'il avait vu la porte d'entrée se refermer sur le dos de l'italien ne cessait de grandir à cette idée. Lovino n'était pas là. Lovino était en séminaire à l'autre bout du pays. Lovino ne râlait plus dans la maison. Lovino y laissait un sentiment de vide. Et par-dessus tout… bon sang, Lovino lui manquait atrocement.

Il lui manquait alors que cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il était parti.

Et il y avait cette discussion, surtout, près de trois jours avant de démarrer. Ils revenaient tous deux d'avoir été mangé chez Feliciano et Ludwig. Dans la voiture, alors que seule la douce musique qui passait à cet instant à la radio emplissait l'air, Lovino lui avait paru avoir la tête ailleurs.

Il regardait la route, certes, et faisait même plus attention que d'habitude, seulement ce jour-là il avait nombre de fois essayé d'engager la conversation. Et c'était loin de lui être commun. Lovino râlait systématiquement lorsqu'il conduisait. Sur un chauffeur qui lui coupait la route, sur la météo en général, sur pratiquement tout et n'importe quoi. Et Antonio y avait toujours répondu en riant, ce qui avait généralement eu le mérite d'adoucir un peu l'humeur de l'italien. Sa main se perdant mécaniquement dans ses cheveux avait trahit son mal être.

Lovino ne le remarquait très certainement pas, mais il avait développé ce geste pour cacher le fait qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il se souvenait de ses mots :

\- Eh 'Tonio.

Antonio, qui regardait jusqu'à présent par la vitre, vira sur son voisin. Une main sur le volant, l'autre perdue dans sa touffe de cheveux brune, cet air décontracté… Et ses yeux. Surtout, ses yeux. Antonio n'aurait eu de cesse de comptait les couleurs qui s'y bousculaient, à ce moment-là. La lumière rougeoyante du soleil qui descendait dans le ciel se reflétait dans ses iris olives.

Mais Antonio reprit contenance, Lovino affichait une mine déconfite, anxieuse, presque souffrante.

\- Yep ?

Il lui avait répondu avec son habituel sourire, mais Lovino n'avait pas quitté du regard la route. Il avait simplement esquissé un demi-sourire, celui dont seul lui avait le secret, et avait enchaîné d'une voix morne, fatiguée et un brin brisée :

\- Quand je serai de retour, tu voudras bien m'accompagner quelque part ?

L'espagnol n'avait pu qu'acquiescer d'un hochement du menton, surpris.

\- Bien, avait murmuré Lovino tandis que son sourire s'étirait plus amplement sur son visage. Parce que j'ai deux-trois trucs à te raconter.

Antonio souffla longuement.

\- Encore trois jours à tenir.

* * *

Lovino était tout bonnement stupéfait.

Matthew et lui, sur l'heure de midi, s'étaient installés à une table de la cafétéria de l'entreprise, un peu à l'écart du reste du monde parce que Lovino détestait "être autant squatté au milieu pigmés", et s'étaient mis à parler de tout et de rien, picorant de temps à autre dans leurs assiettes.

Le canadien avait accepté de lui montrer les designs qu'il se verrait obligé de présenter lors de la réunion de l'après-midi, et gesticulait sur sa chaise en attente d'une réponse.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que le design, c'était ton truc, avoua-t-il avec les yeux ronds.

Matthew émit un éclat de rire qui, du point de vue de Lovino, ressemblait plus à un murmure.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu, aussi.

Ses fins doigts se portèrent à sa fourchette qu'il prit et utilisa pour piquet dans un morceau de salade. Lovino, qui l'avait vu faire sans pour autant le voir, plissa les yeux, une esquisse de sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- Quelques années, ouais, admit-il enfin, nostalgique.

Matthew opina brièvement.

\- Je n'imaginais pas te retrouver ici, fit l'italien, pensif.

\- Disons que moi non plus. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis en Italie.

\- Ouais ça s'entend, ton accent est horrible ! ricana Lovino.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être doué ! Je te signale que ton anglais n'était pas des meilleurs, hein ! Et puis tu jurais tout le temps !

Lovino ne releva pas, ou n'en laissa rien voir, tout du moins. Il était amusé de voir le petit Matthew se rebeller.

\- Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, commença Matthew, j'ai reçu une offre d'emploi il y a quelques mois de cela.

\- Ouais mais t'étais toujours en Amérique avec ton frère, non ?

Un hochement de tête timide fut sa seule réponse. Le rital arqua un sourcil, septique. Pour appuyer ses propos, il précisa :

\- Et l'Amérique et l'Italie, c'est un peu loin l'un de l'autre, quand même…

\- Mon contrat dans ma précédente entreprise arrivait à sa fin, à l'époque. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de montrer des croquis que j'avais réalisé et qui n'avaient pas étés sélectionnés à un PDG lors d'une exposition des nouveaux modèles.

Lovino l'écoutait attentivement, plus que curieux.

\- Une chose en entrainant une autre, j'ai signé un contrat d'un an et demi et je suis venu emménager. J'ai tout repris depuis le début.

\- Quelle chance t'as eu. C'est incroyable !

\- Oui, sourit Matthew. Je termine dans trois mois.

Wow. C'était court.

\- En toute honnêteté, je n'imaginais pas te revoir un jour.

Matthew sourit d'autant plus.

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses.

Lovino ne put qu'admettre.

* * *

Sa journée était terminée. Et Antonio était claqué.

Ça lui avait paru long. Très long.

À ses côtés, Gilbert et Francis babillaient gaiement. Lui les écoutait, laissant parfois s'échapper un rire à l'une de leur phrase. C'était bien.

Il s'était rendu au bar que tenait le français, espérant décompresser après ces interminables minutes de bus, la soirée était plutôt tranquille, à l'ambiance feutrée à la lumière des lampes d'un jaune-orangé. L'odeur de cigare ne lui arrivait pas jusqu'au nez, aujourd'hui, pourtant certains clients fumaient à des tables non loin. Peut-être s'y était-il tout bonnement habitué ?

Il but le restant du café que Francis venait tout juste de lui servir. Les journées lui avaient-elles déjà semblées aussi longues, avant ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, la réponse était définitivement non.

Et malgré cette ambiance chaleureuse, le vide, à présent, il le ressentait d'autant plus.

C'était incroyable à quel point le dicton était vrai :

 _« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. »_

Il aurait dû être content, cette première journée touchait à sa fin. Mais l'idée de devoir attendre deux jours de plus lui plombait le moral.

Il se claqua les joues avec ses mains et s'en aperçut seulement lorsqu'il récolta les regards de ronds de flans de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Il nous fait quoi, là ? couina Francis qui avait cessé d'essuyer le verre qu'il venait tout juste de laver. Il a de la fièvre, tu crois, Gigi ?

\- Eh poto, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Gilbert.

Antonio se sentit rougir de la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Oho. Il venait de faire ça en public, hein ? Oh. Il venait **vraiment** de le faire en public. L'espagnol baragouina une excuse. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'avoir des réactions débiles telles que celle-là…

Les yeux de Francis se radoucirent après quelques instants. Son sourire s'élargit, tel un grand-frère, laissant Gilbert plus paumé encore que ce qu'il n'était déjà. C'était étrange, mais Antonio avait la certitude qu'il devinait à quoi il était en train de penser. Et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, le brun arrivait à s'en persuader. Il ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant de ne rien en dire, de le garder pour lui.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand son téléphone vibra soudain dans la poche de son pantalon. Lorsqu'il l'eut dans les mains, son cœur rata un battement. Il n'imaginerait pas qu'il appellerait aussi tôt.

Il voulut bouger, mais il était trop tard, ses meilleurs amis l'avaient déjà devancé.

\- C'est Lovi'mini ? demanda l'albinos.

Antonio n'eut même pas le temps d'approuver, son voisin de chaise était trop surexcité et se récoltait par ailleurs les yeux foudroyants du français.

\- Décroche ! Décroche !

Antonio le fit, le cœur battant jusque dans les tempes.

\- 'Tonio ? fit la voix de Lovino après un grésillement de la ligne.

\- Bonjour, Lovi', réussit-il à articuler.

\- Yop !

Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Et l'hispanique n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Il voulut lui demander comment sa journée s'était déroulée, mais Lovino le coupa avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de le faire.

\- T'es tout seul, là ?

\- Oh. Euh. Non, je suis avec Francis et Gilbert.

\- Cool ! Dis à Francis d'allumer son ordinateur portable ! J'ai un truc à lui montrer ! À tout de suite.

Une fois fait, et à la suite d'une tête d'éberlué de Francis qui ne comprenait tout autant rien que lui, Antonio entendit Lovino raccrocher précipitamment. Il ne sut comment réagir, sur le coup. Et resta les orbes plantés sur l'écran de son téléphone, partagé entre l'incompréhension et la tristesse.

L'appel vidéo les sortit de leur torpeur. Lovino.

Oh. Antonio allait pouvoir le voir !

Francis décrocha, et l'image qui apparut à l'écran rassura instantanément brèches du doute qui s'était étendue dans la tête d'Antonio.

Lovino les regardait avec un grand sourire, et Antonio sentit son cœur enfler presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Salut les patates !

\- Eh ! Lovi'mini ! Comment ça se passe, là-bas ?

\- Mieux que quand je ne te vois ! le charia Lovino.

Antonio se contentait de l'observer, heureux.

\- Tu voulais nous montrer quelque chose ? s'enquit Francis qui avait arrêté d'essuyer sa vaisselle.

\- Ouais ! Matth' ! appela Lovino en détournant la tête sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Sa chambre d'hôtel, en l'occurrence. » s'était silencieusement fait la réflexion Antonio.

Une tête blonde apparut à l'écran pour venir s'installer juste à la droite de Lovino. Et Antonio perdit pieds lorsque Lovino passa son bras autours des épaules du blond et leur offrit le plus grand des sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu.

\- Matthew ?! s'écria Francis en sautillant sur place.

\- C'est le p'tit Matthy ! renchérit Gilbert. Ça faisait longtemps !

Et ce fut le moment où Antonio décrocha complètement.

Une nausée lui remonta le long de la gorge, et il eut la sensation qu'une centaine d'images se bousculaient brusquement dans sa tête. Il n'entendait plus rien, juste les battements de son cœur se fracassant dans sa cage thoracique.

Une main tendue vers lui, un visage qu'il connaissait, une voix qui résonnait…

« C'est mauvais. »

Une boule se forma dans son ventre.

 _«Eh, 'Tonio. Tu sais, je- »_

Qui ? Qui était-ce ? Qu'est-ce que cette personne souhaitait lui dire ?

Pourquoi- ?! Pourquoi l'image d'un Lovino en pleurs, beaucoup plus jeune, venait s'imprimer dans ses pensées ?

Pourquoi tout cela le ramenait à Lovino ?


	21. Chapitre 21

Bien le bonjour~! Et qui reprend du service? Hein? Ouais, c'est moiiiiii! J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour vous :D!

A nouveau, merci pour vos reviews, favoris ou follows, ainsi que pour votre lecture! Je vous nem :3 (ouais "nem" parce que j'ai faim, à l'heure où je vous écris ça xD). Ce chapitre a été écrit avec la chanson "I Won't Run Away" de Ashes Remain, si jamais vous souhaitez vous mettre dans l'ambiance ^^. La mélodie et les paroles correspondaient complètement à ce que j'espérais retranscrire.

Réponse aux reviews

 **MirryD:** Merci pour ta review! Ma santé va mieux, c'est adorable de ta part de demander! Et je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci et pour les autres à venir ^^. Plein de bisous :*.

Sur ce, je dois vous dire que j'ai choisi de modifier ma fin initiale parce qu'elle ne me plaisait véritablement plus. ça me semblait trop brouillon et trop peu crédible à mon goût. Ce qui fait que je garde mon épilogue mais que je dois réécrire tout l'entre-deux. Et très sincèrement, je préfère grandement celle que je scénarise en ce moment ^^. Mais je garde certaines idées de l'autre pour ma prochaine longue fiction sur du Spamano (qui m'est venue tout récemment et que j'ai absolument hâte de commencer à écrire).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et nous nous retrouvons bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

La pluie s'écrasait avec une férocité déconcertante sur les dalles du sol, des flaques se formaient à leurs pieds. Le ciel était sombre, paré sur toute son immensité de nuages menaçants. Antonio aurait juré que le monde se fichait de lui, que le ciel pleurait sa peine à sa place, que tout ce qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'enfermer à double tour, là, tout au fond de lui était balayé en vagues par ce torrent d'eau.

Il avait envie d'hurler, de crier à s'en époumoner. Il désirait tout abandonner et partir, s'enfuir aussi loin que ses jambes lui permettraient d'aller. Et de ne plus revenir. Sa poitrine s'alourdissait d'une culpabilité qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue jusqu'à lors, tandis qu'il observait d'un œil absent la silhouette fragile et esseulée qui sanglotait désespérément des mots d'excuses, étouffés presque entièrement par ses mains recouvrant son visage.

 _« Je te demande pardon. »_ répétait-elle inlassablement dans un hoquet. _« Je suis tellement désolé. »_

« Un jeune garçon » ne tardât-t-il pas à réaliser. Des cheveux sombres et ondulés dégoulinant de gouttelettes d'eau, de fins bras aux muscles d'homme à peine apparent, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une voix qui semblait cependant plus jeune que celle qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'entendre jour après jour.

Lovino. Son Lovino qu'il côtoyait à longueur de temps. Un Lovino toutefois complètement différent, qu'il redécouvrait sous un jour nouveau.

 _« C'est de l'histoire ancienne, Lovino. »_ s'entendit-il dire d'un timbre tremblant, peu assuré. _« On ne peut rien y faire… »_

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour planter ses prunelles assombries, noyées par ses larmes se mélangeant à la pluie qui tombait toujours plus fort au fil des secondes qui passaient. Son visage parcourut de sillons rougis était plus potelé, arborait des courbes d'adolescent gagnant peu à peu en maturité.

 _« Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire... »_ Antonio se sentait brisé, il avait été touché à l'endroit même où il était le plus fragile. _« Je les ai déçus, comme à chaque fois… »_

Lovino secoua vivement la tête, l'expression nouée.

 _« Tu n'y es pour rien, 'Tonio. Ils sont stricts et intolérants. Tu es très bien comme tu es, espèce d'idiot. »_

 _« Je ne mérite pas- »_

 _« Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase ! »_ s'écria Lovino en le pointant d'un doigt tremblant de rage _. « Je te l'interdis, tu entends ? »_ Il s'approcha plus prêt, campant droit sur ses pieds, et agrippa désespérément le visage d'Antonio dans ses mains humides. _« Tu mérites d'être heureux, tout autant qu'une autre personne ! Tu mérites d'aimer qui tu as envie ! »_

Antonio se perdit dans cet éclat de feu qui brillait si fort dans les yeux de Lovino. Il le pensait véritablement, il pensait tout ce qu'il disait. Le cœur brisé de l'hispanique gonfla douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Lovino représentait cette lumière qui le guidait dans les ténèbres, et Antonio baissa les armes, les défenses écroulées et piétinées. Sa carapace, son masque de sourire qu'il avait pour habitude de revêtir même dans les pires moments venait de se fracasser en milliers d'éclats sur le sol.

Lovino le tira soudain tout contre lui, appuyant la tête de l'espagnol sur sa frêle épaule de jeune homme. Ce geste déclencha un mécanisme qui n'avait jamais fonctionné jusqu'à présent, tout au fond de son être, et les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à verser, les larmes qu'il réprimaient au même titre que ses sentiments, dévalèrent de ses yeux pour se perdre sur les pants ouverts de la chemise blanche de l'italien, déjà complètement trempée.

 _« T'es vraiment pas possible ! »_ soupira d'un ton faussement exaspéré ce dernier. Mais c'était doux, tendre, compréhensif. _« Viens-là ! »._ Ses mains glissèrent autour de son cou, une d'elles se perdit dans les cheveux bouclés pour caresser distraitement le cuir chevelu. _« Je te cacherai le visage le temps qu'il faudra pour que tes pleurs se calment. »_

Antonio passa ses bras autour de la taille ferme du rital et le serra fort, dans l'espoir d'en graver la sensation dans son esprit, de se souvenir éternellement de l'odeur d'eau de Cologne à peine présente par-dessus celle doucereuse de la lessive délavée par la pluie.

À nouveau, Lovino était une bouffé d'air frais lorsqu'il étouffait. Il était cette épaule qui le retenait quand tout autour de lui s'écroulait.

 _« Je te remercie d'être là. »_ Antonio enfuit son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, déversant sa tristesse comme jamais il n'avait encore eu la possibilité de le faire auparavant. _« Merci pour tout, Lovino. »_

* * *

Antonio ouvrit grand les yeux, le souffle saccadé et le pouls rapide. La sueur qui perlait sur son front et dans son dos lui provoquait des sueurs froides, un long frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et s'étendit dans tous ses membres tel un virus lui glissant sous la peau et parcourant ses nerfs écorchés à vifs.

Le cerveau tournant à plein régime, il prit appui sur ses coudes et se redressa pour détailler les alentours. Après que son regard eut bien vérifié dans cette pénombre que toutes les ombres présentes dans la pièce étaient bien celles de meubles, et qu'il était donc parfaitement éveillé, il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur son oreiller. Seuls les martèlements de son cœur se fracassant dans sa cage thoracique et résonnant jusque dans ses tempes lui donnaient une notion de temps.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait tourner aux alentours de six heures du matin, mais il n'arrivait pas à puiser la force dans ses muscles tremblotants pour relever le buste une fois de plus.

Un rêve. Un rêve parmi tous les autres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait été aussi vivace… Aussi **réel**.

C'en était effrayant. Parce qu'Antonio savait que c'était la réalité, que c'était un souvenir. Tout lui avait semblé familier, une sensation de déjà-vu qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Il avait eu cette impression de revivre ce jour, d'être un simple spectateur incapable de la moindre interaction avec le monde extérieur, d'être semblable à une marionnette dont on tirait les ficelles et qui ne pouvait que fixer ce qu'on en avait fait d'elle.

Expirant une nouvelle bouffée, la bouche pâteuse, il se mit à compter sans grand intérêt le nombre des battements rapides de son cœur jusqu'à celui-ci ne daigne enfin retrouver un rythme viable.

Il avait peu à peu appris à gérer le début de ses crises, il savait dire quand ces dernières étaient sur le point de commencer.

Aujourd'hui était son jour de congé. Il pourrait bien s'octroyer une à deux heures de sommeil de plus. Il cligna deux fois des paupières, laissant son souffle s'apaiser grâce à de longues inspirations, pour finalement tenter de retrouver un sommeil plus confortable et reposant que ceux qu'il enchaînait depuis de longs mois déjà. Mais tout le ramenait inéluctablement à ce rêve. Et ce rêve parlait de Lovino. Ce qui l'avait d'autant plus marqué était surtout le fait qu'ici, il avait vu son visage. Il avait réussi à détailler chaque sillon d'eau dévalant le long de son visage si jeune.

Peu importe à quel point il se triturait les méninges, la réalité des faits lui revenait tel un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il aimait déjà Lovino depuis longtemps.

« Tomber deux fois amoureux de la même personne, hein ? » pensa-t-il, débordant d'ironie. « Tu dois sans doute être un cas désespéré, mon pauvre 'Tonio… »

Il en était dérouté. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait réalisé pour la première fois ses sentiments ? Lovino l'avait-il déjà rejeté ? Antonio les lui avait-il seulement déjà avoués auparavant ?

Oh. Antonio ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il avait peur d'y penser et de voir ses illusions utopiques être démenties. Il avait peur du rejet, qui s'avérerait sans doute en être un second. Lui qui était si confiant pour lui dire il y a encore une flopées de semaines, aujourd'hui il avait peur du rejet auquel il devrait peut-être faire face. Parce que cela signifierait se résigner à abandonner. Et cela, Antonio n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire.

Il tenait trop à Lovino. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop, à la limite du supportable.

Soupirant, il se leva finalement du lit, une douche lui serait plus que bénéfique pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Sur cette pensée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en s'étirant de tout son long et faisant crisser le parquet sous chacun de ses pas par la même occasion.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et enleva ses vêtements pour se planter devant le miroir rectangulaire placardé aux carrelages des murs. Antonio plissa les yeux, le blanc des carrelages reflétant l'ombre des objets présents dans la pièce ne lui avait encore jamais paru aussi maladif qu'à présent. Et ce qu'il craignait, son reflet lui confirma : des poches de cernes noires coloraient le dessous de ses yeux et le teint d'ordinaire hâlé de son visage avait pâli. Légèrement, mais cela restait tout de même visible. Ce n'était définitivement pas très plaisant à voir.

Il était soulagé de ne pas devoir se présenter au travail dans cet état, on lui aurait sans nul doute rabâché les oreilles toute la journée… Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Lui-même se faisait peur.

 _« Je te demande pardon. »_

Ces mots, prononcés par la voix enrouée de Lovino, résonnaient telles des coups de marteaux dans sa tête. Il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir que c'était une scène qui s'était déroulée juste après sa fugue de chez ses parents. Mais Antonio ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fugué ?

Il porta la paume de sa main à sa joue ; une… gifle ? Oh, oui. Il avait rêvé de ça, il y a un bout de temps, déjà. Et des mots qui se répercutaient en écho tout au fond de lui : « _Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un fils comme toi ! Non ! Non, tu n'es pas mon fils ! Tu n'as toujours été qu'un bon à rien ! Un déchet ! »_

Il avait encore merdé, hein ? Ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte. Et ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là. Point. Le reste n'était que page blanche destinée à être réécrite.

Un nouveau soupir se fraya un chemin à travers le portail de ses lèvres. Toute cette histoire lui bouffait toute son énergie.

S'il en venait à lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il se reprochait dans l'histoire, Lovino lui dirait-il ?

Encore, la boule au fond de son ventre lui tordait l'estomac. Encore, le nœud au fond de sa gorge grandissait à vue d'œil. Encore, la sensation de toucher du bout des doigts ce qui lui échappait se consumait devant ses yeux impuissants.

Il se claqua soudain les joues des mains, inspirant longuement.

Non, il ne recommencerait plus. Non, il ne fuirait pas. Il en avait pris la décision, et il était bien décidé à poursuivre tout ça jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Lovino attrapa le café fumant que Matthew lui tendait.

\- J'ai un putain de mal de crâne, se plaignit-il en se massant le front du bout des doigts.

La seule réponse qu'il récolta de son ami canadien fut un rire avec une pointe de sarcasmes.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Matth'. Comment ça se fait que t'as rien toi, déjà ? T'es quoi ? Immunisé à l'alcool, ou bien ?

Le blondinet hocha négativement de la tête, but une gorgée de sa boisson chaude puis répondit.

\- Je connais mes limites, moi, figure-toi. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour avoir bu comme un trou.

Lovino tiqua, ravalant sa hargne.

Les quinze minutes de pause qu'on leur avait accordées lui étaient plus que nécessaires. Il avait bondit de sa chaise tel un ressort et avait décampé de la salle aussi vite qu'elles avaient été annoncées, Matthew sur ses talons. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers un distributeur non loin et Matthew lui avait offert la tournée, comme Lovino l'avait fait hier au premier bar qu'ils avaient tous deux réussis à dénicher dans les environs. Et Lovino avait enchaîné les verres comme de l'eau. Maintenant il le regrettait amèrement.

Pourquoi avait-il bu, déjà ? Ah. Oui. Pour se noyer dans l'oubli d'être à des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres de chez lui.

Il se savait avoir parfois des idées à la con mais celle-ci était devenue une véritable connerie. À présent il descendait les cafés dans l'espoir de décuver.

Résultat des courses : son estomac jouait à faire des galipettes dans son ventre et tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité semblait d'attaque à faire la fiesta sans lui demander son autorisation. Il avait une tête de grippé avec son visage retiré et sa – presque – incapacité à tenir droit sur ses jambes, ainsi que les cheveux tellement hirsutes qu'il en était même venu à se demander si les siens ne s'étaient pas barrés en cours de route pour laisser la place à d'autres complètement indomptables.

\- Urgh… grogna-t-il. Matth', la prochaine fois que je te propose un verre, je t'autorise à me botter le cul.

Matthew arqua les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Un sourire en coin étira sa bouche.

\- C'est toi qui l'auras dit ! clama-t-il.

\- Carrément, opina Lovino.

\- Je retiens, hein !

\- Je l'aurais mérité.

Absolument, qu'il l'aurait mérité. « Plus jamais ! » se jura-t-il. « Absolument de foutu de putain de plus jamais ! »

Il déglutit ; il avait déjà les idées plus claires et rangées. La brûlure du café tout juste versé avait réussi à lui ramener un minimum les pieds sur terre.

Tandis que Matthew comptait visiblement les monnaies qu'il lui restait, Lovino s'écarta de plusieurs pas. Il était inquiet. Il n'avait reçu aucunes nouvelles d'Antonio depuis le soir précédent.

D'un geste quelques peu précipité, il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon de costume et plissa du nez quand il vit que l'écran n'affichait aucun message. Lovino en avait envoyé un Antonio, mais cet idiot ne lui avait pas répondu depuis. Ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. La veille, il lui avait déjà paru étrange. Il n'avait que brièvement parlé, il s'était contenté de le regarder, l'expression dans le vague. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, le jeune italien ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre, de s'imaginer le pire des scénarios.

Soupirer, Lovino n'avait l'impression de faire que ça depuis quelques jours, déjà.

Matthew remarqua sans doute son malaise puisque, dans un souffle, il lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que j'y aille ?

Surpris, Lovino haussa les sourcils. Après y avoir réfléchit, il finit par acquiescer d'un mouvement du chef. Son regard s'excusait à sa place, il n'en fallut pas plus au canadien pour le comprendre. L'empathie dont il lui faisait systématiquement preuve enlevait un poids des épaules de Lovino. Pour ce même fait, s'était-il déjà fait la réflexion, Matthew avait le même effet sur lui que Bella.

Il attendit que Matthew soit hors de sa vue pour s'accoter au distributeur et pianoter sur son téléphone. Il rechercha le nom d'Antonio dans son répertoire et le trouva rapidement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche d'appel, son doigt se figea. Il était peut-être préférable de lui envoyer un message, non ? Sa pause terminait dans une poignée de minutes, mieux valait-il qu'il soit présent un peu plus tôt dans la salle. Arriver dernier ne faisait jamais bonne impression, après tout.

Descendant le restant de son café, Lovino composa un début de message… puis l'effaça aussi vite.

Non, il lui téléphonerait le soir. C'était mieux ainsi. Et il lui dégommerait les tympans pendant qu'il y était.

Son téléphone verrouillé et à nouveau calé dans sa poche, il marcha en direction de la salle de réunion.

Ah… il aurait peut-être dû penser à se fumer une cigarette.

* * *

Antonio s'essuya le front du dos de la main ; il faisait trop chaud dans le bar de Francis.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'il s'ennuyait royalement dans la maison, l'espagnol avait eu l'idée d'appeler son ami français pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir lui filer un coup de main pour nettoyer son bar. Ce dernier avait accepté après une courte hésitation, heureux d'avoir de l'aide et était passé le chercher en faisant un crochet pour une course d'alcool qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement plus en stock.

Antonio avait remonté ses manches, soulagé de pouvoir faire quelque chose de constructif de sa journée.

Maintenant qu'il restait vraiment toute la journée dans l'espace vide de toute présence que la sienne dans la maison, il était d'autant plus confronté à cette sensation de solitude. Il avait même oublié de répondre au message de Lovino, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il avait la tête ailleurs, depuis son réveil. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisée sur la scène du rêves qui se rejouait inlassablement dans son esprit.

Il attrapa dernière chaise en bois qui restait sous la table ronde et la posa à l'envers sur celle-ci. La lumière du jour donnait un tout autre aspect à cet endroit, Antonio ne l'avait pratiquement vu que lors de leurs soirées entre amis. Ici, il pouvait amplement le détailler sans avoir à être dévisagé par les nombreux clients qui s'y bousculaient jusqu'à plus d'heure.

Tout était très chic, sobre, à l'image du caractère doux et prévenant de Francis.

Sur cette pensée, il esquissa un sourire et empoigna le manche du balai qu'il avait déposé contre un mur avec une ramassette.

Son attention fut bientôt détournée par le poids du regard songeur de son ami. Le français s'était accoudé sur le bar qui traversait de part en part les lieux et, une main soutenant le menton, semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Tu sais, mon bichon, je suis quand même étonné que tu m'aies proposé ton aide… finit-il par avouer.

Un rire maladroit répondit à la place d'Antonio.

\- Enfin bon, continua la tête blonde, ce n'est absolument pas de refus. Grand-frère Franny s'ennuie tout seul~.

\- Moi aussi je m'ennuyais, expliqua l'hispanique. J'avais besoin de bouger.

\- Et Gigi qui n'arrive qu'en soirée. J'ai envie de voir des jolies filles, moi~ !

Antonio força un autre rire. Francis était définitivement comique.

Après que le brun eut fini de balayé, son ami lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas aller jeter les poubelles.

\- Dans la ruelle juste à droite, s'il-te-plait.

Antonio s'exécuta, tout sourire. Le froid du dehors lui mordit la peau. Il aurait vraiment dû embarquer son manteau. Son pull à col roulé laissait passer l'air lorsqu'il bougeait. Les rues commençaient doucement à s'animer, les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés.

Plaçant le dernier sac contre les autres, Antonio prit le temps de souffler quelques minutes. Il observa les alentours, tout était si coloré. La rue montait en long serpent de dalles. Les vitrines des magasins étaient déjà lumineuses pour la plupart, les rayons decrescendo du soleil qui se coloraient d'orangé et autres couleurs rougeoyantes n'étaient plus suffisants pour donner fière allure à tout ce petit monde. Francis avait élu domicile dans un quartier où il y faisait assez bon vivre, c'était un bel endroit, florissant de couleurs. Pratiquement tout ce qu'il aimait. Les regards se perdaient souvent sur son enseigne « La Rose » écrite en toutes lettres françaises. Le brouhaha des groupes de monde donnait agitation constante.

Antonio ne s'étonnait pas du tout que Francis aime autant cet endroit. Ça ne lui aurait définitivement pas déplu d'y habiter aussi, en toute sincérité.

Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner au boulot, il s'épousseta rapidement le pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il avait franchi près de cinq bonnes minutes auparavant. Il arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'il remarqua un homme juste devant les volets fermés, apparemment occupé à lire attentivement les horaires d'ouvertures que Francis y avait fait mettre.

L'espagnol fronça les sourcils. Cet homme… grand, sans doute plus que lui. Brun de cheveux, ceux-ci semblaient plus sombres que les siens et étaient noués en queue basse qu'il laissait retomber négligemment sur une épaule. Son profil montrait des traits droits, marqués par un début de trentaine d'années, sans doute. Sa fine silhouette était habillée de vêtements de tous les jours : un jean serrant surplombé d'un manteau à boutons sombre et d'une écharpe en laine.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais alors que tout lui hurlait qu'il lui était familier, lui rejetait de son possible cette idée. Parce que c'était tout bonnement impossible que ce soit le cas… n'est-ce pas ? Sa poitrine se serra.

Souhaitant en avoir le cœur net, Antonio s'approcha à pas mesurés.

\- Je peux vous aider ? se risqua-t-il.

L'homme bifurqua de quelques degrés et laissa à Antonio tout le loisir de découvrir son visage. Ses yeux d'émeraudes brillaient de la même intensité que les siens.

 _« Pourquoi tu souris toujours aussi bêtement, hein ? »_

Oh. Pourquoi ces mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles ?

 _« Tu as l'air idiot ! Grandis, un peu ! »_

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas vrai ?

\- V-Vous savez, parvint-il à articuler en tentant de cacher les tremblements dans sa voix et de regagner un minimum de contenance, nous n'ouvrons que plus tard. Vers dix-sept heures et-

\- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies…

Antonio sursauta presque tant ça l'avait surpris. De l'espagnol. L'accent de sa ville natale. Une voix grave, profonde. Une voix qui avait mûrit au fil des années mais qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

L'homme baissa le regard, une expression presque douloureuse déformant son visage.

\- Je reviendrai ce soir, fit-il avant de faire volteface et de partir, les mains dans les poches.

Antonio ne sut même pas lui demander d'attendre, lui demander si tout ce qu'il se tuait à renflouer tout au fond de lui, cette idée qui germait dans son esprit, était fondé. Parce qu'en cet instant, cette silhouette qui s'éloignait lui parut terriblement triste.


End file.
